Loving my distraction from love
by Award133
Summary: Returning home from abroad, Kagome finds that her unrequited love for her best friend never left her.She gains a form of distraction & just when she thought she couldn't be tempted by love any longer..she falls for her distraction. The older brother.
1. Chapter 1

Please check out my other stories too!! Tell me what you think!

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Good and bad reviews accepted!

Chapter 1

Sitting back in her seat, Kagome brought a cup of water to her parched lips and greedily gulped down the cool liquid. The plane was about to land and as she looked out the window, she was relieved to see land after fourteen hours. She winced in pain as she adjusted her position in the tiny, and quite uncomfortable, plane seat. Sighing deeply, she knocked her head back to rest against the seat and pondered to herself.

Kagome was on her way back to Japan after spending a year studying abroad in America. The year before that, she studied in China and the year before that! She studied in Italy. It seemed like Kagome was everywhere except Japan, but finally she was on her way back home.

An announcement over the loud speaker brought Kagome out of her thoughts. Only fifteen more minutes of torture left to endure on the plane.

It had been years since Kagome was home and she had mixed feelings about going back. She was certainly very excited to see her mom and grandfather again. Kagome chuckled to herself and wondered if her grandfather was still as insane as when she left him. Her younger brother, Souta, must have been in high school by now and taller than her for sure. With each phone call home, it seemed like his voice got deeper and deeper. Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip and her thoughts led to her twin sister, Kikyo. Her relationship with her sister was awkward. She couldn't say she loved Kikyo but she could say she cared for her. Kikyo and Kagome may have been twins but they couldn't have been more different. Kikyo was always the mysterious and quiet beauty. She usually kept to herself and others described Kikyo as cold. Sometimes Kagome was jealous of Kikyo's outstanding beauty. After all, Kikyo was able to catch Inuyasha's eye.

Kagome chewed on her lower lip for a moment and let out a distressed sigh. Kikyo had fair porcelain skin while Kagome always had a tan and throughout the years of being in the sun, a few freckles sprinkled across her nose. Kikyo's hair was like a long, black waterfall that cascaded down her slender back. Kagome's hair was a wild mess of dark brown waves. Kikyo's body was slender and thin while Kagome was thin, but she had some pudge here and there.

Another announcement came over the speaker and the plane was landing.

"Thank god…" Kagome muttered to herself.

Yes…it seemed like Kikyo captured the hearts of every male that crossed their paths and sometimes Kagome didn't mind but when it came to the ones she really liked…she absolutely hated it.

Kagome's stomach fluttered when the plane dropped little by little and her ears popped by each little descent closer to the ground. Then finally, her stomach felt like it dropped to her toes.

Kagome liked many guys throughout her life and even though it bothered her greatly when Kikyo stole them away…the worst case of all was Inuyasha.

The plane shook violently as it touched the ground and Kagome grew anxious to rip off her seatbelts, grab her bags, and run out of there. When the plane finally came to a halt, the sound of unbuckling seatbelts reached her ears and she unbuckled her own with great haste. It was annoying to wait for everyone to gather his or her things and leave but Kagome remained as patient as she possibly could.

Kagome knew Inuyasha ever since grade school and they had been best friends since. Inuyasha was the naïve and stubborn sort. He could be extremely rude but extremely sweet when we wanted to. Inuyasha was the type that bullied Kagome often but she couldn't hate him. Sometimes Kagome would grow so annoyed with him because of his short temper and bluntness. But she could never hate him.

Kagome was thankful to be walking after sitting for fourteen long hours on the plane. She couldn't help but shuffle back and forth on her feet while she waited for her bags at the baggage claim.

Of course Inuyasha never bullied Kikyo…and how could he? Inuyasha was in love with her but Kikyo paid little attention to Inuyasha and that infuriated him. Still, Inuyasha never looked at Kagome the way he looked at her sister.

Kagome let out an unlady like grunt as she attempted to push a cart with her luggage piled on top of it. As she walked out the exit, she immediately began to scan the crowd for the familiar faces of her family. It was a little uncomfortable to have so many people watching her.

It seemed like Kikyo never had someone she liked. As far as Kagome could remember, Kikyo never told her about a boyfriend or someone she loved. Although, Kikyo did once mention that she had grown a little fond of Inuyasha but Kagome wasn't sure if she meant anything by it.

Kagome smiled when she found the familiar face of her mother and quickly ran over to her. She opened her arms while a warm smile appeared on her face.

"Kagome! I'm so happy you're finally home!!!" Her mother enveloped her in a tight embrace which Kagome responded by hugging her back just as tightly.

"It feels good to be home after so long! I missed everyone!" Kagome proceeded to hug her grandfather, who, she noted happily, was still the same crazy person that he was.

"Hey Kagome! Did you bring any presents for me??" Kagome turned around and was shocked to find Souta standing before her with a cheeky grin on his handsome face. He had definitely grown much taller then when she last saw him.

"Souta!!" She exclaimed and jumped into her little brother's arms. The only person left was her twin sister. Kagome pulled away from Souta and glanced to her side. Kagome met her sister's cool stare.

"Hey Kikyo, how have you been?" Kagome smiled. Kikyo stood before her looking even more beautiful than before and looking more elegant then ever.

"I've been the same. How was America?" Kikyo responded with a small smile in return and gently hugged Kagome. She pulled away just far enough so she could see her face.

"It was fun! We should go together next time!" Kagome replied and pulled herself further out of Kikyo's slender arms.

There was only one man that never seemed affected by Kikyo's spell, and that was Sesshomaru. The calm, unemotional, and stoic older brother of Inuyasha. He was quite an odd character. Sesshomaru was only a few years older than Kagome, yet she always felt like a small child beside him. When Kagome and Inuyasha were younger, Sesshomaru often babysat them while the adults were out. Sesshomaru was very much like Kikyo, such that, they were both cold and quiet. He was beautiful and elegant. He always stood up tall and proud and Kagome used to believe he was royalty. Sesshomaru was the complete opposite of Inuyasha, just like Kagome and Kikyo. As a child, Kagome was quite fond of him. He cared for her when Inuyasha ran off to Kikyo and even though he was intimidating, he never gave Kagome a cross word in her entire life.

"Let's go home! I'll cook your favorite meal tonight!" Her mother ran a hand down her daughter's hair and ushered them to start towards the exit. Kagome smiled to herself and hooked arms with her mother.

The truth was…Kagome studied abroad to escape from home and _especially_ from Inuyasha. As torturous as it was, she needed to start fresh and forget about him. So to achieve this, Kagome ran away from home. It had been a few years since she last saw him and yet, she still couldn't get rid of the ache deep down in her chest. She realized that he would eventually stop by and he would most likely look even more gorgeous. Just being in the same country as Inuyasha was ripping her apart. Kagome suddenly felt the urge to take the next plane back to America. Her feet were itching to turn around and run back to the terminal but she decided against it. Kagome glanced at Kikyo and simply hoped for the best. Kagome was a grown up woman of 23 and was no longer a child! How could this foolish thing called love bother her so? Really…how bad could it be?

Good and bad reviews accepted!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews so far! Good and Bad reviews accepted!

Chapter 2

Kagome felt a wave of disappointment upon arriving home. As she looked around the house, it was as if nothing changed. Kagome felt like she never left home at all. As soon as they stepped through the front door, everyone went their separate ways to do their own thing. Her mother went off to the kitchen, her grandfather went off to the temple, Kikyo went…somewhere, and Souta ran to his video games. Kagome, left alone in the living room, was happy to see the one family member that seemed to notice her long absence, was her cat.

"Hi Buyo…look how fat you got!" Kagome smiled as she watched him hobble over before he fell against her leg with a small thump. Kagome rubbed his exposed stomach earning a small mewl of content.

The last time Kagome saw Inuyasha, he was beginning to work at Sesshomaru's corporation. He decided not to finish school and work for Sesshomaru instead. Kagome couldn't help but wonder how Inuyasha was doing in a _real_ job. Inuyasha was too lazy to do anything for too long.

Kagome struggled with her bags as she lugged them up the stairs and to her room. As she expected, her room was the same as when she left. Pushing the last of her luggage to the farthest wall, she flopped on to the bed with a heavy sigh. Her sheets smelled freshly washed and she inhaled deeply, letting her eyes flutter shut. The bed was warm and soft and felt exquisite on her aching limbs.

This room brought back too many memories for her. One eye peeped open, and she looked at her window. Many summer nights, Kagome would awake to a rapping sound against the window, finding Inuyasha perched on a tree branch. They would spend their time eating junk food and talking. Her heart sank every time he came. He gave her the hope that maybe he cared for her. Only Kikyo was in his heart and there was no room for her.

For the next couple of hours, Kagome unpacked, cleaned, and organized her room and then ended it all with a hot bath. While drying her hair a knock came at the bathroom door, Kikyo's voice followed suit.

"Kagome, mom is calling us down for dinner." Her voice was muffled but Kagome answered back. While walking down the stairs, Kagome made a mental note to wear socks and a sweater. The floor was cold under her bare feet and it sent shivers up and down her spine. It didn't help that her hair was wet either. Winter was on its way and the nights were getting colder.

Jumping the last couple of steps, Kagome felt like she was in high school again while she strolled into the kitchen. An assortment of Kagome's favorite foods lay on the table and she quickly slipped herself into the seat beside Kikyo.

"Mama this is great!" Kagome eyed the plate of cheeseburgers that lay innocently in front of her.

"I love mom's cheeseburgers!" Souta agreed and already grabbed one. Kagome felt just as greedy and plucked one off the plate for herself. Her mother gently set herself down, took a sip of tea and said.

"So Kagome, have you told any of your friends you came back?"

Kagome shrugged and watched as Kikyo only went for the salad. Kagome looked down at her own plate and shrugged again.

"I was thinking of calling Sango and Miroku later on tonight but before I saw anyone I just wanted to get some rest first." Kagome asked for the salad after Kikyo took some for herself. Her grandfather cleared his throat and decided to join the conversation.

"Are those friends of yours still married? That monk?"

"Miroku? Yeah…the last time I talked to Sango she said there might be a baby on the way. Or…something like that." Kagome had the cheeseburger half way to her mouth but stopped when she noticed her mother staring at her.

"What is it mama?" Kagome asked but she already knew what to expect. Her mother brought her attention to her food.

"When are you going to bring home a husband? Do you have a boyfriend?" Kagome almost had to roll her eyes and set down her cheeseburger with a slight "plunk".

"No mama…I was in America for a year." She had to remind her mother of where her daughter had been for the past year.

"And I was China and in Italy…I couldn't exactly bring a husband home." Kagome continued and was now attacking her salad with a fork. Her grandfather snorted and Souta almost did the same. Kikyo remained silent but continued daintily chewing on her piece of leaf.

"But Sango is already married and has a baby!" Her mother added to her discomfort.

"She says they _might_ have a baby on the way. And Sango and Miroku were promised to be married since high school!" Kagome said quickly. Kagome really thought the conversation had reached its worst…but how wrong she was. How _very_ wrong.

"Kikyo has a boyfriend and might be engaged very soon!" Her mother clapped her hands and Kagome gave Kikyo a quick glance. Kikyo didn't even blink but continued to chew. Kagome could have sworn she was still on the same piece of lettuce.

"To who?" Kagome was surprised. Who in the world captured Kikyo's heart?

Her mother gave her that 'isn't it obvious' kind of look. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be…

"Why your good friend Inuyasha! What a good boy he is!"

Kagome's fork slipped from her fingers and clanked against her plate. _No…_it couldn't be true. It couldn't be! Kagome looked at Kikyo, silently asking her if it was true, and her heart sank to her toes when Kikyo simply nodded.

"Kagome, be careful! Don't crack the plate!" Her mother reached over and placed the fork on the table.

Kagome couldn't breathe. She couldn't even _think!_ She knew she shouldn't have come home. She knew it because sooner or later, _this_ was what was going to happen.

Kagome gulped.

"Con-congratulations Kikyo…" She choked. She had to swallow down the flood of tears that threatened to fall. To make it worse, her mother had to add to her pain.

"Oh yes! Inuyasha has been running after Kikyo for so long! Kikyo will be such a beautiful bride! Now we only have to wait for Kagome!" That was it. Kagome could not take anymore and abruptly stood from her seat. She looked at her cheeseburger and felt sick to her stomach.

"Kagome? Are you ill?" Kagome looked up and found everyone staring at her.

"I just…feel tired. I think I'm going to sleep early tonight…" Without waiting for anyone to say anything, Kagome left the kitchen. Skipping two steps at a time, Kagome fled up the stairs and locked herself in the room. She wanted to hide. She wanted to flee. She wanted to disappear forever, but all she could do was hide beneath her blankets and cry herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Good and Bad reviews accepted!

Chapter 3

Kagome wasn't too particularly happy about her morning. Forgetting to close her curtains the night before, she awoke to the days first light, shining through her window and hitting her in the face. Her eyes ached and burned while a headache pounded at her temples. She hissed when her tear-stained face stung under her touch. Slowly getting out of bed she shivered from the morning chill and tip toed to the bathroom.

She looked even worse than she imagined. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose shiny, and her hair in disarray. She wanted to turn away from the mirror but remained where she stood. Scenes from the dinner table kept replaying in her head and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't cry. She shed all possible tears and she didn't have any more energy to cry anyway. Kagome wanted to just crawl back into bed but her stomach yelled and screamed for food.

She splashed her face with cold water and made her way to the kitchen. It was still too early for even her grandfather, who was an 'early bird catches the worm' kind of person, to be awake. The house was dark, quiet and eerie but it was just what Kagome needed. The only sound was the tick tock-ing of the kitchen clock and the small pitter patter of Kagome's feet against the cold tile floor. Her stomach grumbled loudly as she opened the refrigerator and she demanded her stomach to hush. She was happy to find some left over salad and her un-finished cheeseburger still in the fridge. She grabbed a can of soda before she shut the fridge with her foot and delighted herself with the slightly soggy salad while her burger heated in the microwave. It was five in the morning, but cheeseburger, soda, and soggy, leftover salad sounded pretty good to her.

When she was younger, Kagome used to make ramen for Inuyasha when he came over. Ramen was practically the only thing he would eat and he vowed to marry the woman who could make the best ramen. Kagome spent every day making the best ramen she could create. And then one day, it took one taste of Kikyo's ramen and she was to be his ramen cooking wife. Kikyo's ramen was incomparable and after that day, Kagome never made ramen for Inuyasha again.

* * *

Three hours later, Kagome awoke with a startle and groaned. She fell asleep on the living room couch and the sound of her mother hustling around in the kitchen woke her.

"Oh! Kagome! You're up! And at perfect timing too! Go upstairs and wash up! Breakfast will be ready soon!" Her mother's sugary voice made Kagome feel sick and another groan passed her dry lips. She didn't feel hungry but washing up sounded good to her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that cheeseburger" Kagome grumbled as she trudged up the stairs and into the bathroom. She checked herself in the mirror and found that her face was no longer swollen and she looked more like her natural self. She attempted to brush out the tangles in her hair as she brushed her teeth. By the end, she felt refreshed and ready to face another rather depressing day.

Her mother peered over her shoulder as Kagome strolled into the kitchen. She set a pile of plates beside her and asked Kagome to help set the table.

* * *

On Kagome's fourteenth birthday, Kagome asked Inuyasha to take her to the amusement park. The day was meant to be just for the two of them. She spent months mustering up the courage to finally tell Inuyasha her true feelings. That day was the day she was finally going to confess. Kagome could even remember the outfit she wore and the exact time she got there. The day meant everything to her and nothing was going to ruin her day. A half hour, she waited for Inuyasha and then thirty minutes became an hour, and an hour became two hours, and eventually two hours became four. For four hours Kagome waited for Inuyasha at the park bench, only to find that Inuyasha had taken Kikyo to the amusement park instead. Kagome spent the night at Sango's house because she couldn't let her family see her cry.

* * *

Kagome had to hold back a choke of disgust when a plate of pancakes drowned in syrup was placed before her. She didn't know why she felt so sick…it definitely must have been the cheeseburger.

"Souta, where is Kikyo?" Souta only shrugged in response to his mother's question and stabbed a pancake with his fork. As if on cue, Kikyo glided into the kitchen, dressed a little too nicely for just breakfast at home. Kagome was just as surprised as her mother. Kikyo set herself at the table and refused any breakfast. Kagome watched as her mother opened her mouth to question Kikyo's apparel, when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"I'll get it…" Kagome offered, since she couldn't stand looking at the food any longer. From behind her, she could hear her mother ask Kikyo where she was going. Kagome got to the door and began to turn the knob.

"I'm going out to breakfast with Inuyasha this morning." Kikyo said and before realization could hit her, Kagome opened the door. _Too late…_

"Good god no…" Kagome pleaded in her mind and there he stood. The man that taunted her dreams and had his name burned into her heart.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said in an almost pained and desperate voice. She watched as those familiar and yet haunting amber eyes widened in shock and surprise and then twinkled with amusement.

"Kagome!" His arms wrapped around her small frame and he lifted her from the ground, swinging her around in circles. Kagome felt like she was floating in mid-air…and she didn't mean that literally. Inuyasha set her down and observed his best friend's face as if to make sure she was real.

"I can't believe you're home! Why didn't you call me?" Inuyasha exclaimed and brushed a lock of hair from Kagome's eyes. Her heart ripped in two and she choked.

"Neither can I!" She attempted a smile.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me you were home?" He repeated his question and frowned.

"I just returned last night."

"Oh…well that definitely explains things! Well I'm so glad my little Kagome is back!" Kagome could only smile as he patted her head. 'Little Kagome'…

Kagome could only watch in pain as Kikyo strolled over to him and Inuyasha clasped her hand in his, giving her a wonderful kiss on her head. He whispered in her ear and smiled and Kagome almost burst out in tears. For so long she loved Inuyasha and she was beside him practically all her life. Now she could only stand back and watch the man she loved with a woman she could not hate.

"Oh! Inuyasha! Kikyo didn't mention about going on a date this morning!" Kagome's mother appeared from the kitchen and gave Inuyasha a quick peck on the cheek. Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"It was kind of a last minute thing." Inuyasha replied sheepishly and glanced at Kikyo.

"You look beautiful." He whispered to her but it wasn't meant for only her to hear. Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes and her heart felt heavy. She looked down at her own apparel and almost grimaced. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was a giant puff ball. Compared to them she looked like a country bumpkin. The situation was just perfect enough to add to Kagome's pain and embarrassment. It was like the God's were amused in watching her suffer.

"You two should get going!" Her mother chimed in, before giving each of them a kiss and returning to the kitchen. Kagome decided it was best for her to take her leave as well. She couldn't bear to watch any longer.

"Well you guys have fun on your…_date_." She said in a quiet voice. Inuyasha smiled and opened his mouth to speak but he was suddenly interrupted. From behind, Kagome could feel a powerful presence approach her and was almost too afraid to peer over her shoulder.

"Good morning." A voice that was deep and smooth like velvet, sent tremors down Kagome's spine. She knew only one person who had the power to do that to her…

"Sesshomaru…"

As far as Kagome could remember, she was always mesmerized by Sesshomaru's physical traits and overall demeanor. Inuyasha had a rough and boyish look while Sesshomaru looked more soft and elegant. Sesshomaru was always pleasing to the eye but daunting and over-whelming. He was unapproachable. Kagome liked the fact that the brothers had such bizarre and unique physical properties. Sesshomaru had a glorious long mane of silver hair and eyes the color of bright amber. His skin was always so fair and flawless, it often made Kagome jealous. To Kagome's small stature of 5'5, Sesshomaru stood at an almost monstrous height of 6'7. He was lean but extremely well built for a man of almost twenty seven years of age. He was quiet and mysterious but not at all rude. He was proud but never conceited. He was _extremely_ rich and powerful but he never bragged. Kagome always thought that if she had to describe Sesshomaru, she would call him a 'beautiful gentleman' or maybe even a marble statue. Possibly even God's greatest creation.

And here he stood before Kagome after almost three years of not seeing each other. He looked more powerful, rich, handsome, and daunting as ever. His face still held the slight furrow between his brows. He was emotionless but unbearably beautiful. He was dressed in a clean-cut, well-fitting dark suit causing Kagome to catch her breath.

Sesshomaru stood at their small doorway, looking like royalty, while holding what looked like..casserole? It was a very odd yet very amusing sight to behold.

"It's good to see you Sesshomaru" Kikyo said, catching both Kagome's and Inuyasha's attention, but not Sesshomaru's. Instead, his attention was solely upon Kagome.

"Sesshomaru! It's so nice to see you!" Kagome smiled and for a moment, forgot all about Kikyo, Inuyasha, and her broken heart.

"You still look so handsome!" She nudged his arm and he gave a curt nod in response. Kagome could only chuckle at his action. Sesshomaru never changed.

As if wanting to rid the casserole as fast as possible, Sesshomaru placed the food in Kagome's hands.

"My mother knew you were returning from America. She demanded I bring you…casserole…to welcome you back. He had to pause at 'casserole', putting more emphasis on the word before continuing. From the corner of Kagome's eye, she noticed Inuyasha shuffling in embarrassment that his older brother knew of Kagome's return before he did.

"Thanks Sesshy." Kagome laughed, feeling comfortable to use his childhood nick name.

"Are you two still here? You should get going!" Kagome's mother suddenly called from the kitchen and strolled out only moments later. She stopped in her tracks upon the sight of Sesshomaru.

"Oh~! Sesshomaruu~! How nice of you to come!" Kagome's mother placed a dainty hand to her face to hide a small blush that tainted her cheeks. Kagome almost slapped a hand to her face. She couldn't believe her mother could be any more outrageous. Kagome was glad to see that Sesshomaru, still a gentleman, simply ignored her mother's actions and bowed courteously. Kagome had to roll her eyes and place the casserole in her mother's hands.

"From Sesshomaru's mother." She said quickly.

"Oh~! Please thank your mother for me Sesshomaru~! How kind of you!" Her mother sang. Kagome had to fight the urge to push her mother back into the kitchen.

"Not at all." Sesshomaru answered simply and Kagome watched in horror as her mother's tiny flush deepened. From the side, Inuyasha let out a jealous huff which finally turned her mother's attention back to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"What are you still doing here? Get going!" Her mother demanded and began to push Kikyo out the door. Kagome silently agreed. 'Yes, please go, I do not wish to see you any longer.' She thought in misery. Inuyasha stepped towards and pinched her nose.

"Are you free tomorrow Kagome?" Kagome glanced at Kikyo and couldn't understand why she felt so guilty.

"Yeah. I'll be home practically all the time until I find myself a real job." Kagome admitted and almost sighed.

"Great! I'll come over tomorrow! We can hang out! Just you and me!" Inuyasha gave one of his infamous side smiles and Kagome fluttered. To her surprise, Kikyo hadn't flinched or protested at all.

"Okay then…I guess it's alright! I'll see you tomorrow!" And Inuyasha did the worst possible thing he could ever do to her.

"Alright, see you later." He said before leaning over and kissing Kagome on the cheek. She stood in shock and her skin burned as if her cheek was on fire. Inuyasha and Kikyo casually strolled out of the house while Sesshomaru remained where he stood.

"I'll take my leave then." He bowed but Kagome's mother only protested and gripped his arm.

"Oh no Sesshomaru! Stay and have breakfast! I'm sure you haven't eaten yet! And you haven't seen Kagome in so long!"

Kagome shrugged at Sesshomaru as if telling him it was his decision. At that moment, Kagome didn't care what he decided. She was too breathless and much too distracted. Sesshomaru couldn't have declined the offer from the way Kagome's mother tugged on his arm, pulling him to the kitchen. Usually Kagome would have felt embarrassed by the whole ordeal but both she and Sesshomaru were used to the situation. Kagome's mother was _extremely_ fond of Sesshomaru. Forcing him to stay and eat had become a normal thing for them.

"Oh, hey Sessh!" Souta greeted plainly as Sesshomary was shoved into a chair.

"Sit sit! Make yourself comfortable! Kagome take his coat! I'll make you a fresh batch of pancakes!" Her mother demanded and then scampered away. Kagome felt slightly irritated but a smile tugged at the sides of her lips. She let out a small huff of laughter.

Sesshomaru, being so tall and dressed in his expensive business suit, didn't seem to fit the setting of her house. He looked like he was sitting at a toy kitchen table. Her mother and brother easily chattering away as Sesshomaru listened. To Kagome's surprise, he didn't look uncomfortable at all, in fact, in a way…he kind of fit in just right.

"You know Sango and Miroku are expecting a child!" Her mother informed him. 'As if he honestly cares…_really_!' Kagome thought sarcastically to herself and slipped herself into the chair beside him.

"Ah…you mean your monk friend." He replied but it was directed towards Kagome. She simply nodded and reached for the maple syrup. Kagome's mother plopped a steaming pancake on his plate while starting with an annoying…

"You knoooow….Kagome isn't seeing anyone! You should take her out sometime Sesshomaru!" She snickered and winked in his direction.

"Mom! Please!" Kagome shrieked and in her panic, she accidentally squirted an unnecessary amount of syrup on his pancakes. Sesshomaru carefully eyed his pancakes that were drowning in syrup.

"_Whaat?_ You are a beautiful, young woman of twenty three! Sesshomaru is a _very_ handsome, young man of twenty six! You two are child hood friends! You have my immediate consent! Go ahead and get married already!" Kagome's mother snickered again as she scurried back to the stove.

"My mother really has no shame!" Kagome blanched. Souta was smart enough to escape from the table before more embarrassing trouble arose. Kagome was glad Sesshomaru was such a good sport.

Kagome had to wonder why she never thought of Sesshomaru as anything more than a friend. She admitted that he was terribly attractive and practically perfect in every way. Inuyasha was rough and brash and most _definitely_ _not_ a gentleman. It would have made more sense if she was in love with Sesshomaru but then again…love was a strange and unexplainable thing.

"Sorry Sessh…it's just with Kikyo and Inuyasha being together…and then Sango and Miroku having a baby…" She shook her head and had to pause for a moment to catch her breath. Sesshomaru simply chewed on his pancake. He even made eating pancakes look beautiful.

"So now your mother is pressuring you to settle down?" He said quietly. His voice was so deep that it made Kagome feel vibrations tickle her stomach. Eyeing her mother, Kagome also spoke in a hushed voice.

"She's pressuring me to do a lot of things." She gritted her teeth; neither of them looked at each other.

"I need to find a real job and get my own place to live-" Kagome stopped in mid-sentence when her mother came over and plopped another pancake on Sesshomaru's plate. The phone began to ring and her mother set off to get it before she said…

"Oh! I'll get that! You two just catch up some more!" She gave Kagome another wicked smile and swatted her hand.

"You are looking for a place to live on your own?" Sesshomaru picked up the conversation.

"Ugh yes! On my own! Far away from here! Away from my mother, away from home, away from Kikyo and _especially _Inuyasha!" Kagome finally exploded and bit her tongue when she realized what she said at the last bit of the sentence. Kagome knew he heard her and she could just look at her clenched fists in anger and sadness.

"I just need a distraction from all this…" She let out a tired sigh and ran a hand through her tangled hair. Kagome felt bad that Sesshomaru was there with good intentions and all Kagome could do was complain and feel sorry for her own self.

"I will gladly take you out later today." Sesshomaru suddenly offered, breaking the tense and awkward moment. He popped another piece of pancake in his mouth.

"I'm sure I will enjoy it." He finished and finally turned his amber eyes to her widened, brown ones.

"That sounds nice, but aren't you too busy Sesshomaru?" She was caught off guard.

"I feel like taking the day off today…" He admitted after a brief pause and Kagome fell into a fit of laughter.

"Sesshomaru, the hard-working CEO actually feels lazy for once!" She gave a hearty laugh and something inside her felt light and airy. Sesshomaru attempted to casually wipe his mouth with a napkin to hide his slight discomfort. It was funny to see Sesshomaru's vulnerable side under his icy exterior.

"You say you want to leave here and I want to take the day off from work. The situation calls for it." He pointed out. Kagome considered his suggestion and thought it was okay.

"Okay…I don't see why not!" She agreed happily.

"I'll be here at one." He said and stood to leave.

"Wait…when you said you would enjoy it…did you mean because I will be your company or because you will have the day off?" Kagome raised an eyebrow in skepticism. Sesshomaru simply smirked in her direction and being the gentleman that he was,teased...

"My lady, I assure you it is because I have the day off."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not uploading sooner! I had exams so I was pretty busy! But here is the new chapter! Please send me more reviews! So I know what you guys are looking for in the story!! Good and bad reviews accepted!!!

Chapter 4

Three hours several outfits later, Kagome was dressed and ready to go. It had only been a full day that Kagome was home and already she couldn't stand being there. She was just itching to get out and the outing would do well to calm her nerves.

While searching for her scarf, Kagome heard Sesshomaru come through the front door. Letting out a triumph cry upon finding her scarf, Kagome bolted out of her room and was already half way down the stairs when her mother began to call for her. Sesshomaru stood at the door dressed more casually but still managed to look professional. Kagome greeted him as she jumped the last couple of steps and her mother gave a disparaging look at her childish action.

"Okay! I'm ready to go!" Kagome exhaled while she eyed Sesshomaru with awe.

"You look quite nice Sesshomaru." Kagome silently berated herself for not wearing her blue blouse.

"Compliments to my stylist." Sesshomaru admitted and Kagome didn't miss the sly look her mother passed to her.

"See that? Marry Sesshomaru and you get your own stylist!" Her mother whispered and that was all Kagome could handle.

"Okay! It's time to go!" NOW!" Kagome wasted no more time and was already pushing Sesshomaru out the door.

"You two youngsters have a fun date!! Take care of my little Kagome, Sesshomaru!!" Her mother yelled after them, straining her neck, and waving her hand violently. Kagome didn't stop pushing him away until she was sure they were out of her mother's line of sight. Even after they were fair distance away from the house, Kagome walked several feet in front of Sesshomaru with great haste while he strolled behind her with calmness and ease.

"She is just too embarrassing…" Kagome muttered her thoughts out loud and earned a simple 'hmm' from Sesshomaru. Finally, Kagome spun on the ball of her foot and stopped before Sesshomaru.

"So what did you have planned for today?" It was a little difficult for her to speak to Sesshomaru because he was just so tall. She stopped her attempt to strain her neck to talk to him and simply concentrated on slipping on her gloves and hat.

"I did not anything planned." Kagome eyed him with surprise.

"But Sesshy…you _always_ have things planned."

Kagome huffed to watch smoke appear from her lips and Sesshomaru watched her with mild amusement.

"I felt this outing had no need for planning." He watched as she cocked her head to the side and just shrugged.

"Why don't we just walk around the town then? That's always nice…besides…" She paused and smiled at him "You don't seem like the type that would want to go shopping or play video games at the arcade." She let a small huff of laughter pass her lips.

"On the contrary…I'm sure I would enjoy that very much." Sesshomaru defended and Kagome decided that one day they would do all that, but today called for just a nice walk. Sesshomaru agreed and they continued on their stroll. At first, they walked in silence, and the only sounds heard were the snow crunching beneath their feet, and Kagome's sniffles from the cold air. Even though they did not speak, the silence was not awkward. Sesshomaru realized that Kagome was comfortable with silence and found that to be an admirable trait. Too bad, he had to break the silence.

"You are still in love with Inuyasha." Kagome almost slipped when the question caught her off guard. Sesshomaru placed a hand on the small of her back for support and she muttered a simple 'thanks'.

"Is it that obvious?" She just could not bear to look at Sesshomaru.

"No…but I had years to observe and notice your feelings for him." He said. Kagome remained silent. She hoped that the outing would help her forget Inuyasha, not help her remember her broken heart.

"Kikyo does not love your Inuyasha." He said and Kagome almost choked at 'your' but the statement shocked her.

"What? How can you say that? How do you know that?" She turned to him.

"Do you feel that Kikyo loves him?" He questioned. Kagome frowned and could not help but feel that he was right.

"Well…no…but just because we feel that she doesn't love him…does not mean that she-"But she was cut off.

"She does not love Inuyasha and he is too ignorant to realize it." Sesshomaru said a little too bluntly. Kagome blushed with shame, realizing that she too was ignorant when it came to love.

"What do you suppose I do?" Kagome said, hopelessly. Sesshomaru turned to look at her and Kagome raised her gaze to his.

"It is not your problem. Live your life and find someone who will truly love you. Find someone who will cherish you and notice your great beauty." Sesshomaru said with a firm voice and Kagome blushed at the way he looked at her. She felt her heart skip a beat and for some reason she realized that he was right and it seemed all too easy! Just forget Inuyasha and live her life. 'Find someone who will truly love you'. She already told all that to herself but somehow when Sesshomaru said it…it was different.

"I…I feel…" Kagome began and stumbled with her feelings. Sesshomaru silently and patiently waited for her to finish and Kagome blushed even more. She wanted to tell him that she felt relieved and…pretty. He somehow made her feel like she was pretty, important, and hopeful that there was someone better out there for her.

"I…feel….I feel…hungry." She finished and Sesshomaru almost smirked in amusement.

"Where and what would you like to eat?" He continued on walking towards the town and Kagome had to calm her fluttering heart.

"I feel like eating a beef bowl or maybe pork ramen at old Kaede's shop! Do you still go there? How is Kaede?" Kagome asked and wondered if her face was still flushed.

"Kaede is still there and is doing well. I seldom go there but I hear the business is doing quite well."

"Oh! I am so glad! Kaede's ramen shop is my favorite!" She said with relief and her mouth was already beginning to water.

Old Kaede's ramen shop was small and quaint with the doors always open for anyone and everyone. Kagome often went to eat there and she knew everyone there. She loved them like her own family. The shop was always the perfect place during the winter. It was warm inside and smelled of ramen all the time. The place was so extremely old and had been around for so long that even Kagome's mother went there when she was a child. No one had better ramen than Kaede's.

"Wow! It hasn't changed at all even after three years!" Kagome exclaimed and almost could not believe that she had disappeared for three years. She ran to the shop, her excitement overwhelming her, and the strong scent of ramen hit her nose as she slid the door open. Almost immediately, everyone in the shop cried out at her appearance.

"Kagome!"

"Hey! Little Kagome is here!!"

"Sit here Kagome!"

"How was America??"

"Someone give our Kagome a bowl of hot ramen!"

"How are ya Kagome!"

"Look how much you've grown!"

Kagome felt a wave of happiness wash over her and gave Sesshomaru a goofy grin that reached to each of her ears. Sesshomaru fought the urge to smirk.

"At least _this_ family of mine missed me!" Kagome joked while she greeted many of the customers.

"Is that my Kagome?" An old woman with long gray hair and an eye patch over her eye, hobbled over to Kagome and Sesshomaru, and grasped Kagome's hand in her own warm and calloused hand.

"Oh Kaede! I missed you so much! You look great!" Kagome kissed the old woman on the cheeks and firmly grasped her hand back. Kaede nodded at Sesshomaru, who bowed in return like the perfect gentleman.

"I'd like an order of your best beef bowl and pork ramen!" Kagome grinned guiltily at the thought that she was going to pig out. Kaede chuckled and smoothed Kagome's long hair.

"The usual for you Lord Sesshomaru?" Kaede turned to him and he gave a curt nod. Kaede chuckled again and hobbled away to the kitchen.

"The usual?" Kagome asked with curiosity as they found themselves a table in a corner and sat down.

"She makes me a special ramen with extra bean sprout." Sesshomaru admitted while slipping off his coat. Kagome almost grimaced and laughed.

"Bean sprout? Sesshy…you're like an old man!" Kagome joked while he just cleared his throat.

"Yet somehow…it's so like you." Kagome smiled gently.

"So I see that Kaede still calls you _Lord_ Sesshomaru…even after all these years!" Kagome pointed out and carefully placed a napkin on her lap.

"Mm…yes. It seems that I was a demon lord in my past life." Kagome lifted an eyebrow. He just stared back at her as if he were saying 'it true'.

"Did old Kaede tell you that?" Kagome asked and he said nothing. Kagome already knew the answer anyway.

"She said you were a _demon lord_? Well…I guess that kind of fits you." She nodded and stuck out her bottom lip. Sesshomaru smirked with amusement and curiosity.

"How so?" He asked and he watched as she stuck out her hand and began to count the reasons with her fingers.

"Well for one thing…I have never met a Japanese man with silver hair and gold eyes! I have never met a Japanese man who stood over six feet. I have also never met a Japanese man who had your incredible ability to do everything! And I mean…_everything_!! with such ease." Kagome brought her eyes back down from the ceiling and pulled her hands away.

"You also have the whole persona that reeks of royalty. And…you can be a little scary." Kagome added at last and smiled when Sesshomaru tried to hold back a small grin.

"My silver hair and gold eyes are a mutation from when I was a child. My father, along with my grandfather, were tall men and I do not have an incredible ability to do everything with great ease…I just hide the difficulty of the task. Forgive me for being a bit 'scary' as you put it and I did not know it was possible for one to 'reek' of royalty." Sesshomaru replied and Kagome smiled, not knowing what to say in response.

"Ah…yes…well…um…yes!" Kagome laughed and found the whole conversation to be extremely ridiculous but entertaining.

Kaede appeared before them moments later with their food. Kagome squealed with delight when placed before her were her two bowls of food and she hastily grabbed her chopsticks.

"I will accept this meal with great happiness!" Kagome grinned but her grin quickly turned into a grimace when Sesshomaru's bean sprout ramen made its way onto the table. He eyed her as if silently warning her not to say anything. Kaede placed cups of tea for the both of them and smiled before returning to the kitchen.

"It amazes me that you can still eat so much." Sesshomaru stated simply while he grabbed for his own chopsticks. Kagome pouted and eyed his bean sprouts.

"It amazes me that you can eat so much bean sprouts." She hissed back.

"Bean sprouts are extremely healthy for you." He fought back and Kagome sneered back, determined not to lose the fight.

"Well, ramen and beef bowls are good for the soul! And I am a growing girl!" Kagome let out a triumphant cry and began at her ramen.

"Growing in width…" Sesshomaru added without gazing at her and Kagome paused. A moment later Sesshomaru glanced up and smirked at Kagome's defeated look. Pouting again and muttering a few insults in his direction, Kagome shoved the food in her mouth.

It wasn't long before Kagome found herself struggling to finish her beef bowl and Sesshomaru easily sat back and watched her with both disgust and amusement.

"I really can't finish anymore…" Kagome groaned and pushed the bowl away with guilt. She hated to waste such good food. Kagome sat back with a loud sigh and held her hands to her stomach.

"It amazes me that you can consume so much." Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"I can't…but Kaede's food is just too delicious!" As if on cue, Kaede hobbled over and Sesshomaru was already going for his wallet. Kaede stopped him with a hand to his arm and smiled a sweet smile.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru, after all that you have done for us…let the meal be on the house." Sesshomaru, being the gentleman that he was, could not disobey and let his fingers fall from the leather wallet. Kagome eyed them both with great curiosity. Kaede bid them goodbye and told them to return another day. Sesshomaru and Kagome gladly accepted her offer and said goodbye to everyone else as they left the shop. It wasn't long before Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru.

"I thought you said you hardly went there? Yet, you seemed so comfortable with Kaede…and not to mention she said you helped them." As if to nudge him, Kagome fell into his side causing him to stop walking and support her weight.

"She was just being polite." He answered quickly and Kagome knew he would just ignore her questioning. She left the conversation to that.

"So then…what do you want to do now?" Kagome asked but then answered the question herself when a shriek left her and she jabbed her finger towards a store not too far from where they stood.

"Lets go to the old antique shop!! I haven't been there for ages!" She shrieked again and was already skipping several steps ahead of him. Sesshomaru casually followed her and felt like she was a young child. He watched as she ran past curious onlookers and came to a sudden halt in front of the store window. She glued her body to it and a smile grazed her flushed face. She presented the smile to Sesshomaru while something in her eyes twinkled and he felt something stir deep inside him. It was an insignificant sort of smile and she acted like a childish girl yet somehow she looked so wonderfully…well…_wonderful!_

Of course…this bothered Sesshomaru…too much. He was not bothered because he could not understand his feelings, in fact it was because he understood his feelings all too well. Kagome was stubborn and loud, she exaggerated everything and she was much too emotional. When she became too excited, she became childish.

When he was taking too long, Kagome trudged over to Sesshomaru and pulled him by his hand to the window. She jabbed her finger at the window and presented him a ring. It was just an ordinary diamond ring flanked with two emerald baguettes. The ring had a classic design that guaranteed it to be authentically old. It was romantically beautiful and stole Kagome's breathe away.

"Isn't it beautiful!? Its been here all this time and still no one has bought it! One day that is going to be my wedding ring!!" Kagome sparkled and sighed dreamily.

Sesshomaru wanted to hide her from the world. He wanted to hide her wild mess of hair, her freckled and adorably blushed face, and her wide sparkled brown eyes from anyone who could see. He wanted to gather her warm and soft body into his arms and keep her there eternally.

"Let's go inside Sesshy!" Kagome tugged on his hand again and pulled him into the tiny store. Sesshomaru obediently followed because Sesshomaru, the great lord Sesshomaru, the ice lord, the mysterious and all-powerful Sesshomaru, had his heart captured.

He was in love with Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Good and bad reviews accepted!

Chapter 5

The shop smelled like old books and the faint smell of classic perfume. Inside was small and not one space or spot was empty. Sesshomaru began to find it hard to walk around and could not help but feel claustrophobic. Beneath their feet, the floor creaked and the paint on the walls was chipping away. It seemed that the shop itself was an antique. Antique chandeliers and lamps dimly illuminated the store and Sesshomaru realized why Kagome loved the shop. Practically anything ever created by man was found in the shop. Old-fashioned furniture to kitchen utensils were stocked somewhere in the tiny store. The list of things found there was extraordinary. Kagome was running her fingers over the material of an old dress when a figure appeared from behind a bookshelf.

Sesshomaru brought his attention to a young man, not much younger than he, who approached Kagome with a childish grin on his face and his arms filled with boxes of old books.

"Hi Kagome! It's been awhile!" He said coolly.

"Hojo!" Kagome said a little too excitedly for Sesshomaru and she eagerly began to ask about his and his family's health.

"Oh I'm fine! How was studying abroad?" Sesshomaru found it quite annoying that they spoke as if he wasn't standing before them.

"It was great! I'm finally finished with school and now I'm just looking for a real job!" Kagome said in a matter of fact tone. A hopeful smile appeared on Hojo's face.

"Well…maybe you can work here with me! I'm sure my grandparents would love to have you working here!" Hojo let out what seemed like a laugh of embarrassment and a slight blush tainted his freckled face. This did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru and he watched with a possessive glare. It seemed that the sight of Hojo and Kagome together was not pleasing to him at all and unconsciously, a growl slipped past his lips. Sesshomaru became satisfied when Hojo suddenly noticed his powerful presence and some of the color from his young face drained away in an instant.

"Oh…is this your…_friend_..Kagome?" Sesshomaru felt a snug smile tug at his lips by the way Hojo choked out the word 'friend'. Seemingly oblivious to the awkward situation, Kagome gripped Sesshomaru's arm and pulled him closer to where Hojo stood. Sesshomaru must have been at least three heads taller than Hojo, who fought the urge to not step back, while he strained his neck to stare directly into Sesshomaru's heavy gaze.

"This is Hojo, his family owns this antique store...Hojo and I went to high school together!" Kagome smiled at Hojo and then continued after her brief pause. She placed a gentle hand on Sesshomaru's stomach. His muscles flinched and contracted under her delicate touch.

"This is Sesshomaru, he is my childhood friend." Sesshomaru slipped a side-glance down to Kagome and a toothy grin appeared on her sun-kissed face. He wanted to crush her in his arms and kiss that smile right off her face. He turned away and looked at the boy in front of him.

"Nice to meet you." Hojo set down the box of books and stuck out his hand. Sesshomaru shortly eyed his trembling hand and Hojo thought he might have done something wrong. His fears disappeared quickly when Sesshomaru gave a curt nod and took his hand. Hojo gave a nervous smirk and decided it was best to just ignore Sesshomaru and focus his attention solely on Kagome.

"I'm glad to see you're doing so well Kagome!" He said.

"I'm glad to see you're doing so well too! And my ring!" Kagome added excitedly and stared towards the front window. Hojo brought a hand to his heart.

"I promise that _no one_ will take that ring away under my protection!" He promised and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Hojo's implication of protecting her ring. Hojo stole a quick glance towards Sesshomaru but his breath hitched in his throat when he saw Sesshomaru gave him a silent warning. His expression quickly changed when Kagome peeked at him over her shoulder. Kagome noticed Sesshomaru was giving her a quizzical look as if he asked her a silent question. As if she already knew, she answered him.

"Hojo promised to hold my ring until I have enough money to buy it for myself." Kagome clasped her hands together and let out a small squeal of hope.

"How much is it?" Sesshomaru hadn't paused for a second and immediately turned to Hojo. He hesitated to tell Sesshomaru, already knowing that Sesshomaru would consider buying it for Kagome, but he complied.

"It's so expensive that no one dares to buy it." He began and pulled out his calculator, which bothered Sesshomaru because Hojo had to waste his time.

"It is about 271,000.00 yen." Hojo presented Sesshomaru the calculator as if seeing the number would intimidate him. Sesshomaru was silent and Hojo let a smirk surface on his face.

"I see it is also too expensive for even you Sess-" Hojo chuckled as he cleared the calculator but he was cut short.

"We'll take it now." Sesshomaru demanded and Kagome swirled her head around in shock. It was amusing for Sesshomaru to see both Kagome and Hojo with different kind of shocked expressions on their faces. Hojo looked like he was smacked across the face.

"But…it's so exp-" Kagome began.

"The price of your ring is only an insignificant fraction to the amount of money I earn." Sesshomaru bragged and Kagome shut her mouth, realizing that Sesshomaru was right. Kagome shuffled her feet and had to soak in the feeling of being poor.

"So, I will take the ring now." Sesshomaru demanded to Hojo, who hesitated again. He glanced at Kagome who jabbed Sesshomaru in the gut. She was surprised how hard his gut was and her finger throbbed from jamming it a little too hard. Sesshomaru quirked a fine eyebrow at her childish action and brought his spine-chilling gaze to Kagome's. Her eyes burned with fire and she attempted to jab him again.

"You will NOT buy that ring for me! I will buy that ring myself! I will earn enough money on my own!" Kagome grumbled and Sesshomaru did not have the heart to argue.

"As you wish."

Kagome was surprised that Sesshomaru did not argue. With Inuyasha being such a stubborn ass, Sesshomaru was definitely easier to deal with. She actually felt guilty that she yelled at him.

"Oh…well…thank you Sesshy." She cleared her throat.

"But if you cannot buy that ring by the next three months, I will buy the ring." He said and Kagome almost fell over. She should have known the brothers would share _some _similar traits.

"Sesshy! That's not-!" But Sesshomaru already said his goodbyes to Hojo and turned towards the exit of the store. He refused to hear anything else. Kagome felt a tightness form in her chest and a laugh of frustration passed her lips.

"Sesshomaru!! Come back right now!" She demanded and ran after him. What an infuriating man!

"Sesshomaru! You can't just do that! Hojo will never sell you that ring!"

He walked in no set direction and in great haste. He kept his expressionless face but he burned with jealousy. If anyone were to buy and hold that ring, it was going to be him. He felt childish and annoyed that an insignificant living thing like Hojo, could make him burn with jealousy. Behind him, Kagome was still running towards him and calling out his name, demanding him to stop. He complied and he felt her small and soft form collide into his solid back, causing her to let out a yelp.

"I want coffee." Sesshomaru said in a calm voice and glanced down at her over his shoulder. She peeked up while she rubbed her sore nose and her eyes began to water.

"Oh…sure but what about the-" Sesshomaru cut her short again.

"Where is the nearest coffee shop?" He growled and narrowed his eyes.  
"W-what? I- I don't know…right down the street but-"

"Then let's go." Sesshomaru continued on his way and didn't even bother waiting or listening to what she had to say. Kagome grumbled, becoming annoyed that she kept being cut short. Nevertheless, she sighed and trudged after Sesshomaru's fleeing body.

To buy that ring, three months wasn't nearly enough to earn enough money. Sesshomaru would buy that ring and Kagome would be his. No one would take away what was his.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I have been so busy lately!! Thanks for being patient!

Chapter 6

"Black coffee." Sesshomaru said a little too rudely for Kagome's taste but the young woman serving Sesshomaru hadn't seemed to mind at all. It was Sesshomaru's regal appearance and nonchalant personality that seemed to capture her attention. Kagome tugged on his coat sleeve and hissed at him.

"Don't be so rude Sesshy!" The server passed a quick glare in Kagome's direction before asking Sesshomaru if he wanted anything else. He glanced down at Kagome and gave her a questioning look.

"Oh…I'll have a milk tea. Thanks." She said, scanning the menu. Sesshomaru placed money on the counter and nothing else. The server pouted and went off to getting their drinks.

Kagome took the moment to observe Sesshomaru as he stood there, looking as if he was battling with his thoughts. Kagome always wondered what it was like for Sesshomaru to live in this world and be so different from everyone else. It was an unusual sight to see a person like him in a small coffee shop rather than some large office building. She knew Sesshomaru never wanted to stand out so much, but he was always so admired and envied, he just couldn't help it. Inuyasha and Kikyo were the same. The three of them just stood out because they were so…_spectacular._ Looking around Kagome saw people watching them and she felt like she _wanted_ to be seen with Sesshomaru. She felt like people were watching her in jealousy for standing beside such a glorious creature. It was a nice feeling for once and unconsciously, Kagome took a small step closer to him.

"Here is your black coffee sir!" The young woman gently placed the cup on the counter, the coffee practically spilling over the top, and smiled her sweetest smile. Sesshomaru simply walked away to find a place to sit. Kagome grabbed the milk tea that was shoved into her hands and quickly followed. They found a quiet spot in the corner by a window and Kagome let out a thankful sigh as she sat down. For several moments, as she waited for her tea to cool down, Kagome gazed around the shop and contemplated.

"Do you think I should try working here until I find a good paying job?" Kagome blew on her tea and eyed him over the rim of the cup.

"I forbid that you work in a place like this." He growled in response which made Kagome blink in surprise. Sesshomaru just growled at her. Kagome grew curious and proceeded to ask why not.

"Why? I need to start saving money." Sesshomaru sat back and let his head tilt slightly to the side while he brought a hand to his lips.

"I told you I would buy that ring for you-"He began but Kagome let out an annoyed sigh.

"It's not about the ring Sesshy! I need money so I can move out of my house and move on with my life! Besides…well, lets face it…that ring will never be mine anyway." Kagome took a sip of her tea to avoid eye contact. She needed something to distract her. She hated it that Sesshomaru saw her upset and vulnerable. Sesshomaru decided to make it even more uncomfortable for her by just watching her and saying nothing. Kagome ended up burning her tongue because she continuously drank her tea. Her eyes began to water and she hated herself even more for putting herself in another embarrassing situation. Sesshomaru definitely hadn't missed her flinch when she burned her tongue but he showed no sign of emotion. She shuffled in humiliation, completely unaware that Sesshomaru thought she looked impossibly adorable.

"You will not work here." He finally spoke and Kagome was slightly thankful for it.

"But I already said that I need money!" She argued. Sesshomaru simply sipped his coffee and eyed a couple passing by the window. Kagome waited for him to say something in response but she was only met with silence.

"Alright fine. I'll work with Hojo or something. Or maybe I'll go to work for Kaede!" Kagome beamed and brought a finger to her chin. Kaede would definitely give her a job! And with the customers they got everyday, Kagome would surely make enough money to get a small apartment.

"That's better isn't it? I will work for people that are kind to me and I know they won't refuse me!"

"You will work for me."

Kagome faltered and almost knocked over her cup. She caught the attention of many customers in the coffee shop and tried to compose herself as quickly as she could. Sesshomaru, who seemed to be oblivious to the shock he gave her, repeated sternly.

"You will work for me as my personal assistant." Kagome blinked in shock. He continued to look at her. Kagome felt that his offer must have been a joke. He was mocking her! He was teasing her of the fact that she needed a job. It was too easy. There was no way Sesshomaru would simply offer, no, demand for her to be his assistant! Sesshomaru was rich, successful, and powerful and he was finding amusement in her struggle to get by. Sesshomaru was too cruel.

"That is brutal Sesshomaru! How can you tease me like that?" Her cheeks turned pink from annoyance and embarrassment and her eyes caught his. He showed no sign of amusement or laughter. He was, in fact, serious about his offer. Kagome stared at him for several moments before she let her mouth fall agape.

"You're serious?!" She asked in disbelief.

"You will be my personal assistant. You will do whatever I need. You will work with me in my office and I will make sure you are paid quite generously." _Generously_ was the word that caught Kagome's attention.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. He was being perfectly serious! Sesshomaru wasn't the type to fool around but this had to be a joke! She was almost afraid for him to continue, but he did.

"And…there is no need to search for an apartment. You will live in the company apartment. You can take my previous assistant's apartment beneath the suite." And that was that. He finished with his offer, now it was up to her to take it or leave it. In all honesty, he hoped that she would say yes. He wanted her at his side most of the day if possible. Sesshomaru could only sip his coffee and wait for her answer.

It was all very over-whelming for Kagome. Everything she could ever want and dream was being offered to her with no consequences and no commitments. It was_ exactly_ what she wanted! So then why…could she not say _yes_?

"Exactly what is it that I have to do?" Kagome asked, swallowing a lump that formed in her throat. Sesshomaru felt a wave of triumph flood over him. He knew he got her interested.

"Anything I need you to do for me." He said.

"Anything?" She eyed him warily. Sesshomaru realized she wanted him to be more specific.

"Anything from making phone calls to getting me coffee." He chose that moment to sip his coffee as if to show retrieving coffee for him was a harmless task. Sesshomaru could see she was seriously contemplating his offer. It would only take a few more words of assurance and she was his.

"And…I would stay in the company apartment? Is there rent I have to pay? Or is there some sort of catch?" She hesitated and waited for Sesshomaru's answer. Sesshomaru almost wanted to throw back his head and laugh.

"The company apartment is already paid for. There is no rent. There is no catch. You just work for me, move out of your house and into the apartment below my suite. The only thing is that you must come to me whenever I need you." He wanted to chuckle but he hid his lips with his hands, folded neatly at his lips. Kagome ran a hand through her hair and let out a loud exhale.

"I don't know why but this seems like some sort of prank or dream or something! It's all too easy! Everything I wanted…I'm getting it! For…free! I feel so…quilty!" Kagome exclaimed. She knew Sesshomaru wouldn't do something to hurt her in any way. She knew she could trust him but she still felt so hesitant. Kagome decided that she would take a couple days to think on it.

"You have until Tuesday. I will call upon you then." Sesshomaru offered her. He wasn't worried though. He knew she couldn't refuse. Once she returned home she would already start packing her things.

"Okay then…I'll give you your answer on Tuesday." Kagome managed a small smile and already began to feel better about the situation. She glanced at the time and it was already close to three in the afternoon. Sesshomaru noticed her looking at the time and glanced down at his own watch.

"Well it's already almost three! What would you like to do now?" She asked him. A much as he loathed it, he knew she had to return home.

"I assume that you must be returning home?" He asked her, silently hoping she would say no. Kagome glanced outside, the light from the glass reflecting off her face. She slightly narrowed her eyes from the brightness and let a small smile graze her lips. Sesshomaru observed her, capturing the image in his mind and marveled at her beauty.

"I assume that I must." She sighed, looking peaceful but a little sad as well. Sesshomaru could not argue and nodded. They stood from their seat, gathered their things, and left the coffee shop.

"Thanks for treating me today Sesshy." Kagome trudged ahead of him as they climbed the steps that led to the house.

"I had fun today. It was nice to leave the house for a few hours." Sesshomaru could not see it, but he heard the smile on her face. Kagome stopped midway on the long staircase and gasped out.

"You would think after living here for most of my life I would get used to walking up this thing!" Kagome couldn't help but laugh while trying to catch her breath. Her face grew flushed from the exercise. Sesshomaru climbed the short distance until he was at her side and offered her his hand. Kagome hesitantly took his hand and glanced at him, silently asking if it was alright. Sesshomaru never offered her his hand before. She was always the one that sort of forcefully grabbed it. She looked at his hand as if it were some precious artifact. It was warm and soft and her hand looked like a child's compared to his. She wiggled her fingers and Sesshomaru began to guide her up the stairs again. She was out of breath but she wasn't sure if it was from the exercise or the sensation of holding his hand.

Sesshomaru felt the weight of her hand and he wondered at the size of it. It was so small and delicate. One squeeze and he could break her hand to pieces. She was so warm and he felt his heart pound painfully against his chest. The rest of the way he pulled her and the low sound of her laughter made his skin prickle. When they reached the top, he wondered if she would pull her hand away. He gently loosened his hold but to his surprise she never let go. She slid her hand further into his grip and smiled at him as they continued up the road to the shrine. This time Kagome was the one pulling him. It was a strange feeling to him and it must have been a strange sight to see. Sesshomaru was so elegant and debonair. Kagome was so natural and ordinary. Yet, they walked together hand in hand. It fit so well, it was so perfect. Sesshomaru wanted nothing else.

"Well, I'll see you in two days Sesshy! I'll think about your offer and I'll let you know!" They reached the door and Kagome slipped her hand from his hold. Sesshomaru flexed his hand behind his back, savoring the last few moments of warmth.

"I had fun today! Let's do it again!" Kagome offered him what must have been her most breath-taking smile and turned to go into the house.

Sesshomaru could only stand, breathlessly, and watch her leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"When did Kagome get back?" Kikyo asked as she strolled into the living room. Her mother peeled apples while her grandfather and mother were watching television.

"Your sister is upstairs. She came back about an hour ago. I think she is taking a nap." Her mother said while her eyes never wavered from the screen. Her grandfather told her to hush because the good part was coming up. Kikyo was already at the stairs and walked to Kagome's room. She let her knuckles lightly skim the door and knocked. Kikyo listened carefully and heard Kagome let out a quiet grunt.

"How was your date with Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked, opening the door all the way. Kagome groggily lifted herself from the pillow and had one eye shut tightly.

"Fine." She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Where are mom and grandpa?" Kagome asked and glanced at the clock on her bed stand.

"They are downstairs watching TV and eating apples. What did you do with him?" Kikyo asked quickly. Kagome yawned again, still too sluggish to comprehend everything Kikyo was saying. Kikyo, growing impatient with Kagome's lack of alertness, repeated her question.

"Uh…we…uh….went to eat at Kaede's….and….um…" Kagome yawned again then continued.

"And then…we went to the…old antique store and uh…um…we….drank some coffee? Yeah…that's about it really…" Kagome said groggily and lay back down, throwing the covers over her head. Kikyo stood at the door, waiting for Kagome to say more but was met with the sound of light snoozing. Kikyo started to turn around and close the door but Kagome's mumbled voice stopped her midway.

"Oh yeah…and he offered…to buy me that… ring…and he offered…a…job…to work…for him." She mumbled, her voice hinting that she was falling back asleep. Kikyo's eyes narrowed in surprise.

"He offered you a job?" She asked. Kagome nodded slowly, causing her bangs to pop out from behind her covers.

"To…work…for him…or something…and…live…with…him…or something…" She began to slur and eventually fell back asleep. Kikyo shut the door tightly.

* * *

_Kagome walked down a long corridor towards a large coffee colored door at the end. Pushing open the heavy door, she found herself in a large office. It was incredibly vast and would have been completely empty if it wasn't for a dark, oak desk in the center. Behind the desk were four windows, so clear it looked as if there was no glass. Walking to the windows, she realized the building was standing high into the heavens. Looking down there was no sight of streets or buildings but instead a blue sky and white, misty clouds floating by. Clouds like dollops of whipped cream and the sky the color of an ocean on a sunny day. The reflection of a person appearing behind her captured her attention. She never turned around for she could recognize that silver hair anywhere. His face was hazy but how could she mistake her love? There was only one man she loved. Sighing deeply, she brought a hand to the cool glass and fluttered her eyes shut. "I love you…Sesshomaru."_

"Kagome! WAKE UP! IT'S DINNER TIME!" Kagome awoke with a violent start and abruptly sat up. Her room began to spin as she felt light-headed and dizzy, bringing her cool hand to her burning forehead. She was sweating! Her heart pounded painfully against her chest and she gulped for air.

_I love you…Sesshomaru_

What the hell was that? Kagome decided she needed to lay off ramen and beef bowls for awhile. Swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, she sat and tried to regain her composure.

"It's just because I hung out with him and I'm upset about Inuyasha. I'm just stressing because of the whole…job thing…" Kagome reassured herself. Never in her life had she ever had a dream like that.

"That was just way too weird…and not right." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was just too tired. Her mother called for her again and then immediately Souta came knocking at her door.

"C'mon…lets go to dinner. Mom made hot pot." Souta made a sound through his teeth and wiggled his eyebrows. Kagome jumped up in haste and was already racing down the stairs.

* * *

After dinner, Kagome called dibs on taking a bath first and soaked her body in the tub for a long, long time. The bathroom was fogged with steam and the water was remarkably hot. It felt wonderful against her aching muscles. It was just what she needed. Kagome let out a loud, deep sigh and sunk deeper into the water.

"What should I do…?" She blew bubbles into the water. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with working with Sesshomaru. Any sane person would immediately accept the job offer! No questions asked. She was getting everything she wanted and more! A good job, money, an apartment, and best of all…freedom! She was going to work with someone she trusted completely and she knew her mother would be so happy! She was going to be the independent woman she worked so hard to become. This opportunity was exactly what she needed!

"So why the heck can't I just tell him freaking YES?!" She cursed and slammed her arms in the water, causing waves to hit the sides of the porcelain tub.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Kagome bit her lip in shame when her mother gently rapped on the door.

"Uh…uh…I'M FINE! Just finishing up now!" Kagome stood and grabbed for her towel. She needed to be alone. Not bothering to dry off or dress, she wrapped her dripping body with her towel, stormed out the bathroom and into the safe haven of her room. Shutting her door with her foot, she fell back against the door and sighed again. The cool, night breeze felt heavenly against her heated skin. Closing her eyes, she sighed softly, and let a small smile graze her lips.

"What are you doing?" A masculine voice interrupted her moment of silence. Her eyes popped open to find Inuyasha perched on her windowsill, watching her intently. Kagome went to shriek but he already flew to her and clamped her mouth shut with his hand. He waited until she calmed before removing his hand but she still glared daggers in his direction.

"Inuyasha! Are you freaking insane?! I'm naked!" She scolded and felt a deep blush cover her entire body. He folded his arms and smirked.

"You're wearing a towel! Besides…I've seen you like this before." He drawled and fell onto her bed. She gripped her towel tighter with embarrassment.

"Well you should never have seen me like this in the first place! It's that damn habit of yours! Barging into my room through my window without my permission! It doesn't matter how long I've known you! You still can't see me in this state!" She exclaimed, trying to forget the fact that she was practically naked in front of the man she loved, alone in her bedroom.

Inuyasha swung his foot to a beat as if he was listening to music.

"Don't worry! I won't do anything to you. Unlike Kikyo, you have no sex appeal." He joked and put his hands behind his head. Her heart sank and then Kagome realized why she didn't want to work for Sesshomaru. That meant she would see Inuyasha every day. That meant she would have to live in pain every day.

Kagome pretended his comment had no effect on her and walked to her closet. She opened the door, stood behind it, and began to dress.

"You shouldn't come here anymore Inuyasha…my sister wouldn't like it." Kagome felt tears threaten to fall. How could he do this to her? How could he break her heart like this?

"She doesn't care. She knows I'm here anyway." He said in a bored tone. Kagome was surprised at this.

"She knows you're here? And she doesn't care?" Kagome was shocked. He nodded in response. Kagome frowned at this and assumed that Kikyo trusted her. After all, Inuyasha and Kagome were childhood friends.

Kagome walked out from behind her closet door and went to her dresser where she proceeded to dry her hair and brush the tangles out it. She could feel Inuyasha staring at her back and the sound of her bed rustling caught her attention. Her heart began to pound when he appeared beside her and leaned in closely. He narrowed his eyes as he carefully inspected her. Kagome's heart couldn't take it.

"Inuyasha…? What are you doing? You are making me feel nervous…" Kagome blushed when she felt his hot breath on her cheek. She could smell his salty masculine scent mixed with his cologne.

"You know…you've changed." He said quietly. Kagome felt light-headed.

"Really?" She whispered. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah…you look different. Grown up…" He finished and Kagome blushed again. It was uncomfortable for her, the way he just stared at her. He never stood so close to her before and never had he looked at her like she was some meat to be devoured. After several long moments she needed to break the silence. God forbid if someone walked in…

"Inuyasha?" She asked quietly and glanced up at him through her lashes. He blinked suddenly and then stepped back quickly, falling back onto the bed. His face was hidden from her sight. She simply stood by her dresser, watching him, trying to calm her pounding heart, and think of something to say to him.

"So you know…your brother offered me a job to be his personal assistant." Kagome looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes.

"Mmm really?" He still hid his face.

"Yeah…What do you think?" She asked quietly. She jumped when Inuyasha suddenly sat up and faced her.

"I think you should take it! It would be good for you!" He smiled and Kagome felt her heart warm.

"You really think so?" He nodded and then smirked.

"And then when we go out for lunch you can pay for my meals!" He laughed and Kagome threw her brush at him.

"You jerk! You will never change!" She yelled and he ran to the window. Stopping in front of it, he turned to her and smiled. Kagome felt her heart pound again and she realized something. Dear lord it was so painful! So painful! Her heart ripped in two at every sight of him but she realized that no matter what, she would love Inuyasha with all her heart. Even though she would live in pain for the rest of her life…it was worth seeing him. If she took the job offer then she could see Inuyasha practically everyday. As long as she could see him…it was good enough.

Inuyasha brought a hand to her face and softly caressed her cheek. Leaning forward, he gently kissed her forehead and she felt him smile against her skin. This was enough for her…god! This was enough. This was all she needed.

"I missed you Kagome." And with that little whisper he jumped onto the tree branch by the window and disappeared into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome walked down a familiar street and stopped at a familiar house. Ringing the familiar doorbell, a familiar voice was heard from the inside and the door opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Surprise! I'm back from America!" Kagome shouted and threw her arms in the air. The familiar face was Sango her best friend, whose mouth dropped to the ground in shock and let out an excited shriek. The two women indulged in endless hugs and laughter, all while trying to catch their breaths. They could hardly contain their excitement.

Sango looked a bit disarrayed and tired, but it couldn't hide her rosy cheeks and healthy complexion. Kagome was surprised to see her growing round at the belly which explained the few extra pounds she gained since she last seen her. She was still lively and cheerful as always but she glowed with newly motherhood.

"Oh…my…GOD SANGO! You're pregnant! I can't believe it! It's wonderful!" Kagome stepped back and took a good look at her growing tummy. Sango unconsciously placed a hand there and laughed with embarrassment.

"I know! I can hardly believe it myself! Come inside Kagome! There is so much we need to catch up on!" Sango excitedly tugged Kagome's arm and together they shuffled into the kitchen. Inside was warm and smelled of sweet cakes and tea.

"Did you expect me to be coming?" Kagome asked, shrugging off her coat. Sango laughed sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me? I'm pregnant! This is all for me to eat!" Kagome laughed.

"But you can have some!"

Kagome sat at the kitchen table and she watched Sango waddle around the kitchen gathering plates and cups. She pulled cookies and a freshly baked cake out of the oven.

"If this is what it's like to be pregnant then I can't wait!" Kagome joked as Sango poured her a cup of tea. After serving the both of them, Sango finally slumped in a chair and let out a loud sigh.

"I didn't know you were pregnant already! I told my mom the other day that you guys were only thinking about it! Now my mom will really pressure me into getting married!" Sango laughed at this, knowing exactly how Kagome's mother was.

"So where is Miroku? I can't wait to see him!" Kagome asked, changing the subject. Sango glanced over her shoulder to the stove clock.

"He should be home in about a half hour."

"Great…I'll wait for him then." Kagome said but Sango wasted no time.

"So how was America? Your studies? Any guys I should know about?" Sango asked in haste while stabbing the cake with a fork.

"America was great! Definitely a lot different than here in some ways. Oh! Remind me to show you some stuff later. And my studies went well but it was pretty tiring and guys...no guys. Sorry Sango." Kagome shrugged and took a slow sip of tea. Sango eyed her warily.

"Don't tell me you still love that jerk Inuyasha?" Kagome choked on her tea.

"You do still love him don't you? Oh good god Kagome!" Sango said exasperated and irritably took a bite of cake. Kagome poked her own cake with her fork and kept her eyes fixated on it.

"No no…but it's okay now because…Inuyasha and Kikyo are engaged." Kagome was surprised she could sound so calm, regardless of the fact that her heart was currently being ripped to shreds. Sango remained silent for awhile and then she hesitantly placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome felt her eyes grow hot and watery.

"Sorry…I know how long you've loved him. The guy is just too stupid to realize it." Sango sucked in some air through the side of her mouth. Kagome wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I know." She replied simply.

"But at least now you can concentrate on getting a good job and finding a good man! Someone who will truly love you!" Kagome smiled at this.

"That's funny. Sesshomaru said the same exact thing." Kagome tilted her head in wonder and then continued.

"Oh right! That reminds me Sango! Sesshomaru and I went out yesterday and guess what?" Sango just raised her eyebrows in silent question, ushering her to continue.

"Sesshomaru offered me a job as his personal assistant!" Kagome watched as Sango's eyes widened.

"No way!" Kagome nodded.

"He said he would pay me really well and I even get an apartment for free!" Kagome said. Sango's mouth dropped.

"NO WAY! If you don't take the job then I will! If it's for Sesshy then it shouldn't be a problem right?!" Sango asked but Kagome remained silent.

"Right?" Sango asked again, drawing out the word a little.

"Yeah but the problem is…" Kagome began but Sango cut her off.

"Oh god! Don't say the problem is Inuyasha!" Kagome lowered her head.

"Inuyasha is a total idiot! He is too dumb to realize your feelings and he lost out on something great! But now he's with your sister and you can't change that. So all you can do is move on with your life and what Sesshomaru is offering you is exactly what you need! Use Sesshomaru as your distraction from Inuyasha! Surely being with him will make you too distracted! You will be so busy! This job will help you!" Sango grew heated as she continued while her fists pounded on the kitchen table.

"My goodness, are we at war with someone?" Kagome and Sango were snapped out of their thoughts when a voice suddenly broke the heated moment. Sango jumped from her seat into the arms of her husband, Miroku.

"Darliiing~!" Sango sung happily and Miroku rubbed his cheek against the top of her head.

"Yes, I'm home my sweet." He smiled and then winked at Kagome.

"Hey Miroku! Long time no see!" They gave each other a hug and Miroku grasped her hands in his.

"My lady, how beauti-"he began but Sango already slapped him upside the head.

"Damn lecher…" She grumbled while Miroku let out a hearty laugh.

"You came home early, didn't you?" Kagome asked and he nodded, explaining that his boss allowed him home early to his pregnant wife. Sango flushed with happiness.

"So what is this I hear about Sesshy?" Miroku asked. He sat down, pulled off his coat, and attacked Sango's slice of cake and tea. Kagome sighed and proceeded to tell Miroku everything from Inuyasha and Kikyo to the job offer from Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo are engaged?" Miroku asked as his eyebrows rose in complete surprise.

"Never expected to see that happening…" He murmured and placed one leg over the other, sat back, and took a gulp of tea. Sango slightly slapped him on the arm and pointed to Kagome.

"Don't you think it's a good idea to take Sesshomaru's offer? Don't you think this would be good for her?" Sango looked at Miroku but Kagome knew Sango was speaking directly to her. Miroku just nodded and stared at Kagome.

"It does seem like this is the perfect opportunity for you, especially since you can work with a childhood friend. He is someone you trust and he is giving all these great benefits. But ultimately, it is still your own decision to make."

Kagome knew Miroku was right. In the end, it was her decision to make. Sango and Miroku began to have their own little side conversation while Kagome grew lost in her own thoughts. She thought of the pros and cons of the problem and suddenly it hit her.

"You're right Sango!" Sango blinked in surprise.

"I am?"

"Sesshomaru will be my distraction from love! Knowing him, I will be so lost in thought with work that I will never have the time to think about Inuyasha! And now that I think about it, when I was with Sesshomaru…I didn't really even think of Inuyasha at all!" Kagome slammed a closed fist in her open palm.

"This is perfect! Inuyasha doesn't even work on the same floor! I will hardly see him! Inuyasha will probably even forget I'm there!" Sango and Miroku both bit their lips at her last comment. They knew it was true.

"That's it! No more old Kagome! Kagome is going to start new and fresh! Forget that damn jerk! He can go marry my clay pot sister for all I care!" And with that, Kagome abruptly stood from her seat and hastily grabbed her coat. Sango stood up in confusion while Miroku made a grab for Kagome's left over cake. When Kagome rushed to the front door, Sango tried to hobble after.

"Kagome! What is going on?" Sango asked. She was worried that Kagome suddenly lost her mind.

"Let's meet up over the weekend! You free Miroku?" Kagome called from the door. From the kitchen came Miroku's voice that Saturday was a good day.

"I need to go see Sesshomaru! I need to get that job before anyone else does! I'll see you guys Saturday!" Kagome said hastily and gave Sango a quick kiss on the cheek. Kagome ran out of the house with Sango calling after her to be careful.

She grabbed a taxi and once she was inside and moving, she dialed Sesshomaru's number. The phone rang for a couple moments before his voice was heard on the other line

"Speak." Kagome chuckled at the way he answered his calls. It was so him.

"Sesshy? It's me, Kagome." Kagome glanced out the window to see his building was in her line of sight.

"Are you busy right now Sesshy?"

"No."

"Good. Tell your secretary you are expecting me in ten minutes." And without another word, Kagome shut her phone. She was sure Sesshomaru knew she would agree to the offer. It would have been kind of dumb if Kagome hadn't accepted the job. And Sesshomaru always got what he wanted anyway. Kagome shuffled her thumbs impatiently. Even though she knew there was no need to rush her decision, she needed to tell Sesshomaru she accepted his offer before she changed her mind. Kagome's heart was beating abnormally fast. She felt like she was finally making a life changing decision. She knew that this was the only way she would forget Inuyasha.

The taxi stopped in front of the building and she quickly paid the driver before jumping out and running to the doors. She took the elevator to the top floor which was Sesshomaru's entire work space. It was quiet and away from all the chaos on the floors below him. The doors opened to reveal the secretary's desk placed directly in front of the elevator. Behind the secretary was a rather large lounge area, no doubt it was for those who waited to speak with Sesshomaru. The place smelled like cleaning products and it was a little too clean for her taste. To Kagome, it seemed like a movie set. It was the perfect office space created for a movie. Further in was a large, double door, looming a foot taller from Sesshomaru's head, that led into another room which was his office.

"Hello, Sesshomaru is expecting me. I'm Kagome." The secretary, a little surprised with the way Kagome chose to address him, ushered to the door behind her and Kagome wasted no time. Kagome sort of jogged to the door and knocked once just to be polite, but barged into his office regardless. She found Sesshomaru at his desk, a pen in one hand and a folder in the other. He looked at Kagome over the rim of his glasses.

"I accept." Kagome said. For a moment, Sesshomaru said and did nothing before he finally pulled off his glasses and gently set them aside.

"Eight a.m tomorrow."

"Uh…what?" Kagome hadn't expected that response. Sesshomaru folded his hands and brought them to his lips and repeated 'eight a.m'.

"What is at eight a.m?" Kagome grew confused and slightly irritated.

"You accept the job, no?" He questioned. Kagome nodded, not sure where this was going.

"This is your first assignment. Be ready tomorrow at eight a.m." Sesshomaru placed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and continued at his work. Kagome almost laughed at the bizarre situation. What exactly went through his mind was a mystery to her.

"Wait Sesshy…I mean…" Kagome paused for a second and Sesshomaru glanced at her again. Kagome was speechless for a moment and held out her hands as if silently asking for help.

"What do you want me to do? What do I wear? Should I bring something? What are you planning to do? I know I suddenly barged in here and accepted the job but...at least explain things to me!" She growled in annoyance.

"If you are going to be like this as my boss then I just might refuse your offer!" She walked to his side and jabbed a finger in his shoulder. Momentarily he looked at her hand and went to reach for it. Kagome huffed in impatience when he grasped her hand and simply told her to be ready.

"Fine." She grumbled and hated that she felt like a child. She slipped her hand from his hold and trudged to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Kagome opened the door and on the way out she popped her head back in and glared at him.

"Now I need some retail therapy. I want to go buy some shoes! This is your entire fault!" She huffed and whipped her head away to show her annoyance with him. Sesshomaru allowed a small smirk of amusement pass his lips. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Good and bad reviews accepted! Thanks a lot! Sorry it took me so long! You know how college is. _

Chapter 9

Kagome returned home from her retail therapy to find her house in chaos and filled with boxes, lots and lots of boxes with her name written on all of them.

"Are we moving or…something?" Kagome asked, watching as her mother ripped tape with her teeth and taped down the box wings. On the side, Souta and her grandpa were trying to stuff blankets and pillows in one of the larger boxes.

"Oh Kagome! I'm just packing some extra necessities you might need!" Her mother said incoherently, attempting to cut the tape with her teeth. Kagome scrunched her face in confusion.

"Uh…why?" Kagome couldn't understand why everyone was acting so odd.

"Sesshomaru called before and already told us everything! We are just helping you to make sure we pack everything in time for tomorrow!" Souta said while sitting on top of one of the boxes to stuff the blankets inside.

"You better start packing your things so you have enough time to sleep! You have a big day tomorrow!" Her mother came to her side and nudged her towards the stairs. Kagome came to an abrupt halt.

"Wait! What is going on? What did Sesshomaru say?!" Kagome said a little too loudly and earned confused stares from her family.

"Sesshomaru said you accepted his job offer and that you are moving into your new apartment tomorrow!" Souta said. Kagome's mouth dropped to the floor.

"He said you already knew." He shrugged. Kagome began to sputter in disbelief.

"Kagome! Stop fooling around and quickly go upstairs and pack!" Kagome's mother pushed her up the stairs and before she even realized it, Kagome was already in her room, staring at the empty boxes sitting on her bed. Her mother had already pulled her clothes out of the closet and wrote what things went into which boxes. 'Winter clothes' was written on one box, another said 'books'.

Kagome violently searched through her bag for her phone. Almost breaking the keys, she dialed Sesshomaru's number and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for him to answer his phone.

"Speak."

"Why didn't you warn me? Why didn't you say anything when I saw you earlier today?" Kagome asked hastily. Kagome could already imagine the look on Sesshomaru's face. He was enjoying her dilemma. She knew it.

"I told you to be ready. I already informed your family. What is the setback?"

"Sesshomaru! You can't just make me move in the apartment already! I just told you today that I accept your offer but it's too fast! At least let me see the apartment before I move in!" Kagome wanted to pull out all her hair and scream.

"You will like the apartment and you had an entire afternoon to pack your things."

"But I just got back now!" She argued.

"That is your fault."

She faltered.

"Why are you upset? You said this is what you wanted. You want to move out, you want a job, you want to forget my stupid brother, and you want to get away from your family." Kagome grew silent. She didn't know what to say because he was right. It was what she wanted.

"But...but...I need time to say goodbye to my home." She said.

"You can visit your house whenever you want." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow then." And with that, the call ended, leaving Kagome staring at her phone in complete disbelief and shock.

Kagome felt a large bubble of mixed emotions fill within the pit of her stomach. She didn't know how to explain it. It was like she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs or just fall to the floor and die. Her chest felt so heavy and tight. She didn't know what to do. So she sat on the floor and began to pack, gritting her teeth in frustration of Sesshomaru's haste. 'Why was he rushing so much?'

Kagome constantly reminded herself that she desperately needed what Sesshomaru was offering her. Kagome muttered to herself in annoyance. Since she had gotten home she spent eight house packing. With no sleep or food, Kagome packed away _everything_ in her room.

"I want to sleep." She complained to herself but she couldn't help but feel the excitement start to build within her. Kagome forced herself to get ready as quickly as possible and as she walked to the kitchen, the movers were already packing away the boxes in the moving truck.

"Oh! Please make sure you are gentle with the boxes! There are some fragile things in them!" Kagome panicked just as one mover almost tripped. Kagome smacked her hands to her face in dread.

"Please don't drop any of my furniture!"

"You won't need your old furniture. Everything you need, besides your personal belongings, can already be found at the apartment." Kagome jumped in surprise as Sesshomaru suddenly appeared at her side.

"Normally I would be totally against what you are doing…" She began.

"But…" He continued for her.

"But…since I really want this job and apartment…and money…" Kagome added with a blush to her cheeks. Kagome didn't need to continue. Sesshomaru stood with his hands held behind him at the small of his back. He gave her a curt bow and thanked her for her patience.

"Of course…I do expect you to buy me breakfast." Kagome coughed slightly. He glanced at his watch.

"Actually breakfast is next on our schedule."

"Oh that's good…that's very good." Kagome was not complaining this time. Kagome's mother rushed to their sides. She held Sesshomaru's arm and thanked him for his generosity. After an exchange of a few words she asked him if his mother was well. He replied that she was. Kagome's mother gave him a motherly pat on the arm and let out a huff of laughter.

"Please take good care of my daughter, Sesshomaru." Kagome rolled her eyes. Her mother was hinting at marriage again. Kagome left to gather her bag and coat. She didn't want to hear her mother talk about marriage again.

"Tell your mother I want to grab some dinner with her. We need to talk about…_things._" She smiled.

"We really should get going." Kagome cut in, wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"Oh right! Yes! I know today will be very busy for you! You must get going!" Sesshomaru bowed and left the house. The movers had collected every last box from the house and already left.

"You just call us once and awhile alright?" Her mother appeared at her side and gave her a quick hug.

"Mom, don't you think this is going by all too quickly? You aren't even upset?" Kagome asked. It was amazing to her how easily her family agreed to all this. Her mother wasn't even sad that she was moving out. Souta and her grandpa were already waving goodbye. Kikyo was nowhere to be found. Her mother gave her look as if she asked a dumb question.

"But why Kagome? There is nothing to be upset about!" She chuckled.

"You are with Sesshomaru! He already explained everything and we trust him. You are going to be on your own now, living in a nice apartment already paid for! We will always be here and you won't be living too far! So just go now! He is waiting and you are acting silly." Kagome supposed she couldn't argue with that. It _was _true anyhow. Her mother brushed a hand down her hair and smiled softly.

"This will help you forget about Kikyo and Inuyasha too." She whispered. Kagome felt like she was smacked in the face. She should have known nothing could get past her mother. Kagome tightly clutched her purse and began to turn towards the door.

"Oh okay….I guess I'll just be leaving…now." Kagome stuttered. The situation was so strange to her but she had no other choice but to leave.

"Bye Kagome! We will come to visit soon!" Her grandfather waved goodbye. Kagome took one last glance at her family before walking to a slick black car that waited for her. The chauffer stood by the door and held the door open for her. Sesshomaru was already sitting inside and Kagome scrunched her face in annoyance once she got inside the vehicle.

"You are a frustrating person." She folded her arms at her chest.

"Really?" He asked in a sort of mocking tone while he adjusted his tie. Kagome sighed and sat back. She just couldn't argue with him. It would waste all the energy she had left in her anyway.

"You know…" She began while staring out the window.

"Even though I've been abroad and been on my own…for some reason I feel really nervous now." She laughed to herself. When Sesshomaru didn't respond she turned to look at him and tilted her head as if silently asking him what he thought about that. Sesshomaru just stared at her as if he were in deep thought and then cleared his throat, watching the passing scenery in the window.

"There is no need for you to be nervous. I will be here." He said simply. A couple moments of silence passed between them and finally Kagome let out a small huff of laughter.

"You are such a gentleman" She smiled and sat back, sighing contently.

"But you are still a frustrating person."

* * *

"Where are you going?" He asked groggily. He reached out from beneath the bed covers and gripped Kikyo's wrist. His words were muffled by the pillow in his face. Moving his head to face her, he gave her a tired smile.

"Good morning." Inuyasha said.

"I'm going to take a shower." Kikyo pulled her wrist from his grip. He complied and turned over onto his back as she slipped from the bed. He watched as she smoothed out her rumpled nightgown.

"I think I might visit Kagome today." He said his thoughts aloud. Kikyo searched through her bags.

"She is moving into the apartment below us." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You know…I'm sick of staying at my parents place. Maybe I should move into this apartment permanently. Even though Sesshomaru is next door…" He grumbled and threw his legs over the edge of the bed as he sat up. Kikyo stood straight and threw her arms over his shoulders.

"Maybe you should move here. I would visit you more often. You will even have good ol' Kagome to keep you company." She smiled slightly. Inuyasha reached for her chin and kissed her gently.

"Then I shall move today." He said. She pulled away from him and went back to her bags.

"Kagome will be with Sesshomaru then?" She asked. Inuyasha fell back onto the bed and sighed.

"Yeah I guess. She is going to work for him. He will be a slave driver. I kind of feel bad for her."

"I suppose." She answered and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

The car stopped in front of a small bakery. On the way over, Kagome demanded they stop to eat immediately. Sesshomaru's plan to eat at a restaurant was wasted since she was against waiting any longer. Kagome hadn't realized how hungry she really was until she stepped inside and the smell of freshly baked goods wafted to her nose. Her stomach grumbled loudly causing her to blush in shame. Sesshomaru looked down at her and asked her what she wished to eat. Kagome couldn't help but stare at the dark crimson shade of his tie and she wanted a strawberry tart.

"Oh oh! And add a hot chocolate to that!" She said excitedly.

"A hot chocolate." Sesshomaru said to the cashier. The cashier asked what Sesshomaru wanted and Kagome couldn't help but answer.

"He wants black coffee and nothing to eat." She said while observing an array of pastries and then looked up to smile at Sesshomaru.

"Isn't that right Sesshomaru?" She joked. The cashier sent a questioning look in Sesshomaru's direction. He gave him a small nod and the cashier went straight to work.

"If my job is getting you coffee then this is going to be a breeze!" Kagome laughed and stood up straight from observing the pastries. Sesshomaru said nothing and simply placed his hands into his coat pockets.

"Aren't you cold?" Kagome asked, observing Sesshomaru's attire. He was in a dark suit, as usual, with a dark crimson tie that contrasted nicely against his pale skin and silver hair. He looked quite dashing in Kagome's opinion, but he looked kind of cold in his unbuttoned coat with no scarf or gloves.

"You look quite nice…_as always _actually." Kagome smiled and then couldn't help but look down at her own apparel. As if he were reading her mind, Sesshomaru told her not to be concerned about her wardrobe.

"Your first assignment today is to go shopping." He said. Kagome lifted her head and frowned.

"For you? Okay…what are your measurements? Are you sure you want me to pick out your clothes? I mean…I like color and obviously…you like…black everything." Sesshomaru stopped her before she could continue. Their order was up and as he walked to retrieve them he continued.

"I am wearing a colored tie." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah but your stylist got it for you." She snorted.

"Today we are shopping for _your_ new wardrobe." Sesshomaru quickly changed the subject.

"You mean…your wardrobe." She answered, a bit confused. Sesshomaru walked past her to a table.

"_Your_ wardrobe." He sat.

"_Your_ wardrobe." She sat too.

"If you continue this, I shall fire you." He warned.

"_My _wardrobe?" she asked again. "You are buying me clothes? why?"

"Do you want me to fire you?" He asked.

"Mine. As in _me. My _wardrobe?" She pointed to herself.

"You're fired." He sighed and took a sip of his coffee. Kagome knew he wasn't serious and continued on.

"Me?" She asked again. Sesshomaru cracked and growled.

"You are being childish." He sighed and Kagome laughed.

"But what is wrong with the clothes I have now?" Kagome blew on her hot chocolate.

"You need professional attire." He held the bridge of his nose with annoyance and sighed.

"I have professional attire! Look at what I am wearing!" She argued, a little insulted by his comment.

"That is not professional attire. And you have terrible taste. You will be seen with me everywhere. I will not allow such attire." He said. This petty argument was going nowhere.

"Fine…no complaints from me. Fancy new clothes and you are paying for it." She shrugged and devoured her tart.

"Wow this is delicious! You want some?" She smiled, offering her tart even though it was already gone. Sesshomaru sipped his coffee. He had to hold back a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been a long time but finally I am up and writing again! Good and bad reviews accepted!

Chapter 10

"Pack all of these."

"Yes sir."

As he had promised, Sesshomaru took Kagome to buy new wardrobe. After their brief breakfast, they drove to a small yet extremely classy boutique. To Kagome's surprise, as soon as Sesshomaru stepped one foot inside, the employees flocked around them like hungry geese. The front doors were locked prohibiting any other customers to enter. The entire store was theirs.

"Is that completely necessary?" Kagome whispered, ushering towards the locked doors. Sesshomaru said nothing but continued to order which clothes were to be packed.

Kagome shuffled her feet. There was something uncomfortably quiet and eerie about the store. It wasn't like your typical store where the same dress was lined up on a rack and you chose your size. Every outfit was completely unique and different. The place smelled clean and like expensive perfume. Kagome bet the floor was made of marble. The front glass windows were tall and large allowing the sun light to reflect through the entire store. In every corner there would be a display of some type with dove gray curtains behind it. Kagome couldn't help but scrunch her nose with discomfort. GAP would have been just fine.

"That will do." Sesshomaru finished and reached into his back pocket to pull out his fancy leather wallet. Kagome stood motionless as employees placed several bags at her feet.

"Wow talk about great color choices Sesshy." Kagome joked sarcastically as she peeked at her new wardrobe. All she could see was gray, white, and black. Maybe a cream color if she was lucky.

"It is appropriate." Sesshomaru defended and Kagome smiled as she punched his arm.

"I am just kidding! Anyway, thanks for this. Let's go so I can see my new apartment and decorate! And then I'll give you a fashion show!" Kagome said and she excitedly carried the bags to the car.

* * *

A woman in her early fifties, still as beautiful and elegant as when she was a young woman, sat in her kitchen, delicately sipping tea from a china teacup, as a newspaper lay before her. White streaked through her black hair which was pinned in a bun neatly atop her head. She wore a white scarf over her shoulders to keep warm from the winter chills and her feet nestled into a warm pair of matching white slippers. A small smile grazed her lips as she read the news. She was Mrs. Taisho, the mother of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Taisho.

Mrs. Taisho was a widow. Her husband died many years ago when Inuyasha was still just a small child. She ran her husband's business before Sesshomaru took over. Now, she spent most of her days resting in her giant, lavish home. Her only company was the pet cat, the maids, butler, and occasionally, some friends of hers would stop by.

"Ma'am, Mrs. Higurashi is here to see you." The family butler, a short, frog-ish looking old man entered the kitchen and bowed.

"Ah! Thank you Jaken! Please send her here!" Mrs. Taisho brightened and quickly set aside her newspaper. The butler left as she stood, anxiously waiting for her guest. A giant smile appeared on her face when she saw her good friend come through the door.

"I have so much to tell you!" Mrs. Higurashi wasted no time as they clasped their hands together. Without letting go, they both sat down at the table and immediately began to chatter like teenage girls.

"What is it? What is it?" Mrs. Taisho excitedly pushed on, all while nudging a plate of cut fruits in their direction.

"Want some tea?" She quickly chimed in. Kagome's mother quickly nodded her head before continuing.

"Your son is in love with my daughter." She smiled and gently slapped Taisho's hand. Mrs. Taisho furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Yes, we know. Inuyasha and Kikyo are together now." She responded, pouring tea. Mrs. Higurashi let out a small laugh as she shook her head. Her hands slapped against her purse that sat on her lap.

"No, no Taisho~! I mean Sesshomaru! He is in love with my little Kagome!" She said and thanked Mrs. Taisho for the tea. Mrs. Taisho set down the teapot and her mouth fell open.

"He has finally confessed to Kagome then?" She crossed and uncrossed her legs in anticipation. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head as she sipped her tea.

"No, not yet but he may do so very soon! Did you know Sesshomaru hired Kagome as his personal assistant? She is moving into the company apartment today as we speak!"

Mrs. Taisho let out a high squeal and clapped her hands together.

"Which apartment?" Her eyes widened. Mrs. Higurashi whispered.

"The one below his!"

They both squealed with delight.

"Oh finally! After so many years of being in love with her! This is good! This is very, very good!" Mrs. Taisho and Mrs. Higurashi held hands and both smiled.

"Our plan to have two daughters and two sons worked out so well!" Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

"I know! And now our plan of having them marry each other is working out well too!" Mrs. Taisho added on. Mrs. Higurashi suddenly cleared her throat and put on a serious face.

"But we mustn't forget there is always the chance of something going wrong. I mean Kagome is still in love with Inuyasha and Kikyo is in love-" Mrs. Taisho abruptly cut her off.

"No! We must not worry! Everything will work out as planned. I have faith in Sesshomaru and Kagome! I am just glad that Sesshomaru is finally taking action!" Mrs. Taisho put a hand to her heart.

"Ah! I was so worried our plan wouldn't work when Kagome left the country! I was going to beat Inuyasha over the head for breaking her heart and almost ruining our plan!" She sighed.

"Do not worry my dear! Even if we don't become in-laws like we planned, we are still best friends!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed but then whispered again.

"But still…let's make sure our plan succeeds."

Mrs. Taisho could only violently nod her head in agreement.

"Oh but my dear! Inuyasha came to me today telling me he also wants to move into the company apartment!" Mrs. Higurashi gasped in response.

"Oh no! This will cause drama!" She placed a hand to her open mouth. But after a brief moment, both women eyed each other and began to giggle like silly teenage girls once again.

"This will make it all more exciting!" They both laughed and swatted their hands.

"Ohohohoho~!"

Both women's laughter could be heard all throughout the Taisho house.

* * *

"This…is my _apartment_?" Kagome shrieked.

Sesshomaru stood behind Kagome and she stood in the doorway of her new home. Sesshomaru clenched his hands behind his back.

"Is it not to your liking?" He asked. Kagome almost tripped on her shoe as she kicked them off to enter the apartment.

"This is not an apartment! This is! This is…!" She stuttered as she stumbled inside.

"I apologize if this apartment is not what you wanted but it is a bit late to decline my offer." Sesshomaru said as he followed her inside.

"This is AMAZING!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Sesshy this is not an apartment!" Sesshomaru was confused.

"Yes. It is." He said. Kagome shook her head.

"No! No! This is a house! A mansion! This cannot possibly be an apartment! This apartment is really nice! It's amazing! Everything I need is right here! I never want to move out!" She smiled from ear to ear. Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel a bit happy upon hearing that last bit.

"So you like it." He asked.

"I love it." And she ran off.

Sesshomaru held back a small smirk as he slipped off his suit jacket and neatly placed it over a sofa. He watched Kagome as she ran around the apartment.

Walking into the apartment, to the left of the door was a stunning kitchen. Clean wood cabinets and an island in the middle with chairs surrounding it. The refrigerator was big enough to hold two grown adults. Everything was modern and created to be convenient and easy. Kagome was shocked to find food already stocked in the cabinets and fridge. Utensils, pots, pans, plates, cups, bowls….everything was already there.

Beside the kitchen, a large, leather, brown sofa couch was placed in the center of the room, surrounding an extremely large flat screen television against the far wall. Speakers placed on either side of the screen. Behind the couch were sliding glass doors which led to a balcony outside. Across from the sitting room was a door which led to an extra guest bedroom. Next to it was another bathroom. Each bathroom consisted of two showers, two sinks, and a Jacuzzi/bathtub. The toilets were in a separate little room with a door within the bathroom itself.

Across from the kitchen, in the hallway, was a small spiraling staircase which led to an upper level loft. A queen size bed was placed against a wall. A walk in closet was to the right of the bed and a bathroom to the left of it. White sheepskin carpet covered the floor. In the corner sat a fish tank beside her new desk.

"This is my room?" Kagome shouted from above to Sesshomaru who waited patiently down below.

"I love spiral staircases! Did you know I've always wanted one?" Kagome shouted as she walked down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom, she gasped. Behind the staircase and to the right of the front door was a room in the corner. There was no door leading into and out of the room. It was a library in an open space. Giant bookcases were pushed against the walls reaching from the ceiling to floor. It was as if the bookcases acted as the walls. In the center of the room sat two sofa chairs side by side with a small round coffee table in front.

In the apartment, there were no walls separating the rooms besides the guest room and the bathroom. Everything was in an open space. It was as if the apartment was just one giant room. It was exactly what Kagome wanted.

"Are those sliding ladders on the bookcases?" Kagome questioned. She stared at Sesshomaru as she pointed behind her to the bookcases. He nodded.

"This apartment is perfect!" Kagome skipped to Sesshomaru and tugged on his shirt sleeve.

"The library is my favorite room." She said as Sesshomaru willingly followed, allowing him to be dragged. Kagome finally released him and ran into the library. He opted to lean against the spiraling stairs. He watched as Kagome gazed in awe. Her eyes sparkled and twinkled with delight and amazement. She ran her fingers through the books while she 'ooh-ed' and 'aah-ed'.

"I've always wanted a library like this too! You know, like Beauty and the Beast? The giant bookcases with sliding ladders?" Kagome clapped her hands in embarrassment.

"Yes. You have told me before. A million times in fact." Sesshomaru cleared his throat and adjusted his position.

"The kitchen is so spacious and the loft is so cool! I have a Jacuzzi! And now I have sliding ladders! I love this place!" Kagome said as she began to climb on one of the ladders. Once she reached the top, she began to giggle uncontrollably with giddiness.

"Kagome, stop squealing." He demanded.

"This is the best! For once in my life I am actually excited to read! I am going to feel so old fashioned!" She began to jump a little on the ladder. Sesshomaru chose that moment to stand upright and walked towards the ladder.

"hmm…" He responded simply.

"Look! I'm Belle from Beauty and the Beast!" Kagome began sliding the ladder, using her foot to kick off. She let her arm fly around as she hummed and sang the Disney song.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru began.

She continued humming and singing.

"Kagome." He said again but was ignored. Kagome stopped and began to descend.

"I can't believe this! This is just-ooOoOoopss!" Kagome squawked as her foot slipped on a rung and she began to slip. She quickly gripped the edges of the ladder while Sesshomaru quickly gripped her waist. Kagome let out a loud exhale of relief. He let out a short, irritated sigh.

"Kagome." He said more firmly.

"If you fall off these ladders and kill yourself I will no longer have an assistant and will have to find a new one. Do not make this inconvenient for me." He said. Kagome slightly flailed her legs.

"Okay okay! It is not like a little fall is going to kill me." She complained but he responded by gripping her waist a little tighter.

"Alright! Okay! I will not fool around on the ladders. Now please let me go because this position is extremely awkward." Kagome mumbled. Sesshomaru had her lifted by her waist. Her feet dangled below her but she still held on to the sides of the ladder. After a brief moment, Sesshomaru quickly released her to the ground. Well, it was more liked _dropped_ her to the ground. She stumbled and pursed her lips as she watched him walk away.

"Still a child…" He said. He walked to the sitting room and grabbed his suit jacket.

"Eh? Are you leaving already?" Kagome asked.

"I must go. I will leave you to organize your things. Your belongings are in your room." Sesshomaru walked to the door. Kagome shuffled after him.

"You aren't going to stay and keep me company? What about the fashion show?" Kagome gripped his arm as if asking him to stay. Sesshomaru stared down at her.

"I will see you every day wearing the outfits I bought for you. There is no need for a fashion show." He said and began to put on his shoes.

"You should unpack and rest. There is food in the kitchen for you to eat. I will be down here tomorrow morning at eight to pick you up." He opened the door.

"Wait! Can I see your apartment?" Kagome stopped him.

"Maybe tomorrow Kagome." And with that he said goodbye and shut the door behind him. Pursing her lips in disappointment, Kagome was left alone.

"Oh well." She shrugged and then proceeded to the kitchen. Sitting at the island she realized her heart was beating very fast. Putting a hand to her chest she frowned.

"Huh…I must have had more of a fright than I thought." And with that she shrugged it off, not realizing her heart was beating fast for a very different reason.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

From outside her apartment door, Sesshomaru could hear Kagome was busy in the kitchen. He could hear pans and dishes being moved and the smell of hot breakfast wafted to his nose. He rang her doorbell and patiently waited for her to answer. He carefully listened for her slippers shuffling across the wooden floor. A moment later, the door swung open to reveal Kagome, smiling from ear to ear, still dressed in her pajamas.

"I said to be ready by the time I came." Sesshomaru said. Kagome walked away, not bothering to close the door or wait for him. He set aside his shoes and shut the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen as she continued making breakfast.

"I woke up a bit late this morning because I couldn't sleep last night." Kagome shrugged. Sesshomaru sat down and smirked to himself.

"Because you ate too much?" He mocked. Kagome glared at him and ignored his teasing.

"I was so excited about this apartment! So I woke up late and instead of rushing to get ready, I decided to take my time and make us some breakfast." She said and presented a plate of breakfast for him.

"When I was in America, I was so sick of Japanese style breakfast that I became obsessed with the Western style. So I made some eggs and something they call 'homefries'. It's delicious." Kagome leaned over the island table to watch Sesshomaru carefully. This was her first time cooking for him. Sesshomaru only stared at his plate and he neither moved nor spoke.

"Toast?" Kagome asked, trying to break the silence.

"In America, I noticed that people like to eat their eggs and 'homefries' with hot sauce. Tabasco. You know." Kagome said. Of course he knew. Sesshomaru traveled all over the world. It was silly to even attempt to tell him these sorts of things. Even so, she continued and began to build her own plate with food.

"But we don't really have hot sauce here in Japan. It's a shame though, it tastes so good." Kagome sat across from Sesshomaru and began to spread strawberry jam across her toast.

"But I have to admit, I like the bread here rather than over there." And with that she bit into the bread. Sesshomaru began to eat and said nothing. So Kagome continued to speak, assuming that his lack of response meant he liked the food.

"Why did you hire me as a personal assistant anyway? You have a secretary already. I saw her that day I came to see you. Secretary and a personal assistant is almost the same thing." Kagome asked.

"The woman you saw at my office is just the receptionist. She only greets guests and answers phone calls." Sesshomaru said and Kagome quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

"So you don't have an assistant or a secretary?" She asked.

"I let him go because he reached the age of retirement. He worked for my father and mother as well. It was time for him to leave and rest." Sesshomaru answered. Kagome's lips drooped.

"He must have been a very good and loyal worker then. That means I have some big expectations to meet." She sighed and poked her eggs.

Sesshomaru said nothing, not at all helping her situation. Kagome brought her fork to her lips and contemplated for a while.

"You changed to a new secretary, which means other things should start changing too right? I mean, wouldn't it be nice for some change? Something new?" Kagome asked, while eyeing him closely. Sesshomaru set down his fork, not liking where this was going. She did not wait for his reply.

"Now that I am your new secretary, I am going to change everything!" She clapped her hands and pointed at him. Sesshomaru neatly wiped his mouth with a napkin and once again adjusted his jacket.

"First concentrate on learning what you need to know for this position. There will be important calls and appointments I will need you to make for me. You will need to assist me with time and diary management, scheduling of meetings, correspondence and note taking" He said. Kagome gave a mischievous smirk and quickly snatched her cell phone.

Sesshomaru watched her as she dialed and waited for the other side to pick up. Her face was glowing with delight.

"Hello, I would like to make an appointment for Sesshomaru Taisho at 9 o'clock today…" A quick pause and she continued, smiling even wider. "…Yes, thank you!" And she promptly shut her phone. Sesshomaru kept a stoic face.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She gave him her, all too familiar, mischievous grin and put a finger to her chin.

"Being the best secretary slash P.A you will ever have AND making changes!" And before Sesshomaru could say any more, she flew off the kitchen chair and dashed up the spiraling staircase. From above, she yelled to him.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes! CLEAN THE DISHES FOR ME!" She made sure he heard her at the last bit.

Sesshomaru clinched the bridge of his nose. Whenever she smiled like that it meant something was going to happen. Usually, it did not turn out well. But whatever she was planning, he knew he had to do it for her. He was in love with her. He just hoped it wouldn't kill him.

Sesshomaru slipped off his jacket and began to roll up his sleeves. He collected the dirty dishes and brought them to the sink.

* * *

"Now Sesshy…Don't give me that look. It's not that bad! Really! Change can be good remember?"

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome with fire burning deep within his eyes. His face remained passive and unchanged but Kagome knew all too well when Sesshomaru was distressed. And at the moment, he did not like this whole 'new change' plan.

"Please have a seat Taisho-san." A woman approached beside him and ushered toward a chair at the other side of the room. Sesshomaru took one quick glance at the chair and then turned his gaze to Kagome again. She slightly cowered but remained where she stood.

The first appointment Kagome made as Sesshomaru's assistant was to get his hair cut. When they arrived at the hairdresser's, Kagome could practically see his soul leave him and the blood drain from his face. Fortunately for her, because of his pride, he walked in without a fight. If he hadn't, Kagome would have had to drag him in.

Kagome nudged his arm and pushed him to get his hair washed.

"Go Sesshy!" She whispered harshly and he could do nothing but glower at her one last time before slipping off his coat and suit jacket. Kagome smiled and stretched out her hand to grab his things. Sesshomaru dropped them in her arms, none too lightly, and obediently followed the hair dresser. Kagome smiled nervously at the other customers who looked upon the entertaining scene.

Kagome walked to the seating area and watched as Sesshomaru got his hair washed and ready to cut. She couldn't help but laugh and giggle at the sight. She knew this hair cut would be good for him. Poor Sesshomaru looked like a cat thrown in water.

Sesshomaru sighed at the sudden harsh sound of the shower head starting and the warm water on his forehead. He kept his eyes shut and his eyebrows furrowed. He sighed again and again while his hair was shampooed, conditioned, and finally tied up with a towel. It was the moment of truth.

"This way Taisho-san." Sesshomaru stood from the chair and for a moment stared at the hairdresser. She blushed slightly and walked to another chair that faced a mirror. From the corner of his eye, he could see Kagome trying to hold in her uncontrollable fits of giggles. He sighed again and walked to the chair. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked ridiculous. Kagome finally could not hold in her laughter and snorted. He sighed.

"Miss, how should I cut his hair? The hairdresser asked Kagome, while she prepped Sesshomaru for his haircut. Kagome stood from her seat and walked to them. She held a magazine of men's hairstyles in her hand and pointed to something on a page.

"What do you think about this for my boss?" Kagome tilted her head in question. The hairdresser nodded and agreed that it would suit him very well. Sesshomaru sighed again.

_"It's because I love her. It's because I love her. It's because I love her." _He thought to himself.

"Since your hair is very long, would you like to donate your hair?" The hairdresser asked him. Kagome caught his eye through the mirror reflection.

"Yes." And before he could say anything else, a sharp '_snip_' was heard and the hairdresser held his long locks in her hand. Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Your hair color is very unique. I am sure it will do very well as a wig!" The hairdresser said and Sesshomaru almost groaned. Kagome chose that moment to stand in front of him and smiled her sweetest smile.

"Boss…" She began sternly.

"…This new haircut will make you look even better than before! Your clients and business partners will be so astounded. You will look cleaner and more refined." She said and then continued.

"Sesshy, you look handsome all the time. You looked great with long hair but sometimes…I mean, honestly! I do not understand why you and Inuyasha keep it long!" Kagome let out an exasperated sigh.

"I mean, it gets dirtier faster and it can be such a hassle to take care of…" Kagome suddenly crouched beside him and whispered.

"And from behind, your long hair made you look like a very masculine woman." She said. Sesshomaru said nothing but raised a well-groomed eyebrow.

"Yes…_really._" She nodded and pursed her lips. Kagome gave him one last smile and went back to the sitting area. He watched her through the mirror. She flipped through magazines and waited. He watched her facial expressions change with each flip of the page and thought she was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"So she is your employee?" The hairdresser cut off his train of thought. He cleared his throat and brought his attention to her through the mirror.

"Yes."

"Ahh…I thought she was perhaps your girlfriend or wife." She blushed.

"No. She is my assistant." Sesshomaru denied but wished he didn't have to.

"Please...concentrate on your job." He said and she blushed even deeper.

Sesshomaru watched his hair get cut and found he liked the way it was turning out. Of course, next time he would call his own personal hair stylist, but the woman was doing a decent job. He watched as she blow dried his hair and worked on the finishing touches before it was finally finished.

"How is it Taisho-san?" The hairdresser asked. Sesshomaru observed at every angle of his hair that he could in the mirror. It was a drastic change from his rather plain, long style. The woman cut his hair so that it was shorter and lighter. It was not cut too short. He silently complimented Kagome on her style choice. His hair had a rather unkempt yet very well-groomed look. His bangs no longer cut straight across his brow but were rather a bit more loose and disheveled. The hairs at the back of his neck still skimmed the tops of his shoulders.

Sesshomaru looked at his new style and was surprisingly quite satisfied.

"It's fine. Thank you." He stood from the chair and began to dust himself off. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair and found that he liked feeling the heavy weight of his long hair gone.

Kagome was too occupied reading a magazine but was able to catch several of the women staring in awe while hints of red splashed across their cheeks. She smirked and knew those stares meant Sesshomaru was around. She set down the magazine and stood while grabbing Sesshomaru's suit jacket.

"Here you go boss!" Kagome smiled and held out his jacket. Sesshomaru walked up to her and grabbed it.

"Thank you." He said and Kagome suddenly felt her words get stuck in her throat. She was so shocked by his change. Sesshomaru looked even more outstanding than before. She knew he was handsome but this new haircut made him look even better. She could see angels flying around him and the light from heaven shining down upon him.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked when she remained silent. Kagome blushed hotly. Sesshomaru withheld a smirk and wanted to brush his fingers along her pink cheeks. He put on his jacket and adjusted his suit. Kagome's lips drooped. He looked too handsome.

"…auh…?" Kagome's mind had wandered off.

"My haircut?" Sesshomaru asked again. He watched as the glaze over her eyes cleared and her senses came back to her. She suddenly smiled brightly.

"You look great boss!" And she gave him thumbs up.

Kagome watched in awe while he paid for his haircut. She was surprised to find that his hair style made him look different. He looked more human. It made him look more like a _man _rather than just regular Sesshomaru. Kagome placed a hand to her stomach. Something in her stomach was churning. Something she felt before but could not explain.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked as they both left the store. Kagome just shook her head. Her face felt hot. Did she catch a cold?

"No, my stomach just feels weird. Maybe I ate something bad? Maybe I'm hungry." She looked up at him. His bangs shadowed his eyes as he stared back down to her. The winter breeze brushed his hair. His eyes seemed clearer now that all his hair was gone. Her stomach churned some more.

"Let's head over to work. I'll give you something for your stomach there." He said while opening the car door for her. Kagome stared at him momentarily before slipping inside.

"Thanks. I'll definitely need it."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Why don't we sit here by the window?" Kagome asked. It was a cold Sunday afternoon and Kagome and Sango decided to dine at a charming little restaurant in Sango's neighborhood.

"Yeah that will be perfect. The heat is turned up so high in here, sitting by the window might feel a bit cooler." Sango wiped her forhead. Kagome smiled sympathetically. Poor Sango was all over the place because of her pregnancy. First she was hot, then she was cold, then she would feel sick but then she could start climbing a mountain.

Kagome helped Sango take off her coat before they both sat down.

"Hmm…tea or hot chocolate?" Sango murmured to herself as she scanned the menu. It wasn't long before a waiter came to take their orders.

"Can I ask for extra pickled radish?" Sango asked the waiter while handing him the menu.

"A-And some extra rice please!" Sango called after him. Kagome laughed while Sango sighed and arched her back.

"I'm hungry." She shrugged and gently patted her growing tummy.

"So how has the first month of work been? Is Sesshomaru treating you well?" Sango asked while she sipped her tea. Kagome also sipped her tea and nodded.

"Mm! Yeah! I am having a great time! Sesshomaru isn't as tough as I thought and he is very patient with me. But I think he is holding back all the _really _stressful work from me." Kagome nodded as she spoke.

"No problems then? That's good!" Sango picked at the table cloth.

"There is still some computer programs that I have trouble with. I get a bit confused when I have to enter some data but I get help." Kagome said and touched the rim of her tea cup. Sango eyed her carefully.

"And…your plan? How is that working out? Have you bumped into Inuyasha at all?" She asked warily. Kagome nodded and gave a somewhat gloomy smile.

"Luckily, I haven't seen Inuyasha. And my plan is working out perfectly. I haven't thought about Inuyasha at all during work! But then…as soon as I get home and lay in bed…." Kagome and Sango both sighed deeply.

"At least you don't think about him for most of the day." Sango tried to be positive. Sango gently patted her hand across the table.

"….I want to see Inuyasha's tears of regret once he realizes how good of a girl he lost! And I will meet a man a hundred times better than Inuyasha! Where is my dream guy?" Kagome scowled and dropped her face in her hands.

Sango gave her a knowing smile and nodded.

"I am sure you will find that man very very soon. Rejection hurts now but once you find your true love it will be the greatest feeling in the world!" Sango said.

"I was thinking of maybe finding someone at work." Kagome wondered. Sango eagerly nodded her head.

"That is a very good idea!" Sango said.

"Yeah but since I'm always so busy, I don't really have time to look around." Kagome frowned slightly. Sango wanted to slap her hand to her forehead.

"Kagome…You don't have to look very far. I am sure there is someone _right. in. front. of. you._" Sango made sure she emphasized the last few words. Even Sango knew Sesshomaru was in love with her.

"But there is only Sesshomaru around. I don't go down to the other floors of the building." Kagome said. Sango almost groaned aloud. She just gave up.

The waiter approached with their food and Sango quickly pushed aside her tea cup to allow her plate to be placed in front of her.

"Do you want to come over to my apartment today?" Kagome suddenly asked as she set her napkin on her lap but Sango was already shoveling food in her mouth, not paying any attention. Kagome decided to ask her again after eating.

* * *

"Ack it's so cold outside!" Kagome shivered as the two of them left the train station.

"Wow! The company apartment complex is really nice!" Sango exclaimed with a puff of smoke leaving her chapped lips. Sango stared up into the winter night sky to observe the large building that seemed to cloak the city.

"Hurry! Let's get inside!" Kagome called to her while she held one of the front doors open for her. Sango tried to scramble after her but he was too full and too pregnant. They both scurried inside to the lobby where the heat blasted on high.

"Which floor are you on?" Sango exhaled as she shivered from the sudden change in temperature. Kagome felt a runny nose coming along and sniffed while pushing the button for the elevator.

"I am on the 22nd floor and Sesshomaru is on the 23rd."

"Are those two floors the nicest?" Sango asked. They both stepped into the elevator.

"The 21st floor is also a suite." Kagome said while she pulled her scarf off her neck.

"Who takes that suite?" Kagome shrugged in response.

"I think Inuyasha was supposed to take my apartment while I lived on the suite on the 21st floor, but since Inuyasha does not live here…Sesshomaru gave me the second best suite!" Kagome guessed and stuck out her tongue from extreme delight.

"I am really glad Inuyasha does not live here. That would be extremely awkward for me." Kagome put a hand to her forehead.

The elevator arrived at her floor and the doors opened to reveal a very small hallway with a fire escape at the other end of the hall and a door which led into her apartment.

"Welcome to my palace!" Kagome presented as she unlocked her door and kicked it open. Sango's mouth fell to the floor. She walked around the apartment in awe.

"Can I move in?" Sango said as she dropped her bag to the ground and walked around.

Kagome smiled to herself since she actually kind of liked the idea. Lately, she was feeling a bit lonely.

"Would you like some tea?" Kagome asked while she took her and Sango's coat to the closet.

"Sure." Sango sat at the kitchen island and suddenly tilted her head.

"Have you seen Sesshomaru's place yet?" Kagome was putting water in the kettle while she shook her head.

"Now that you mention it, he hasn't allowed me to go up there yet." She shrugged.

"He is a very private person anyway." She said and placed the kettle on the stove.

"Let's go up there then!" Sango chimed suddenly.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. He might be really busy." Kagome bit her lower lip.

"We can have tea together!" Sango smiled and already began to walk towards the door.

Kagome scrambled after her. Sango had already put on her shoes. Kagome couldn't stop her since she already went to the elevator. Kagome ran to the kitchen to shut off the stove and quickly ran after her. In fact, Kagome was actually really excited to go up and see him too. She would just never admit it.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru stood in his doorway. Sango grinned from ear to ear and Kagome hid behind Sango. Kagome wanted to see him too but she wanted to make it look like it was all Sango's idea.

"Hi Sesshy!" Sango waved both her hands in his face excitedly. Sesshomaru scowled a bit from his old nickname.

"Hello Sango. How are you?" Kagome snorted to herself. Sesshomaru would never turn anything down from Sango. He was still soft even though he seemed so icy and cold. Sango still saw him as the older brother who used to babysit her as a kid. Sango just pushed aside his graciousness and pushed him aside to walk into his apartment.

"Wow! His place is even bigger!" Sango yelled from inside the apartment. Sesshomaru looked to Kagome who just shrugged.

"She said she wanted to come up and see your place. Want to have tea with us?" Kagome asked and gave him a side grin. She sniffed and shrugged again. Sesshomaru thought to himself that Kagome looked quite adorable. Her nose was runny and her cheeks were still rosy from the cold weather. She pinned her hair in the messy bun she usually did once she was home alone and her glasses were slowly slipping off her nose. He stepped aside to let her in. Kagome took the chance to take a quick glance of his place.

It was basically built to look the same as hers except it was bigger. He had a dining room right in between the kitchen and the sitting room. And instead of a spiraling staircase in the middle of the hall, he had a regular staircase pushed against the side of the far wall which led to his room. His library pretty much looked the same as hers except it had two more bookshelves than she did. Each shelf filled with books of all sorts.

"I wish you hired me first." Sango shook her head in regret. Sesshomaru placed a pair of slippers at her feet.

"Wear these." He said but it sounded more like a demand. Sango smiled and slapped him on the shoulders as he was bent over.

"Hehe! Stop it Sesshy! You are making me feel like an old woman! I'm just pregnant." But even so, she accepted them gladly. Sesshomaru was just being the older brother she was used to.

Kagome ignored them and walked to the sitting room. She scrunched her nose.

"Everything is so….black." She almost coughed out. His apartment was so plain and dull. There was no pastel color or bright color except for white and black. It suited him perfectly.

Sango came up beside her.

"N…no it's just….um…masculine." She tried to defend for him but her tone sounded more like mockery and sarcasm. Kagome laughed. She could almost hear Sesshomaru sighing behind them.

"Tea?" Sesshomaru tried to change the subject and walked to the kitchen. Sango and Kagome ran to the kitchen and began to look through all the cabinets and drawers. Poor Sesshomaru could only stand in the middle and watch them like they were curious newborn animals. Kagome was astonished to find nothing in his fridge but lots of water and some apples.

"What do you eat?" Sango shrieked.

"Food at home is not necessary. My meals are brought to me at work." He said simply. Sango shook her head and shut the fridge.

"That's silly. Since Kagome is here you should just have her cook you meals! You should let her move in here and have her cook for you!" Sango winked at Kagome. Sango, of course, was joking but also…wasn't.

Sesshomaru remained silent but moved his attention to Kagome, who gave him a look that read _well I suppose I could_, but she said nothing.

"Oh here is your teapot!" Sango suddenly cried as she pulled out a teapot from a cabinet.

Sesshomaru took that moment as a sign to grab the tea. Kagome searched for cups and Sango filled the pot with water.

"Some cakes or cookies would go well with tea. I have some downstairs! I'll go get them!" Kagome muttered a quick 'be right back' and ran off, leaving Sango alone with Sesshomaru in the kitchen.

Sango placed her chin in both her hands and gave Sesshomaru a cheeky smile across the kitchen island. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone knows you love her. Well…except Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome is too blinded by unrequited love and Inuyasha is just…an idiot. He sees nothing but Kikyo." She rolled her eyes at the thought of her idiotic friend.

"He is out of the picture. This is your chance to make her finally see what was right in front her this whole time." Sango smiled.

"I always thought that if there was someone perfect for her, it was you. I support you all the way!"

"Uh oh. Sesshomaru in love? That's not something you hear every day."

Sango and Sesshomaru were surprised by the sudden appearance of a third person. Inuyasha stood behind them with an arrogant smirk on his face. His hands stuffed lazily in his pant pockets.

"Hi Inuyasha! What a surprise!" Sango left her chair to give him a hug.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru greeted but never left his chair.

"You are looking good. How is Miroku?" Inuyasha asked Sango.

"He is doing fine." Sango swatted her hand. Inuyasha smirked and turned to Sesshomaru.

"So who is this lucky girl who you are in love with?" Inuyasha mocked. Sesshomaru ignored his mockery.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha smiled and moved to sit at an empty seat at the island.

"I decided to move into the complex." He shrugged. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why not? I work at the company. I might as well live at the company apartment complex. So I am moving in." He said.

"You're moving in?"

All three turned their heads to Kagome, who stood at the doorway with a plate of pastries in her hand. A look of disbelief was on her face.

Sango slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Ohhh this is not going to be good."


	13. Chapter 13

First I would like to thank everyone who is sending me positive reviews. I am extremely thankful! Thank you!

Chapter 13

Kagome could not sleep that night. She tossed and turned and before she knew it, she turned off her alarm before it even went off.

She walked into Sesshomaru's apartment and was shocked to find Inuyasha, standing in Sesshomaru's kitchen, announcing that he was moving in to the apartment below hers.

Sesshomaru looked away and walked to the balcony doors. He leaned his forearm against the door frame and stared into the dark ocean of city lights. Sango stared at him sympathetically. If only Kagome could understand she was not the only person suffering from heart ache.

"You're…really moving in?" Kagome asked him. If someone threw at bowling ball into Kagome's stomach, she would not have noticed.

He smiled his arrogant boyish grin that made her heart flutter and told her he was moving in next week. And then he looked at his watch and said he had to go meet Kikyo.

"I know I promised to hang out with you back when you came home but this time I'll keep my promise okay? We'll hang out more often." He said. Kagome felt like scoffing in his face. How many times has she heard _that_ line?

"I'm moving in next week. See you then." Inuyasha smiled and patted Kagome on the head. And without further ado, Inuyasha said his goodbyes and left.

And so he did it again. Inuyasha always had to pop in at the right time to remind Kagome of her constant frustration and leaves immediately to his beloved Kikyo. Kagome wanted to pull her hair out. Was she ever going to have a moment of peace? Kagome groaned with frustration.

She couldn't handle it anymore. She was so tired of thinking about him every single moment of the day. She was sick of wanting to curl her fingers and toes every time she saw him and her sister together. She was sick of not being able to just move on with her life. She wanted to finally meet the right man. She felt like exploding! She was finally, _really _going to end it all.

Kagome came knocking at Sesshomaru's door at exactly eight o'clock sharp. Sesshomaru calmly walked to his door and opened it to reveal Kagome dressed in a white blouse, a dark grey, high waist pencil skirt, and high heels to match. Her hair was piled atop her head in a neat bun and she wore a pair of glasses that sat high on the bridge of her nose. A briefcase was held in one hand, while the other held a black schedule book. A coat and scarf were thrown over her arm. Her eyebrows were furrowed with determination. Sesshomaru noticed her glasses were not prescription but rather for fashion only.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself. He found her incredibly endearing and wished he could envelop her in his arms. His arms twitched from restraint.

"Good morning boss. I suggest you bring an umbrella. The weather report said it was going to rain this evening." Kagome pushed her glasses up her nose.

"My chauffer will have it prepared." He said. He stared at her for a short moment before he reached out and gently pushed her glasses up her nose.

"What is all this?" He asked. Kagome scrunched her nose in response and blushed. She put the book in her other hand and reached up to wipe imaginary lint off his shoulders as if she was not embarrassed.

"To get Inuyasha and Kikyo out of my mind I am going concentrate on work. I am going to keep myself busy by being the best personal assistant you ever had. You are my distraction from love and I will make sure it succeeds!" She slapped his shoulder once and tilted her head up to face him. Something in his gaze made her feel uncomfortable. In her shoes, she started scrunching her toes from discomfort.

"Yes. Well… why not?" She reassured herself and straightened up, clearing her throat.

Actually, Kagome felt a bit sorry she was using Sesshomaru but using him as a distraction was the only way she could forget about Inuyasha. Kagome cleared her throat once again.

"Shall we leave?" Kagome asked. She stepped aside for Sesshomarus to walk past her. In the elevator, Kagome threw on her coat and wrapped the scarf around her neck. Through the reflection of the elevator doors, Sesshomaru quietly watched her. He thought she was a beautiful woman who either didn't realize it or didn't care. Her dark eyelashes fell against her pale, soft cheeks. He could not see her eyes as she tried to hold her briefcase and button her coat. He realized he should have been helping her, but instead he just drank her in. She looked up at him, blinking, and caught his eye through the reflection. She smiled while one hand fixed her scarf. Something within filled him until he felt like bursting. He looked away from her. Sesshomaru wanted to tell her how much she meant to him. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. He had wanted to tell her for so many years, but he could not, especially when she was in love with another. He focused on one specific spot in the elevator and tried to focus.

* * *

Once Sesshomaru and Kagome got to work, Kagome was working non-stop. Whether it was getting him coffee, doing paper work, or watering the plants, she did not stop working. She would not stop once to rest. She even unnecessarily straightened piles of paperwork and books. It was beginning to drive him crazy. He could not concentrate.

"Director!" She called and she strolled up to him with her schedule book in hand. He took off his glasses to look at her.

"Kagome." He interrupted her. She blinked and tilted her head sideways. She was silently asking him to continue.

"In college, I used to have a cat. He would get very carried away. When I would play with him, even if he was panting and out of breath, he still wanted more. If I stopped, he would glare at me and bite me." Sesshomaru said to her, hoping she would get the meaning behind his little story.

For a moment, Kagome was silent. Sesshomaru thought she was carefully considering his words. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

"I didn't know you had a cat." She said. Sesshomaru sighed heavily.

"Anyway, I have the reports from the different directors right here for you and don't forget you have a dinner meeting tonight at 6." She said while handing him the reports.

"Ah…yes. Thank you Kagome." Kagome eyed him carefully.

"Is this dinner with the bald congressman who is trying to prompt a relationship with you and his granddaughter? Will she be there too? What does she do? Does she just come from a rich family?" Kagome babbled on.

"It does not matter if she is there nor do I care, Kagome." He stated simply, putting on his glasses and began looking through the reports.

This wasn't the first time a client or business partner tried to introduce him to a woman. He courteously agreed to the dinner meetings with these women but he held no interest in them. No matter how many beautiful or rich women he met, his heart only belonged to one.

"Oh. And on the 14th, the 18th, and the 22nd there are holiday parties for you to attend. Here are the invitations." Kagome smiled and handed him some fancy envelopes tied with ribbons. Sesshomaru just eyed them. Kagome leaned on one leg and placed a hand on her hip.

"I know you don't like these things but it is important that you go. What will people think if you don't go?" She lectured. Sesshomaru grabbed the invitations from her and almost sighed.

"Thank you…anything else?" He was almost afraid to ask. Kagome gave him a sympathetic look and nodded. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There is a party on the 24th too. It's the party for the charity organization supported by that bald congressman… he looks like he smells like ham." Kagome scrunched her nose in disgust as she handed him the invitation. Sesshomaru smiled to himself. He enjoyed her small comment.

"Hehehe~ I suppose the congressman will want to you to attend with his granddaughter." Kagome giggled as she hugged the book to her chest.

"Yes, I probably will have to." He said. Kagome laughed at his misfortune.

"How unfortunate this is for you. You have to go to a party you don't want to attend, with a date you don't want to accompany…and it's Christmas Eve! Haha! Who wants to go to a boring old party on Christmas Eve?" Kagome smacked her cheek with disbelief and mockingly laughed at him.

Sesshomaru considered his situation. He did wish to spend Christmas with Kagome and thought of a marvelous plan.

"You will accompany me to the party." He said. Kagome was still laughing when he spoke, but suddenly choked and began to cough violently. She turned away, still coughing, then turned back to face Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes.

"You are joking!" She gasped for air. Her gaze grew serious.

"You are punishing me for pestering you." She narrowed her eyes, her voice was hoarse.

"I am." He said.

"Why must I go?" She asked, exasperated.

"Why not?" He asked, calmly and stood up from his desk. He set down his glasses and buttoned his suit jacket. He pushed forward a pile of folders towards her.

"Process and organize this file. Based on them, prepare the data for all four categories and then prepare the materials for tomorrow's meeting." He said.

"Take all my calls. I will be back." He ordered. Kagome stared at him with disbelief.

"Wait!" She snapped but was interrupted when a knock came to the office door. Sesshomaru and Kagome turned their attention to a woman peeking around the door.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Director Taisho, but I have a few questions." The woman emerged fully from behind the door and bowed. Sesshomaru bowed in return.

"My apologies Sato-san, but I must leave for the moment. Whatever questions you may have, please ask my secretary." Sesshomaru ushered towards Kagome and left the office.

"Wait!" Kagome called after him, but he was already gone. She brought a hand to her forehead and immediately regretted mocking him.

"What is it with my luck?" She grumbled to herself. Kagome had been looking forward to eating fried chicken and watching romantic movies at her apartment during the holiday.

"Ohhh~! He remembered my name!"

Kagome turned to find the woman wriggling around, tightly clenching a paper in her hand. The corner of Kagome's mouth lifted up in confusion. Kagome guessed the woman was probably from a different department. Her hair was pinned up in an impressive style and her face was pretty caked with makeup. Her perfume burned Kagome's nose hairs and made her eyes sting a bit.

"Uh…Sato-san? How can I assist you?" She smiled. The woman turned around and swatted her hand, emitting a small snort. The bracelets on her wrists jingled.

"Oh please! I don't have any questions! I can do this all myself! I just wanted to see the director." The woman blushed deeply, smacking her hands to her cheeks.

"Uh…" Kagome wasn't sure how to respond.

"I had to play a game of rock, paper, and scissors with the other females on my floor to determine who would come up!" She laughed a little obnoxiously. The woman fanned herself with the crumpled paper and sighed. 'They actually do that?' Kagome thought to herself. How shocking!

"That man is so handsome! You are SO lucky to be his personal assistant! Though, I have no idea why he would choose you. You aren't particularly pretty…" The woman eyed Kagome carefully up and down.

'Why you…' Kagome thought to herself in annoyance.

"Hah! Oh well! You must be pretty smart! Bye!" And the woman bounded out the room.

Kagome remained where she stood and sighed heavily. She was too exhausted to even care about what craziness just happened. Kagome was envious Sesshomaru had more women chasing after him in one day than men who chased after her her whole life. She let out a loud sigh and slapped her tummy.

"Oh well! Time to eat and then BACK TO WORK!" Her hands folded into fists and she trudged on.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kagome sat at her desk, slowly munching on a sandwich she made for lunch, while staring off into space, lost in thought. She paid no attention to the crumbs that were falling down her blouse and probably did not even taste her own sandwich. From across the room, Sesshomaru was consuming his own meal, which Kagome had prepared for him. Since Sango made the suggestion, Kagome had been cooking him meals daily. He quietly watched her as she drifted into her own world.

Inuyasha had moved into the apartment complex last week, but thankfully, Kagome was at work while this happened. Luckily, Kagome had not seen him since he came to Sesshomaru's apartment to announce his move. She sighed heavily. Her plan was working out well and she was feeling much better, but every day she was left exhausted. At night, sometimes she couldn't even make it to her bed. She would just plop on her carpet and pass out.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called to her. He watched as she suddenly jolted and unknowingly dropped her sandwich. She whipped her head around to face him. He smiled. He found her remarkably cute.

"Yes director!" She hastily walked to his desk and gave him her full attention. After a while she gazed down her blouse.

"GAH! What is this mess? Is this cheese?" She panicked as she picked things out of her shirt.

"Kagome, what is my schedule for tomorrow?" He asked her as he folded his hands. Kagome, still trying to pick crumbs out of her shirt, grabbed her schedule book.

"Uh…let's see…well the company is closed for the holiday…so you do not have anything scheduled except for the Christmas party…Oh." Kagome realized and lifted her gaze to Sesshomaru. She was so busy she had forgotten about attending the party as his date. Time really flew by quickly.

"I have nothing to wear." She bit her fingernail. Sesshomaru raised a hand as if to stop her.

"Just wear what you have." He said. Kagome was a bit skeptical at first but then shrugged. She had a couple nice dresses she could wear. If it saved her money not to buy a dress, then she wasn't complaining.

"You're right. It's just a boring old party. Not like I'm trying to impress anyone either." She said with a dispassionate look on her face and folded her arms across her chest.

"Kagome. I am sending you home now." He said and put on his glasses. Kagome was confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kagome panicked a bit.

"Just go home and prepare for tomorrow night's party. You may leave." He said and began to scribble something on papers in front of him.

"Are…you sure?" She was a bit hesitant. He never moved his gaze from his work.

"My chauffer will drive you home. He is already waiting for you downstairs." He said and ushered to the door. Kagome said nothing but just shrugged and quietly left. Sesshomaru looked up as she left and watched her disappear out his office.

Sesshomaru was growing concerned of Kagome's health. He wanted her to go home and rest. She was really working hard to forget about Inuyasha and she was becoming a workaholic. She tried to hide it but he could see how exhausted she was. Her eyes drooped and they were dark. She was constantly biting her lip while she worked. Lately, Kagome's lips looked bruised, as if she had been beaten. If only he could kiss away those bruises…

* * *

After returning home, Kagome was actually really glad Sesshomaru let her go. She was so tired she fell asleep immediately and awoke the next morning feeling extremely refreshed. She was able to have a full breakfast and had time to call her mom. Kagome apologized she could not celebrate Christmas with the family. Her mother pushed it aside as nonsense.

"It's alright! Kikyo is planning to spend Christmas with Inuyasha too." Her mother said to her on the other line. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I want you to go. I have a good feeling about this party you are going to." Her mother giggled. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek

Don't forget to give Sesshomaru a holiday kiss!" Kagome widened her eyes.

"Mom! Wha-?" But Kagome heard a click on the other end. Her mother hung up on her. Kagome stared at her phone for several moments before setting it down.

"Mom is going crazy…" She grumbled and finished her breakfast.

Kagome spent the rest of the morning into the afternoon watching romance films. She lazed around on her couch, eating pretzels and chips. Once and awhile, she threw pretzels at the T.V screen out of frustration.

"I hate love!" She would yell at no one and grumbled. Eventually, she decided it was time to eat lunch and shower. After her shower, Kagome wrapped herself in a towel, as well as her wet hair. She walked to her closet and dug out every kind of dress she owned. She placed them on her bed and studied each one.

"This one is for the summer…this one is too casual…" She mumbled to herself as she threw some aside. She began to grow a bit concerned. Kagome never really had to buy a dress for an important party before and she was worried that none of her dresses were suitable for the occasion. She glanced at the time and wondered if she had enough time to run and buy a dress.

"Augh…I should have done this earlier…" She groaned and regretted her procrastination. Kagome was walking around her room in circles, lost in thought when a knock came at her door. She yelled for who it was as she ran down the stairs but no one answered. She looked through the peephole and shrieked when she saw it was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, you can't come in! I'm only in a towel!" She panicked and put her back to the door as if trying to keep him out.

"Let me go change!" She yelled and began to bolt for the stairs. Sesshomaru simply opened the door and walked in. Kagome froze in place from shock and looked over her shoulder. Sesshomaru opened the door, his hand on the door knob and stared at her. She stared back, completely horrified.

"Gyaaaaaahhh~!" She yelled and ran to the living room. He watched as she flipped herself over the couch and hid behind it. Her towel was falling from her head so she ripped it off. She glared at him.

"Are you crazy?" She growled. Sesshomaru ignored her and turned to someone behind him. Kagome eyed him carefully as three woman walked into her apartment carrying multiple kits and bags in their hands. Kagome tried to get a better look but quickly ducked her head again when Sesshomaru turned around to face her.

"Kagome, these women will prepare you for the party. I bought you a suitable outfit." He said. The women said their greetings and walked to the living room and began to set up their equipment. Sesshomaru remained in the hallway.

"That is very sweet of you and I am extremely happy and thankful, but…will you get the heck out of here?" Kagome shrieked and threw her wet hair towel at him at the last part of her sentence. Sesshomaru let the towel hit his thigh. Kagome was even uncomfortable with allowing the women to see her in only a towel. Sesshomaru found the situation extremely entertaining, but he understood she wanted privacy.

"Very well. I will return in two hours." And with that, Sesshomaru left the apartment. Kagome sighed heavily in relief.

"That man is crazy. He has absolutely no reaction to _anything_." Kagome stood and grumbled at the spot where Sesshomaru stood. The women giggled at her reaction and they began to prep her.

They began with her hair and then her makeup before they dressed her. It wasn't long before all four of them were chattering away like they knew each other since the beginning of time. To Kagome's request, the hair stylist designed Kagome's hair to be very elegant yet simple. She curled her hair and then tied it into a low side ponytail. The makeup artist followed suit and gave her a very natural yet appropriate look. The stylist presented Kagome with a black dress.

"Taisho-san bought this dress for you, along with shoes, jewelry, and a winter wrap to match." The woman smiled as she placed everything in front of Kagome, allowing her to examine her new gifts. Kagome gasped loudly and her mouth dropped.

"Sesshomaru bought these for me?" She was at a loss for words. She skimmed her fingers along the fabric of the dress.

"Yes, I believe he made very good choices." The stylist said. Kagome let out a drawn out whistle and shook her head.

"Man…imagine what he gives to the woman he loves? Whoever marries him is going to be very happy." Kagome let out a small huff of laughter and reached for the dress to put it on. The three women eyed each other at Kagome's comment. She was so oblivious to his feelings. Even the stylists figured out he cared for her.

The women helped Kagome put on her dress. The dress was a bit tighter than she thought but it only helped to accentuate her curves. As Kagome observed herself in the mirror, the others helped her put on her jewelry and shoes. Sesshomaru bought her a necklace with a matching ring and bracelet. The design was extremely simple and yet complimented the dress perfectly. Her shoes were simple black stilettos. Kagome was afraid she was going to break or lose the jewelry. They looked so expensive.

The dress was a black satin dress with the hem stopping just above her knees. It was a ruched, wrap-style bodice secured with a dramatic bow at the back. It was fashioned with a plunging V-neckline at both front and back. Kagome pushed up her breasts in amazement.

"Look! I have boobs!" She laughed. Kagome gave herself a sly look through the mirror. The dress made her look extremely sexy. She turned around to observe her backside.

"Wow…even my back looks sexy!" Kagome snorted to herself. She was enjoying being treated like a princess a little _too _much.

"Look at my legs-!" She started but the stylist patted her shoulder, handing her a black clutch.

"Yes yes, you look gorgeous." The stylist laughed. Kagome was extremely satisfied and sighed happily to herself. For once, she actually felt beautiful. She actually started to feel excited for the party and wondered anxiously when Sesshomaru would arrive.

As if on cue, there came a knock at the door. Kagome yelled at him to come in and Sesshomaru opened the door. He walked in looking very handsome and refined. This came as no surprise to her. He walked into the hallway and stopped, stuffing a hand into his pocket. As usual, he wore a black suit with a two button jacket and a skinny, light grey tie. His shoes sparkled and shined in the light. His hair was styled and he wore a silver watch on his wrist. He looked very handsome indeed.

He stared at her intently, eyeing her up and down. Kagome's heart fluttered as she hoped he liked how she looked. She slightly skipped to him and twirled around.

"It will do." He said simply. Kagome pursed her lips and let out a small 'psh' at his boring reaction. Sesshomaru thanked the stylists as they made their way of the apartment. Kagome waved to them goodbye. Sesshomaru caught a small whiff of her perfume. She smelled a bit like tropical fruits and flowers. It made him want to crush her in his arms and nuzzle his nose in her hair while he embraced her. He clenched his fists in restraint.

Kagome gave a serious gaze and folded her arms across her chest. He stared back emotionless.

"Thank you for all this, but I still don't forgive you for barging in earlier when I was naked." She grumbled. Sesshomaru stuffed his other hand in his pocket.

"You were not naked." He argued. Kagome sighed heavily and let her arms drop to her sides. 'Nothing fazes this man' she thought to herself but did not realize how greatly the situation affected him. Sesshomaru had actually wanted to ravish her at that moment but held back with all the will power he had. Even as he stared at her now, he wanted to run his hands through her hair and kiss her madly.

"So while I was getting my makeup done, I was thinking…." Kagome began.

"The ham smelling, bald congressman will probably want you to pay all of your attention to his granddaughter right? They don't expect you to be arriving with me." She asked.

"Possible." He responded. Kagome rolled her eyes and let out a heavy exhale.

"No. not 'possible', it's definitely a 'yes'." She said, frustrated. Sesshomaru shrugged. She slapped him on his arm. This man was either totally ignorant or he was being complicated on purpose.

"So I was thinking…should I act as your girlfriend? Should I give her the hint that you are not interested?" Kagome grinned at the idea.

"Should I act like this?" Kagome cleared her throat and suddenly, she dramatically threw herself against his arm. Her hands gripped onto his arm as if she were holding on for dear life.

"Oh Sesshy! You silly thing, you!" She let out an exaggerated giggle. She let out a loud sigh. As she acted she kept playfully hitting him on the chest and was letting her head roll around on his arm.

"What would I ever do without you, my sugar pie?" She stared at him and fluttered her eyelashes. She waited for his reaction to her act. Sesshomaru did not know what to say.

"I am genuinely frightened." Sesshomaru admitted and fixed his suit because Kagome wrinkled it as she gripped him. Kagome laughed.

"Okay, how about this?" Suddenly, Kagome became very serious and stood in front of Sesshomaru with her arms and legs spread out wide. She pretended to glare at people around them and held out a hand in front of her. She acted like a burly body guard.

"Stay away! He is MINE!" She growled and then spun around grinning from ear to ear, waiting for his reaction.

Sesshomaru stared down at her beautiful smiling face and smirked from amusement. He pulled his hand from his pocket and gently caressed her cheek. He pushed away a stray strand of hair from her face. His thumb caressed her soft, pale cheek very softly until Kagome's smile began to slowly fade. He watched as a blush began to sprinkle across her cheeks.

"Kagome, I just want you to be yourself." He said and slowly lowered his arm. Kagome's heart was beating very quickly, though why she couldn't explain.

Sesshomaru stepped away from her and grabbed her winter wrap. He wrapped it around her and pulled her hood around her face to block it from the cold. She watched as he threw on his own coat and the held the door open for her. He stared at her intently and her heart suddenly skipped a small beat. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Shall we go?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

For the entire ride to the party, Kagome stared out the window. She stared at the Christmas lights hung along the tree branches and the Christmas decorations in the windows of the shops. Kagome glanced at the time, it read eight p.m. She sighed quietly to herself. The party was meant to end well past midnight, which meant she would welcome Christmas, once again, not with Inuyasha. Instead, she would spend it with his older brother. Kagome snuck a quick glance at Sesshomaru, who was also staring out the window. She watched as couples walked hand in hand through the city and felt envious. She always wanted to spend Christmas with Inuyasha as if they were a couple. Kagome looked at her hands. But now it was Inuyasha and Kikyo who would spend Christmas together as a couple. Looking at Sesshomaru again, she was glad she wasn't welcoming Christmas alone. Having Sesshomaru there made her feel less lonely.

"So what usually happens at these parties?" Kagome decided to make conversation.

"Nothing." He said simply.

"…and eating." He finished. Kagome smiled.

"I like that part." She joked.

The car finally pulled up to a large gate which opened to a long driveway. The car followed the twist and turns of the driveway until they finally pulled up to an incredibly large house. Kagome smacked her hands and face against the car window in shock at the size of the building. A man, who waited to greet each car, opened the door for her.

"Oh my goodness, this is much bigger than I expected." She said nervously but Sesshomaru did not answer her. He came to her side while she quickly dusted herself off and asked Sesshomaru how she looked.

"…beautiful." He said. Something in his eyes softened and she smiled brightly. She thanked him and let out a quick exhale. He took her hand and rested it in the crook of his arm.

They walked together through a great hall with walls covered in various paintings and tapestries. The entire house was brightly lit with chandeliers and lights against the walls. They walked towards a room at the end of the hall with the doors opened wide and sounds of music and chatter came from inside. It was a large room obviously used solely for large parties such as this one. Kagome was shocked to see that forty to fifty people had already arrived.

As they approached the doors, two men took their coats. Kagome took Sesshomaru's arm again and they walked in together. Almost immediately, Kagome noticed many women were staring at Sesshomaru. Kagome pulled herself closer to him. She liked that they all saw her with him and for a reason she could not explain, she didn't like it that they were staring at him. Kagome must have let out a small grumble because Sesshomaru stared down at her.

"They are all staring at you." She said. Sesshomaru wanted to say the same. He noticed Kagome caught the attention of many young men in the room.

Sesshomaru was pulling her towards the center of the room where the congressman was talking to and greeting many of the guests. Kagome stretched her neck to try and get a better look at him.

"Is his granddaughter with him?" She whispered.

"Yes." He said. She gripped his arm more tightly.

"Alright. Ready to be your girlfriend." She cleared her throat and made sure her side ponytail was neat.

"Just be yourself. You are my assistant." He reminded her. She nodded her head but kept her eyes facing forward.

"Well yes, I can be myself and be your _girlfriend._" She said. Sesshomaru was not complaining to the idea.

Kagome noticed there were many women standing around the congressman. She couldn't figure out which one of them was the granddaughter.

"Which one is she?" She half whispered, half hissed.

"Standing to his left." His voice was already so deep he didn't need to whisper. Kagome craned her neck to the side to get a view of the woman. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. The congressman's granddaughter was not at all what she envisioned. The woman looked like a super model. She was tall and elegant with fair skin. From where Kagome stood, she looked like she was glowing. She was thin but extremely curvaceous. She wore a dark red, long, strapless dress that nearly lifted her breasts up to the sky. Her long wavy hair was shiny and full, framing her small face. Her lips were painted a deep red and her eyes glinted with mischief.

Kagome gasped and suddenly halted, stopping Sesshomaru along with her. She whipped her head up to stare at him.

"Sesshomaru, are you crazy? You are trying to turn down _that _woman?" She hissed.

"She looks like a European super model! She is practically every man's fantasy!" She stared at the woman as if she were one of the wonders of the world. Sesshomaru looked at the woman with an indifferent expression.

"She is half French." He said, dispassionately. Kagome almost slapped a hand to her face but gripped his arm with both hands, pulling him closer down towards her.

"Sesshomaru! Her legs go on forever! You are crazy to turn down that girl! Even I would go for her..and I'm a _woman_!" She said. She pointed behind her and whispered more quietly in his ear.

"I'll go over to that corner and pretend I don't know you." She said and patted his arm a couple times before turning to leave. Sesshomaru straightened immediately and gripped her arm tightly, flinging her back around to face him.

"Looks mean absolutely nothing. You will not leave." He said. Kagome ignored his comment and tried to leave again. He flung her back to him a bit more roughly.

"I have met many women like her and I do not want them." He said and his lips tightened. Kagome tried to protest but he stopped her.

"I want _you_."

Kagome blinked in shock. Something in Sesshomaru's eyes burned and she could see he was very serious. He gripped her hand and placed it on his arm again but did not let it go.

"You will stay with me." He demanded and then started to walk again. Kagome tried to speak but was afraid she would choke on her words. Her heart was beating too wildly for her to concentrate. Kagome was confused by his words. She knew she was just pretending to be with him, but he seemed so serious.

They finally reached the congressman, who stopped his conversations when he noticed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru bowed to him.

"Ah! Taisho-san! So glad you came, how are you?" The congressman smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you for the invitation congressman Shima." Sesshomaru glanced to the congressman's granddaughter and greeted her as well.

"Good evening." She greeted and gave him an inviting smile. Kagome sneered and grumbled something beneath her breath. She admitted it to herself, she was a bit jealous. She thought maybe she was taking her fake role a bit too seriously.

"Please, allow me to introduce, Higurashi Kagome..." Sesshomaru began. Both the congressman and the woman brought their attention to Kagome, finally noticing she was there.

"….my _date._" Sesshomaru emphasized. Kagome slightly bowed and gave them her most charming smile.

"Good evening." Her voice came out smooth, like velvet. Kagome caught a small scowl that appeared on the woman's face but she bowed regardless.

"A-ah….How do you do?" The congressman stuttered a bit.

"Taisho-san, I did not know you were…in a relationship." The congressman eyed Kagome momentarily. Kagome and Sesshomaru met each other's gaze and almost smiled.

"Higurashi-san, please allow me to introduce my granddaughter, Shima Marion." The congressman stepped aside for Marion to greet her. 'Great, she has a sexy name too…' Kagome thought, annoyingly to herself.

"What is it that you do, Higurashi-san? Do I know your family?" Congressman Shima asked her. Kagome took a moment to look at Sesshomaru and he gave her a curt nod to continue.

"I am Taisho-san's personal assistant." She said proudly. The congressman frowned, a little taken aback, and Marion let out a small huff of laughter before placing a delicate hand to her lips. Kagome curled her lips in annoyance.

"No wonder I have never seen you before." Marion smirked. Kagome glanced up to Sesshomaru. If all the women he met were like her, she finally realized why he didn't want her. Marion licked her lips and smiled at Sesshomaru. Kagome glared.

A man came up behind the congressman and greeted him.

"Ah! Yamaguchi-san!" The congressman shook the man's hand and then turned to face them.

"Please excuse me. It was nice seeing you Taisho-san and…Higurashi-san." The congressman coughed slightly. He excused himself again and left, leaving the three of them alone together. Kagome gritted her teeth. These people were acting like snooty royals. She wasn't any different from them! Just poor.

"Would you mind getting me a drink?" Marion asked Sesshomaru.

"Of course." He agreed and gently removed Kagome's hand from his arm. Kagome stared at him silently yelling to him not to go. 'No! Don't get her a drink you jerk!' She screamed in her head but he already left. Kagome turned back to Marion, who was giving her a sly smirk.

"You aren't his girlfriend." She said, looking down at her. Kagome frowned.

"What do you mean?" Marion sighed and gave her a conceited look.

"I know Sesshomaru." She observed her manicured nails. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't like it that she was on first name terms with Sesshomaru.  
"He has never shown interest in women. They are always chasing him but he just pushes them away, which makes him even more desirable." She chuckled. She put a hand to her chin while she rested her elbow on her other hand.

"I know he is using you to push me away…but I am different from the other women." She chortled. 'Why you snobby little…' Kagome cursed her in her mind.

"I don't think you know him enough to love him, but even if you did, you can love him all you want, but don't try to break up a relationship just because you are jealous! If he loves someone, you should let him be! You can't force love!" Kagome gathered her courage.

"And believe me, I know!" She said, thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome loved Inuyasha, but if Inuyasha and Kikyo were happy, she would never try to break up their love.

"You obviously don't know who I am…but I get what I want even if it requires using force." Marion snapped. Kagome shook her head with pity.

"What a shame…if only you were as beautiful in the inside as you are on the outside…Sesshomaru might have given you a chance." Kagome said. Marion scoffed and glared at her. Kagome waited for her reply but Marion's face suddenly changed into a bright smile as Sesshomaru appeared behind Kagome. He handed her a glass of champagne and nothing for Kagome. Marion eyed Kagome and leered.

"Why Sesshomaru, you didn't get champagne for your 'girlfriend'?" She asked and took a sip of her champagne.

Sesshomaru glanced down at Kagome, who was gritting her teeth and glaring at Marion. He brought his gaze back to Marion while she blinked at him flirtatiously.

"Kagome does not drink." He said. Kagome glanced at him. Well, this was true but he should've gotten her something at least. Kagome pursed her lips in disappointment.

"That's a shame." Marion giggled. Sesshomaru put a hand around Kagome's waist, while he stuffed the other in his pant pocket. Marion glanced at his hand on her waist. Kagome's heart began to quicken.

"On the contrary, I prefer she does not drink. I believe too much alcohol make women become ugly and unhealthy." He said. Kagome's eyes widened and she held back a giant grin. Marion had started to bring the glass to her lips but choked and pulled the glass away, licking her lips. She then gave him a look of mischief.

"But if the man drinks, sometimes the woman looks even more…appetizing." Marion hinted at a tete`-a-tete´. Kagome wanted to rip out her hair. Sesshomaru's face remained emotionless.

"I think it makes the woman incompetent and useless." Sesshomaru said. Kagome could no longer hold back her smile. Marion huffed and bit her lip angrily, flipping her hair from her face

"I know she is not your girlfriend, Sesshomaru. Do not think you can get rid of me by using her!" She barked. Kagome began to grow a bit nervous. Marion's sudden little outburst began to gather a small crowd. Sesshomaru stared at her calmly and then gazed down to Kagome.

"Not my girlfriend?" He echoed. Kagome gazed back and shrugged. She couldn't deny it since it was true.

"Well…" Kagome began but she stopped mid-sentence when Sesshomaru gripped her closer to him and began to lean towards her.

Sesshomaru leaned towards her and gently pressed his lips to hers.

He kissed her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Her first kiss…

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched Sesshomaru lean towards her. She was finally sure he was going to kiss her when she could feel his breath tickle her lips and his hair lightly brushed against her face. She was able to catch one short breath and her heart began to pound even harder against her chest. It felt as though her heart was trying to escape. Her heart pounded so hard, it hurt.

Sesshomaru gently pressed his lips to hers in fear of frightening her. His kiss was so soft and tender, she could barely feel it but it was enough to feel the warmth of his lips. Every part of her body was quivering. Once his lips touched hers, something tingled all the way down to her toes. She was beyond words. She was no longer capable of rational thought. Her heart was racing and her knees buckled. Her body felt like it was over heating.

Kagome melted-positively _melted_- into his kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut and she did the only thing she could think of, she shyly kissed him back. She arched her neck, inviting him to kiss her more. He deepened the kiss. It was a kiss of a stunning mix of power and tenderness.

She inhaled his scent of soap and cologne. It made her head spin out of control. She could hear nothing but her heart pounding. Time stopped for them.

Sesshomaru could hear people around them gasp in shock and begin to chatter away. Marion was probably furious. 'Good.' He thought to himself because all he cared about was Kagome. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and embrace her tightly. He wanted them to melt together. He never wanted to stop kissing her because when was the next time he could do this?

It took everything Sesshomaru had to slowly pull away from her. He opened his eyes and stared at her intently. He waited as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were glazed over and she breathed heavily. She tried to whisper his name but there was no sound. He glanced at her lips as she tried to speak and he wanted to kiss her again but he straightened and stared at Marion. He was satisfied to see her fuming with rage. She quickly spun around and stormed off.

Practically the whole room saw the whole episode, but he didn't care. He brought his gaze back to Kagome to see if she was alright. She held a hand to her heart and she was still breathing heavily. He could see she was trying to regain her composure.

Kagome was aware that Marion had stormed off and that many people were staring at them but at the moment she didn't really care. She was too occupied with her thoughts about what just happened. Her heart was pounding so hard it was painful. She put her hand to her heart to try and slow it. Kagome was not going to misunderstand the situation. The kiss was part of the act. 'That's all it is.' She repeated to herself in her mind. She felt her heartbeat begin to slow and return to beat at a steady rate. She swallowed the tingling feeling in her stomach and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked her quietly. Kagome glanced up to him and her heartbeat began to speed up again. 'It was just part of the act.' She reminded herself.

"I am sorry." He apologized and Kagome swatted her hand. She forced herself to put a big smile on her face.

"No no! It's fine! We definitely showed her!" Kagome slapped his arm. He just stared at her and Kagome was afraid for a moment he would kiss her again but he looked away.

"Let's sit." He said. She allowed him to lead them to a table.

"Excuse us." Sesshomaru said as they approached a table and the people already sitting bowed nervously, not sure how to act. Sesshomaru pulled a chair out for her and waited for her to sit. She thanked him as she sat and he pushed in her chair. He quickly sat beside her but instead of facing forward, he faced her. Kagome kind if wished he did not look at her.

"I apologize for my lack of restraint." He apologized again.

"It will not happen again." He said and Kagome was surprised to feel disappointed.

"O-of course. Thank you for the apology. I'm alright." Kagome gave him a reassuring smile.

"Shall I bring you something to drink? Would you like some food?" He asked her. She smiled at him because she knew he was concerned.

"Yes, thank you." She said and without another word, he left. She sighed and was a bit thankful that he left so it gave her time to compose herself. Kagome sighed again and put a hand to her face. Her face was extremely hot. She fanned herself in hopes that she would cool down. Kagome felt a bit uncomfortable sitting alone. She noticed many people were still staring at her. She glanced around and noticed that many women were also _glaring _at her. She looked down, her hand still on her face and continued to fan herself.

Sesshomaru walked past an ocean of people who were staring at him and murmuring to each other. He only concentrated on the refreshment table. He regretted kissing Kagome and putting her in such a situation. He should have just left her home. He needed to get her something quickly.

He ordered the server for some juice and some water. He requested that the server bring it to Kagome while he got her food.

When Kagome kissed him back, he had lost all control. He didn't plan on allowing the kiss to go on for that long. He could still feel her lips on his.

Kagome noticed that the other people at the table suddenly stiffened. She knew that meant Sesshomaru had returned. He set a plate down before her piled high with food. She couldn't help but laugh. He sat down again but this time faced forward. She noticed he was not eating.

She placed a napkin on her lap and began to eat. She glanced at him again.

"You are not going to eat?" She asked him. He simply drank some water.

"I am not hungry." He said.

While she ate, neither of them spoke. Once and awhile, she offered him some food but he kindly refused. Kagome felt bad. She didn't want to make things awkward between her and Sesshomaru. Kagome needed to pretend the kiss wasn't a big deal for her. She wiped her mouth with her napkin and took a hearty gulp of water. She turned to him.

"Sesshomaru, would you like to dance?" She asked him. He stared at her for a brief moment before eyeing the dance floor where many couples were dancing. He stood from his chair and went to help pull out her chair for her. Once she stood, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Kagome's heart began to skip again when he gently placed his hand on her waist while he took her hand in his other. She hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder and they began to dance. Where he touched her, it felt like it was on fire. Kagome glanced at his lips and felt ashamed when she kind of wished he would kiss her again.

At the beginning, Kagome was too embarrassed to look him in the eye. She could feel his gaze on her which made her feel even more embarrassed. However, she kept reminding herself that she had to bring things back to normal. So she lifted her head and dealt with the embarrassment.

She stared deep into his eyes as they danced. Once again, they did not speak but Kagome gave him a smile.

"I'm going to be honest with you…" Kagome started and blushed.

"…you were my first kiss." Kagome mumbled a bit. Kagome thought Sesshomaru was going to laugh at her since she received her first kiss at such an old age.

"I can tell. You were quite terrible." He said. She whipped her head up and glared at him.

"Well, at least I don't go around and randomly kiss men out of nowhere!" She retorted. Sesshomaru smirked. She tripped a little.

"This must be your first time dancing as well." He added.

"It is."

"You are quite horrible at this as well." He said. She faltered and stepped on his foot. He looked down at his foot and smirked again.

"Sesshomaru! Well… I don't go around using people to get rid of psycho women!" She argued.

"You are no better. You are using me to forget my psycho brother." He taunted her and she stepped on his foot on purpose.

"I am not!" She denied.

"At least I asked you." He said and she scoffed.

"No you did not! You ordered me!" She grumbled. Sesshomaru smirked again. He was glad she was acting like her normal self.

They continued to dance, bickering back and forth before a man walked up behind Sesshomaru and placed a solid hand on his shoulder. Sesshomaru stopped dancing and turned around.

"That was quite a scene you caused there Sesshomaru." The man smirked and they shook hands. Kagome stared at the man. He was rather good looking yet a frightening man. He had long black hair and eyes that seemed to bore into your soul. A woman stood beside him who was very much like him. She was very beautiful but frighteningly so.

"Kagome, these are my friends Onigumo Naraku and his wife, Onigumo Kagura." They both bowed. Kagome raised her eyebrows at their names. They were very devilish names for rather devilish looking people. However, the couple seemed very kind.

"This is my personal assistant, Higurashi Kagome." Sesshomaru said and Kagome greeted them.

"Just your personal assistant?" The woman Kagura asked with a hint of laughter in her voice as she smiled behind her fan. Kagome blushed.

"It's nice to meet you." Kagome smiled. Suddenly, Kagura slipped beside Kagome and wrapped her arm around Kagome's.

"Why don't you boys go have a chat and catch up? Kagome and I will have our own fun." Kagura smiled and used her fan to swat them away. Naraku slapped a hand on Sesshomaru's back and began to lead him away. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome once before he left with Naraku.

Kagome turned to Kagura, who smiled at her. She apologized for separating her from Sesshomaru.

"So how do you know Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, trying to start a conversation. Kagura covered half her face with her fan and giggled.

"Oh, we went to college together!" She said. Kagome smiled.

"That's nice! How was he back then?" She was curious. Kagura looked at the ceiling and tapped her chin with her fan.

"Mm…he was the same." Kagura eyed her.

" Actually, I am going to make a confession…" She started and then whispered.

"I used to have a crush on Sesshomaru." Kagome blinked in shock and Kagura laughed.

"Oh but don't worry! I won't try and steal Sesshomaru away from you." She said. Kagome tried to explain it wasn't like that between her and Sesshomaru but Kagura was not listening.

"No no, I liked Sesshomaru but after he introduced me to Naraku, I fell madly in love with my husband!" Kagura giggled and Kagome smiled when she saw a blush appear on her face. She felt a bit envious of Kagura and Naraku's love. Kagome looked at where Naraku and Sesshomaru stood. Her gaze fell upon Sesshomaru. Something in her stomach tightened. Kagome wanted to ask Kagura about Sesshomaru.

"Did…Sesshomaru…?" Kagome began but could not finish her sentence. What was she afraid of?

Kagura blinked and tilted her head.

"Did Sesshomaru have a love interest during college?" Kagura asked the question for her. Kagome nodded. Kagura chuckled.

"There were many, many women who were in love with Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru never let any women near him. He was very hard to get which is why women liked him even more. Not a good strategy on his part." She said and shook her head. Kagome sighed in relief. Why did she feel relieved?

"I am surprised he let me talk to him." She said.

"So he didn't have a love interest?" Kagome asked to confirm but Kagura shook her head.

"Well…no, I didn't say that." Kagura smiled. Kagura could tell Kagome was feeling a bit confused with her feelings.

"He did have a love interest, which is exactly why he would not let any other women near him. Apparently, he has loved this woman for a very long time. I think he said since childhood?" Kagura pouted while she thought to herself. Kagome's heart pounded.

"He loved someone?" She asked.

"He _loves_ someone. He still loves her to this day. He is quite a loyal lover. He said her name once but I can't remember it." Kagura said. Kagome licked her lips and stared across the room at Sesshomaru's back. She had no idea he was in love with someone.

"You do not know who she is?" Kagome asked her. Kagura shook her head.

"But whoever she is, she is a very, very lucky woman." Kagura lied and smiled because she actually did know who the woman was. It was Kagome.

When they were in college, there was a night when Sesshomaru had become very upset over Kagome and drank himself incredibly drunk. It wasn't like him to act that way and so out of concern, Kagura stayed with him the entire night. In the midst of his drunkenness, Sesshomaru asked Kagura if he could hug her. He begged her to let him hold her for a bit. Sesshomaru spent the rest of the night just hugging her while repeating Kagome's name. To this day, Kagura never told anyone else the story. Kagura shook her head. It was almost pitiful. Sesshomaru really loved her so much.

"Why doesn't he tell her he loves her?" Kagome frowned. Why didn't he tell her? Kagura shrugged.

"She was in love with another man." Kagura said and Kagome blinked in surprise. Kagura watched as Kagome tried to make sense of her story. The woman in the story sounded remarkable similar to herself but…it could also be Sango or Kikyo. Kagome frowned to herself. Sango was already married so she was not concerned, but if it was Kikyo he was in love with, she did not like it at all. Sesshomaru never seemed to show interest in any of them. It must have been someone else.

Who was Sesshomaru in love with?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sesshomaru and Kagome decided to leave the party early. Their car pulled up to the apartment complex and the driver waited patiently as Kagome and Sesshomaru stepped out.

Kagome had grown tired of the party and wished to leave early. At the party, Kagome had quietly slipped through some doors leading to a balcony outside. The cool breeze felt wonderful against her heated skin. She was beginning to feel hot and stuffy with the large crowd inside.

"Kagome." A voice called to her from behind. Kagome peeked over her shoulder to find Sesshomaru standing by the doors, pushing aside the balcony door curtains with his hand.

"I just stepped outside for some air. I was beginning to feel a little trapped in there." She exhaled and fanned herself with her hand.

"I understand." He said and joined her at her side.

"Are you having fun?" She asked him. He stared at her. A breeze played with her hair and she brushed away a strand of hair that fell to her lips.

"Are you?" He asked and she shrugged nonchalantly.

"I suppose. I like parties but not when all the women constantly glare at me." She rotated her neck to get a crick out of it.

"This party would be more fun if there were less people and I actually knew most of them…" Kagome mumbled.

"Sesshomaru…" She began while she started to stretch out her arms. She widened her eyes and gave him a side glance.

"Let's have our own little Christmas party." She said a little more excitedly. Sesshomaru thought how he should respond.

"With who?" He asked. The tip of her index finger met his shoulder.

"You and me!" She said.

"Together…? He asked. Kagome blushed and hesitated.

"I mean, just as friends of course! It will just be a small and friendly party to welcome the holiday!" She panicked.

"If you wish." Sesshomaru slipped his hands into his pockets and stared up into the night sky. She observed the strong outline of his jaw and watched his silver hair flutter against the dark night.

Are you afraid I will misunderstand and kiss you again?" He asked. A strong wind swept his hair as he brought his gaze back down to her. The wind mussed his hair and he gave her a hard gaze through his bangs. His eyes made something within her heart stir and her eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Don't tease me Sesshomaru. I am not a rock! Of course I would have a reaction to your sudden kiss." She huffed and folded her arms across her chest. She was beginning to feel cold.

"I would not say any more if you treasure your life." She warned.

And so Sesshomaru led her back inside where they gathered their belongings and left the party early.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru said something to the driver before the car took off. Sesshomaru joined her and they walked together to the apartment front entrance. Kagome released a loud sigh into the night.

"Being at that party felt like needing to desperately go to the bathroom because I've been holding in my bladder for so long. As soon as we left that house, I never felt so happy in my life." Kagome snorted to herself. Sesshomaru couldn't have agreed more.

"Why don't we order some fried chicken and watch Christmas specials on T.V?" Kagome began to chatter away and started to carelessly limp since she no longer cared how she looked. Her heels dragged along the ground. They stopped at the doors and Sesshomaru placed a hand on the handle getting ready to open it.

"If you wish." He said and smiled gently.

"Can we order spicy chicken? I like the spicy one the best." She said, bringing a hand to touch her aching feet.

"Maybe you should shower first and then meet me downstairs. We will be much more comfortable then." Kagome still chattered away. Sesshomaru was enjoying the moment when something caught his eye. He suddenly looked over her head and narrowed his eyes. Inuyasha was walking towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha asked when he suddenly spotted them. He held a plastic bag in his hand, hinting that he was returning from the convenient store. Kagome turned around, cutting her sentence short.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Kikyo?" She asked. Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the side, away from Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha walked closer towards them.

"Kikyo forgot she made plans on Christmas Eve before she agreed to spend it with me." He grunted and arrogantly stuffed his hands in his pockets. Kagome glanced at his clothes.

"Oh…that would explain why you are dressed so casually." Kagome observed. Inuyasha eyed her up and down.

"What about you? Where have you been dressed like that?" He asked, finally noticing her appearance.

"I was Sesshomaru's date to a Christmas party." She smiled and could not hold back a blush that slowly crawled to her cheeks.

"Ohh…is that so?" Inuyasha said but was staring at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru did not return his gaze and still stood to the side. Kagome slightly looked over her shoulder, hoping he would say something so they could leave. To her disappointment, he remained silent.

Inuyasha suddenly let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms over his head. The plastic bag swung and hit his arm as he lifted it.

"So then, does that mean you have no other plans this evening?" Inuyasha asked her while his arms dropped back to his sides.

"Why don't we celebrate together? I bought some snacks and beer." He sniffed his runny nose. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She stared at Sesshomaru again. For a moment she thought of having a small party with just the three of them, but she knew the brothers didn't want to be together in the same room for too long. Kagome knew that even if she did succeed in having them celebrate together, Inuyasha would just make arrogant and sarcastic comments to Sesshomaru, while Sesshomaru would remain silent and boring.

"Uh…well…actually…" Kagome began but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Thank you Kagome for accompanying me to the party." He said, sounding as if he was leaving. Kagome frowned with confusion.

"Uh…but-" She tried to say but Sesshomaru already opened the door. He looked up to the sky for a brief moment and then stared at her again. Once again, he gazed at her with hard eyes. Her heart fluttered as the breeze brushed his bangs along his eyelids.

"It is quite late. I will retire early. Goodnight Kagome." He said and for a moment he paused so that they both got a good look at each other. Kagome felt like he was about to disappear forever, so she needed to remember his face and recall the events of the night so she would never forget.

"Goodnight..." Kagome said reluctantly. She watched him disappear into the building and she could not help but feel disappointment. She felt something tug at her heart, telling her to run after him.

"Alright, let's go." Inuyasha said behind her and slipped past her to enter the building. Kagome followed behind him. She followed him to the elevators where he pushed the button and waited.

"Let's go to your apartment. It's cleaner." He said and Kagome could only nod.

"Yeah sure." She said softly, secretly hoping Sesshomaru changed his mind and was standing in front of her apartment door, waiting for her. To her astonishment, Kagome actually wanted to spend time with Sesshomaru. Being with Inuyasha was too emotionally and mentally tiring for her.

Inuyasha observed Kagome through the elevator door reflection. He had to admit she looked pretty good.

"You should dress like that more often…like Kikyo does. It makes you look less scary." Inuyasha told her. Kagome gave him a warning look and stomped on his foot. He protested and his body slouched a bit. He sucked in a deep intake of air from the pain.

"You are still so immature and rude, Inuyasha!" Kagome growled. A small jingle signaled the elevator arrived and she quickly rushed inside. Inuyasha stumbled after her. Kagome glared at him which he responded by glaring back.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Inuyasha protested. Kagome let out a small sarcastic laugh through her nose.

"_Why?_ I am so _fiercely_ thankful for your kind compliment, which is why my glare is a bit fierce." She said sardonically.

"You are still so violent." He said, rubbing his foot on his leg. Kagome put on a bored expression and bit the inside of her cheek. She was not paying attention to his teasing. Sesshomaru thought she was perfect just the way she was!

The elevator arrived at her floor and to Kagome's dismay there was no Sesshomaru standing at her door. Inuyasha whistled behind Kagome as she searched for her keys.

"You want to order fried chicken?" He asked while he rocked back and forth on his heels. Kagome nodded and managed to open the door her door.

"Of course, but-" She started, switching on her lights and throwing her keys on the kitchen island.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. The spicy kind…" Inuyasha said and kicked off his sneakers. Kagome grinned at him.

"It's not common in America to eat fried chicken on Christmas. And Christmas isn't a couple's holiday like it is here in Japan." Kagome said in a matter of fact tone while Inuyasha snorted.

"Hah! That's just silly. Americans are weird." He said and made his way to the living room. Kagome rolled her eyes in his direction. She took off her coat and hung it in the closet. She heard Inuyasha switch on the television.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to take a quick shower and change. Can you call for delivery?" She asked him. Inuyasha plopped on the sofa.

"I'm too lazy." He said and opened a bag of chips. Kagome walked towards him and stopped, putting her hands on her hips.

"Inuyasha…" She said with a warning tone. Inuyasha rolled his head back and scrunched his face.

"Fiine." He whined. Kagome curled her upper lip in annoyance. Sesshomaru would have said yes right away!

"Inuyasha, you haven't seen me in so long and already you are back to your regular, immature, complicated self!" Kagome complained. Inuyasha opened his cell phone and started dialing.

"I can act this way because you're Kagome, my best friend." He said and smiled in her direction. Kagome felt a small pang of sadness at her heart. She sighed and she walked away to take a shower while Inuyasha called for delivery.

* * *

After about a half an hour, Kagome came bouncing down her stairs in her pajamas. She skipped to the sofa and landed on it making Inuyasha's body jump. He didn't care though, he was already used to it, and he even moved his beer to his other hand to avoid spilling it. His eyes never left the television screen. Kagome let out a happy sigh and massaged her feet.

"I feel so fresh and clean now." She sank into the cushions of the couch and wiggled her toes. Inuyasha eyed her. Kagome's face glowed and a soft smile appeared on her face. Her hair was still damp and stuck to the sides of her cheeks. For a brief second, Inuyasha thought she looked quite pretty.

"Too bad. You looked better in the other outfit." He snickered. Kagome ignored him.

"Is the delivery almost here?" She asked. Inuyasha pointed to a bag on the table.

"It just came a few minutes ago. And don't worry, I paid for it." He said and Kagome clapped with joy. She ran to the kitchen and got plates and napkins. She jumped on the couch and handed him a plate.

"Don't eat too much or you'll get fatter." Inuyasha said and began to devour a chicken leg. Kagome pursed her lips and none too gently elbowed his leg. Sesshomaru would not have said something about her weight and would have offered her food first!

Regardless of his teasing, Kagome carefully chose her first piece and took a greedy bite into the crispy chicken leg. She closed her eyes and rocked from side to side from happiness. Inuyasha suddenly rolled his head back and groaned. He turned his head to stare at Kagome and frowned.

"I miss Kikyo." He whined and Kagome rolled her eyes. She flicked a small piece of chicken at his face. Kagome hated it when he said that. Why couldn't he just shut about her damn sister when she was with him?

"Will you shut up, you little baby." Kagome grumbled. Inuyasha growled and flicked the chicken off his nose.

"Alright, I'll think of this as a guy's night out. I need to spend time with my guy friends too." Inuyasha laughed. Kagome slapped his arm.

"I'm a woman!" She cried. Inuyasha gave her a look of disbelief.

"Really? Since when?" He joked. And Kagome could only sigh heavily.

"Yeah, yeah that's right! I'm just a ball! Just kick me around here and there." She grumbled and angrily searched for another piece of chicken. Inuyasha never saw her as a woman and this is why she never had a chance with him. It broke her heart. Sesshomaru always paid attention to her only when they were together!

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome spent the rest of the night eating and laughing at the comedic Christmas programs but sometimes Kagome found herself staring at the television screen, not paying attention. Her mind kept wandering off, thinking about Sesshomaru and what he was doing. She contemplated going up and bringing him some chicken but she also didn't want to disturb him. Sometimes she touched her phone, wondering if she should call or message him. Her feet were aching to run up to him. She had to shake her head and control herself.

"So what were you and Kikyo planning to do for Christmas?" Kagome asked, trying to make conversation. A commercial came on, so Inuyasha gave her his full attention. He turned to his side, throwing an arm over the back of the couch.

"She wanted to go to an expensive restaurant and then spend the rest of the night at a hot spring." He let out a small huff of laugher and took a sip of beer. Kagome's eyes widened and took in a sharp intake of breath.

"So expensive!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha nodded and turned back to the screen.

"Yeah…what a waste of money." He grumbled but then shrugged.

"Whatever, I prefer spending Christmas like this anyway." He said and smirked at Kagome. He ruffled her hair. She complained aloud but inside her heart skipped a beat.

"Me too." She laughed, her eyes scrunched tightly while he mussed her hair.

* * *

Inuyasha was too busy laughing and eating snacks, he didn't realize Kagome was nodding off to sleep. When a commercial came on, he turned his gaze to her and found her body slowly dipping to the side. Inuyasha smirked to himself.

"Silly girl, it's not even that late." He said quietly and glanced at the clock. It was already thirty minutes past twelve. He never got a chance to tell her Merry Christmas. He smirked again and grabbed his phone, planning to take pictures of Kagome dozing off. Was that drool?

Inuyasha snickered to himself and held up his phone to take a picture when he paused and took the moment to stare at her.

Kagome's head was hanging to the side, her hair falling over her face. Her lips were pursed like a small fish with a bit of drool, threatening to drip down. He could hear some soft snoring and her cheeks puffed from having her head droop down. He poked her cheek and then gently poked her cheek again. It was like poking jello. He slapped a hand over his mouth to stop from bursting out with laughter. Inuyasha snickered and then gently took her head and rested it on his shoulder. He stared down at her. Her shoulders moved to the rhythm of her deep breathing.

Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath and smelled her soap and shampoo. The left side of his body started to feel warm from her body heat. He felt badly that his shoulder was too hard to act as a pillow, while she was soft and a bit plump. Inuyasha blinked slowly and brought a finger to her cheek again. This time he did not poke it but gently caressed it. Her skin was smooth. His arm ached from trying too hard not to hurt her. He felt like he was petting a small animal.

Inuyasha quietly observed her face. Looking at her dark lashes fan across her cheeks and he even counted the freckles that sprinkled across her nose.

He was actually acting like a bully on purpose. He was just happy to see his old friend again after so many years. When he saw her again, he was so surprised to see how much she had changed. He wasn't sure how to act around her anymore. He tried to act like it was old times but he couldn't do it. She seemed grown up and was a different person. When he saw her all dressed up, standing beside Sesshomaru, he knew she was not the same little girl he used to know. Kagome had grown to be very beautiful woman. Inuyasha found he was smiling down at her and suddenly stopped when his heart began to beat a little irregularly.

He snapped his head up and brought his attention back to the television screen. His hand quickly fell to the side and he took a drink of beer. He hesitantly stared at Kagome again and slowly brought a hand to his heart. His heart was pounding against his chest.

"What is this?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Thank you everyone for your positive reviews!

* * *

The next morning, Kagome groggily opened her eyes and took a brief second to realize she fell asleep on her couch. Inuyasha must have retrieved her blanket from her room and thrown it over her while she slept. She blinked slowly and finally rolled onto her back, releasing a loud yawn. She scratched her head and turned to look at the time. She squinted and was able to see it was ten in the morning. The sun was shining brightly through her balcony windows.

"Mmmm…Merry Christmas…" She mumbled sleepily and shut her eyes. A mere second later, Kagome snapped open her eyes and shot up. She hurriedly reached for her phone while quickly brushing stray hairs from her face. Kagome kicked off her blanket and sat up, staring at her phone.

"Oh no! I forgot! I forgot!" Kagome panicked. All night, Kagome had planned to message Sesshomaru at exactly twelve to wish him a Merry Christmas, but she fell asleep before it turned midnight. She wanted to be the first person to tell him.

Kagome wasted no more time and quickly began to type her message.

_Merry Christmas Sesshomaru! I planned to tell you at exactly twelve but I fell asleep… u_u_

Kagome mouthed each word she typed and even expressed a sad face at the very end. She pushed the send button quickly and wished the phone was faster at sending the message. She sighed and bit the inside of her cheek in disappointment. Her hand fell to her side and then she lifted it to look at her phone again. She missed one call from Sango and one call from her mom.

Kagome stared at the phone momentarily and then tossed it to the floor.

"I'll deal with them later…" And she fell back asleep.

* * *

Kikyo awoke in a hotel room. She lay on a large bed, her naked body entwined in silk sheets. She turned to her side to see a naked body of a man, a man who was _not _Inuyasha, lying beside her. He was still asleep as she quietly slipped out of bed. She wrapped herself in the sheet and walked over to her purse which was thrown carelessly to the ground along with her clothes. She checked her phone and saw Inuyasha had called her multiple times and even left a voicemail. She didn't bother listening and threw the phone back in the bag. Letting the bed sheet drop to the floor, she walked to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Kagome snorted awake and quickly snatched her phone which was going off. She got a message! She quickly opened her phone and impatiently waited to see the name of the person who sent her a message.

"C'mon…c'mon…." She urged but then let her face plant down on the sofa when she saw it was Inuyasha who sent her a message. She glanced at the time.

"It's already been a whole hour and he still hasn't replied? Is he sleeping?" Kagome asked herself and opened the message to see what Inuyasha sent. She sat up, brushing hair from her face and then gawked.

He took a picture of them together on the couch. He was smiling at the camera while she slept, looking monstrously unattractive, on his shoulder. Kagome squinted to look more closely.

"Was I drooling?" She gaped and scrolled down to see what he wrote. It said : _I am framing this._

Kagome let out a loud sigh and fell back against the sofa. She quickly sent him an angry reply.

_Frame that picture and you will lose your life._

Kagome angrily snapped her phone shut and stared at the mess in the room. Inuyasha was kind enough to throw away the chicken bones and put the leftover chicken in the refrigerator, but he hadn't thrown away the beer cans or empty bags of chips. She sighed heavily and pushed herself to stand up. Her back kinked as she stood and she let out a painful groan. She stretched her arms high above her head as she yawned again and then let her arms swing down to her sides. Kagome looked around the room, too lazy to clean and just opted to stare at her phone again.

"Why aren't you texting me?" She frowned but eventually she grudgingly rolled up her blanket and dragged herself to the shower.

* * *

"Good morning beautiful." Kikyo was putting on her earrings when the man she lay with, came up from behind her and smiled at her through the room mirror. He put his nose to her hair and inhaled deeply.

"Too bad you already showered. I was looking forward to another round before we washed _together_." He licked his lips and Kikyo smirked at him through the reflection. She finished putting on her earring and turned around in his arms. She kissed him deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Take me shopping." She demanded as she pulled away from his kiss. The man smirked at her.

"Whatever you want." And he kissed her again. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and pushed him away, turning back to face the mirror.

"Remember, do not kiss or touch me in public. And if you see my fiancé, you tell him we are just co-workers." Kikyo said to him. The man laughed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Of course, just as long as you say the same to my wife."

* * *

Kagome was in the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel when she heard her phone go off. She shrieked and quickly ran to her bed where she watched her phone light up. She jumped on the bed and opened her phone. It was Sango calling. Kagome felt a bit disappointed but nevertheless was happy to answer the phone.

"Merry Christman Sango! I was going to stop over to see you and Miroku!" Kagome smiled. She threw the towel over her head and began scissor leg exercises as she lay on the bed.

"Merry Christmas! I was calling to ask you if you could come over! I have some gifts for you and your family! So this is perfect!" Sango said on the other side. Kagome flapped her legs some more.

"Great! I have gifts for you too! I'll see you in about half an hour!" She finished and shut her phone. She stopped kicking her legs and stared at her phone again.

"Maybe my phone is broken? Is that why I am not getting his reply?" She tapped the screen with her fingernail and then tossed the phone over her shoulder. She sighed and rolled off the bed to get ready.

* * *

"You would look great in this ma'am." A salesperson held up a fancy white blouse to Kikyo, who was looking through a rack of clothes. Kikyo didn't bother looking at it.

"I'll take it." She said. Kikyo slowly walked through an expensive clothes store, uninterestingly looking at the clothes. The man she lay with walked behind her with the same uninterested attitude.

"Kikyo?" Kikyo heard someone call her name and turned to see two women she was 'friends' with.

"Hi girls, how are you?" She greeted. They greeted her back. One of them eyed the man beside her.

"I thought you were engaged to Inuyasha?" She said. Kikyo smiled and swatted her hand.

"Oh this is my co-worker Onigumo. He offered to buy me clothes as a wedding gift." She lied. Onigumo gave them both a charming and flirtatious smile which the women gladly accepted. Kikyo almost rolled her eyes.

"We are just shopping around too. Our boyfriends gave us money to spend any way we wish." The other woman said. Kikyo said nothing but simply smiled.

"Speaking of boyfriends, we saw your twin sister last night." Kikyo frowned.

"What? Where?" Kikyo unfolded her arms and paid closer attention. The women started giggling.

"She attended that charity event thrown by Congressman Shima!" One of them said. Kikyo frowned in confusion.

"What was she doing there?" She asked them, a bit impatient. They continued to giggle like school girls.

"You didn't tell us she had a boyfriend! She went as his date!" They said. Kikyo almost slapped them.

"Who?" She asked. Her patience was wearing thin.

"Your fiance's older brother! Sesshomaru!" Kikyo's eyes widened.

"What?" Kikyo suddenly spat and the women stopped giggling out of shock. Kikyo bit her lower lip in anger. Onigumo stared at Kikyo, a bit taken aback.

"I didn't know you have a twin sister." He said and then gave a mischievous smirk.

"So there are two of you." He said and Kikyo snapped at him.

"Don't be ridiculous. My sister is nothing!" She said and stormed away. Leaving Onigumo and the women in confusion. Kikyo clenched her fists in fury.

"I need to finish this quickly…" Kikyo said to herself and left the store in a hurry.

* * *

Kagome got off the subway and was power walking/jogging to Sango's house. It was pretty chilly outside. Her purse kept swinging and hitting her hip as she ran and the bag of presents she held in her hand kept hitting her knees. She continued to hurry while sniffing her runny nose. She turned the corner and ran more quickly finally getting to Sango's home. She rang the doorbell twice and waited for someone to answer the door. She ran in place to keep warm when the door opened to reveal Miroku.

"Merry Christmas!" Kagome said, lifting her arms in the air. Miroku smiled and let her in. Kagome welcomed the warmth and already felt her cheeks begin to sting.

"Merry Christmas!" Miroku said and they gave each other a hug. Kagome threw her things on the couch as she passed the sitting room and went to the kitchen where Sango was sitting at the table, looking like a bloated marshmallow.

"Oh my, you are getting huge." Kagome said and hugged her. Sango glared at her a bit and hugged her back, unable to leave the chair.

"Merry Christmas!" Sango said. Kagome smiled and rubbed her belly.

"You are going to pop at any moment!" Kagome said cheerfully and placed the bag of presents beside her as she sat down. Miroku sat across from her, beside Sango, and began to read a book. Sango beamed.

"I know. I'm due in about 5 weeks!" Sango clapped happily. Kagome sighed in amazement. She couldn't believe one of her best friends was about to have a baby.

"You still want the sex of the child to be a surprise?" Kagome asked her, rubbing her belly again. Sango nodded.

"I definitely want it to be a surprise!" She cheered. Miroku said nothing. Kagome knew he was nervous.

"Ok good, because I got you guys some gifts that are not really for you but for the baby. I made sure I got unisex clothes and toys." Kagome said and handed Sango the bag. Sango and Miroku both thanked her as they pulled out various necessities they would definitely need. Sango offered to get Kagome a cup of tea but Kagome got it herself, not wanting Sango to get up and walk around. Sango asked Miroku to put the presents away somewhere safe which he complied.

Kagome waited until Miroku was out of the room when she whispered in Sango's direction.

"I need to tell you something!" Kagome hissed quickly but zipped her lips shut when Miroku had walked back into the room and proceeded to read his book. Sango gave Kagome a questioning look which Kagome responded by moving her eyes in Miroku's direction multiple times. She was trying to silently tell Sango to get Miroku out of there. Sango touched Miroku's knee.

"Miroku, darrrling~" She said in a sing song voice.

"Can you go buy some milk?" She said.

"I bought some yesterday." He said, never looking up from his book. Sango cleared her throat, giving Kagome a reassuring smile.

"Bread?" She asked again with a sweet voice.

"Bought it yesterday with the milk." He said, still not looking up from his book. Sango's nostrils flared a bit and she cleared her throat.

"Miroku, dear, you should go walk our dog." Her voice was less sweet. Miroku looked up from his book in confusion.

"We don't have a-"

Sango snapped her head in his direction. Miroku stopped mid-sentence and glanced at Kagome who gave him a nervous smile. He definitely got the point and cleared his throat, placing the book under his arm.

"Excuse me Kagome, I need to go walk our imaginary dog." And Miroku stood from his chair and left the room. Sango and Kagome eyed him carefully until they were sure he was out of ear's reach before Sango tapped her hand, urging her to continue.

"I almost forgot you went to the party, what happened?" Sango asked. Kagome swallowed and bit her bottom lip.

"How do I start?" Kagome asked herself and gathered her thoughts. She took a deep breath and started telling Sango the whole story, starting with getting dolled up at her apartment.

While telling her story, Sango remained silent but her lower jaw dropped closer and closer to the ground with each syllable.

"And then…I woke up and now I'm here." Kagome finished and took a deep breath. Sango finally let out a loud gasp and spread her hands out in front of her in disbelief.

"Woah…woah…woah…wait a minute…He kissed you?" She shrieked causing Kagome to jump up in her seat and slap a hand over Sango's mouth.

"Shhh!" She hissed, spitting a bit.

"Will you be quiet? Your husband still has ears!" Kagome cried and Sango just blinked in shock.

"He kissed you?" She said again a bit more quietly and Kagome just nodded.

"What did you do? How did you feel?" Sango egged on. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders.

"I-I don't know! I don't know how to explain what I felt but… I was really nervous and it seemed to happen so fast." She said.

"Well what did you say?" Sango asked trying to get something out of her.

"Nothing! We just…ate and danced." Kagome couldn't really think.

"You just ate and danced? After he kissed you?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"What kind of reaction is that?" Sango slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Sango! You are not supposed to encourage me to have a reaction to his kiss!" Kagome argued and then groaned.

"I kissed him back…" Kagome threw her face in her hands and Sango widened her eyes and she gasped even louder than before.

"YOU KISSED HIM BACK?" Kagome slapped a hand to her mouth again.

"Yes! Yes okay? Now be quiet!" Kagome hissed. Sango shook her head trying to make sense of everything that happened.

"And then…you talked to his friend from college and she told you he is in love with a childhood friend of his?" Sango asked her and Kagome nodded.

"And you think Sesshomaru is in love with me or Kikyo?" Sango asked again. Kagome nodded again.

"Kagome…Sesshomaru is not in love with me and he is _definitely _not in love with Kikyo!" Sango shook her head, bring a hand to her forehead.

"But why not?" Kagome said immediately.

"It is possible!" Kagome argued but Sango shook her head again.

"Yes, it is possible but…he just doesn't!" Sango didn't know how to explain to her that he was in love with her.

"He was always so nice to you!" Kagome tried to make sense of things. Sango rolled her eyes.

"He is nice to everyone." Sango grumbled. Kagome's skull was too thick.

"Every time I think about him, I feel embarrassed." Kagome blushed and slapped her hands to her cheeks.

"Okay and then after the party, you were supposed to have a little alone time with Sesshomaru-" Sango said but Kagome lifted her head in embarrassment.

"Not _alone_ time! Just a friendly party between friends!" She argued but Sango ignored her.

"But then Inuyasha came and ruined everything and Sesshomaru walked away leaving you to spend the rest of the night with Inuyasha instead." Sango said, trying to clarify things. Kagome sighed and nodded.

"And even though I was with Inuyasha, I just kept thinking about Sesshomaru and what happened at the party." Kagome groaned.

"What do I do Sango? I feel so embarrassed! I know I should not feel this way when it was just an act!" Kagome threw her head in her hands again. Sango just pursed her lips. She couldn't tell Kagome the truth. Sango wanted Kagome to figure it out on her own and she wanted Sesshomaru to confess his true feelings on his own time. Sango sighed deeply and placed a hand on Kagome's back in sympathy.

"I don't know what to tell you Kagome, but I can tell you one thing for certain." Sango said.

"What?" Kagome moaned, her head still hiding in her hands.

"Sesshomaru definitely distracted you."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kagome lazed around at home while Sesshomaru went to work without her. He gave her the whole holiday week off. Kagome spent most of her time lying around in her bed. It felt strange for Kagome to be back in her old room, especially since her apartment now felt like home to her.

Kagome stared at her phone. Since Christmas, Sesshomaru still hadn't replied to her message and it was already New Year's Eve. Kagome sighed loudly and rolled onto her back. She glared into the light on her ceiling.

"Even Inuyasha messaged me before you did!" She said punching the air and beating away at nothing. Kagome slammed her arms onto the bed and let out another exasperated sigh. She reached for her schedule book that lay beside her head and looked through it.

"Did Sesshomaru know he had a meeting today?" She said to herself and rolled onto her stomach.

"I haven't been there to cook his lunches." She frowned to herself and then eyed her phone again. She tapped her nail on the screen. She was contemplating whether she should message or call him but if she gave into temptation, that meant she lost and Kagome hated losing when it came to mind games. Not that Sesshomaru was trying to play mind games with her, but Kagome didn't know that.

Kagome violently shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and then threw her schedule book across the room. She wrung her hands through her hair.

"I don't care!" She yelled and let her body sink into the bed. She was out of breath. A knock came at her door. Her brother opened her door slightly and peeked in.

"Mom says to stop being dramatic and come downstairs for dinner." And with that he shut the door. Kagome glared at the ceiling light again.

"I am not being dramatic…" She denied to herself.

Since the morning, Kagome was not having a particularly good day. She woke up to the unpleasant uproar of her mom vacuuming the house. Since she was so groggy in the morning, she decided to take a long walk and visit old Kaede for lunch. Kagome felt much more relaxed and refreshed after her walk and happily consumed Kaede's ramen. Halfway through her meal, Kaede hobbled to her and began to ask her about Sesshomaru.

* * *

"How is lord Sesshomaru?" Kaede asked her. Kagome felt her lips twitch at the name.

"He is doing just fine." Kagome reassured her. Kaede gave her a thankful smile.

"Please take good care of him, Kagome. He has done so much for me and I do not know how I will ever repay him." Kaede said. Kagome was confused.

"This old shop of mine has been threatened to be shut down many times by companies looking to build bigger and better restaurants, but Lord Sesshomaru has come to my aid each time. He throws money in their faces and tells them to leave but they end up coming back for more. And yet, Lord Sesshomaru never let them take my shop. He even paid off all my debts to the restaurant. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here and I would be without a home." Kaede said. Kagome listened the entire time with her jaw on the floor.

"Sesshomaru told me he hadn't come here for many years!" Kagome stumbled.

"He is too humble." Kaede chuckled.

* * *

Kagome wrung her hands through her hair again and kicked her legs against the bed.

"What? Now he's a saint?" She said in disbelief. She flipped onto her side and sighed loudly again.

After Kagome dizzily stumbled out of Kaede's shop, she made her way to see Hojo at the antique store. Surely seeing her ring would make her feel a bit better. However, as she stepped inside, Hojo's face only showed guilt. Kagome's shoulder's drooped.

* * *

"You're lying." She said before Hojo could even speak. He nervously played with his hands and nodded his head slowly.

"Uh a man came in about a week ago and bought it…when I wasn't working…" Hojo said sheepishly. He answered her fears. Sure enough, as she stepped out the store, she glanced into the store window and saw no ring. Her precious ring was gone forever.

* * *

Kagome flipped onto her stomach and screamed into her pillow. Kagome had screamed for so long that she began to drool a bit. She turned back around to lie on her back and she breathed heavily, her heart was beating out of control from her wild antics.

"Something must be wrong with me." She said to herself quietly and brought a hand to her forehead. Her face was feeling hot. She must have come down with a cold. Kagome sat up slowly and put a hand to her heart.

"I must be sick…that's why I'm acting so strangely." She said.

"Kagooomee~" She heard her mother calling from the kitchen.

Kagome grumbled as loud as she could and rolled onto the floor with a thump. She crawled her way to the door and crawled down the hallway where she got to the stairs and finally stood up so she could walk down properly. She shuffled her feet along the floor and then slumped into her chair where her mother stared at her with a look of shame.

"Tsk tsk…looks like my daughter is all _grown_ up." Her mother said sarcastically, which Kagome responded by pursing her lips. Kagome stared at the food and groaned loudly.

"Ohh mooom~ hot pot again?" Kagome dropped her chin into her hand. Her mother waved a ladle in Kagome's direction in a scolding manner.

"Hey young lady! I bought these ingredients for hot pot just for you, since you finally came home to visit your family. I need to use up these leftovers! And hot pot is supposed to be eaten in the winter time!" Her mother argued.

"Yeah but not eaten every day…" Kagome grumbled and her mom gave Kagome a warning look.

"What is with my luck today? Is my day really going to end this horribly?" Kagome sighed and glanced around the table, suddenly noticing extra place settings.

"Are we expecting someone?" Kagome asked, lifting her chopsticks.

"Yes, I invited Kikyo and Inuyasha to dinner. I set an extra bowl in case Sesshomaru comes too." Her mother said. Kagome slammed her chopsticks on the table.

"What?" She exclaimed and suddenly bolted out of her chair and ran to her room. Kagome nearly crashed down her door. She ran to her closet like it depended on her life.

"Noooo!" Kagome panicked and scrambled through her clothes.

"Why didn't I bring something nice to wear?" She shrieked.

Down in the kitchen, her mother and Souta both stared at her room door, watching as clothes were flung across the room.

"Something wrong?" Souta asked which their mother responded by shaking her head.

"Your sister is so dense." She sighed. Few moments later the doorbell rang. Souta stood from his chair and went to open the door. A crash was heard from upstairs and Kagome ran out into the hallway.

"Who is it?" She yelled down the stairs. Souta rolled his eyes and opened the door. "It's just Kikyo." Souta called to Kagome over his shoulder while he walked back to the kitchen.

Kagome ran back into the room.

"Nice to know I'm wanted." Kikyo grumbled and shut the door behind her. Kikyo slowly walked into the kitchen yet kept her eyes on Kagome's room.

"Kikyo, sit here." Her mother ushered for Kikyo to hurry.

"What is Kagome doing?" Kikyo sat down and took a sip of water.

"She freaked out when she heard Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are coming." Souta told her.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are coming?" Kikyo asked.

"I invited Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for dinner to celebrate New Year's." Their mother smiled and clapped happily. Kikyo smiled in response.

"Oh how nice." Kikyo said and changed her seat to the empty chair in between the others.

"Why aren't you spending New Year's with Inuyasha?" Souta asked. Kikyo did not answer him because the doorbell rang.

"Oh! Souta! Go answer the door!" Their mother jumped and quickly placed more dishes on the table. Kikyo flipped her hair over her shoulder and wiped imaginary lint from her clothes.

Souta opened the door to reveal Inuyasha and Sesshomaru together. Souta casually lifted his hand as a simple greeting and allowed them to step inside. Inuyasha ruffled Souta's hair while Sesshomaru tossed him a small gift. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru made their way into the kitchen, both holding a gift in their hands. Kagome's mother excitedly greeted them and took their coats.

"Happy New Year's Eve." Sesshomaru said and handed her the small gift in his hand. Inuyasha did the same. Kagome's mother gladly accepted the gifts and let out a chortle of embarrassment.

"You are too sweet! Please sit down!" She ushered towards the table. Inuyasha quickly made his way to the kitchen when he caught sight of Kikyo. He immediately went to her side.

"Kikyo. I didn't know you were going to be here. Last night you said you had other plans." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"…I wanted to surprise you." She said and Inuyasha blushed sheepishly. Souta suspiciously narrowed his eyes at Kikyo. She ignored Souta's suspicious glances and simply called to Sesshomaru, who remained in the living room.

"Sesshomaru, please sit here." Kikyo pulled out a chair that sat to her left. Souta quickly reacted and from under the table, slammed his foot on the chair. He narrowed his eyes.

"No! Sesshomaru will sit next to me." He said. Kikyo looked at him sharply.

"Souta, mother should sit beside you." She gritted through a smile but Souta did not move his foot. Kikyo was acting suspiciously and Souta knew what she was trying to do.

"Kagome! Come down! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are already here!" Her mother called up to her from the bottom of the stairs. Kagome yelled back that she would be there in a minute. Kagome's mother shook her head and walked back to the kitchen. Sesshomaru remained in the same spot and calmly glanced up the stairs.

"Kagome…" He began "…come down now." He said firmly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Kagome came running down the stairs, Sesshomaru's eyes followed her closely. His hair fluttered from the wind she created as she ran to him.

"Yes! I'm here!" She gasped. When Kagome heard Sesshomaru's voice, she suddenly grew out of breath and her heart trembled. She felt like she had just run a marathon. Sesshomaru felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. He missed her more than she could ever imagine. Sesshomaru turned to escort Kagome to the kitchen. She began to follow him but stopped and punched him in the arm.

"Why didn't you respond to my message?" She hissed at him. Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at her. She frowned at him.

"What message?" He asked and began to grab for his phone.

"The one I sent to you on Christmas!" Her hands slapped her thighs in disbelief.

"I had to respond back?" He asked. Kagome put a hand to her face. She should have known this was going to be his reaction.

"You could have said 'Merry Christmas'." She bit back. "It's only polite." She said, annoyed. He raised his shoulder in what looked like a shrug but Kagome could not tell. She quickly grabbed his arm to keep him in place.

"Also…did you go to the antique store and buy my ring?" She huffed, trying to look disappointed and upset but in fact she felt quite the opposite.

"I did not." He said simply. Kagome's shoulders relaxed and then drooped.

"Someone bought my ring." Her lower lip stuck out with disappointment.

"You'll find another one." He said simply and continued to walk to the kitchen. Kagome hated it when he was so emotionless. Sometimes, he had no compassion for her feelings.

When he got to the table, he pulled out a chair for Kagome. She scowled at him as she sat and he smiled softly while he pushed her in. He placed himself between Souta and Kagome at the table. Kikyo calmly watched him and looked away as if this did not bother her. Souta gave himself a satisfied smirk.

Kagome's mother handed out bowls of rice while Kagome took the liberty of putting vegetables into the hotpot.

"Where is gramps?" Inuyasha asked in his usual arrogant manner.

"He is spending New Year's with his friends…probably playing cards and gambling or something." Kagome smiled and shrugged. For a brief moment, the kitchen had grown silent. Everyone was settling down and the only sounds that could be heard were the 'clink-clanking' of utensils. Kagome took a deep breath and inhaled the delicious aroma of her mother's cooking.

"So what did everyone do for Christmas?" Souta suddenly asked to start a conversation while he ate a spoonful of rice. Kagome suddenly blushed when memories of their kiss suddenly popped into her mind. She clumsily dropped the ladle into the pot. Some soup splashed on her and Sesshomaru quickly handed her a napkin.

"Sorry…" Kagome quietly mumbled. No one spoke for a brief moment until Inuyasha broke the silence.

"I spent Christmas with Kagome. We watched Christmas specials and ate fried chicken at her place." He said. Souta nodded, looking a bit too interested.

"Oh that's nice. How come you didn't spend Christmas with Kikyo?" Souta asked as if he were truly curious and slightly emphasized on 'Kikyo'. Kikyo glanced at him, which Souta returned with an oblivious look on his face.

"I spent Christmas with my friends." She said. "…I forgot I promised I would spend Christmas this year with them." Kikyo said.

"Oh that's nice of you to hang out with your friends, even though Christmas is a couple's holiday here in Japan." Kagome smiled at Kikyo. Souta gave Kagome a look of disbelief at her stupidity.

"That's alright. Kikyo and I have the rest of our lives to spend Christmas together." Inuyasha smiled proudly and wrapped his arm around Kikyo's shoulders. From the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru could see Kagome looked a bit disappointed.

"Would you like some udon noodles Sesshomaru?" Kagome offered, holding some noodles with her chopsticks to place in his bowl. Sesshomaru moved her hands to place the noodles in her own bowl.

"You go ahead." He said. Inuyasha stared at them with disgust.

"Tch…look at you two. You look like an old married couple…makes me sick." He teased and placed a piece of chicken in Souta's bowl. Kagome blushed hotly.

"Here darling, you need your strength." Inuyasha said in a sappy voice. Souta let out a burst of laughter. Kagome glared and Inuyasha and kicked him under the table. Inuyasha held his breath in pain and his cheeks puffed.

"I thought you were going to spend Christmas with Sesshomaru, Kagome? Weren't you attending a Christmas party together?" Her mother suddenly asked. Kagome blushed and stuttered a bit. Sesshomaru took that moment to speak.

"I decided to retire early that night. I had…a lot of work to do." Sesshomaru said and then looked at Kagome while he slightly paused. Kagome's mother nodded.

"Ahh…I see. Oh of course you had a lot of work to do. You must be so busy Sesshomaru. Thank you for taking some of your time to stop by for dinner." Their mother thanked him. Sesshomaru told her it was no trouble and he was happy to be there.

"Yeah that's right, I bumped into them as they were coming back from the party. You were both dressed up." Inuyasha remembered and then stared at Kagome.

"And I told you to dress like that more often because you looked less scary." Inuyasha laughed and Kagome kicked him in the shin again. He rubbed his leg in pain.

"Are you sure you two are older than I am?" Souta asked sarcastically. Kagome and Inuyasha scowled at each other. Kikyo, who remained silent the entire conversation, finally chose that moment to speak.

"Speaking of the Christmas party…some of my friends were there." Kikyo said and slyly smiled at Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened a bit.

"They told me some very interesting news." Kikyo said, every word making Kagome sweat.

"What news, dear?" Her mother asked. Kagome nervously glanced at Sesshomaru but of course, he remained silent and emotionless, calmly eating his meal.

A stream of thoughts ran through Kagome's mind. So what if her family found out Sesshomaru kissed her? Was it that big of a deal? Her mother liked Sesshomaru, so her mother would probably be happy, but what would Inuyasha think? Was it too scandalous if Kagome kissed Sesshomaru but she wasn't in love with him? Would Inuyasha be disappointed in her? But who cares about what Inuyasha thinks? Would Sesshomaru be angry if the kiss was revealed? Why couldn't Kikyo just keep her damn mouth shut? And since when did Kikyo have friends? Could Kagome just jokingly admit she kissed Sesshomaru? No one would care right? Why was Kagome feeling extremely embarrassed right at that moment?

Kagome's mind jumbled with crazy scenarios while Kikyo smiled in her direction.

"In front of everyone at the party, Kagome and Sesshomaru kissed." Kikyo finally blurted out. For Kagome, time seemed to freeze. Inuyasha stopped eating and stared at Kagome. From what she could tell, she could not tell what he was thinking. Inuyasha looked neither happy nor upset. She could hear Souta choking on his food, which she expected and her mother smiled at her. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, who stopped eating and stared at Kikyo.

"Uh…" Kagome stuttered.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Well…uh…" Kagome stuttered. She could feel cold sweat trickle down her back. Kagome took a quick glance at Sesshomaru, hoping he would have something to say. Her eyes then moved to a smiling Kikyo. The situation was extremely awkward for Kagome. You don't exactly go around passionately kissing childhood friends to get rid of a jealous, psycho woman and then brag about it to your family. The temperature in the room dropped, Kagome had to steady herself with a sip of tea.

"Is it true Kagome?" Kikyo pressed on. Souta leaned forward to get a good look at Kagome.

"Did you really Kagome?" Souta was genuinely shocked. He didn't even notice the pieces of rice stuck to his face. Kagome scratched the back of her head in a un-lady like manner.

"It's kind of difficult to explain actually. See there was this woman…and…uh…" Kagome wasn't sure what she should say. She didn't want to embarrass Sesshomaru in any way and she also didn't want her family to misunderstand anything. Kagome peeked at Inuyasha, who sat with his arms crossed and was staring _very intently_ at her. She didn't want to make Inuyasha upset either but she also secretly hoped he would feel jealous.

Kagome's heart suddenly skipped and she straightened her back.

"Sesshomaru needed help so…I…uh…how should I explain this…?" Kagome wondered. She was trying to think of the best way to explain the situation without embarrassing or offending anyone.

"I used Kagome to be rid of another woman. The kiss was unintentional and meaningless." Sesshomaru explained the situation for her. To Kagome, somehow his explanation made him sound like a jerk and the word 'meaningless, although true, made her feel a bit…disappointed. She never imagined her first kiss would be so 'meaningless'.

"I was helping him get rid of a _really_ crazy woman." Kagome added trying to make the explanation sound less harsh. Kagome was at a loss of words. She glanced at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye but he did not look at her. She puffed out her cheeks in dejection and sighed.

"Oh. So you were just using her?" Kikyo's words seemed to drip with poison and she had a smile to match. Kagome bit her cheek in frustration. Why did she even bother bringing up the topic? Couldn't she have just asked her privately? Kikyo completely ruined dinner because of her nosy and insensitive behavior. It wasn't like her.

"Yes. I apologize if I offended." Sesshomaru apologized. Kikyo reassured him she did not feel upset. Inuyasha snorted in response.

"You can't just go around _kissing_ people…especially to solve your woman problems!" Inuyasha complained. Kagome glowered at him. 'You can't just go around and break another girl's heart every day to solve your stupid woman problems either…jerk.' Kagome thought to herself. Kagome's mother chuckled.

"I guess this is supposed to bother me a bit but I am fine with it. I trust Sesshomaru and Kagome's decisions." She said and eyed Sesshomaru. "Keep kissing her…this is what makes a young woman's life exciting!" Kagome's mother laughed loudly and continued eating. Kagome slapped a hand over her face in embarrassment and Souta rolled his eyes. Souta fed his mom some pickled radish to keep her from speaking again.

"Just keep eating mom." Souta said. "_Please."_ He emphasized.

"No! Don't just casually kiss Kagome!" Inuyasha warned Sesshomaru. Kagome cleared her throat and her eyes fell upon Inuyasha. Honestly, Kagome wasn't sure if Inuyasha was speaking out of jealousy or spite but he had no right to choose who kisses her or not.

"It's alright Inuyasha. I don't think Sesshomaru will kiss Kagome again, will you?" Kikyo said, turning to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was staring at his food and slowly looked at Kikyo when she directed her question at him. Sesshomaru neither agreed nor denied anything. He just said nothing at all. Inuyasha growled.

"Haha don't worry, don't worry! I promise you Sesshomaru won't be doing anything like that any time soon!" Kagome laughed to herself and swatted her hands ferociously, trying to make the situation less awkward but it was too late. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence.

* * *

"Souta, are you sure you don't want to come with us? Even though we ate, we are going to get soba and drink hot sweet rice wine at the temple!" Kagome scrunched her face at the thought of downing alcohol. Kagome ran up to her room to grab a warmer sweater and a scarf. Souta followed her and was leaning in her doorway. He shook his head.

"No thanks…its way too cold out and since I'm on vacation, I plan to spend all my time playing video games." He said. Kagome's shoulder's sagged and she stared at him with a pleading look.

"Please come with us. Make the situation less awkward for me." She begged but Souta shook his head. Kagome sadly nodded her head, already knowing he would refuse anyway.

"Okay well….be good to mom while we are out." Kagome sighed and Souta nodded his head before she even finished her sentence.

"Yeah yeah I got it!" He said impatiently. "When are you going back to your apartment?" He asked. Kagome thought for a second while she held up her sweater.

"Probably late afternoon tomorrow." Kagome's voice was muffled as she put on her sweater.

"Are you taking the train? Because if you are…I'll go with you." He offered. Kagome gave him a watery eyed, over exaggerating big sister, sort of smile.

"Aww! Souta!" She cried but Souta just swatted his hand in annoyance.

"No no, I am meeting my friends tomorrow. I have to take the train in that direction." He said but Kagome was touched nonetheless.

Souta followed Kagome out her room while she shut her door and made her way downstairs where Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were waiting for her. She took her time down the stairs while putting on her coat. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched her as she walked towards them.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." She said.

"Have fun!" Kagome's mother called after them as they left the house. Souta waved to them from the top of the stairs. Kagome finished buttoning her coat and was the last to leave the house, grabbing the doorknob as she walked out. She glanced one last time to Souta with a pleading look and stepped out. Once they were outside the door, Inuyasha spun to Kagome.

"You walk next to me." Inuyasha pulled Kagome to his side and glared at Sesshomaru. Kagome's heart fluttered while Sesshomaru calmly looked at Inuyasha.

"I can walk with Sesshomaru if you want to walk with Kagome." Kikyo offered but Inuyasha shook his head.

"No! He might kiss you too!" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Let her go Inuyasha." Sesshomaru demanded. Inuyasha just gripped Kagome tighter until she finally pushed him away.

"Inuyasha! Stop being immature!" She said with a hint of annoyance and casually slapped him upside the head. Inuyasha rubbed his head like a child who was just scolded.

"Inuyasha, walk with your fiance." Sesshomaru said.

"Urk…" Kagome felt her throat close and she choked a bit. She hated hearing that word. She put her hands to her throat and pretended she had a cough.

Inuyasha blinked as if he suddenly forgotten he had a fiancé. He glanced at Kagome and then glanced at Kikyo.

"Fine. But don't touch Kagome inappropriately!" Inuyasha pointed at his brother and warned him. Kagome kicked him in the butt to get him moving.

Kikyo and Inuyasha walked ahead and to Kagome's disappointment, she had to watch Inuyasha slip his arm around Kikyo's waist. Kagome sighed heavily and walked a bit slower. Sesshomaru slowed his pace, making sure he was slightly behind her.

"Why? Why would I like him? Someone who ruins my life? Am I crazy? Yes, I must be crazy." Kagome raised her arms to the sky as if she were asking the gods for mercy.

"Hurry up! It's cold!" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and yelled at the two of them to hurry. He huddled closer to Kikyo. Kagome silently cursed at them.

"This would never have happened if Kikyo just kept her mouth shut!" Kagome growled.

"What wouldn't have happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"All this…stress! Now I feel even more like the pitiful sister who will never get married. Kikyo made me feel like I will kiss any guy for any stupid reason! I'll grow old and become a cat lady." Kagome sobbed. "Now I know my mom will just keep encouraging us to be a couple and Inuyasha will keep acting like an idiot. He has no right to break my heart and then think he has the right to choose who kisses me or doesn't!" Kagome said angrily. She suddenly pulled her hands out of her pockets and wrung them through her hair.

"Raaaarrr~!" She exclaimed.

Kagome stared at the backs of Inuyasha and Kikyo and felt something heavy in the pit of her stomach. She almost couldn't breathe from the frustration. And then for the past few days all Kagome could think about was her kiss with Sesshomaru. Like a typical girl, Kagome kept over-analyzing and thinking maybe the kiss meant something but to him it was 'meaningless'. Although she really had no right to be angry at Sesshomaru for telling the truth, she was still upset. Sesshomaru was doing a pretty good job as her distraction from love but now he was beginning to give her stress too.

"I hate men! I hate relationships too!" Kagome grumbled.

Sesshomaru silently watched Kagome as she angrily muttered to herself as she kicked the air in front of her. He wished she could realize how perfect she was. Sesshomaru let her be and allowed her to blow off some steam as he lifted his nose in the air and breathed in the cold, winter night.

Kagome stopped spazzing out when she realized she was gaining too much unwanted attention from people around her. She noticed there were far too many couples walking around. It gave her a bad taste in her mouth.

Kagome also began to notice that many women, including ones _obviously_ on a date, would not stop checking Sesshomaru out. Kagome felt some jealousy bubbling within her. Kagome growled to herself every time she saw another woman ogling at her boss.

"All these women won't stop checking you out." Kagome grumbled to Sesshomaru. He smiled to himself.

"It's just your imagination." He said.

"You'd think I would be used to this by now." She said. Sesshomaru looked around and sighed quietly.

"Don't be upset." He told her but Kagome still felt a bit jealous.

"This never bothered me so much before." Kagome wondered to herself.

There were more and more people walking about and Kagome realized they were nearing the temple. The faint sound of bells could be heard over the crowd of people. The New Year's bell was already being rung.

Inuyasha and Kikyo stopped when they arrived at the entrance to the temple with Kagome and Sesshomaru not far behind them. The temple was extremely crowded with people, young and old, gathering around food and fortune stands.

"Wow, it's really busy this year." Inuyasha was amazed.

"Let's find a good spot where we can wait." Kagome said, not realizing she was tugging on Sesshomaru's sleeve.

"I don't like big crowds…" Kikyo said, looking a bit annoyed and tugged her fancy coat closer around her body.

"Let's move out of the way so we don't bump into anyone." Inuyasha said and turned around to walk away. Suddenly, a group of children sped past them, one knocking into Kikyo, causing her to lose balance. She tripped on her heel and began to fall backwards.

"Ah!" Kikyo gasped. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder but he could not help her fast enough from falling. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's sleeve slip from her fingers causing her look back at him. Her lips parted from shock as she watched Sesshomaru grip Kikyo's upper arm to help her regain her balance.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kikyo looked up at him over her shoulder.

"Yes…thank you." She gasped, still shocked. Kagome somehow felt something heavy in her chest when she looked at the way Kikyo and Sesshomaru were together. She placed a hand over her heart. 'I must have gotten really scared for her.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Oi! Let go of Kikyo!" Inuyasha pulled Kikyo from her other arm. His face was red from jealousy and embarrassment from not being able to save his own fiancé. Sesshomaru released her and dropped his arms to his side.

"Are you alright Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked her. Kikyo wiped imaginary dust off her coat.

"I'm fine." She said, not looking at him. Inuyasha looked relieved. Kagome still stood to the side, shocked at what happened. She was still staring at Kikyo but let out a gasp when Kikyo finally lifted her head and met Kagome's gaze. Kikyo gave Kagome a smile, not a nice smile but a mocking one. Kagome couldn't understand what Kikyo was trying to say. Kagome was still staring at Kikyo when food stand workers walked past her, accidentally bumping into her shoulder with large boxes. Kagome rubbed her shoulder in pain.

"Excuse me." They apologized.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Kagome started but suddenly felt her body being whipped around until she found her nose hitting Sesshomaru's chest. Kagome blinked in shock and tilted her head up.

"Stay close to me." Sesshomaru gazed down at her. Sesshomaru had promptly slipped his arm around Kagome's waist and hugged her to his body.

"Ah…?" Kagome managed to slip out. Her face growing more feverish with each second he held her. Their faces were close enough to kiss again. Kagome peeked around as bet she could. She managed to see women staring at them with shocked blushed faces.

"Would you let go of her?" Inuyasha howled. He looked like he wanted to rip Sesshomaru's throat out.

"I-I'm fine Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled at him nervously. He released her enough to stand comfortably on her own but he still had her close to his side. She cleared her throat and glanced at Kikyo. Kagome was shocked again to find Kikyo frowning.

"Le-let's go find a place where we won't get hurt?" Kagome suggested. Inuyasha hesitantly stared at the arm around Kagome's waist but turned around and continued on. As they walked through the crowd, Sesshomaru maneuvered Kagome around so she would not get hurt. Kagome blushed every time his hand moved around her waist. His touch seemed to burn through her clothes. They finally reached Inuyasha and Kikyo who found a little corner next to a stone statue, where they were away from the main crowd.

"Ah! This is perfect! We can't get lost from each other as long as we find this statue!" Kagome said as she was able to step away a comfortable distance from Sesshomaru. She climbed onto the statue so she got a good look around the temple. The stone felt cold under her touch that it made her shiver. Kagome hugged the statue and gazed cheerfully into the night filled with colorful lights and people walking around with smiles on their faces. She could see steam coming from each of the food stands and couples buying charms together. She could hear laughter here and there and friends greeting each other. Her eyes twinkled with captivation and wonder and a big smile appeared on her face from ear to ear. Sesshomaru stood before her watching her cheerfully observe her surroundings. Kagome seemed to glow against the dark of the night. He lowered his gaze away from her, his bangs shadowing his eyes, when he felt his heart pound painfully against his chest.

"Why are we here?" Kikyo complained a bit. She hugged her coat closer to her body. Kagome glanced at Kikyo and felt the urge to roll her eyes. Kikyo always seemed to act like a spoiled princess. That was probably why she never had any girlfriends. Kikyo just had man servants groveling at her feet. Kagome sighed to herself and her eyes shifted to Sesshomaru. She was caught off guard when she found Sesshomaru had been staring at her. His unwavering eyes made her stiffen and catch her breath.

His hands were in his coat pockets and when he caught her gaze, he slightly shifted towards her. The winter breeze brushed his bangs across his eyes and it was hard for her to see his eyes in the dim light but she knew he was staring at her. She felt her fingers clutch the statue tightly. It was embarrassing for her to feel his hard gaze on her but she could not look away. She wasn't sure how to respond so she simply returned his gaze.

Kagome wasn't sure how long they silently gazed into each other's eyes for time seemed to slow. She flushed when the wind suddenly blew his hair away from his eyes and she caught the glint of their rich amber color. Her heart skipped when she stared into his stormy, gentle, and yet somewhat sad eyes. Somehow, Kagome suddenly felt like Sesshomaru was not just her childhood friend anymore but someone else. It was as if she finally just realized he existed in the world. Kagome's lips parted at such a realization and her shoulders fell slightly.

Inuyasha stood silently to the side. He saw the way Kagome and Sesshomaru were looking at each other and he did not like it. He frowned.

"Sesshomaru, why don't you get some rice wine?" Inuyasha blurted out. At first, Sesshomaru did not move his gaze from Kagome's but finally lowered his gaze. His eyes hardened when he looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha lips thinned at this. Inuyasha did not like the way they were acting towards each other at all.

"Of course." He turned to leave and Kikyo began to follow him.

"I'll go with you." Kikyo said. Inuyasha eyed Kagome.

"I'll stay here with Kagome then." He said and looked to see how Sesshomaru would respond. Sesshomaru simply walked towards the crowd with Kikyo at his side. Kagome still hugged the statue and watched as the two walked off together. She could only keep her eyes on Sesshomaru's back.

"Hey! Ugly!" Inuyasha walked to the statue and leaned his shoulder on it while facing Kagome. Kagome was snapped back to reality and immediately gave Inuyasha an irritated look. She punched him in the stomach causing air to rush out of him and he cowered over.

"I have a present for you." Kagome grumbled, suddenly changing her mood, reaching into her coat pocket. Inuyasha blinked in shock at the sudden surprise. Kagome placed five boxes of pocky in his hand with a ribbon wrapped around it. She still remembered it was his favorite snack.

"Merry late Christmas." Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she sighed into the night air and smiled. Inuyasha never told anyone pocky was his favorite but Kagome always knew. Not even Kikyo knew. Inuyasha suddenly felt guilty he didn't have a present for her.

"Thanks Kagome…" He stared at the pocky in his hand and stared at Kagome again.

"I don't have a present for you." Inuyasha was surprised to see Kagome smile even wider.

"It's alright. I'm used to it." She shrugged and began to bounce on her feet to warm up. Inuyasha was shocked at her answer.

"You're used to it? No no…I gave you Christmas presents! I gave you that green hair bow so it would match your school uniform." Inuyasha straightened. Kagome shook her head.

"That was for Kikyo." She said. It pained her to think about it. All those times she watched Inuyasha hand Kikyo a neatly wrapped present and he never gave her a thing.

Inuyasha was at a loss for words.

"What about the headphones?" He asked, panicking a bit. In fact, he realized he could not remember the last time he gave her a present.

"For Kikyo." Kagome shook her head.

"The cellphone charm?" He asked, his voice wavering. Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha felt frustration well up inside him.

"How could you still give me a present when I never gave you one, idiot?" He suddenly felt like a jerk. She laughed, puffs of smoke appeared from her lips.

"It's just pocky Inuyasha. And you're one of my best childhood friends, Inuyasha. I love you that's why." She said, meaning exactly what she said but he wouldn't know. 'And my first love…' She thought sadly to herself. Kagome moved her gaze from Inuyasha's and stared at the sky.

Inuyasha felt his shoulders drop and he stared at Kagome with a serious expression. She loved him? She loved him? Of course she meant loved him as a _friend_ but…not even Kikyo ever told him she loved him. When she said those words, something in his chest tightened.

Kagome continued to stare at her surroundings, not realizing he was staring at her. He stood motionless beside her, with the boxes of pocky in his hand. He felt like such an idiot. He was surprised when Kagome suddenly perked up. He noticed her hands tightly grip the sides of the statue. He followed her gaze to find Sesshomaru and Kikyo making their way back towards them. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. 'Why did you look at Sesshomaru that way?' He thought to himself and stared at the pocky in his hand, before stuffing them in his pocket.

"What did you get?" Inuyasha asked them as they reached them. Kikyo came to his side.

"Oden, soba, and rice wine." She said and then turned to Sesshomaru with a small smile.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She said. Kagome wondered what she was thanking him for and turned her attention to Sesshomaru. He came to Kagome's side and extended his hand. He was asking for her hand to help her down from the statue. Kagome gladly took his hand, which felt warm from holding the warm food.

"Here. This will warm you." He said and handed her a cup of the warm rice wine. Kagome happily sipped the rice wine, feeling the burn travel down her throat. Inuyasha was happily munching away at the oden and offered one to Kikyo.

"No thank you." Kikyo turned away from it. Inuyasha looked a bit disappointed and Kagome quickly took a large bite out of the oden he was holding out for Kikyo.

"Ah! My oden!" He gaped.

"It's OUR oden." She defended and then quickly sipped some more wine before handing it to Sesshomaru.

"Here. You can warm up now. I'm going to buy a fortune." Kagome smiled and skipped off before anyone could tell her otherwise.

"Oi!" Inuyasha yelled after her but she ignored him. She wanted to buy her fortune. She slipped her way through the crowd and made her way to the fortune box. She wanted to buy her fortune before the countdown started. 'Please let me have a good fortune please let me have a good fortune.' She prayed when she got her fortune. She stared at the folded paper in her hand.

"I want to have good luck this year." Kagome pleaded and opened the paper. A small gold charm fell out with the word 'beauty' written on it. Kagome was surprised to find one, she wasn't sure if all the fortunes came with a charm. She simply stuffed it into her pocket and read her fortune.

Her arms dropped to her sides and she sighed. She got some type of special girly-one that told her she had middle luck and then it said she would have good health, would change her eye makeup, shouldn't buy things she didn't need, and something about using more small accessories.

Kagome sighed dejectedly and slowly made her way back to the rest of the group, still reading her fortune. At least it wasn't a bad fortune but it wasn't what she wanted either. She climbed up the small mound to the statue, snow crunching beneath her feet. She glanced up and found Sesshomaru standing by himself. Kagome guessed Inuyasha and Kikyo left to do their own thing for the time being.

"I got middle luck this year." Kagome said as she held up her fortune for Sesshomaru to see.

"That's good." He said. Kagome reached into her pocket and showed him the charm.

"I guess I don't have to buy a charm. This one came with the fortune but I'm not sure if it's supposed to." She pulled the charm out of its plastic packaging.

"It must be special then." He said to her as she sat on the edge of the statue. She stretched out her legs and held the charm up for him to see.

"Keep the charm on you to ensure a good relationship with the one you love." He said. Kagome laughed.

"What relationship? There is none." Kagome laughed to herself and tied the charm to her phone.

"Well…I guess there is no harm in holding on to it." She said, holding up the phone, and then flicked the charm with her finger. Kagome paused in her tracks when Sesshomaru gazed at her again with a look she could not figure out. Her heart began to skip again. She blushed and looked away from him.

"I wish you would stop looking at me like that. All serious like and stuff…" She grumbled at him.

"Like what?" He asked simply. Kagome hesitated.

"The way you make-" She paused and whipped her head up to look at him but she immediately wished she hadn't. '…make my heart beat out of control…' She thought to herself and swallowed hard. His bangs shadowed his eyes again causing her breath to hitch in her throat. Sesshomaru reached down and gently mussed her hair.

"How should I look at you then?" He asked. Kagome pursed her lips.

"I don't know…normal!" She looked away and folded her arms. Sesshomaru smiled to himself so she could not see. Inuyasha was running towards them.

"Hey! It's almost midnight! Get ready for the countdown!" Inuyasha yelled to them. Kagome blinked and abruptly stood up.

"Uh…uh right!" She said. She held up a finger.

"Don't forget to give your loved ones a New Year's kiss for good luck this year!" She smiled.

"Good luck kisses?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in question. Kagome glanced at the time. 1 minute before midnight.

"Yeah! If you give the people you love a kiss, you will have good luck for the rest of the year!" Kagome said and closed her eyes, tilting her head towards the sky. Kagome could hear everyone beginning to cheer. 'Please let this be a good year.' She prayed to herself. 'It's time for me to start over!' Kagome opened her eyes and glanced around. Kikyo wasn't with Inuyasha.

"Where is Kikyo?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. She looked over his shoulder to find Kikyo slowly walking towards them.

The cheering got louder and Kikyo looked a bit irritated.

"It's too loud and too crowded." She said. Inuyasha looked at her and touched her hand.

"Just a little longer, Kikyo." He begged. The countdown began.

"10!" Everyone cheered.

Kikyo clasped her hands over her ears.

"9!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"8!" Kagome cheered loudly.

"7!"

"I'm leaving! Find me after!" Kikyo yelled over the cheering and quickly ran away to find somewhere quiet.

"Kikyo wait!" Inuyasha yelled after her but he could not reach her. She already disappeared into the crowd. Inuyasha's arms dropped and he sighed heavily. Kagome looked at him sadly. This wasn't the first time Inuyasha was left disappointed like this.

"6!"

Kagome gently touched Inuyasha's shoulder.

"5!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"4!"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"3!"

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru.

"2!"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glanced at each other before looking at Kagome again.

"1!" Kagome jumped in place.

"Happy New Year!" Kagome yelled excitedly. The night was filled with cheers and sounds of ringing bells. Fireworks littered the night sky.

And both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed Kagome on her cheeks. Kagome stopped jumping and her eyes widened in shock.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you everyone for such positive reviews! It encourages me a lot! Please continue to send reviews! I don't really like how this chapter turned out because the idea for it just suddenly popped out of nowhere but I hope you enjoy it! Good and bad reviews are accepted! C:

Chapter 21

Kagome shot upright in her bed and slapped her hands to her blushing cheeks. It was already four in the morning, her window open and the curtains pulled aside to allow the cold winter wind into her room. Her body felt too feverish that the cold air helped her cool down. Memories of earlier events caused her to lay in bed, unable to sleep.

After the kiss, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha awkwardly stepped aside from Kagome. Inuyasha quickly ran off in search of Kikyo, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru to wait together in silence. Sesshomaru stared off into the distance while Kagome kept her eyes on her shoes. She was so embarrassed that she kept quenching her toes until they were sore.

Kagome knew there was no need to be so embarrassed. They were all close childhood friends. Sesshomaru had changed Kagome's diaper as a baby and Inuyasha has seen her during her ugliest, most awkward years. It was a silly kiss on the cheek no less! But Kagome could not stop blushing from the memory.

After Inuyasha found Kikyo, they all walked to the entrance of the temple where Inuyasha decided they would separate.

"Kikyo and I will be heading back to the apartment. Sesshomaru, why don't you walk Kagome back?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." Kikyo said to Sesshomaru.

"Goodnight." He answered simply. And with that, the pair separated from them and Inuyasha did not give Kagome even a passing glance.

Kagome gave Sesshomaru one look and they walked back together. For the entire walk home neither of them spoke until they reached her house and stopped at her door. Kagome turned around and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small wrapped gift.

"This is your Christmas present. I never got a chance to give it to you." She handed it to him. Sesshomaru pulled one hand out of his pocket to receive it. He eyed her and she stuffed her hands back in her pockets.

"Open it!" She told him, while rocking back and forth on her heels. She watched him as he slowly unwrapped the gift, careful not to rip the paper. Eventually, she got too impatient and ripped the paper for him.

"There." She said, revealing the present. Sesshomaru simply stared at it.

"What is it?" He asked her. She crumpled the wrapping paper and stuffed it in her bag.

"It's a phone strap. It vibrates and lights up whenever I call or text you." She smiled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. It was a simple black and light gray plastic phone strap. Kagome whipped out her phone and began to call him. Sesshomaru watched as it began to vibrate and light up in his hand.

"It's programmed to recognize my signal and detect phone waves. So it will light up and vibrate when a call or message is coming from me!" Kagome shivered violently from the cold and sniffed.

"What do I need this for?" He asked her. For a second she paused and angrily snapped her phone shut.

"What…you don't want it?" She asked. Sesshomaru glanced at it again.

"Thank you. I'll attach it to my keys." He said and began to place it in his pocket. Kagome abruptly threw her arms out to stop him.

"No! You have to put it on your phone! Whenever I call or message you, you never seem to respond. So this way, you will know it's from me and respond back immediately! Give me your phone!" She said and took the phone strap from him. He handed her his phone.

"I know this is a little girly but I got the manliest looking one. I even made sure it matched your black phone." She said as she attached the phone strap to his phone.

"Now you will always answer me back." She said as she lifted his phone so he could observe it but Sesshomaru did not look at it and only kept his eyes on her.

"Did it upset you when I did not answer?" He asked her, subconsciously stepping closer to her. She blushed.

"It's not that! Just sometimes…maybe my calls or messages are important work related stuff!" She said.

"Geh...then you don't need this!" She stumbled and began to take off the phone strap. Sesshomaru stopped her by placing his hands over hers and pulled his phone from her. An awkward, little croak came from Kagome's throat due to surprise.

"Thank you." He said and put the phone in his pocket. Kagome blushed and pulled her hair behind her ear, clearing her throat. Sesshomaru then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box.

"Yours." He said. Kagome's eyes widened as he placed the box in her hands. There was no way he bought her ring did he?

"Sesshomaru…did you-did you buy…?" She began and opened the box to reveal not her ring but a watch. "…a watch." She finished.

"I apologize. It is not your ring." He said. Kagome smiled. She was a bit disappointed that it was not her ring but how could be upset when a beautiful white gold watch was right before her. She gently lifted it to observe its detail. She lifted it up so it shined in the moon light.

"This will be much easier for me to check the time instead of taking out my phone every time. And it's so pretty! I could wear it as jewelry!" Kagome said. She smiled and happily placed the watch into her bag then brought her attention back to him.

"Thank you Sesshy." She was grateful. Not even Inuyasha bought her a Christmas present. Sesshomaru went silent for a second.

"Your New Year's rule…" Sesshomaru broke the silence and looked to the side for a brief moment. "…do I have to keep kissing my loved one until the day ends?" His gaze shifted back to Kagome. Sesshomaru fought back a smile when he saw Kagome's face suddenly turn as red as a tomato.

"I don't…I don't think so. I am not sure. Why?" She nervously brought a finger to her lips and pulled her gaze away from his. She started to scrunch her toes again. She kept her eyes on Sesshomaru's shoes, so that if he stepped forward, she knew to brace herself.

"Goodnight Kagome." Kagome heard him say. She lifted her gaze to find him already walking away. She let out a breath she did not realize she was holding and put a hand over her heart in relief.

"Goodnight." She said.

* * *

Kagome could not sleep and when it turned seven she rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a long, hot bath. She let her body sink into the steaming cauldron of hot water and sighed happily. It was quiet in the bathroom and all she could hear were the sounds of birds chirping outside the window. She leaned back and put half her face into the water. Kagome sighed and blew bubbles into the water.

Of course there was a time in her life when Inuyasha was not always a jerk. And Kikyo was not the only girl in his eyes. There was a time in her life when he paid all his attention to them both equally, but this time in her life was when they were all very young and they didn't understand the meaning of love.

Kagome sank deeper into the water.

After Inuyasha failed to show at the amusement park for Kagome's fourteenth birthday, she was so furious with him that she avoided him for weeks. Of course, Inuyasha was too busy with Kikyo that he never noticed this, but Sesshomaru did. So one day after school, on her way home she found a crowd of people, mostly girls, gathering around the school entrance. She was planning on simply passing through when she caught sight of Sesshomaru waiting. At the time, Sesshomaru wore his prestigious high school uniform looking like a royal prince. Kagome was shocked to find Sesshomaru was there to walk her home. He plopped his hand on her head, without saying a word and she knew he was trying to comfort her. Kagome suddenly began to bawl and sob as she threw her arms around his waist. She wiped her tears and snot onto his school uniform and caused an embarrassing scene for them both, but he simply stood there and let her cry. Afterwards, he bought her ice cream and walked her home.

Kagome smiled and submerged herself fully in the water.

* * *

By the time the afternoon came around, Kagome left home to return to her apartment. Souta followed Kagome to the train station. He helped Kagome carry her bag as they entered the train car and sat down.

Souta sat across from Kagome on the train and waited for the train to set off before he began to talk.

"So…did you have fun yesterday?" He asked her.

"Yep." Kagome answered quickly, hoping he would not ask any more of what happened on New Year's. Souta just nodded and remained quiet for a few minutes. He cleared his throat and awkwardly scratched his nose. Kagome could tell Souta wanted to tell her something but couldn't find the right words to say it. His eyes kept darting back and forth.

"Kagome…do you think…" He hesitated. "Do you think Kikyo really loves Inuyasha?" He whispered, leaning towards her. Kagome's mouth parted in shock at the surprising question.

"Of course! Why wouldn't she? She agreed to marry him…" Kagome said but began to second guess herself. "…right?" She chewed on her lip. "It's not like Kikyo ever talked to us about her feelings, so maybe she really did love Inuyasha but never told us." Kagome felt a pang of jealousy and sadness when she said this. Souta's lips drooped a bit.

"I guess?" He agreed. Kagome was curious why he was suddenly asking such a question.

"Why do you ask?" She asked him. Souta eyed her carefully.

"I don't know. Kikyo has been acting a bit suspiciously lately…" He emphasized 'suspicious'. "Did you notice anything when you were with her?" He became a bit more serious. Kagome tilter her head to the side and tried to think of anything. Her mind flashed back to the temple when Kikyo tripped but…that wouldn't really count as something suspicious…would it?

"No…I don't think so." She said, but her voice wavered. Souta sighed and stared out the window.

"Maybe I am over thinking things." He said and remained silent for the rest of the train ride. Kagome couldn't help but notice that everyone was acting a bit off lately but she quickly brushed the thought aside.

Souta and Kagome eventually parted ways. He walked her to her apartment complex and she watched as he waved goodbye and walked back to the train station. Once she reached her apartment, she immediately dropped her bags on the floor, dragged her feet across the apartment, and collapsed on her couch.

"Oomph!" She exhaled loudly as she fell face first and laid there for some time.

Kagome's thoughts traveled back to her conversation with Souta. It was shocking for her when Kikyo said she was engaged to Inuyasha. Kikyo never showed any signs of affection towards him other than as a friend. If Kikyo really did love Inuyasha, Kagome imagined Kikyo would act similar to how Kagome did. Kagome just guessed Kikyo was more of the emotionless type than she thought.

Her face was smushed against the couch and she began to hum Adele's _Rolling in the deep,_ while her hands swung to the beat. She used to listen to this song back when she was abroad in America. She used to listen to this song when she thought of Inuyasha. Her eyes began to droop from drowsiness and she sucked in some drool she felt was threatening to fall but was too lazy to actually get up to wipe it. Suddenly, she felt her phone go off in her pocket. She quickly fumbled for her phone and answered it without checking who was calling.

"Hello?" She mumbled into a pillow.

"Hello? Kagome? It's me, Miroku. Sango is in the hospital." He said. Kagome shot up in panic.

"Is she already in labor?" She shrieked, roughly brushing her hair from her face. She relaxed when Miroku began to chuckle.

"I wish! Then we would have this all done and over with!" He sighed. "No, she is not due for another few days. She just came to the hospital early to make sure nothing goes wrong." He said. Kagome put a hand over her pounding heart.

"Sango asked me to call you because she really wants to see you. She just feels nervous about the delivery." He said. Kagome immediately stood on her feet. Kagome asked him where they were and told him she was on her way. Kagome quickly gathered the things she needed and as she rushed out the door, she kicked her bags to the side and out of the way. Kagome ran out the apartment and hailed down a taxi, quickly making her way to the hospital.

* * *

Miroku turned to Sango.

"Kagome is on her way. Who else should I call?" He asked, the phone still open in his hand. Sango smiled.

"Call my brother and then…call Sesshomaru." She grinned eagerly causing her nose to scrunch.

"Alright." And Miroku proceeded to look through the phonebook.

* * *

"302…303…304…" Kagome muttered to herself as she walked down the hall, searching for Sango's room. She brought along a plastic bag of goodies that continuously smacked into her knees as she scurried around the hospital.

"306!" Kagome said triumphantly. Her heart was beating wildly. She rapped on the room door which was slightly ajar and heard Sango tell her to come in. Kagome walked in and was thrilled to see Sango. The familiar smells of a hospital wafted to her nose and Kagome realized how real the situation was. Kagome could hardly wait to see Sango's baby.

"I brought you some snacks!" Kagome held up the plastic bag. Miroku greeted her and helped her pull up a chair beside Sango. Kagome put the bag in Sango's lap and began to look through it.

"I am not too sure what you can and cannot have…so I tried to buy healthy snacks. I bought some magazines for you too. I thought you might get bored." Kagome said. Sango pouted and searched through the bag more thoroughly.

"You didn't bring me cake?" Sango complained. Kagome movements paused. She used her thumb to point over her shoulder.

"Should I go buy some?" She asked. Sango laughed and swatted her hands, shaking her head. Kagome smiled, knowing Sango was kidding and then put her hand on Sango's very big belly.

"I'm so jealous! I can't wait to have a baby!" Kagome grew envious and rubbed Sango's stomach like it was like crystal ball. Miroku couldn't help but let out a stressed out laugh.

"Let me find my prince soon!" Kagome wished into the "crystal ball". Sango patted her stomach and smiled like she was drunk with happiness.

"So how was your New Year's?" Sango asked her. Kagome straightened and sat up in her chair.

"Uh…well…" Kagome nibbled on her fingernail. Sango immediately looked to Miroku.

"Miroku, maybe you should go walk our imaginary dog again." She said. Miroku was already getting ready to leave but Kagome stopped him.

"No no. It's alright. Miroku is my friend and has every right to listen." She said, looking very serious. Miroku nervously sat back down.

"Is it really dramatic?" He asked. Kagome shrugged.

"I'm confused about the whole situation myself." She swatted her hand. Sango stuck out her bottom lip and nodded in agreement. Miroku sighed and prepared himself. Honestly, Miroku wished to stay out of the whole Inuyasha and Kagome thing. Miroku wasn't good with girl drama.

"Kikyo somehow found out about Sesshomaru kissing me at the party." Kagome blurted out, looking at Sango. Miroku's eyes widened to the size of watermelons.

"WHAT?" Miroku burst out. Sango let out a small gasp.

"Noo…did she really? How?" Sango asked. Her hands slapped her thighs.

"She said her friends were at the party." Kagome shrugged.

"WHEN?" Miroku smacked his hand to his forehead in confusion.

"And last night, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru came to eat dinner at my house." Kagome told Sango.

"HOW?" Miroku gasped.

"And then?" Sango egged on, reaching into the snack bag.

"Kikyo made me tell my family that I kissed Sesshomaru!" Kagome said in disbelief. Sango's mouth dropped open while she opened a bag of rice crackers. Miroku freaked out in the corner.

"How could she? That must have been so awkward for you!" Sango said, annoyed.

"WHOOO?" Miroku asked but had no response.

"The four of us went to the temple to welcome the New Year and when we were counting down, Kikyo just left!" Kagome said, flinging her arms to the side, showing how Kikyo just disappeared. Sango nodded her head in anticipation while opening a bottle of juice.

"And then…and then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kissed me." Kagome finished her story. Miroku fell off his chair in disbelief. Sango choked on her drink.

"Oh my goodness!" Sango's hand flew to her lips in shock. Kagome nodded.

"That is news indeed…very unlike the both of them." Sango said. She brought a hand to her chin in thought.

"I get why Sesshomaru is acting that way…but Inuyasha?" Sango smiled. "I smell trouble brewing." She chuckled.

"Everyone is acting so oddly lately." Kagome frowned, putting a finger to her forehead. Sango patted her shoulder.

"It will all clear up very soon. You can't see it because you're involved. You need a clear minded third person's point of view to understand what's happening." Sango grinned happily. Kagome could only slowly nod in response. Sango peeked at Miroku.

"I'll explain everything in detail later, darling." She said. Miroku shakily sat on his chair.

"I should have just walked the imaginary dog." He shook his head. Miroku dragged his hand down his face. "He kissed you? And Inuyasha knows?" Miroku was amazed. There were so many things he was not aware of.

"Since when did Sesshomaru…?" Miroku mumbled to himself, trying to piece together how this all could have happened. Miroku wasn't particularly close with Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru wasn't the type to easily reveal his emotions. Miroku couldn't figure out when and how Sesshomaru started to have feelings for Kagome.

"I honestly do not understand what's going on but...I guess I'll just not think too much about it." She cheered up a bit and held up her wrist to show Sango her new watch.

"Sesshomaru gave me this." Kagome said, changing the subject. Sango let out a drawn out whistle.

"I wish I could get something this nice for Christmas…" Sango eyed Miroku, whose eyes adverted to the ceiling.

"I'll have to ask Sesshomaru to get me one too!" Sango stuck out her tongue and grinned. Sango's attention was suddenly caught by someone at the door.

"Oh…speak of the devil…" She smiled to herself. Kagome's head whipped around in shock when she heard someone knock on the door.

"May I enter?" Sesshomaru's voice traveled to her ears. He walked in with his coat slung over his arm and held a cardboard box by a handle.

"Hello Sesshomaru! I'm so glad you were able to visit!" Sango smiled. "well…you are on _vacation_ for a couple days anyway." She shrugged. Sesshomaru placed the box on a table.

"I know having a child will drain your energy. I brought you vitamins." He said. Sango immediately observed the description on the box. Sesshomaru stood patiently at the end of the bed and brought his attention to Miroku when he felt Miroku's intense and concentrated gaze on him. Miroku was trying to read his face for any sign of affection toward Kagome. He couldn't believe the coldest man alive kissed Kagome.

"Hello Miroku." Sesshomaru said with a stoic face. Miroku lifted his hand and gave a nervous smile.

"H-hello." Miroku said as normally as he possibly could. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Sango.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her. Sango rubbed her stomach.

"I feel so anxious and really nervous. That's why I called everyone. I wanted to be around company." She said.

"Then I shall visit you every day if you wish." Sesshomaru offered. Sango clapped her hands with happiness.

"Oh yes! And please bring Kagome with you!" Sango winked in Kagome's direction. Kagome rubbed her arm in embarrassment.

"Sesshomaru, will you buy me a pretty watch too?" Sango asked. Miroku lips drooped and he stared at Sesshomaru in defeat.

"That it something I will leave to your husband." Sesshomaru answered. Miroku smiled triumphantly. Kagome then stuck out her arm to show Sesshomaru she was wearing his watch.

"Look! Doesn't it look great on me?" She beamed. Sesshomaru stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Does it look good?" He asked her.

"Eh? Kagome did you give Sesshomaru that phone strap for Christmas?" Sango asked, pointing to it. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. It vibrates and lights up when I call or message him." She said. Sango tilted her head to the side.

"Isn't that more of a couple's gift? It seems you two got each other couple gifts." Sango snickered. Kagome blushed and looked at her shoes. She fiddled with her thumbs in her lap.

"Oh…is it?" She blushed.

"These presents were simply business related." Sesshomaru said, knowing exactly what Sango was trying to get at.

"Mmm hmm…" Sango smiled at him. Sesshomaru felt a little bothered at her teasing. And by the way Miroku was acting, Sesshomaru knew Miroku must have heard what happened between him and Kagome.

Sango suddenly clapped her hands together and brought them to her chest like she was praying.

"Well! I am really grateful you guys came to visit! But my doctor should be coming in any minute so…" She said and turned to Sesshomaru. "Sesshy, why don't you drive Kagome home?"

Kagome blinked in surprise.

"Eh? But we just got here!" Kagome said. Sango smiled apologetically.

"I know…I didn't realize the time when I called you." Sango said. "But I am really glad you came to visit!" Kagome slowly nodded.

"No, that's alright. I am glad I was able to come too, even if it was just for a couple minutes. And I know you need your rest." Kagome said and stood from the chair.

"I'll message you later Kagome!" Sango hugged her. Kagome nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes please! I need to know how your condition is! I am so excited for your baby!" She squealed. Miroku sighed in anxiousness.

"Miroku, as soon as she starts going into labor, you have got to tell me! I don't care if it's just a bunch of jumbled words in a message. Just tell me!" Kagome demanded. Miroku nodded and sighed again. His nerves were on the verge of exploding.

"Come visit again soon!" Sango smiled at them.

"Then we will be off." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru said goodbye to Sango and Miroku and waited for Kagome at the door. Kagome waved to them over her shoulder as she walked out the room.

Miroku waved to them both until they were out of sight and then dropped his arm to his side.

"You aren't expecting the doctor to come." He said. Sango sighed and leaned back on her pillows.

"If I didn't bring them together here and now, they would just spend the rest of their vacation staring at their phones wondering if they should call each other." Sango slapped a hand over her smirked lips and let out a proud laugh. "What would they do without me?" She shook her head. Miroku sighed and let his shoulders drop as he let his eyes roll to look up at the ceiling.

"Of course dear." He said feebly.

* * *

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome were silent in the car as he drove them back to the apartment. Kagome kept peeking at him from the corner of her eye. Kagome wanted to say something but she couldn't think of anything to bring up. Since when was it so hard to talk to him?

Kagome held back a groan from leaving her lips and sighed to herself. Kagome cleared her throat.

"Did you know slugs have four noses?" Kagome said. Sesshomaru felt his stomach convulse. He wiped his lips with his hand to hide a smile. What an incredibly random thing to say.

Kagome carefully stared at Sesshomaru to see his reaction but felt dejected when she saw none. So she tried again.

"Termites eat wood twice as fast when listening to heavy metal music." Sesshomaru hid his smile again.

"Really?" He said but wasn't really asking.

"Yeah…" Kagome said and went silent again for a brief second.

"Did you know turtles can breathe through their butts?"

"Kagome." Sesshomaru suddenly blurted out without thinking. His stomach tightened from trying to smother his laughter. Kagome had an interesting way to start a conversation.

"Yes?" She asked, suddenly perking up.

"Is there anything you wish to do?" He asked her, trying to change the conversation from random facts. He never looked at her but kept his eyes on the road. Kagome brought a finger to her lips.

"Well, there is this movie I want to watch. It's a horror film." She said.

"Do you want to watch it now?" He asked. He could see Kagome's body suddenly straighten.

"Well yes! Actually, I rented it. It's at my apartment. I was meaning to ask someone to watch it with me because I get too scared by myself." She scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Why would you want to watch it then?" He asked.

"I like horror films even though it really scares me and I can't sleep for weeks." She laughed to herself. Sesshomaru contemplated for a few moments wondering if he should watch it with her. He worried he would not be able to hold himself back from kissing her again.

"I will watch it with you." He agreed. Kagome clapped her hands in excitement.

"Yes! I was going to watch it by myself tonight but I feel so much more relieved that you are watching it with me!" She chirped. "Ah! I'll make dinner for us then! Let's go to the market!" She jabbed her finger on the window, pointing to a passing market.

"No!" She suddenly changed her mind. "Let's eat pizza! I can eat it with one hand while the other hand covers my eyes!" She said and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Okay." He said. Kagome suddenly remembered something.

"What's the best food to eat while watching a scary movie?" Kagome smiled at him. He did not answer and simply waited until she told him.

"Ice cream!" She laughed to herself. Sesshomaru let the joke sink in while he parked his car in the apartment parking garage.

Sesshomaru and Kagome made their way up to her apartment while Kagome was on the phone calling for a pizza delivery.

"Yes. Thank you!" Kagome said into the phone and snapped it shut.

"The pizza will be here in forty minutes!" Kagome said as she unlocked the door. They entered her apartment and Kagome carelessly kicked off her shoes. She let out a loud sigh and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed some cold water from the fridge and took a greedy gulp. She offered some to Sesshomaru but he politely refused.

"I want to take a shower now before we watch the movie because I can't afterwards." She told him, tossing the water bottle back into the fridge.

"Why?" He asked. Kagome awkwardly scratched her nose.

"Um…well…the truth is…when I take a shower…I hate closing my eyes and having to open them because I think I'll see a bloody ghost appear in front of me. Or when I'm finished showering and I open the shower curtain and there's a killer with a knife ready to stab me." She laughed at her childish imagination. Sesshomaru wanted to hug her because she was so cute.

"I understand." He said.

"Okay, well don't go anywhere in case the pizza comes!" She demanded.

"I will not leave." He said. Kagome left the kitchen. Sesshomaru watched as she walked up the stairs and disappeared into her bedroom before he made his way to her library.

He listened as she started the shower and began humming to herself. He patiently waited and read the title of the books in her library. Occasionally, he pulled a book out and quickly flipped through it to pass the time. However, he was growing impatient. He wanted Kagome to quickly finish because he wanted to see her. Minutes seemed to turn into hours but finally Kagome came back down. She was dressed in a loose shirt and pajama pants while holding a giant stuffed animal in one hand.

"I changed into my pajamas now because after watching a horror film, I don't like pulling my shirt over my head when I have to undress." She shivered at the thought.

"Because you think a ghost will appear before your eyes." Sesshomaru finished for her. "Are you sure you want to watch this movie?" He asked. Kagome contemplated this. Sesshomaru could tell she was trying to weigh out the pros and cons in her head.

"Yes!" She finally said and handed him her stuffed animal. "I'll go get the plates and drinks ready." She tip toed to the kitchen because the floor was cold beneath her bare feet. Sesshomaru listened to the quiet pitter patter of her feet as he made his way to the couch. He tossed the doll on the couch and helped Kagome set the table when she handed things to him. Kagome came skipping out of the kitchen with drinks in both of her hands and a large bag of chips dangling from her teeth.

"I'll get the movie ready. The pizza should be here soon." She said as Sesshomaru took the bag of chips from her. Kagome went to set up the movie and Sesshomaru walked back into the kitchen. He ran a hand through his hair and breathed in deeply. He was finding it harder and harder to not squeeze her soft body in his arms. Thankfully, the pizza delivery came just at that moment giving Sesshomaru something to distract him.

Kagome was already sitting on the couch, waiting eagerly for his return. The remote control was already in her hand with her finger ready to push the play button.

* * *

Kagome yelped for what must have been her millionth time. Sesshomaru watched as she munched away at her pizza in one hand and hugged her doll in the other. Throughout the movie, Kagome unknowingly inched towards Sesshomaru until eventually her doll was kicked to the side and she used Sessshomaru's shoulder to shield her eyes during scary scenes. Kagome had turned off all the lights in the apartment, so it was impossible for her to see how much Sesshomaru was slowly dying inside. He sat at the very end of the couch with one arm in Kagome's death grip and his other arm resting on the armrest. His hand covered his face so he could maintain control. When the movie finally ended, Sesshomaru couldn't have been more relieved.

"Wow! What a twist at the end!" Kagome said breathily as she quickly switched on all the lights. Sesshomaru was cleaning up the mess that was left behind.

"Did you have fun?" Kagome asked him, helping him clean.

"Yes." He lied. Sesshomaru helped her wash the dishes while she put away leftover food. He quietly listened as she talked about the scariest scenes from the film while he finished cleaning. He quickly finished and made his way to the door.

"It's getting late. I will let you rest." Sesshomaru said, putting on his shoes. Kagome nodded and handed him his coat. Sesshomaru loosened his tie as he opened the door and walked out.

"Goodnight Kagome. Thank you." He stared at her for a brief moment and left. Kagome yelled after him a 'goodnight' and shut the door. With the sound of the door being slammed shut, she immediately felt shivers crawl up and down her back.

Now she was all alone, by herself, in her apartment. Kagome peeked over her shoulder to her empty apartment and made a run for her bedroom. She didn't bother turning off the lights because she didn't want to be left in the dark. When she got to her room, she slammed her body against a wall and looked around.

"Crap…the movie was a lot scarier than I thought…why did I watch it? Why did I watch it? Idiot!" She berated herself. Kagome eyed the dark space under her bed. She couldn't calmly walk to her bed because if she did, some cold, white, and dead arm would reach out and grab her ankle.

Kagome shivered and rubbed her arms at the thought. Starting from the wall, she positioned herself to sprint. She left the wall and ran for her bed. Just before reaching it she jumped _high, _so she could avoid anything grabbing her ankle. She scrambled to put herself beneath the sheets. She made sure she folded her legs close to her body and kept her eyes above her blanket. If something was going to get her, she would see it and could run.

Kagome immediately regretted watching the film. Her imagination always got the best of her.

"Idiot idiot idiot! Why couldn't we have just watched a comedy?" She sobbed to herself. Kagome was able to pull her phone from her pocket and read the time. She couldn't call Sesshomaru back at such a late hour. What would she say? 'Would you like some tea?' 'Want to watch another movie?' 'Are you hungry?' 'Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?'

Kagome let out a louder sob and violently bit her blanket in frustration at herself. After many minutes of summoning up the courage to go to the bathroom to wash up for bed, Kagome sprinted out of bed and into the bathroom. While in the bathroom, she tried to wash her face with both her eyes kept open and brushed her teeth with her back against the wall. She refused to look into the mirror. Kagome stomped her foot from frustration at her childish thoughts. Why couldn't she be an adult and not be afraid of stupid ghosts?

Kagome jumped back into bed and quickly covered herself with the blanket. She made sure her hands and feet did not hang over the edge of the bed.

Kagome really didn't want to be alone. She couldn't sleep and she was beginning to feel overheated being wrapped in her heavy blanket. She was brave enough to uncover half her body and closed her eyes, feeling much cooler. She was so tired but she couldn't keep her eyes closed for long. Her eyes just kept popping back open whenever she thought she heard something suspicious.

"It's just your imagination! There are no ghosts! Stop being afraid already!" She said loudly to herself. She promptly shut her eyes and forced herself to fall asleep quickly.

Her heater suddenly made a loud cracking sound and Kagome's eyes snapped open. She covered herself with the blanket again.

"Me and my stupid imagination…" She grumbled. She looked at the time and sighed. It was already two in the morning. If she didn't fall asleep now, she would fall asleep later in the day and ruin her healthy sleeping pattern.

Kagome desperately looked at her phone and felt the urge to call Sesshomaru. Without a second thought, she already dialed his number and pressed the send button.

"Oh no! What am I doing?" She panicked and quickly snapped her phone shut before it could ring.

"He's probably already asleep, idiot!" She slapped her forehead. Kagome suddenly yelped when her phone began to ring. It was Sesshomaru calling. She quickly picked up the call.

"Y-yes?" She answered.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her. She already felt better just by hearing his voice.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked him.

"The strap…" He reminded her. Kagome bit her lip at her forgetfulness.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her again. Kagome puffed out her cheeks, wondering if she was being too bothersome.

"The thing is…I can't really sleep. I'm…" Kagome began, biting her nail. "I'm…I'm TOO SCARED!" She bursted out and admitted her fears. Sesshomaru listened to her sigh and sob in defeat.

"I'm sorry for bothering you! It's just my crazy imagination!" Kagome apologized over and over. "I won't take up too much of your time. I already feel better just talking to you." She said.

"Ahhhh why am I so childish? It's just a movie…" She slapped her forehead over and over.

"I'm really sorry Sesshomaru. I'll go to sleep right away." She lied. A sudden knock came at her front door and Kagome nearly screamed at the top of her lungs. Kagome felt like all the blood drained from her body and her soul floated away from her. She cowered under her blanket.

"Sess-Sesshomaru! Someone is at my apartment! Who would come here so late?" She tried to whisper into the phone but it came out more like a pig squeal.

"Kagome…it's me." Sesshomaru said into the phone. Kagome blinked in shock.

"Y-you?" She asked again. Sesshomaru knocked at her door again.

"Open the door." He commanded. He didn't need to say another word. Kagome threw off her blanket and sprinted down the stairs, swung open the door and threw herself at Sesshomaru.

For several moments, Kagome hugged Sesshomaru's arm tightly while he simply patted her head. He couldn't hide a smile from appearing on his face.

"Were you sleeping?" Kagome asked. Her eyes were shut tightly from relief and happiness from his appearance. Sesshomaru started to gently stroke her hair.

"No. I was waiting for your call." He said. Kagome released his arm and stared at him.

"Really?"

"You used to do this when you were much younger. You've always been afraid of the dark." Sesshomaru said. Kagome frowned because she couldn't remember anything like this happening before.

"I've done this to you before?" She repeated. Sesshomaru nodded.

"So what did you do?" She asked him. Sesshomaru wondered if he should tell her. He quietly walked them both into her apartment and shut the door behind him.

"You made me wait with you until you fell asleep." He said. Kagome laughed from embarrassment.

"That's so funny. Before you left that was exactly what I wanted to ask you to do for me." She admitted and rubbed her arm. Sesshomaru stared at nothing in particular behind her and Kagome shrieked.

"Don't do that! It makes me think something is standing behind me!" She slapped him in the arm multiple times. She felt tingles all over her body. Sesshomaru was teasing her.

"Alright. I'll stay with you while you sleep." Sesshomaru said and began to turn off all the lights that were left on.

"A-are you sure? Is it really okay? What do you want to do?" She tried to stop him.

"I want to do whatever you want to do." He said. Kagome's mouth closed because she wasn't sure how to answer him. She wanted him to stay with her.

"I will fall asleep quickly because I'm super tired." She said, wondering why she was feeling embarrassed. Sesshomaru did not answer her and continued to shut off all the lights. Kagome made him follow her to her bedroom; occasionally looking back to make sure he was close behind her.

They got to her bed and he pulled back the blankets for her. She hesitated for a bit, feeling guilty that she was using him like that. She also felt extremely foolish for having such a silly fear of the dark and ghosts.

"I'm sorry Sesshy." She called him by his nickname. Sesshomaru simply held the blankets back, waiting for her to crawl into bed. If only he could tell her he was doing this for her because he loved her. He would do so much more for her if he could. Sesshomaru also hoped he could control himself while he was with her.

"When we were younger, you really took good care of me, didn't you?" She smiled, feeling very thankful. "I'm sorry I can't remember any of it." She said.

Kagome reluctantly crawled into bed. Sesshomaru covered her with her blanket and tucked her in. Kagome couldn't stifle back a snort. The situation was just too entertaining. She immediately felt calmed and her eyes drooped with exhaustion. Sesshomaru quietly set himself at the edge of the bed as he turned off the bedroom lights and waited for her to fall asleep. Before sleep overtook her, Kagome stared at Sesshomaru who returned her gaze. Kagome felt something in heavy in her chest. It almost made it difficult for her to breathe, but she was too tired to make sense of what emotion she was feeling at the moment. Kagome gave him a sleepy smile.

"You can sleep here with me if you are too tired." Kagome offered, barely half-awake. Sesshomaru could not answer. It was inappropriate of him to do so. They were adults now. They weren't children anymore. But he wanted to, Sesshomaru wanted to hold her while she slept in his arms like she used to.

Kagome made her offer again by opening the blanket to allow him inside the bed with her. Sesshomaru hesitated but he threw aside all logic and found himself slipping into the bed beside her. Kagome groggily welcomed his warmth and burrowed closer to him. Sesshomaru enfolded her in his arms and waited until her breathing grew even, signaling that she fell asleep. Finally, his tensed muscles relaxed and he lay more comfortably. Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she slept and memorized every line and contour of her face.

'Please…' He prayed. 'Please let us freeze in time together like this.'

Sesshomaru hugged her closer to his body and rested his cheek against her hair.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kagome lay in bed for several minutes, completely still. She felt an itch on her leg but she did not move to scratch it. She peeked to her left where Sesshomaru slept peacefully beside her, his face in her hair and his arms wrapped around her. She could feel his breathe tickle her ear.

Kagome spent a good part of the time trying to figure out how she got herself in such a situation. Last night, she was so tired that part of her memory seemed to disappear. She could remember being too scared to sleep. She could remember Sesshomaru coming over, but after she remembered climbing into bed, any memory after that was clouded. She wasn't too sure if what she remembered was a dream or reality.

She slowly turned to her side, controlling her labored breathing, and looked directly at Sesshomaru. As quietly as possible, she pulled the blanket over him and tucked him in.

"Well…if he is here, it must have not been a dream." She whispered to herself. Kagome rested her head on Sesshomaru's outstretched arm and simply watched as he slept. Kagome was able to observe his facial features very carefully and soon found herself brushing aside his bangs from his face. Her face turned as red as a ripe tomato. "What am I doing?" She thought to herself in shame. Lying with Sesshomaru in bed was extremely inappropriate but she was enjoying the feeling of being embraced in his arms. Kagome snuggled closer towards him until her face was close enough to kiss him. Just a slight stretch and her lips could brush against his. She blinked and carefully rested her head on his shoulder. Kagome kind of wanted to just lay there beside him while he slept but she also wanted him to wake up. It was weird…she missed him even though he was right in front of her.

Maybe what she was doing was inappropriate but when was the next time she could snuggle in a man's arms like this? She planned to stop before he woke up anyway.

Kagome began to grow bored from waiting for Sesshomaru to wake up so she took advantage of his vulnerability and poked his body. She was shocked at how fit he was.

"goodness!" She whispered loudly and immediately popped her eyes upward to see if she had stirred him. He was still asleep. Kagome proceeded to touch his arms and eventually she became a bit more reckless and moved down to his chest. She couldn't help herself and she wiggled down the bed, she slightly lifted his shirt so his bellybutton was exposed and she poked his rock hard belly.

This time, Kagome was very reckless and one hand lifted his whole shirt to expose his entire chest and stomach. She practically slapped her whole hand on his chest to feel the smooth yet hard contours of his body. She poked her own stomach which was jello compared to his.

Kagome perversely and embarrassingly giggled to herself, feeling drool threaten to fall from her lips.

"Heh heh" She delicately snorted to herself. She was being too wild. She released his shirt and wiggled back up so she faced Sesshomaru again. After releasing all that pent up boredom she was able to relax again and opted to just watch Sesshomaru again while he slept. Although she knew lying in bed with Sesshomaru was inappropriate, she remained still.

Kagome kept glancing at his lips, feeling the urge to kiss him awake. Memories of the Christmas party flooded back to her. Kagome could still feel the burning sensation on her lips after he had kissed her and even now, almost a good week after, she could still feel his lips on hers. She could not shake the memory from her mind. A knot tightened in her chest. She thought about their kiss and then her mind suddenly went to her conversation with Kagura. It bothered Kagome to think Sesshomaru was in love with someone and this person was someone she might know. She wondered who it was he was in love with and felt a surge of jealousy. The thought of having to share Sesshomaru was making her upset. Kagome suddenly clutched his shirt in response to her raging emotions and her eyes widened in realization. Her hand hesitantly released him.

What was she thinking? Snuggling with Sesshomaru like this and touching his body? She wanted to kiss him? And Jealousy?

She sighed and her eyes glazed over in defeat. Kagome had to admit what she was afraid to acknowledge. She was beginning to… _like_ Sesshomaru. Or at least she began to notice his…presence, if that's how she could describe it. Sesshomaru even seemed to grow more handsome in her eyes. Kagome had to admit, ever since the party, she started to have some feelings of affection towards him.

She shook her head. Before she could say she liked him, she had to make sure she wasn't overthinking the situation. She had to make sure her feelings were true and it wasn't because she spent most of her time with him or because he kissed her. Kagome had to make sure she was not just intrigued by his manners and good looks. She sighed and glanced up at his beautiful face with the sun shining over him. His glittering fair skin in the sunlight and his long lashes creating half-moon shadows on his cheeks. His soft, silky, and silver hair was gently falling over his brows. His familiar scent of aromatic wood and spices filled her senses until it seemed to soak into her bones.

"Urk!" Kagome felt a spear impale her heart. She clutched a hand to her heart sighed from distress, taking a glance at his lips again. She couldn't stop herself as she began to inch closer to him. Surely, a small kiss wouldn't wake him? She thought and shut her eyes.

"This would be considered molestation." Sesshomaru spoke, his eyes still shut. Kagome's eyes widened to the size of saucers. A gasp managed to escape her lips before she shrieked loudly and clumsily stumbled out of bed. Her legs tangled in the bed sheets and she fell over the side with a very loud thud.

Kagome simply lay on the floor, one leg still on the bed, tangled in the bed sheet. She threw an arm over her face to hide her shame and embarrassment. She groaned from her stupidity. She was too ashamed to get up and apologize. She decided she would just remain on the floor and slowly die.

Sesshomaru climbed his way across the bed so that his head peeked over the side. Kagome was too embarrassed to return his gaze.

"Good morning Kagome." He said, the side of his lips tilting up into a small smile. She blushed and slapped her hands over her face to hide. She wanted to melt into the carpet and disappear. She heard him chuckle and then some shuffling. The next moment, she felt his warm hands grip her upper arms and he lifted her off the floor. She still kept her hands to her face.

"Don't look at me." She peeped. Sesshomaru gently moved her hands from her face. She had no choice but to look at him.

"How long were you awake for?" She hesitated to ask.

"Long enough to know I can convict you as a sex offender." He said with an amused voice. Kagome couldn't help but laugh and shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry for all that. And thank you for staying with me last night." She said, quickly changing the subject. She moved away from him. She needed to do something to distract her from the embarrassment. She began trying to tidy up the bed. Sesshomaru glanced at the time.

"I should go." He said but Kagome quickly stopped him. Kagome offered him an extra toothbrush and allowed him to shower at her place while she made them breakfast. She blushed, wondering why she wanted him to stay. She was sure he was busy with other things.

"Thank you." He said, secretly pleased that he could spend more time with her. Kagome handed him a clean towel. She also washed up quickly so she had time to make them a meal.

Kagome only had ingredients to make a traditional and generic Japanese breakfast of rice, miso soup, grilled fish, and vegetables. She was in the process of making poached eggs and brewing coffee when Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen, drying his hair with the towel.

"The rice will be done in a minute and the fish is almost done." Kagome said, setting down other dishes in front of him.

"Help?" He asked. Kagome asked him to set the table while she finished with the grilled fish. Sesshomaru obediently did what she asked. He helped her pour coffee while she finished with the poached eggs and they finally sat down to eat. Sesshomaru watched as she blew on her hot coffee and took a careful sip. After brushing a strand of hair behind her ear she attacked her food.

Waking up with her and eating breakfast together made it seem like they were lovers. Sesshomaru liked the feeling and wished he could do this every day with her.

"Thank you for making breakfast." He said. Kagome took a sip of her soup. She cleared her throat and refused to meet his gaze.

"Um…think of it as an apology for molesting you." She had difficulty admitting. Sesshomaru hid a smile. They remained silent for some minutes before Kagome seemed to make a squeak. Kagome was busy battling with her thoughts.

"Actually…" Kagome suddenly began. Sesshomaru brought his attention to her. He listened carefully because she seemed to be a bit hesitant. "Actually I was wondering if…tonight…" She looked to the side.

"…if… I could stay with you again?" He finished for her. Kagome dropped her spoon which splashed into her soup and she clasped her hands together.

"Oh yes please!" She cried out desperately.

"Are you really that afraid of ghosts?" He asked her. She nodded violently.

"You have absolutely _no _idea." She said, still clasping her hands together, giving him watery eyes.

"How long before you won't be scared to sleep on your own?" He asked. Kagome's face scrunched on one side.

"Erm…a few days maybe?" She said, sounding ashamed.

"It's alright. I will stay with you." He said. Kagome clapped loudly and hooted.

"Thank you Sesshomaru! You are the best!" She almost cried tears of extreme relief.

A few days, a month, a year, or even a million years, Sesshomaru wouldn't care. If he could, he would gladly spend eternity with her.

"Why so afraid?" He asked her. Kagome pulled the spoon from the soup and wiped it down with a napkin.

"It's the _dark _I'm afraid of and in movies…bad things always happen in the dark." She said, wagging her finger at him.

"You have told me this before…" He nodded, remembering their past conversations. "Sleep with the lights on?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I'm afraid of being alone. And lights don't matter to ghosts…its being alone that kills you. When is the last time you saw a movie where a ghost kills a person with company over?" She shivered from the thought.

Sesshomaru didn't care what Kagome was afraid of, as long as she could rely on him to protect her. He was simply asking questions to make conversation.

"Having you here gives me a better chance of escaping while the ghost kills you first!" She said and then laughed at the look on Sesshomaru's face.

"Do you think my fears are childish?" She asked him. Sesshomaru casually took a sip of coffee and set it down with a faint clink.

"Your fears are common and understandable." He told her.

Sesshomaru continued to eat and Kagome watched him. Undoubtedly, Kagome was very afraid of the dark and she was happy Sesshomaru was willing to stay with her. If she were alone she would definitely have trouble falling asleep. Kagome also wondered to herself how much she wanted him to stay because she was scared…and how much she wanted him to stay just so he could be with her. She shook her head to clear her mind of such thoughts.

Kagome was surprised when a knock came at her door followed by the doorbell. Sesshomaru and Kagome glanced at each other with confusion.

"Are you expecting someone?" He asked. Kagome shrugged, shaking her head. She wondered who could be calling at such an early hour. She walked to the door and opened it.

Sesshomaru continued to eat his food and heard Inuyasha's voice in the doorway. Sesshomaru sighed and prepared for Inuyasha's complaints. Inuyasha came into his line of sight and sure enough…

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and pointed at Sesshomaru. Kagome walked past him to get him a cup of coffee.

"He is my boss Inuyasha. He is allowed to be here whenever he wants." Kagome said. Inuyasha crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"That makes no sense to me at all! both of you are on vacation so there is no need for him to be here _and _you are both in your pajamas _and_ it's still early in the morning _and_ he looks like he took a shower _here_ in _your _apartment!" Inuyasha growled and then he suddenly froze. A look of disbelief was on his face.

"Oh my-…did you guys sleep together?" Inuyasha asked in a panic. He looked at Kagome for her answer. She paused and looked at him just as she was about to pour some coffee. Kagome looked at the ceiling, pausing to think herself.

"Erm…define _sleep._" She said. Inuyasha was about to explode when Sesshomaru spoke.

"No, Inuyasha, we did not sleep together." Sesshomaru answered. Inuyasha almost let out a very heavy sigh of relief but quickly hid it by scolding Kagome.

"Kagome, don't be so ignorant and let this man fool you! Sesshomaru will just take advantage of you again!" He violently wagged a reprimanding finger at her. Kagome puffed air out of her nose in frustration as she turned around to set the coffee pot back down. She wanted to bite his finger off. It was moments like this when she didn't know why she liked Inuyasha so much…but then again, his arrogant attitude was part of his charm she guessed. She supposed she couldn't be too annoyed with him, since this was his way of showing jealousy.

She placed the cup in front of him, in a not so gentle manner, the liquid threatening to spill out, then placed a hand on her hip.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" She asked impatiently. Inuyasha looked at her with a shocked expression. He could tell she was annoyed.

"Do I need a reason to be here? How come you let him casually eat breakfast with you?" He argued. Sesshomaru quietly ate his breakfast, ignoring Inuyasha's childish antics.

"I allow him to be here because he doesn't act like an immature child when he comes. Now _why _are you here?" She asked again. 'Shouldn't you be with your _darling_ Kikyo?' She thought to herself. The words were like poison to her.

Inuyasha let out a small growl of complaint but did a two handed tug on his shirt, cleared his throat, and added a greedy amount of milk and sugar to his coffee.

"I came because I heard Sango is in the hospital. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to visit her." He said more calmly and took a sip of his coffee. He sat down in a chair, joining them at the table and leaned back. Kagome sighed, defeated by Inuyasha's random mood swings.

"Thank you for offering and yes, you heard right, but Sango sent me a message earlier saying she wanted to rest today. We can go visit her tomorrow." Kagome said, pushing away her food. Inuyasha's sudden outburst made her lose her appetite.

Kagome then passed her food to Inuyasha without even asking, knowing he would gladly accept the left overs. As she expected, he took the food without saying a word. Kagome and Inuyasha knew each other well. She smiled at the thought and lifted her cup to take another careful sip of her hot coffee. He took a bite of rice and smiled contently.

"Then tomorrow let's go together and visit her?" He asked her. Kagome nodded.

"Alright" She agreed. Sesshomaru cleared his throat with jealousy.

"Oh…by the way." Inuyasha started and reached into his pocket. "I felt like a jerk after you told me I never got you a gift, so I went and bought one for you." He handed her a rather clumsily wrapped gift. Kagome was surprised and for a moment simply stared at the gift in his hand before she set her cup down. Sesshomaru stopped eating and watched her.

Kagome's heart fluttered in amazement. She couldn't believe Inuyasha had finally gotten her a gift after all these years. She felt her cheeks warm.

"Thank you…" She said softly and carefully unwrapped the paper. She pulled out a pair of very feminine white winter gloves. She showered Inuyasha with the prettiest smile. She had many gloves, but this one would be her most cherished.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" She said, breathless. Inuyasha returned her smile with a gentle smile of his own.

"Do you like it?" He asked her, his chest puffing out a bit. Kagome nodded.

"I do."

"I promise…I won't forget anymore." Inuyasha said. Kagome gazed at him with sparkling eyes. It was redeeming moments like this that made her realize why she cared for him.

Sesshomaru rubbed a knuckle to his lips in pure jealousy. He felt a knot at his chest and hated the fact that Kagome did not save her smiles for him only.

"Now am I welcome here?" Inuyasha asked, his voice turning back into an arrogant one. Kagome swatted her hand, carelessly.

"Yeah yeah whatever…" She said jokingly. Inuyasha smiled. He was proud of himself and glanced at Sesshomaru.

"And what did _you _get her for Christmas?" He asked, challenging Sesshomaru to who bought the better gift. At first, Sesshomaru opted to remain silent, refusing to play Inuyasha's childish games, but somehow he wanted to see Inuyasha's defeated face.

"A white gold watch." Sesshomaru said. To Sesshomaru's surprise, Inuyasha smirked arrogantly and reached into his pocket.

"Well, that's nothing compared to what I got for Kikyo." He said, his mouth was full of food. "What do you guys think of this ring I bought for Kikyo? It's going to be her wedding ring!" Inuyasha pulled out a ring from his pocket and tossed it onto the table. The ring landed on the table with a faint clink.

Kagome who was lovingly staring at her gloves, brought her attention to the ring and her eyes widened in shock. All happy and tender thoughts of receiving a gift from Inuyasha flew out the window. The gloves slipped from her fingers. Sesshomaru looked at the ring and then brought his gaze to Kagome. Kagome's mouth opened and closed but she could not bring herself to say something. She swallowed hard.

"Did-did you buy that ring at the antique store by Kaede's?" Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha, clearly oblivious to what was happening, nodded his head while he finished off the last of the rice.

"Yeah! I think I remember Kikyo once telling me she wanted that ring when she got married." He said. Sesshomaru fought the urge to slam his hands on the table and then stand up and give Inuyasha one hard knock against his jaw. Instead, Sesshomaru placed a knuckle at his lips and looked away. Sesshomaru was angry, angry at himself for not being able to punch Inuyasha in the face, angry at Inuyasha for being such an ignorant idiot, and he was angry that he couldn't take away the pain Kagome must have felt at that moment.

Kagome stared at the ring on the table. No, it wasn't just a ring, it was _her _ring. The ring she wanted most of all. The one thing she believed Kikyo could never take from her. She put in so much effort and time to make sure that ring was never sold. She couldn't believe that Kikyo was going to take one more precious item from her. Kagome couldn't believe that Inuyasha was buying the ring for the wrong sister. And to make matters even worse, Inuyasha mistook Kikyo for Kagome once again.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha said, holding the ring between two fingers to examine it. Kagome fought back tears and she turned away, getting up to pour herself another cup of coffee.

Kagome was so frustrated. She wanted to rip the ring out of his hands and yell that the ring was hers. She wanted to yell that the ring should never be on Kikyo's fingers but her own. She wanted to ask Inuyasha why he never noticed her and why she had to spend the rest of her life with a broken heart. Kagome felt a bubble grow larger and larger in her chest until it was too painful for her to even breathe.

"It's absolutely perfect Inuyasha. Kikyo will love it." Kagome was surprised at how composed her voice sounded despite the fact that her heart felt like it was being torn to shreds for the millionth time. Kagome clenched her eyes shut and shook her head. The ring itself didn't matter to her anymore, what upset her was the lost thought behind buying the ring for herself.

Inuyasha grinned to himself and put the ring back into his pocket.

"It is perfect isn't it? It is going to look so good on her." He said. Sesshomaru ignored his stupid brother and stared at Kagome's quivering back. After a few brief seconds, Inuyasha stood up, slapping his hands on the table.

"Well! I better get going!" Inuyasha turned around to get a good look at Kagome. Kagome was clearly trying to hide her face from him. That was it for her. Inuyasha betrayed her yet again and she knew she would always care for him as a dear friend, but any feelings of love for him no longer existed. Kagome woke up from her dream and realized she could no longer love Inuyasha. Her heart couldn't handle the pain anymore.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kagome?" He asked, leaning his head to the side to try and look at her. Sesshomaru quickly got up from his seat, carrying his dirty dishes to the sink. He placed himself between them, his large body blocking Inuyasha's view of Kagome. He turned on the faucet and began to wash the dishes. Kagome was grateful to Sesshomaru and quickly said goodbye to Inuyasha.

"Yes! See you tomorrow Inuyasha!" She quickly blurted out. Inuyasha hesitated for a second, wondering why she was not seeing him out like she usually did, but quickly let the thought pass and he left the kitchen.

Sesshomaru simply let the water run at full power. He was not washing any dishes but simply watched her and let the water drown out her quiet sobs. They both waited until they heard Inuyasha shut the door behind him before Sesshomaru quickly shut off the water and gathered Kagome in his arms.

Kagome let her tears fall freely and her sobs grew louder. Sesshomaru let her cry in his arms, her tears soaking up his shirt and probably boogers too but he didn't care. He patiently waited for her and just let her cry. Sesshomaru wanted to tell her not to waste her tears on his stupid brother anymore and tell her it was only he who would love her the way she dreamed of being loved. Sesshomaru wanted to kiss away each and every tear she shed but all he could do was comfort her. Eventually, when her sobs grew quieter, he led them into the living room where he sat them both down on the couch. As time slowly passed, they eventually lay together on the couch, his arms still wrapped around her quivering body, and her sobs finally turned into little hiccups.

When Sesshomaru was sure Kagome had calmed down he began to whisper words of comfort in her ears.

"Are you feeling a little better?" He asked her. Kagome snuggled her face into his chest, hiding her face from him. She let out a small whine and breathed heavily. Sesshomaru could feel her hot breathe through his damp shirt. Kagome felt a little cold because all the heat seemed to gather at her head. Her head throbbed painfully from a headache and she could not breathe through her nostrils. She felt her eyes were swollen and her cheeks stung from her dried tears. Kagome felt exhausted and drained of all her energy. She just wanted to sleep.

"I'm…sorry. I'm sorry about your ring." Sesshomaru whispered. Kagome made an inaudible murmur and finally shifted her head upward so he could finally see her face. He tried to hide back an amused smile. Kagome's face looked like that of a small, round, and fat child who had been crying for hours. Her eyes were so puffy that her eyes were just small black slits. Her cheeks were shiny and her entire face was completely red and bloated. She clenched her eyes shut and simply let out little sounds of complaint.

Sesshomaru knew some fresh air would do her some good.

"Let's go jogging." He suggested. Kagome violently shook her head and hid her face in his chest once more.

"I hate running..." Her voice was nasally and cracked. Sesshomaru momentarily tightened his hold around her and rested his chin on her head. Truthfully, he didn't mind just staying the way they were.

"I just want to lay here." She said. Sesshomaru simply obeyed and after some moments of silence, Kagome spoke again.

"I am always such a bother to you. I am always complaining or crying around you. It must be annoying." She mumbled. Sesshomaru gently shook his head.

"Not at all." He replied. Well, it was annoying being unable to tell her how he felt about her every time she came crying to him.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry." She said again and she pulled away from him, sitting up. She pulled back so she sat on her knees and rubbed her eyes while patting down her messy hair. She let out a very loud and tired sigh.

"I have run out of tears for him." She said. "That…was the last straw…my love for him is no more." She sighed again and sat back more comfortably. No one would ever know how happy he was to hear those words.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. She could never be too sure but she gave him a firm nod.

"I am very sure. While I cried, I was able to think a lot. And…I realized…I can't stand it anymore. And now…I'm just plain annoyed when I see them together…not even jealous." Kagome admitted and after so many years, felt a heavy weight lift from her shoulders.

"I am…very glad to hear it." Sesshomaru also sat up more comfortably. His body ached from staying in one position for so long.

"Inuyasha couldn't remember that it was I who wanted that ring. That means Inuyasha really never saw me as anything more than a friend. Why should I put myself down any longer?" She shrugged. Kagome felt proud and strong. 'Goodbye Inuyasha.' she thought to herself and smiled.

Kagome stared at his shirt and laughed. His shirt was absolutely drenched with tear stains. Sesshomaru was glad Kagome was feeling better. She put her hands to her head and pushed to relieve some of the pressure.

"Oh my goodness, I have such a headache." She laughed slightly. Sesshomaru stood and walked to the kitchen to get her a glass of very cold water. As he handed it to her, he sat back down beside her and watched as she greedily gulped down the cool liquid. Her throat had become so coarse and dry.

"Would you like me to leave?" He asked her. She shook her head but immediately regretted doing so. She put a hand to her head again.

"No. No, I prefer your company." She said and took another greedy gulp of water. To her relief, she was slowly able to breathe through her nostrils again but her eyes were still swollen. Sesshomaru patiently sat beside her, waiting to do anything she needed him to if she asked.

"That suggestion about going out for a jog is starting to sound like a good idea." She said, realizing that she really did need some fresh air.

* * *

It had been only five minutes and Kagome was already gasping for air. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked to the river and began to run along the jogging path. Kagome struggled to keep up with him but she needed to sprint to keep up with his "slow" jog.

Her lungs were burning and so were her legs. Each step felt like there was a block of cement tied to her ankles. Sesshomaru looked like he was taking a leisure stroll through the park. Kagome knew she was out of shape but she didn't realize just how bad it was. On a positive note, Kagome's senses finally cleared and she no longer had a headache. The winter air had helped cool down her heated face and her eyes were no longer swollen. Kagome sprinted to his side and fought to keep up with him.

"Do…you…-gasp- go jogging…-gasp- often?" She struggled.

"Not at all. I rarely have the time." He said.

"Then…why –gasp- are you not –gasp- dying?" She breathed heavily.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Do…you –gasp- like…-gasp- running?" She asked, struggling to keep a conversation going.

"I hate running." He said.

"Oh…what…do you –wheeze- do –gasp- to…exercise?" She choked out. Her feet were beginning to almost drag along the ground.

"I run." He replied. Kagome gave up.

"That's enough!" She gasped out loudly. And put both hands behind her back and sucked in as much air as possible. Sweat drops rolled in a slow path down the sides of her face. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and walked to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She shook her head, now leaning forward with her hands on her knees. An older couple jogged by her like it was a breeze. She glowered.

"Why…why did I agree to this?" She gasped out. Sesshomaru watched her momentarily before he spoke again.

"You need to work out more often." He said. Kagome puffed out air from her nostrils.

"Yes…thanks for reminding me of how lazy I am." She sucked in one more deep breathe and stood up straight. Her heart beat was back to normal and she was able to breathe properly again.

"Shall we walk for now then?" He asked. Kagome gave him a breathless nod of relief. Sesshomaru waited until she stepped first and promptly followed her. For several moments, they simply walked in silence just enjoying each other's company.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru who observed his surroundings. Kagome wished she could express how grateful she was to have him around. Kagome wondered why she never realized how much he had been there for her, even when she was young. If Sesshomaru hadn't been with her earlier, Kagome would have cried to herself for the rest of the day, cowering in self-pity and hopelessness. With Sesshomaru there, she didn't feel like she was completely alone in the world. Being hugged by Sesshomaru comforted her more than he would ever realize.

Kagome's face suddenly exploded into the deepest possible shade of red. 'Oh my goodness' Kagome shrieked in her mind. She was so busy crying over stupid Inuyasha that she didn't realize they had lain together again. Sesshomaru embraced her tightly in his arms and whispered sweet words of comfort in her ears. How could she have been so dumb? She cried into his shirt and wiped her boogers on him for goodness sake!

Kagome stopped in her tracks and slapped her hands to her cheeks in embarrassment. Sesshomaru noticed she was no longer following him and stopped in his tracks. He walked to her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, looking concerned. Kagome's heart pounded painfully against her chest. It was like her heart was trying to escape.

"Yes!" She said, breathlessly, trying to sort out her thoughts. Kagome couldn't understand why suddenly, out of nowhere, she was beginning to like Sesshomaru. Maybe it was because she was heartbroken from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was the next best thing? Kagome almost shook her head. No! Sesshomaru was a million times better than any man!

Kagome almost beat herself. What was she thinking? Kagome probably was beginning to mistake liking him with just being around him too often. And their kiss…it was just messing with her stupid girly mind. She was over analyzing too much.

'Don't be stupid Kagome!' She thought to herself in a panic. 'You just got over Inuyasha! Don't start falling for the older brother!'

"Are you sure? Your face is very red." He said. Kagome quickly nodded. Sesshomaru brought a hand to her cheek. She stiffened.

"A fever?" He asked, frowning slightly. Kagome's face grew hot when his fingers caressed her cheeks. Before he could do anything more, she began to run past him.

"Let's keep jogging!" She yelled without looking back at him. Except she wasn't jogging, she was sprinting, sprinting to get away from his touch. Kagome ran past groups of people who jumped back in shock as she zoomed past them. She was gasping for breath and her heart pounded hard. She needed to keep running, her adrenaline pumping through her. She didn't look back to see if he was even following.

"You don't like him! You are just desperate to find love after heartbreak!" She cried in denial to herself.

Kagome just kept running. She ran and ran and ran, trying to run away from something she couldn't run away from. She was trying to run away from her feelings.


	23. Chapter 23

Everyone! I'm sorry I took so long to update my story! I just had major writers block lately. Can you tell? So sorry if this chapter really stinks. Hehe~ but I watched a looooot of Korean and Japanese dramas so I could get some ideas! Let me know if anyone can figure out which drama I borrowed some ideas from! ^3^

Chapter 23

"I'm sorry~" Kagome sniffled. Sesshomaru sighed heavily, holding back a scolding.

When Sesshomaru finally caught up to Kagome after she had run off, he found her collapsed on a park bench. Her face burned red from a fever and she was shivering from head to toe like a wet dog.

Upon arriving back to her apartment, Sesshomaru threw her into the bathroom and demanded she take a hot bath. When she was done he threw layers upon layers of clothes at her and demanded she wear them all.

"But I'll overheat…" She whimpered but a glare from Sesshomaru snapped her lips shut. Sesshomaru threw her into the bathroom again and demanded she dry her hair with the hair dryer. After she was done, he finally allowed her to rest. But, he threw her into her bed and demanded she stay there.

"Stay here. And if you even think of moving…" Sesshomaru didn't finish his warning. Kagome knew very well not to take his warnings as a joke. She pulled her heavy blanket up to her chin and grumbled.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru walked down to the kitchen to make some hot tea. She waited until he was gone and she sat up. She didn't want to stay in her room. She would have much rather preferred it if she could sit on the couch and watch television. When she was sick, that's all she ever wanted to do.

Kagome looked around her room and fought the urge to grab her laptop and maybe even a couple books. She was afraid Sesshomaru would be upset if she left her bed for a mere second. Kagome patiently waited until he returned. By the time he got back, she was so bored she actually began counting down the minutes until her next sneeze.

He made his way towards her with a cup of tea and set it down on her bedside table with a soft clink.

"Drink this when it cools." He said and sat on the edge of her bed. Kagome had a look of shame on her face. Kagome felt guilty that Sesshomaru had to stay and care for her. She had actually planned on telling him he didn't need to stay over. She wasn't afraid of ghosts coming for her anymore. Her thoughts were filled with Inuyasha's stupidity, as well as her own. She didn't think about ghosts any longer. She was so tired from all that sobbing and running around that she knew she would have no trouble falling asleep. However, now that she had come down with a fever, she knew Sesshomaru would not leave no matter how many times she told him to.

Kagome blinked and her gaze lifted to watch Sesshomaru as he tucked the blanket around her knees.

Not only did Kagome want Sesshomaru to leave because she felt guilty but also because she was afraid her heart would literally burst from her chest. Ever since Sesshomaru had kissed her, she was on pins and needles all the time.

"Sorry…" She sighed, dejectedly. "You are taking care of me…again." Kagome reached for her tea and blew on it before taking a careful sip. Sesshomaru, still sitting, reached out and placed a hand on her cheek to check her temperature. This unexpected action threw Kagome into a panic. The moment she felt his hand on her face, she felt like an army of spiders crawled up her back.

"WHA-?" She sputtered and her hot tea spilled everywhere. She spilled hot tea all over including Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru jumped slightly in surprise at Kagome's sudden outburst. Kagome hissed in pain and waved her hands in the air to cool them off. She burned herself, so she was positive she burned him too.

Kagome panicked and shrieked. Kagome jumped up and flailed her arms like she was drowning. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, sat perfectly still and completely silent. He was in too much pain to say a word. His brain was also trying to register what exactly just happened.

Kagome continued to panic. She could only look at his…injured area and her hands floated dangerously close to it. She sputtered and waved her hands about wildly. Kagome grabbed handfuls of tissues from the tissue box. She continually stuffed tissues in his hand before he even had time to dry himself off.

Sesshomaru quickly stood and Kagome followed, still bending over to stare at his injury. She waved her hands furiously to cool him down. Soon she started to blow on it to speed up the cooling process. Sesshomaru had to place a hand of embarrassment over his face. Did Kagome realize what she was doing?

"Are you hurt?" She was still hesitating to touch him.

"No." He managed to say. She moved her face even closer to inspect him. Sesshomaru choked.

"Kagome! Don't-don't look at it!" He gripped her shoulders and pulled her to stand upright. She was still trying to fan him.

"Stop. Are you hurt?" He asked her. Kagome's hands were a little red but she was not badly burned. Most of her tea spilled on him.

"I'm fine!" She held her hands out for him to see and then bent over again to check him again but he quickly stopped her. He was already too embarrassed.

"Troublesome…." He ran a frustrated hand through his messed hair and pushed down on her shoulders, forcing her to sit back on the bed. Kagome froze when the word passed his lips. Troublesome? Her lips tried to move but somehow she couldn't find her voice.

Kagome could only silently sit and wait until he left the room. She watched him walk out of the room while she bit her lower lip.

"He was just trying to check your temperature…" She said to herself. She slapped her hands over her face and groaned. This was exactly why she didn't want him to stay with her. She couldn't even handle him checking her temperature. She didn't know why she was so nervous around him. One day she was perfectly comfortable around him and after some stupid, _fake_ kiss, with _no_ meaning behind it, she felt like she was lying on a bed of needles.

When he touched her she had gone into a full blown panic. She must have burned him pretty badly and then she made matters worse by embarrassing Sesshomaru. She stared at his private area like it was a painting by Picasso or something.

Kagome sighed in defeat. Whatever was wrong with her she knew she needed to fix it quickly. Now he must have found her annoying. He was always watching out for her and now she did something so terrible. That's right…he thought she was troublesome.

"He's just Sesshomaru. Don't act this way! Think straight!" She knocked herself on the side of the head.

Sesshomaru rushed out of Kagome's apartment. He was a bit out of breath. When he reached his apartment, he slammed his door behind him and leaned an arm on the wall. His other hand violently grabbed his hair and he bent over. He didn't mean to utter "troublesome". He was sure Kagome thought he was talking about her. It was himself he was talking about. He lost all sensibility when he was around her. He was so embarrassed. He didn't know how he could face her again. Of course she would be so shocked when he suddenly touched her like that. He needed to have some self-control.

Sesshomaru clenched his eyes tightly and quickly stood up straight. He had to return and apologize to her. He made his way to his room and changed into a clean pair pants.

As the minutes ticked by, Kagome wondered that if she pretended to have fallen asleep, if Sesshomaru would leave her and go back to his apartment? Kagome couldn't bear sitting with him after such an awkward moment. Before she could consider her plan any longer, she already scrambled beneath the covers and shut her eyes tightly. She pretended that she fell into a deep sleep. Kagome had to sleep with her back to the door because she knew she couldn't resist taking a peek when he came back in. Surely he would know she was acting if he caught her.

Kagome waited nervously. She clenched and unclenched her toes, needing to calm her nerves while she waited for his return. When Kagome heard Sesshomaru finally walk back into her apartment, she clenched her eyes tightly. Her whole body stiffened as he made his way back up her spiral staircase.

"Are you asleep?" He asked when he made his way into the room. Kagome bit her lip and remained silent. She listened as he paused for some moments and then began to shut off her lights. She eagerly waited for him to leave the room, but to her astonishment, he did not leave. In fact, it sounded like he had pulled up a chair beside the bed. Kagome's eyes popped open. Did he plan on sitting there all night? Was he thinking of watching her sleep? Kagome decided to wait because he couldn't just sit there forever. He would definitely leave, right?

All Kagome could do was stare at her clock and watch the minutes slowly tick by. Ten minutes…fifteen….twenty…already a half hour had gone by and Sesshomaru still didn't leave. What was he doing? Just sitting? Watching her? She didn't even hear the crisp sound of a page in a book being turned. He just _sat_ there. He didn't read anything or even search the internet. He didn't even cough or yawn. Kagome wondered if he did leave but she just didn't hear him. She couldn't remember hearing the front door close. That's when Kagome decided she would pretend to turn around in her sleep and let her arm flap off the bed. Hopefully, if he was sitting close enough, her hand would slap his leg by "accident", so she would know for sure if he was still there.

Kagome slowly turned around to face him. She put on her best acting skills to make it look like she was really asleep. She made soft snoring sounds as she turned onto her side and her arm lazily flung to the edge of the bed. It did not connect with his leg.

Was Sesshomaru not there? Kagome was about to peek her eye open when she flinched at the sudden touch of his warm hand took hers and gently placed it back on the bed.

'Damn.' She thought to herself. Kagome couldn't handle it anymore. She had the choice of dying of awkwardness or dying of boredom. She chose awkwardness.

"Sesshomaru?" Her voice cracked a bit and she slowly opened her eyes.

"You aren't asleep?" He asked her. She waited until her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she sat up.

"It's kind of creepy that you are just sitting here watching me sleep." She mumbled and rubbed her eyes. She managed to see Sesshomaru allow a small smirk appear on his lips. Sesshomaru knew she wasn't really asleep.

"Did I wake you?" He asked quietly. Kagome sighed and looked at the time.

"It's 8:30." She said, ignoring his initial question.

"What's wrong with 8:30?" He asked. Kagome frowned.

"It's too early to sleep…" She said and pulled her knees to her chest. Sesshomaru handed her a glass of water and placed some pills in her hand.

"I went through your medicine drawer. Take these." He said. Kagome's medicine drawer was more like a drawer with almost empty pill bottles and expired cough medicine. He was able to find some fever relieving medicine. Sesshomaru made a mental note to buy her some more supplies.

Kagome threw her head back to swallow the pills and took a large gulp of water. Sesshomaru carefully took the glass from her and this time he told her in advance he was going to check her temperature.

Kagome's heart still pounded furiously when he went to touch her but this time she did not panic. Her fever had not gone down. Sesshomaru slowly pulled his hand away and stared at her. Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she stared back. He set the glass aside and put a hand to his lips, in an attempt to hide his face.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say 'troublesome'. It wasn't directed towards you." He said. Kagome blinked in surprise and put her hands up reassuringly.

"Oh no no! It's okay. I know I must be very troublesome to you." She said and quietly apologized to him. Her shoulders drooped a bit and she lowered her chin.

"Are you so nervous because I kissed you?" He said. Kagome's shoulders stiffened in response.

"You can tell?" She stuttered. Sesshomaru gave her a short nod. She sighed in response.

"Sorry, I don't mean to." She said. The kiss was only one part of it. Kagome cleared her throat and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

"…I'm afraid I'll become confused." Kagome admitted. There was no point in hiding this fact. Sesshomaru's lips parted slightly in surprise. She was confused?

"I see." He said after a brief moment of silence. "I'm sorry you are stressed." She twiddled her thumbs.

"Oh…I'm sure if someone else kissed me, I would be this nervous and confused too." She said.

"I am happy that you are being honest." He replied. Kagome could only nod, surprised with herself that she able to admit all this to him.

"And I mean lately…we have been acting a bit…_close _with each other…don't you think?" Kagome asked him. She felt a bubble of anxiety form in her chest. Sesshomaru's eyes had been lowered and at her words he slowly lifted them to match her gaze.

"Yes." He said. "If it makes you feel better, I'll stay a comfortable distance from you." He didn't really want to but he didn't want her to feel burdened by him either.

"I just don't want to feel confused about my feelings. I just got over your brother. I don't want to fall in love…or at least _think _I am in love…when I haven't even had a period of time for myself." She sighed. Sesshomaru frowned slightly and swallowed.

Kagome felt much more relieved that she was able to tell him her feelings. The only thing she couldn't tell him was how much she actually enjoyed being in his company for the past couple of days.

Sesshomaru had been staring at her while she thought to herself. Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to react to her words. Sesshomaru had to admit they had been a little too close lately. He kissed her, kissed her again on New Year's, teased her about their kiss, slept beside her, he held her while she cried, and then here he was alone with her in her bedroom…again! What it takes a normal couple to do in a matter of months; it took Sesshomaru and Kagome less than two weeks. He was torn apart. He wasn't sure if he should respect her wishes or be selfish.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru again, who had turned his attention to the far side of the room. He seemed to be lost in thought. She plucked at her blanket and Sesshomaru still sat quietly.

"Why…don't you go back to sleep?" Sesshomaru suggested after awhile. Kagome looked at him again. She shrugged. She was beginning to feel tired and she didn't know what else to talk to him about. Kagome eyed him carefully.

"Where…where will you sleep?" She asked him quietly. Sesshomaru leaned forward and helped her lie back down. While he tucked the blanket around her he told her he would wait until she fell asleep and would sleep on the floor…on the far side of the room. Kagome protested.

"Don't sleep on the floor! Go back to your apartment! You have done enough! You can go!" She tried to sit back up but Sesshomaru held her by the shoulder. Sesshomaru silenced her by putting a finger to his lips.

"Go to sleep. Your fever is very high. I will leave when your fever goes down." He said. Kagome protested again.

"I'm fine! Some sleep and I will feel much better!" She argued. When Sesshomaru did not respond, Kagome continued. "At least sleep in the guest bedroom!" She said, frustrated. Sesshomaru ignored her and leaned back in the chair. He lazily crossed his arms and closed his eyes. His eyebrows were slightly burrowed while he placed a hand to his forehead. Kagome quietly watched him. He wasn't asleep or even trying to fall asleep. When Sesshomaru acted like that it was usually when he didn't want someone to talk to him. He obviously just wanted her to sleep.

Kagome looked at the ceiling and sighed. Kagome sure felt terrible. Sesshomaru was one of her best friends. Nervous and confused as much as she was, she couldn't let him sleep on the floor. Her heart began to beat wildly when a thought crossed her mind. She couldn't…not after what she just told him.

"Sesshomaru….?" Her voice was barely audible.

"Go to sleep Kagome." He never opened his eyes. Kagome licked her dry lips.

"Do you…want to sleep next to me again?" She hesitantly asked. Sesshomaru opened his eyes this time. He lowered his hand and stared at her. She blinked at him. She seemed equally surprised by her words as he was.

"I-I know I just told you I was nervous and confused…but-" She tried to explain herself. "But-I can't just let you sleep on the floor. And you won't sleep in the guest room." She bit her upper lip and could not look him in the eye.

Sesshomaru's lips thinned into a tight line and he frowned. He wanted to, damn, he wanted to so badly. He wanted to throw aside all logic. How could she tempt him with such a question?

Sesshomaru leaned forward and slapped her forehead.

"Ah!" Kagome yelled out and rubbed her forehead. Her lips drooped into a frown.

"Go to sleep. I'll sleep in the guest room." He told her and leaned back in the chair again. Although he wanted more than anything to hold her while she slept, he never wanted Kagome to feel troubled because of him. Although he was happy to hear that her heart was quivering because of him, if she were to love him, he wanted her to be sure. He wanted her whole and willing heart, not a confused one.

Kagome was surprised that he had suddenly slapped her forehead but she couldn't hold back a smile that escaped her lips. Kagome turned to her side to face him, placing both hands under her cheek.

"Do you want to hear a secret?" She asked him.

"What is it?" He sighed, his eyes still shut.

"Do you remember that time, when Inuyasha made me so angry because he abandoned me at the amusement park on my birthday?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded and she continued.

"After I told you what he did, you came every day after school for three months, to walk me back home from school." She snickered. Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes but he kept his gaze lowered. How could he forget such a memory? It was the last year he could spend with her before he went off to college. He cherished every moment he spent with her.

Kagome turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling again. She grinned from ear to ear as she told her story.

"You did that to comfort me, didn't you?" She asked him. Neither of them looked at each other. Sesshomaru did not answer her but he didn't need to.

"For those three months, every girl at my school was soooo jealous of me!" Kagome emphasized 'so'. "And every guy hated you." She slapped a hand to her face and let out a small fit of laughter.

"I never knew." He said. Kagome let out a snort.

"Of course you didn't, you were so naïve." She said. Sesshomaru smiled to himself. Actually, it wasn't that he didn't know… he just didn't care. He was indifferent to every girl except Kagome.

"You always looked so handsome….wearing that uniform from that elite high school you went to." She sniffed. "Like a prince…" She whispered. "…my prince on his white horse to save the day." She laughed, a bit embarrassed that she used to view him that way. Kagome turned to face him again. This time she was a bit more energetic.

"That's when you used to tie your hair in a ponytail. That made you look even more handsome to all the girls! But I think you look much better with shorter hair." Kagome boasted, obviously proud of herself for having his hair cut. Sesshomaru touched a strand of his bangs.

"I think…I started to get jealous when the girls at my school would ask about you. They would ask me all these questions and would ask me to hand to you their love letters." She pursed her lips and huffed. Sesshomaru smiled.

"So what did you do?" He asked her. Kagome whipped her head to the side to stare at him as if he asked a stupid question.

"I told them you were my boyfriend!" She said. "Inuyasha was so angry when he found out I said that, but no one believed him when he told them we weren't dating." Kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru now realized why Inuyasha demanded he stop picking Kagome up after school.

"Jealous?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded and stretched her arms out in front of her.

"Of course. I mean…you were "my Sesshy" at that time. All kids feel a little possessive when something that's "theirs" is wanted by everyone else." She stared at him and grinned. Sesshomaru enjoyed knowing that at least in one time of her life, she considered him hers.

"That was rude of you to throw away their letters." Sesshomaru said. Kagome snorted in response. She didn't care.

"At first, some people didn't believe me though…" She said. "They thought that Kikyo was better suited for you because both of you are so beautiful." She sighed very loudly.

There were times when Sesshomaru wondered why he didn't fall for Kikyo at first. He had to admit that Kikyo was very beautiful. Kikyo was happy and kind hearted when she was a child. He used to enjoy spending time with her and Kagome together, but Kikyo grew up cold and calculating.

"Damn Kikyo…she ruins everything for me." Kagome grumbled. "I love my sister but I hate her too." She said. "Kikyo used to be so sweet but once we started junior high school she became so…bitchy." Kagome wiggled her fingers in the air as if she was searching for the right word.

"She stole from me all the boys I ever liked…she stole Inuyasha. She got all the attention. She got the better grades…she's getting married before I am…She is even stealing my wedding ring!" Kagome shook her head. "Wouldn't it have made sense that I became the bitter one? Why did she turn out so bitter when she had it all?" Kagome was genuinely confused. Sesshomaru was not surprised it turned out the way it did.

"You have things Kikyo will never have." Sesshomaru said. Kagome turned to look at him.

"Like what?" She asked. Sesshomaru slapped her forehead again.

"Enough. Go to sleep already." A smile threatened to tug at his lips. Kagome burrowed into her blanket and glared at him.

"Fine. Goodnight then. Hmph." Kagome quickly turned her back to him and Sesshomaru let that smile appear on his lips. After several moments, Kagome's breathing had slowed. She had quickly fallen asleep. Sesshomaru leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He folded his hands and brought them to his lips.

When was it that Sesshomaru began to fall in love with Kagome? When they were all children, Sesshomaru felt a little too old to play their games. He merely watched over them. Soon he found himself watching Kagome more than the others. Somehow he had just fallen for her. He didn't know how or why. Maybe it was the bright smiles she would give him with a tooth or two missing. Or maybe it was the way she bumped into walls when she wasn't looking and simply continued on as if she didn't notice. Maybe it was the way she would subconsciously talk to herself. Maybe it was the way she could never eat a single meal without dropping food on herself. It could have even been the way, as a child, she would find a worm in the dirt and stare at it for hours. She would exclaim in excitement when it barely moved an inch. Whatever it was, Sesshomaru fell in love with her.

Kagome was clumsy and gullible. She was a terrible liar and every emotion would show on her face. Kagome was so simple. She found amusement in the littlest of things. When she thought no one was watching she would dance around in her room. She hated being late but she always woke up late for school. Kagome sometimes wore mismatched socks because she was too lazy to put her laundry away correctly. When Kagome was too tired, she would break down and cry like a child. Sometimes, Kagome would lazily watch cartoons and pick her nose. In the shower, she would sing at the top of her lungs when she thought she was home alone. Around people, she was polite and friendly. She made friends wherever she went. When Kagome was angry, she would yell out whatever came to her mind without thinking first. It didn't matter what Kagome did or how she acted, Sesshomaru loved her just the way she was.

Kagome mumbled something in her sleep and flipped around. Sesshomaru watched her and gently touched her forehead to check her temperature. Before, she told him she was freezing, but now she seemed to have sweated out some of the fever. Her forehead glistened from the bit of moisture. Her fever had gone down a bit and he sighed in relief.

He began to slowly move his hand away but he hesitated. After a brief moment he poked her cheek a couple times and then gently traced the outline of her face with his finger. He counted the freckles that sprayed along her nose. He brushed aside some stray hairs that stuck to her forehead. Sesshomaru then traced his finger along her lips. Sesshomaru stared fixedly at her face. Her dark eyelashes fanned against her porcelain, soft skin. Her cheeks were rosy from the fever. Her lips were soft and pink.

Sesshomaru lowered himself so his lips barely grazed her ear. The smell of her shampoo fogged his senses. He whispered words of affection to her.

"I love you…" He whispered softly. Kagome let out small murmurs but nonetheless remained asleep. He slightly moved his head away from her ear so he stared at her face again. He had to tightly clench a fist to restrain himself but he couldn't hold back any longer. He was going to do what he had done many times before. Sesshomaru stole a kiss while she slept.

Sesshomaru gently kissed her lips. His kiss was so gentle it was like a feather simply floated onto her lip. He pulled away.

The first time Sesshomaru kissed Kagome was back when he was in high school. Kagome was just fourteen at the time and he was seventeen. Kagome came running to Sesshomaru because Inuyasha had been mean to her again. Sesshomaru was her solace when she was upset. Usually, she would simply read comic books on his bed while he studied. That night, Sesshomaru found she fell asleep on his bed. That was the first time of many that he stole a small kiss from her while she slept. At first, he simply kissed her cheek, but he grew more courageous as time went on.

"Sorry…I stole kisses." He whispered. Sesshomaru stared at her and then kissed her again and again. He kept plopping little kisses on her lips until she began to frown. His bangs tickled her face as he kissed her. He must have been disturbing her while she slept. He stopped and pulled away, not wanting to wake her. He covered her with the blanket and with one last look, he left.

* * *

The sound of the front door slamming shut alerted Inuyasha. He was in the living room watching television. He quickly switched it off and made his way to the kitchen where Kikyo was getting a glass of water.

"Kikyo…where were you?" He asked. Kikyo took sips of water and placed the cup on the counter before she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned her back against the kitchen counter and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I told you I would be with my girlfriends." She lied. Inuyasha kissed her, immediately forgetting his concerns. She smiled up at him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Kikyo, I bought your wedding ring today." He grinned and Kikyo's eyes gleamed. He unwrapped her arms around his neck and she watched anxiously as he reached into his pocket. He presented her with the small jewelry box and she bit her lower lip.

"Oh Inuyasha-~" She cooed. Inuyasha did not wait a second longer and he opened the box. However, the smile on Kikyo's face vanished as quickly as it appeared. She looked as if he had given her a dead animal found on the street.

"What….what the hell is this?" Kikyo angrily slapped the box away from her. Inuyasha was shocked by her reaction.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" He asked her. He showed her the ring again. Kikyo scoffed and put her hands on her waist.

"You bought this ring from that stupid little antique store by my house, didn't you?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Of course, you always said you wanted this ring." Inuyasha was confused. Kikyo scoffed again and this time her hands dropped from her waist in disbelief.

"That's not _my_ ring." She pointed to herself. Inuyasha said nothing. He was too confused as to what she was talking about.

"Kagome is the one who always wanted that stupid ring!" She said. Inuyasha felt a bowling ball hit him square in the chest. Kikyo angrily grabbed her purse from a chair and stormed off.

"You better buy me a real ring. A diamond one!" She told him over her shoulder and slammed the door to their bedroom. Inuyasha was left speechless, standing in the middle of the kitchen. The jewelry box dropped from his fingers. The ring rolled out of the box and landed some inches from his feet. His hands covered his face and he cursed to himself. At that moment, Inuyasha knew that he was the biggest pig in the universe.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Boss…" Kagome stood in front of Sesshomaru's desk with a lunch box in her hands. She leaned forward trying to peer over to see what Sesshomaru was working so diligently on. "Director." She said again but he was too distracted to hear her. She sighed. "Sesshomaru." She said and this time he did look up.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, peeling his glasses from his face. Kagome handed him his lunch which she prepared for him earlier that morning.

"It's time for lunch." She said. Sesshomaru took the packed lunch from her.

"You don't have to call me that." He said. It made him feel old. Kagome just shrugged.

"…but you _are_ my boss and it would be inappropriate if I call you 'Sesshy~" at work." She said his name in a voice that sounded like a pompous old opera singer. She was trying to emphasize how comical it would be to hear his nick name at work. Sesshomaru ignored her foolish antics and just let her do what she wanted. He opened his lunch. Today, she made him fried rice with grilled marinated fish.

"Thank you." He said and set his paper work aside. He folded his hands and leaned forward to look at Kagome. She tilted her head, urging him to continue with whatever it was he was about to say.

"Are you feeling better today?" He asked her. Kagome rocked back and forth on her heels in embarrassment.

"Yes, thank you. I feel much better today." She said. Sesshomaru stared at her then let out a small, quick breath.

"That's good to hear." He pushed his seat back and stood, fixing his tie at the same time. "I'll be back in a minute." He said and left the room in three long strides. Kagome gave him a small nod then swung on the ball of her foot and walked back to her desk. As soon as she sat down, she let out a very loud exhale and her head banged onto the table. She was holding her breath the entire time.

It was already the third day since they returned to work. She sighed heavily. Since Kagome told Sesshomaru the truth about her feelings, they were just a bit awkward around each other. They were both extremely cautious. A couple times they would accidentally brush fingers when Kagome passed him reports. Sometimes they would bump into each other when exiting the elevator. Sesshomaru would apologize profusely.

"Haaa…." Kagome loudly sighed again. Kagome told him the truth so she would feel less nervous around him, but now they were even more awkward around each other. They stood apart like they were both contagious with a man-eating disease. She sighed again. Now, when Sesshomaru spoke to her, he was even more unresponsive. When she spoke to him, she was overly energetic, in an attempt to hide her tension. Kagome sighed again. She had to clean up her mess again and quickly. If this kept up, by the end of the month, Sesshomaru and Kagome would act like they were complete strangers.

Kagome shot up from the sound of Sesshomaru returning to the office and she frantically began to type nonsense on the keyboard. The computer wasn't even turned on. She bit her lip and silently berated herself. Sesshomaru walked in and paused to stare at her. Her back was as straight as an ironing board and her fingers were typing at the speed of light. He raised an eyebrow and just ignored her. Sesshomaru knew her nerves were on the edge. He walked back to his desk and proceeded to eat lunch. Kagome eyed him carefully and her fingers slowly ceased their aimless typing. She released a breath again. Her heart still did flips and turns whenever she was around him. She slightly turned away from him and knocked herself on the side of her head.

At some point during his meal, Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair. He rested his head back on the head rest and pinched the bridge of his nose. Kagome watched him. 'Even his neck is sexy…' She thought. Kagome knocked her head again and pinched her cheeks to straighten her thoughts.

"Stop it you fool!" She quietly hissed to herself. "How could you think that?" Kagome was so ashamed of her thoughts that she hunched her shoulders and hid her face behind the computer screen. She slapped her cheeks several times.

Sesshomaru had quietly made his way over to her desk and watched her beat herself up. He smiled to himself.

"Kagome."

"Yes?" Kagome jumped back in surprise, knocking her knee on the desk at the same time. She rubbed her knee and stood up. How long had he been standing there? Geez…he was like a ninja.

"I'll be back within the next hour." He said. Kagome still rubbed her knee and glanced at the time.

"Where are you going? Should I go with you?" She asked but he shook his head.

"No need. I have a meeting." And before she could say anything else, he was off. His sudden appearance had surprised her that she might have had a small heart attack. Her knee hurt too. She rubbed it again. It was definitely going to bruise.

Kagome went to his desk and collected the empty lunch container. He finished his lunch so quickly. She had been so distracted with her thoughts she didn't have a chance to touch her own food.

Looking around the empty office, she thought it was too stuffy. She didn't want to stay there so she grabbed her lunch and went to the rooftop.

Although it was still January, the afternoon was rather warm. The sun was shining brightly so Kagome was comfortable just wearing her sweater. She let out a loud and relieved sigh as she walked towards the edge of the building. She couldn't walk all the way to the edge, even though there was a barrier there. Kagome was still afraid of heights.

She opted to just sit on the floor and eat her lunch, enjoying the nice weather. She took deep, long breaths and sighed again. Kagome opened her lunch box and took out her chopsticks. As soon as the delicious and warm aroma of her lunch floated to her nose, her stomach grumbled. While she ate, she looked around for any signs of another person and then shifted her skirt so she sat with her legs spread out comfortably. She sighed happily. She enjoyed the little time she had to feel like she was worry free. However, her worry free moment did not last for long. Once she was finished with her meal, she lay backwards and observed the clouds slowly drift by in the light grey, winter sky. She stared at her phone.

At a moment like this, Kagome wished there was someone she could call and talk about her problems with. Her hand fell across her eyes and she sighed dejectedly. There was no one she could call. Usually, she wouldn't hesitate to call Sango, but Sango was in the hospital, about to pop out a baby at any second. She couldn't call Inuyasha because he was part of her problem.

"Not that I ever called him when I had a problem anyway…" Kagome said her thoughts aloud.

And Kagome definitely couldn't talk to Sesshomaru because…he was the _biggest_ part of her problem. No…actually he was the problem.

Kagome had plenty of other friends but none she felt close enough to talk about her problems with. There was only one other person she could call and talk to. Kagome quickly flipped open her phone and started to make a phone call. The phone continued to ring and just as Kagome was about to hang up, the other line picked up.

"What?" The other person hissed.

"Souttaaaa~!" Kagome wailed into the phone. Souta let out an exasperated sigh.

"What do you want?" He asked. Souta was obviously in a hurry to end the phone call.

"Where are you?" Kagome asked him. She could almost hear the scowl on his face.

"I'm at school! Where else would I be?" He hissed again.

"School?" Kagome asked. Souta rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm at school. I had to sneak into the bathroom. What do you want?" He asked impatiently. Kagome ignored his frantic pleas and just wailed again.

"Soutaaa~! I am so confused! What should I do?" She cried. Souta let out a loud sigh. He told her to text him instead and he quickly ended the call. Kagome just pouted and glared at her phone before she let it carelessly topple to her side.

Kagome knew there was no one she could talk to. And not because there literally wasn't anyone, but because no matter whom she talked to, no one could simply just give her the answer. She sighed again.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome's eyes popped open in surprise. She hadn't noticed someone joined her on the rooftop. She opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru standing at her head, staring down at her. She gasped and shot up quickly. She neatly tucked her legs under her and frantically tried to fix her hair. She was blushing from embarrassment.

"I-I was just….I just finished eating lunch. I was just waiting for you to return." She gave him a brief look before tugging at her shirt. "You came back early." She said.

"The meeting ended early." He said and then offered her an outstretched hand. Kagome took it and he helped her stand. Sesshomaru bent down and collected her lunch box and forgotten phone. He started making his way back down to the office and Kagome followed him.

"Did you complete all the work I asked you to do?" He asked her. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, the files are all finished. I put them in a folder and they are on your desk." She said and gave him a curt nod. Sesshomaru nodded with approval and then stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Walking into the office, Sesshomaru placed her lunch box on her desk and handed back her phone. She quietly thanked him and he walked back to his desk but did not sit down.

"You can go home now." He said. Kagome blinked in surprise.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"The media group that recently merged with us has proposed a new project that I am over-seeing. I am having dinner tonight with the director of their creative department." He said. Kagome's mouth formed an "o" and she nodded her head knowingly.

"What's the new project?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair.

"A theme park."

"A theme park? Kagome repeated loudly. "And _you_ are supervising this project?" She pointed at him. Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow in her direction.

"What is wrong with that?" He asked her. Kagome paused, realizing her mistake and hesitated.

"Well…I mean…theme parks are all about _fun _and _amusement_! That's why they are called _amusement_ parks." She slowed her speech to emphasize her point. "And you…well…you are…" Kagome tried to find the right words to explain what she meant but Sesshomaru stopped her. She didn't need to explain. He understood what she was trying to say.

"I mean…honestly…who wants to go to an amusement park where they sell steamed vegetables instead of popcorn and the most exciting ride is a Ferris wheel?" Kagome scrunched her nose at the thought. Sesshomaru almost laughed. "I bet your gift shops will sell things like scarves and fruit cakes." She added. "Maybe even posters of painted landscapes or something…"

"What is wrong with a Ferris wheel? They are fun. And vegetables are healthy. Scarves are useful…" He only argued to gain a reaction from her. Kagome let out an annoyed sigh.

"They need someone else to supervise this project." She shook her head. Sesshomaru gripped her chin. Kagome let out a stream of complaints.

"I'm not _that_ boring, Kagome." He said. With each word he spoke, he shook her head from side to side. Kagome tried to slap his hand away. "And don't worry. You will be helping me with this project." He said and finally released her. Kagome grumpily rubbed her chin.

"I am?" She asked. Sesshomaru stuffed his hand back into his pocket.

"You and I will travel to different theme parks to collect ideas." He said. Kagome clapped her hands loudly and jumped around in place. She let out loud whoops of excitement.

"When can we go?" She asked.

"I will talk with the creative director first. After I do, I will tell you when to start clearing my schedule." He said. Kagome skipped with delight.

"So you can leave now." He picked up a file on the desk and flipped through it. Kagome just shrugged and turned around to gather her belongings.

"If you say so." She said. A knock then came at the door.

"Hello Sesshomaru."

Kagome whipped her around and her mouth dropped when she saw Kikyo standing at the door. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru and he almost looked just as shocked. Kagome hesitated for a moment and then made her way over to her sister.

"Kikyo? What are you doing here? Are you visiting?" Kagome stood in front of Kikyo, gently grabbing her by the shoulders as if she were going to hug her. Kikyo, who had her full attention on Sesshomaru, glanced at Kagome.

"No, I am having dinner tonight with Sesshomaru." She smiled. Kagome was a bit taken aback and furrowed her eyebrows.

"He is having dinner with you? But-" Kagome cut herself off. "Are you the creative director?" Kagome stood back and pointed at her sister. Kikyo just smiled and then walked past Kagome. Her heels echoed loudly in the room as she crossed over with an outstretched hand.

"Hello Sesshomaru. I am the creative director, Kikyo Higurashi. Nice to meet you." Kikyo said. Sesshomaru, who was also a bit surprised, shook her hand as if meeting her for the first time.

"This is quite the coincidence." He said. Kikyo tilted her head and her smile grew wider.

"When my boss told me who I would be working with, I decided to keep it a secret and surprise you." She said. Sesshomaru nodded momentarily and then glanced at his watch.

"You came three hours early." He said. Kikyo shrugged her delicate shoulders.

"I thought we could head out early. Maybe we can go somewhere before we have dinner and talk business. It has been awhile since I have played with my childhood friend." She let out a small snicker. Kagome's toes curled when she said "played". Now that she thought about it, Kagome glanced at Kikyo's attire.

Kikyo was dressed in a sleeveless dark emerald dinner dress. The heart neckline dropped a bit too dangerously low. The hem of the dress ended much too high above her knees. Kagome hoped Kikyo would not drop something and have to bend down to pick it up. She wore matching colored suede heels. The dress tightly hugged her body. The only decent thing she wore was her snow white pea coat.

Kikyo was dressed like that for a business dinner meeting? If Kikyo didn't look so beautiful and regal, then she would have passed off as a hostess. Kagome sighed and stared at the ceiling with a tired expression.

"I see." Sesshomaru responded. "Where did you want to go?" He asked her. Kikyo put a finger to her lips and tapped it.

"Mmm…" She thought aloud. "Let's go to the Tokyo skyline." She said. Kagome almost snorted to herself. Sesshomaru hated going to Tokyo Tower. He, of all people, thought it was a rather boring experience. You go once; you don't need to go again.

Kagome eyed him carefully. Knowing him, he couldn't refuse since she asked.

"I will go where ever you like." He said. Kagome shook her head. "Shall we head out then?" Sesshomaru grabbed his coat and ushered towards the door, waiting for Kikyo to go first.

As Sesshomaru followed Kikyo out the room, he stopped to glance at Kagome.

"Are you alright returning back on your own?" He asked her. Kagome nodded.

"Of course…" She said. Sesshomaru slipped on his coat.

"Please do not hesitate to call me if something happens." He said and left. Kikyo smiled at her.

"Bye, little sister." She said. Kagome simply waved to them. Kagome watched as Kikyo and Sesshomaru practically sparkled as they walked out together. She sighed and then gathered her things. She soon left the office as well.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kikyo slowly walked around Tokyo Tower. Kikyo stared out into the city scenery as they walked along. Sesshomaru stared ahead, his coat slung lazily over his arm. He kept his hands in his pockets to hold himself back from punching himself in the face. It was boring, really boring. As usual, Kikyo and Sesshomaru garnered unwanted attention from the random people who were there. He could hear their whispers and giggles as they passed by.

"I haven't been here in a while." Kikyo suddenly said.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru answered simply. "You don't come with Inuyasha?" He asked.

"No."

Sesshomaru didn't bother asking her why. He sighed deeply. Although they were childhood friends, he couldn't really think of anything to say to her. So he decided to remain silent. He preferred it that way anyway.

"How is your mother?" Kikyo asked him.

"Fine." He replied.

"I hope I can have lunch with her sometime soon. Could you tell her?" Sesshomaru wondered why she told him this. She could just ask Inuyasha.

"Of course." He said.

"Sesshomaru, you should really stop by my office sometime. I can show you my work." She said.

"I will." He said, even though he really couldn't have cared less. Why did Kikyo want to hang out if she knew they would have absolutely nothing to talk about?

Kikyo started to speak again, something about a recent trip she made blah blah and the things she bought blah blah. Sesshomaru's mind zoned off and he wondered what Kagome was up to. He missed her.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked into her apartment. She trudged into the kitchen and tossed her purse onto the kitchen island. Kagome grabbed a glass of cold water and gulped it down. Droplets of water managed to escape and ran down her chin. Kagome let out a loud exhale and wiped her chin with her sleeve. She touched her stomach. She was feeling a bit uneasy.

Kagome plopped herself on top of the kitchen counter and subconsciously played with the glass in her hand. Somehow, the idea of them together was…bothering her. Kagome violently shook her head. She just felt jealous when another female was around Sesshomaru. It was just Kikyo, so she shouldn't feel any uneasiness. Even so, Kagome had a bad taste in her mouth.

She set down the glass of water and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She opened it, checking if he had, by any chance, messaged her. Not to her surprise, she had no messages. She snapped it shut and sighed.

"I need to just shower and watch some T.V., eat and relaaax." Kagome said to herself and jumped off the counter. As she placed the cup into the sink, her doorbell rang. Kagome perked up. She wondered if Sesshomaru had forgotten something? Maybe he returned early?

"No no no!" Kagome scolded herself, but even so, she was hopeful. She quickly made her way to the door and opened it. Inuyasha stood in front of her and Kagome felt her shoulders drop in disappointment. In the past, Kagome would have been excited to see Inuyasha, but to her surprise, she wasn't. She felt her eye twitch.

"Oh…hi Inuyasha." She said and lifted a hand in a half-hearted greeting. Inuyasha stepped inside causing Kagome to stumble backwards a bit. He slammed the door shut behind him and suddenly embraced her in his arms. Kagome's heart thumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry Kagome! I'm really sorry!" Inuyasha's eyes were shut tightly and his grip tightened around her. "I should have remembered that ring was the one you wanted!" He said. Kagome's expression turned from shock to annoyance. Oh…so _now_ he remembered. Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her and kicked him in the butt. Inuyasha yelped out in pain and fell to the floor. Kagome then sat on top of him and began to poke his face.

"Are you really sorry? Do you want to make it up to me?" She asked him, mockingly. Inuyasha grumbled.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked in annoyance. Kagome tsked.

"That doesn't sound like the tone of someone who is sorry." She shook her head, still poking his face.

"I'm sorry!" Inuyasha said loudly. Kagome stopped her poking and folded one leg over the other.

"Hmmm….what should Inuyasha do to repay me?" She tapped a finger on her chin and pretended to be in deep thought.

"I'll give you the ring!" Inuyasha muffled and was able to pull the jewelry box out of his pocket. Kagome snatched it from him.

"I'll take that and something else!" She laughed arrogantly. Inuyasha pursed his lips. Kagome leaned even more weight on him. He coughed in response.

"So what do you want?" Inuyasha's patience was wearing thin. Kagome relieved him of his misery and stood up but then stepped on his stomach for good measure.

"I'll think about it and then tell you when I figure it out!" She sneered and stuck her tongue at him. She walked back into the kitchen and left him on the floor. "Do you want something to drink?" She called to him, opening the refrigerator.

"I'm really sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha said again as he sat up. Kagome ignored him. It was alright. She already forgave him. She didn't care about the ring anymore.

"How did you know I would be here?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shuffled into the kitchen, fixing his shirt and sat at the table.

"Oh…I didn't. I just assumed you would be. Didn't really think about it actually. Shouldn't you be at work? Where is my stupid brother?" He suddenly realized. Kagome shut the refrigerator and stared at him.

"Uh…Kikyo didn't tell you?" Kagome then shrugged. "I guess she wanted to keep it a secret from everyone."

"Secret? What secret?" Inuyasha was suddenly a lot more interested in the conversation. Kagome poured him some juice.

"Her company merged with ours. So Kikyo and Sesshomaru are working on a project together." Inuyasha just nodded slowly and accepted the juice.

"So why are you here?" He asked again, taking a sip.

"They're having dinner together." She said. Inuyasha spat out his juice and choked.

"WHAT!" He slammed the cup on the counter. Juice spilled over the sides of the cup. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha….you are making a mess! As usual!" She went to grab for some paper towels. Inuyasha ignored her scolding.

"What do you mean they are having dinner together?" Inuyasha asked frantically. Kagome was busy wiping down the mess.

"It's nothing to worry about. They are discussing business." Kagome said. 'You make it sound like you aren't worried either.' Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha curled his hands into tight fists.

"If he touches her…"

"He won't." Kagome cut him off. She placed her hands on her hips. "Would you stop being so paranoid?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Why do they have to go to dinner? They can discuss business without going on a date!" Inuyasha grumbled and reluctantly sat back down. Kagome said nothing. She didn't want to admit that she was just as annoyed with the situation as he was. Kagome knew they were just over-reacting and needed to relax. She passed him his cup.

"So is that the only reason why you came over?" She asked him. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I felt like a real jerk when I realized it was you who always wanted that ring. I couldn't sleep until I apologized to you." He said. He apologized again.

"It's alright. What's done is done. I'll forgive you. I _always_ end up forgiving you anyway." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha felt like even more of a jerk. Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she drank her juice. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere. He decided that for the next couple of months, he would be the best friend he should have been. He would make sure he made up for all the stupid things he did to her in the past.

"I'll make it up to you Kagome, I promise." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha knew she didn't believe him but this time, he would keep his promise for sure.

* * *

Sesshomaru slammed the door behind him and ran a hand through his hair. Finally, he was back home. Peace and quiet.

Any other business dinner would have been perfectly tolerable but dinner with Kikyo was tedious. How could one person go on and on about nothing? Did she really think they had intelligent conversations? Out of the seven hours they spent together, barely only an hour was spent talking about the project. Sesshomaru loosened his tie. How did Inuyasha put up with it?

"What do you think?" Kikyo had asked him during dinner. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention. His thoughts were elsewhere. Kikyo just smiled at him.

"I said, what do you think? About the theme?" She said again and took a sip of wine. Sesshomaru took a gulp of wine.

"Yes, of course we must choose a theme." He said. Sesshomaru couldn't help but glance at his watch. It was already 8:30. How long had they been sitting at the restaurant? Kikyo rested her chin on her knuckles.

"We need to choose a target group too. Do we want the theme park to be for all ages? Or adults?" Kikyo said. Sesshomaru remained quiet as she thought to herself. It was amazing how similar Kikyo and Kagome looked, but how unlike their personalities were. He wondered what Kagome was doing.

Kikyo simply tilted her head to one side. She touched the rim of her wine glass.

"I think the target group should be young adults. Since young couples love to go to theme parks for dates." She said. Sesshomaru held back a sigh. She was just repeating the same thoughts over and over. That was probably the fourth time she brought up that idea.

"Personally, I don't enjoy going to theme parks for dates. I prefer going to a spa or…" She began. And Sesshomaru desperately wished a waiter would come by so he could ask for the check.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes and none too gently, pulled off his tie. Just thinking about their dinner was giving him a headache. He had never felt so irritated at a business meeting before. Childhood friend or not, Kikyo was not someone he wanted to be with for more than five minutes. Sesshomaru walked to his room while he slipped off his suit jacket.

It was already 11 o'clock and their project plans got nowhere. He wasted half his day chauffeuring around a princess and just bought her an expensive dinner.

Sesshomaru hoped Kikyo wasn't that unprofessional with her other business partners. If she was, then he had no idea how she became the creative director.

* * *

Kagome lay on her stomach and hugged a pillow under her chin. Her phone lay before her and she stared at it carefully. How long had she been staring at her phone? Ever since she got home, her fingers itched to message him. She held back because she didn't want to interrupt their business meeting. Even while Inuyasha was still over, she just kept eyeing her phone.

It was already so late. She wondered if he was asleep. Should she even bother texting him? Kagome couldn't understand why it was so difficult for her to send him a message. It's not like sending him a message was a crime. Kagome made her decision and flipped open her phone. She stared at the blank screen and wondered what to type. After a few moments, she dropped her face into the pillow.

"Why is it so hard to even think about what to say?" She said in disbelief.

'Heyyy Sesshy, how did the meeting goo?' Kagome typed but then quickly erased it.

"No, that sounds so stupid." She shook her head.

'I hope the meeting went well.' She erased her message again.

"No, he won't answer me because it's not a question." She said to herself.

'Hi boss, did the meeting go well? Did you have a good dinner?' Kagome typed. She considered her message.

"Yeah! That's sounds normal. Not too annoying." She said and re-read her message a few times. She finally pushed the send button. For a few seconds she stared at her phone and then tossed it from her hand. Her face fell into the pillow again and she sighed.

"What is wrong with me…?" She mumbled. Her phone vibrated and she jolted. She quickly scrambled for her phone and opened the message.

'Fine.' It read. 'Dinner was good.'

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. She quickly replied.

'Well? What did you talk about?' She asked. She dropped her face into the pillow again and waited. Her phone vibrated a second later.

'Nothing important.' He replied. Kagome's hand went slack and she sighed again.

'Nothing important? How can that be? You were talking about project ideas! That is important!' Her thumbs flew across the phone keyboard furiously. She received his reply a second after.

"I suppose.' He said. Kagome let out a loud and agitated sigh and threw her phone farther away from her. She gave up. That man didn't know how to respond to text messages.

She rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She was going to get ready to sleep. She heard her phone vibrate. Her head spun around and she stared at her phone. Was she imagining things? She waited and then her phone vibrated again. She gasped and quickly went to grab her phone. She opened it to reveal he sent her another message.

'Do you want to come over?' His message read. Kagome's heart thumped. Why was he suddenly asking her to come over? She quickly replied back.

'Why do you want me to come over? Can I?' She pushed the send button without hesitation. His reply came and she quickly read it.

'You can do whatever you wish.' It read. Dammit. She hated it when he didn't give her a yes or no answer. She wasn't sure if he wanted her to come over or if he just invited her over to be kind. Would he be annoyed if she went over? Kagome paced back and forth, contemplating what she should do.

"I want to go over. I want to see him, but I said I wouldn't let my feelings get the better of me! I don't want to be any more confused than I already am!" She talked to herself.

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk, working on his computer. His phone strap lit up and he flipped open his phone. He opened Kagome's message.

'It's late. I think I will go to sleep. You should sleep too. Goodnight Sesshy.' It read. Sesshomaru shut his phone and gently put it aside. He hoped Kagome would come over. He wanted to see her but he knew it was late and she needed to sleep. He just had to wait until tomorrow to see her, but tomorrow seemed so far away.

Kagome squealed into her pillow. She wanted to go over so badly but she didn't want to lose. She sighed and dropped to the floor beside her bed. How is it that she saw him every day and yet she missed him so much?

Kagome groaned loudly and fell backwards, sprawling her whole body. Kagome definitely couldn't deny it any longer. She was in love with Sesshomaru.


	25. Chapter 25

**QUESTION! Does everyone think I am taking too long with this story? Am I dragging it too much? I am afraid readers are feeling impatient. I guess I am making Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship a slow progress to make it more realistic, but should I just hurry up and end it quickly? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS WITH YOUR THOUGHTS! C:**

Chapter 25

***Shachou (しゃちょう)- president of a company**

* * *

Kagome tried to stifle a loud yawn with the back of her hand. Blinking back tears, she lightly smacked her cheeks to wake herself up. She rolled back her desk chair to stretch her legs. Her bones cracked as she stretched.

* * *

Late last night, Kagome's phone rang wildly. She groaned loudly when she was suddenly woken by her phone ringing beside her head. She lazily fumbled for her it and opened it. The bright light caused her to flinch violently and shut her eyes. She answered groggily and Miroku's flustered voice reached her ears. Kagome suddenly jolted awake as if she had freezing cold water thrown at her. She quickly responded, swiping away the tangled hair in front of her face.

"Hello!" She cried. She pushed the phone hard against her ear. Miroku's words were jumbled and rushed. She couldn't understand what he was saying but there was no need to make sense of what he was trying to tell her. Sango was finally in labor. Kagome's heart pounded violently against her chest. She was nodding her head even though she couldn't understand him in his state of panic.

Kagome managed to say some words of encouragement before Miroku let out another stream of inaudible words and hung up. At the sound of the dead tone, Kagome shut her phone and after a moment, she opened her phone again and messaged Inuyasha and Sesshomaru the news. She placed her phone back under her pillow when her phone went off again. She was surprised since she did not expect a response so early in the morning. Flipping open her phone, Kagome was surprised to see it was Sesshomaru who responded to her message.

_That's great to hear._ He wrote.

Kagome bit her lip. She was feeling that tingling sensation in her toes again.

_What are you still doing up? _She quickly responded.

She set her phone beside her pillow and watched it, impatiently waiting for it to go off. A moment later she received another message.

_Catching up with some work. _It read.

Kagome frowned and typed a reply. Her fingers furiously flew across the keyboard.

_You should sleep before we head off to work. Lack of sleep will affect your health. _She sent.

_I will be fine. In the morning, you will have to go to work without me. _ He said.

_Why? _Kagome did not realize that she pursed her lips in disappointment. Sesshomaru took some time replying.

_I am having breakfast with Kikyo. _

Kagome's jaw slowly dropped. Her fingers itched to angrily reply back and demand that he not go. She angrily snapped her phone shut and threw it to the edge of the bed. She was too furious to fall back asleep and instead, spent the rest of the night glaring at her phone.

* * *

Kagome glanced at her watch. It was already almost 11:30 in the morning and Sesshomaru still wasn't back from his breakfast "meeting" with Kikyo. Since she got to the office, Kagome tried to distract herself with work but she just couldn't stop thinking about the two of them alone together. It was really starting to eat away at her.

Since she was alone, Kagome let out a very loud and frustrated sigh. She leaned back in her chair and threw her head back, her arms going limp at her sides.

Just when Kagome felt like she could start to slowly build a closer relationship with Sesshomaru, her sister had to come and ruin it all…_again. _Kagome had to consider the fact that Kikyo might possibly be the one Sesshomaru had been in love with all these years. Kagome bit her nail at the thought. Kikyo and Sesshomaru were spending so much time together that Sesshomaru might have the chance to reveal his true feelings for her. It was also possible that Kikyo would return his feelings and break off her engagement with Inuyasha. Whether she liked it or not, Kagome had to realize that it wasn't too late for Kikyo to leave Inuyasha. This just made matters much worse for Kagome.

Kagome was angry. It was almost as if Kikyo stole Inuyasha and was now deliberately stealing Sesshomaru just to spite her. Was it so necessary for Kikyo to see Sesshomaru every single day? Since the first day Kikyo walked into the office, she came over whenever she had a chance. Sesshomaru barely had any time to breathe before she demanded for another "meeting". Kagome had to cancel all his prior appointments and that gave her extra work to complete.

"Shouldn't she be busy planning a wedding or getting her nails done or something!" Kagome slammed her hand on the desk. Her hand throbbed from the abuse.

"Why can't she just leave my love life alone?" She sighed and lowered herself onto the desk. Her head flopped onto her outstretched arms. Kagome's mind flooded with images of Sesshomaru. Just thinking about his smile and handsome features gave her stomach butterflies. It made her toes curl. She lowered herself even further on the desk and let out a small short breath.

"Technically, he isn't even mine so I have no right to say she is stealing him…" She mumbled to herself. She glanced at the time and wished for his quick return. Kagome missed Sesshomaru.

At that moment, as if her prayers were answered, she heard voices and footsteps outside the office. Kagome's heart jumped.

"Oh!" She abruptly stood. She had to place a hand on the chair to stop its spinning and quickly dusted herself off. She scrambled to the door and began to wait. After a moment, she frowned. She ran back to her desk, tripping a bit as she went. She looked too desperate if she waited by the door. She had to look like she was busy and was way too distracted with her work. Kagome was not going to lose to Kikyo's little games.

Kagome quickly moved her mouse. She was trying to wake up the computer which had put itself to sleep. She began to panic when the voices grew louder. She bit her lip, thinking about what she could do to look busy.

"Hurry hurrrrry~!" She hissed at the computer. Kagome panicked even more when the door began to open. Kagome had no choice but to quickly pick up the phone. She laughed into the phone.

"Yes, thank you very much! Have a good day!" Kagome said to no one on the other line as Sesshomaru just entered the room. Kagome promptly hung up and spun in her chair, acting genuinely surprised to see Sesshomaru and Kikyo standing at the door way.

"Oooh! You've returned! How was your meeting?" Kagome stood to greet them with a big smile on her face.

Sesshomaru glanced at the phone and then at her but did not respond. He hid a knowing smile as he walked to his desk. Kikyo followed him and sat on the edge of his desk.

"It went very well." Kikyo eyed Kagome cheekily. Kagome responded with a nod of approval and resisted the urge to throw her stapler at Kikyo's smug face. Sesshomaru searched through some papers on his desk before handing Kikyo a folder.

"Have your team contact me or Kagome after they have completed a draft." He said. Kikyo uncrossed her arms and took the folder from him.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they finish quickly and I'll personally deliver it to you right away." She said. Sesshomaru just stared at her.

"Have a good day, Kikyo." He said. Kikyo smiled at him and slowly lifted herself to stand. Her heels resounded loudly against the carpet floor as she walked out. Kagome stood at the door, holding it open and waited for Kikyo to leave. Kikyo gave Kagome a passing glance and a brief wave goodbye. Kagome gave her sister the best affectionate smile she could muster while she passed.

"Say hello to Inuyasha for me!" Kagome said to her and slammed the door behind her. "Maybe that will help you remember that you have a fiancé to pay more attention to" Kagome grumbled under her breath as she walked back to her desk. Kikyo stood outside the office and scoffed, glancing over her shoulder briefly. She smirked to herself and quietly left.

Sesshomaru remained standing beside his desk. One hand was stuffed in his pocket as the other continued flipping through various papers and folders. Kagome was still huffing and puffing in annoyance. None too gently, Kagome collected some folders and tapped them loudly against the desk to straighten them. The loud raps sharply cut through the silence in the room. Kagome walked over and handed him the folders.

"Here are the reports from the directors. I've also collected several sales reports, event plans, and such from amusement parks all over Asia…in case you wanted to compare them." She said. Sesshomaru took the folders as he quietly thanked her. He proceeded to look through them, pretending as if he actually cared. From the corner of his eye, he watched Kagome grind her teeth in frustration. He knew she was upset with him.

"Kagome…" He said, tossing the folders carelessly on his desk. She glanced at him but did not respond. He held his hands behind his back and continued.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked her. Kagome blinked in surprise.

"Do you have another meeting with Kikyo?" She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head in relief.

"No. Not for a while." He said. Kagome rubbed her arm. "Would you like to have dinner tonight?" He asked. Kagome's face brightened for a brief moment before she lowered her head in disappointment.

"Actually…" She hesitated. "I am meeting Inuyasha after work. He is helping me with something. I thought you were going to have another meeting with Kikyo." She said. Sesshomaru released his hands from behind his back.

"…helping you?" He repeated, not actually asking her. He frowned slightly. His stomach began to bubble with jealousy. Kagome nodded.

"Is there some reason why you want to have dinner?" Kagome asked, her voice sounding a bit hopeful. Sesshomaru sat down at his desk and put on his glasses.

"Just to thank you for the extra work you have done these past couple of days." He said, loosening his tie. Kagome remained quiet as she stood at his desk. She fiddled with her thumbs. After a brief period of silence, Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"What are you doing with Inuyasha?" He finally brought himself around to ask her. Kagome awkwardly scratched her arm again.

"Um…well…I want to buy a cat." She admitted. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Inuyasha said he would help me pick one out."

"A cat…?" He repeated. She nodded. "Inuyasha hates cats…" He said. She shrugged.

"He says he wants to make up for all the times he was such a jerk to me. He has been over my apartment every day." She laughed.

"Every day?" Sesshomaru did not like this. She nodded again.

"But don't worry…I won't fall in love with him again." She tried to reassure him but he was not buying it. Sesshomaru felt a frown pull at his eyebrows. Kagome quietly muttered that she had better get back to work and walked back to her desk. He could only sit and watch her walk away. He wanted to ask her more questions about Inuyasha, but had no choice but to catch up with his own work.

* * *

Sure enough, when the clock reached five o'clock, there was a knock at the office door. Kagome looked up when the person at the door let himself in. Inuyasha made his way into the office and waved at her.

"Why are you still here? Work is over." Inuyasha smirked at her. Kagome glanced at her unfinished work.

"Uuu…I'm not done yet." She said. She glanced over at Sesshomaru who did not seem very pleased to see his brother standing in the doorway. Inuyasha turned to him.

"Sesshomaru, you don't mind if I take her, do you?" He said, nodding his head in Kagome's direction. Sesshomaru did not say a word and glanced at Kagome. He was reluctant to have her leave and tried to think up a quick excuse. Nothing….

"You may leave, Kagome. Work is over." Sesshomaru said while he pushed his glasses up his nose. Kagome felt her shoulders droop in disappointment and she hesitated.

"I should finish this though…" She tried to argue. Inuyasha casually walked towards her and stretched out his hand. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He knew that trick…

"I bought some new hand lotion the other day." He said.

"Oh?" Kagome perked, not sure how to respond.

"Yeah! It makes my hands feel really soft." Inuyasha stuck out his palm, inviting her to feel his hand. In confusion, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then looked back at his outstretched hand. She reached out and began to stroke his palm when he suddenly grasped her hand and tugged her from her chair. Kagome let out a small shriek of surprise and she was quickly pulled out of the office. Inuyasha tucked her hand under his arm so that she could not escape.

"Bye Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called over his shoulder as he grabbed Kagome's bag. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru who had abruptly stood from his chair.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome stumbled away. His legs itched to run after them but he remained at his desk. Once they were gone, Sesshomaru roughly loosened his tie in irritation. His chest was tight with jealousy.

* * *

"Don't look so angry, Kagome." Inuyasha smiled to himself. Kagome sat in the front passenger seat of his car as he drove out of the company garage. She glared at him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"That's a new one…your little dirty trick." She grumbled, glancing at her hand. "You don't need to see me every single day, you know…" She added. Inuyasha let out a small laugh.

"Well…if you tell me not to come over to your apartment, then I'll just move my desk next to yours in the office. If you tell me not to work next to you, then I'll just move into your apartment." He joked. "If you tell me not to do something…then I'll just double or quadruple the times I see you."

"You are still so immature…with all your tricks and games!" She flicked his arm. Inuyasha passed her a side smirk.

"But sometimes immaturity makes life fun! Being too mature can be boring." He scrunched his nose.

"Immaturity can be annoying too!" She argued. Inuyasha patted her on the head.

"You talk too much, Kagome." He said. Kagome sighed loudly and gave up.

Kagome looked out the window and observed the passing scenery. She wished Sesshomaru told her earlier that he was free that night. She would have loved to have dinner with him. If only she could have made up some excuse. She wished Sesshomaru could help her pick up her cat instead of Inuyasha.

"So, where to?" Inuyasha said. Kagome momentarily glanced at him and then turned her gaze to the window.

"You know that pet store nearest to my apartment? I already picked out which kitten I am adopting. The store is holding the kitten for me and doing extra tests to make sure it is healthy enough to take home." She smiled, suddenly bubbling with excitement. Inuyasha shivered for a moment.

"I hate cats…" He said. Kagome glared at him.

"Then why are you coming with me?" She asked him again for the millionth time.

"I told you already!" He snarled a bit. "I am paying you back!"

"I just have to go in there and pick up my kitten. I already bought all the food and supplies needed. So you can just drop me and my new pet at home _immediately_." She stuck her nose in the air and let out a short exhale of annoyance. Inuyasha puffed out his cheeks in annoyance as well. The two remained silent for some time until he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"So…what are you going to name it?" He asked her. Kagome tilted her head to the side. She was still considering it. Actually, Kagome thought about what kind of things Sesshomaru liked and wanted to name the kitten after whatever it was that he enjoyed. She didn't know why she thought that way…but she wanted to do it. It was going to be her cat, so why did she want to involve Sesshomaru in naming her pet?

Kagome blushed and lowered her head. Why lie to herself? She knew perfectly well why she wanted to name the cat after something Sesshomaru liked. It was because she imagined the possibility that the kitten would one day become _their _pet. She shook her head to get rid of such thoughts.

"I don't know…" She said. "B-bean sprouts?" She stuttered.

"Bean sprouts!" Inuyasha blurted out. "_That's _what you want to name it?" He said and looked at her like she had grown two heads. Kagome blushed hotly. Sesshomaru liked bean sprouts in his ramen and he liked miso soup…and tofu…

"Mi-miso?" She said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in concern for her sanity. "Tofu?" She said. "wh-what about…coffee? Or…or… *Shachou?" She said. Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief.

"With the names you are thinking of…you might as well just name it "cat". He said with sarcasm. Kagome puffed out her cheeks in embarrassment. Inuyasha pulled up in front of the pet store and unlocked the doors. He turned towards her.

"Go get your cat…and uh…maybe you should consider what you want to name it for a bit longer…" He suggested. Kagome sighed to herself and got out of the car. "I'll be waiting here!" He said to her as she shut the car door and entered the shop.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood at his balcony windows, observing the city as the sun started to slowly set. Although he should have been using that time to relax, his mind was busy with thoughts about Kagome and his idiot brother. Sesshomaru leaned his arm against the glass and he rested his head against his forearm. He was relieved when Kagome told him she finally got over her feelings for Inuyasha. He was going to patiently wait for her to gather herself together again before he confessed. Sesshomaru planned to tell her he loved her after Inuyasha and Kikyo's wedding. By that time, he hoped he would not run the risk of scaring her off. Now, he had a growing concern that Kagome's feelings would return since she was suddenly spending more time with Inuyasha again. Sesshomaru sighed and shut his eyes. It didn't help that Kikyo was sucking the life out of him and he no longer had any time to be with Kagome alone. Kagome reassured him that her old feelings would not resurface. Sesshomaru could only hope that he could believe her words.

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me off…are you sure you don't want to come up?" Kagome asked, standing with her hand on the car door. Inuyasha glanced at the box, with her kitten inside, tucked safely under her armpit. He shivered.

"I'm sure…maybe I'll come by…tomorrow…" He hesitated. Kagome smiled cheekily at him.

"I knew buying a cat was the best way to get rid of you." She joked. Inuyasha just snarled in her direction.

"Whatever…goodnight." He said. Kagome gave him a smile and shut the car door. She said goodbye and watched as he drove off. Kagome slowly and carefully made her way to her apartment. She could feel the kitten moving around restlessly in the box and she did not want to frighten it any more than it already was.

She walked to her sofa and gently set the box down on the floor. She slowly opened the box and cooed softly. She cautiously reached inside and picked up the cat. The poor kitten mewed and stiffened its body in shock. Its claws were extended and it trembled in fear. Kagome continued to coo as it continued to cry out. She smiled a bit.

"It's alright!" She said. And cuddled the cat against her and stroked it gently. At first the kitten attempted to escape from her grasp but as she continued to pet him, his body relaxed. It wasn't long before she let him go and left him to simply sit on her lap.

"See? You are okay!" She said and gently tapped his nose. She used her index finger to scratch his little head. The kitten did not seem to mind and let her do so. She continued to pet him until he finally sat more comfortably on her lap and Kagome took that opportunity to put a small collar around its neck with a bell attached.

"Since you are so small…this bell will let me know where you are if I need to find you." She said. "hmmm…" She tapped her chin. "I think it's best to leave you in one room until you are big enough to be more comfortable roaming around this big apartment." She picked him up again and stared at him. The kitten closed his eyes and relaxed in her hands as she observed him. "I think I will leave you in my room and I'll block the stairs so you don't fall down. I'll put a cardboard there. You are way too small to hop over it anyway." Kagome decided.

Kagome placed the kitten beside her and took the box that he came in and she flattened it.

"I'll use this to cover the doorway." Kagome gathered him in her hand and took the cardboard up to her room. She set the kitten down and blocked the doorway with the cardboard. It was small enough that she was still able to step over it and it was big enough to keep the cat from leaving the room.

"Perfect!" She clapped her hands. "I'll put your litter box and food in my bathroom for now." She said. Kagome set out cat toys in front of him and walked to her bathroom. While she set up his litter box and food bowl, she watched as her new pet cautiously sniffed and tip toed around her room. His tail stood straight up and he quivered in shock from being in such a big and unknown place. She gave the kitten a couple more strokes to calm it.

"You'll get used to it in no time." She said excitedly. Kagome sat and contently watched her kitten follow her into the bathroom when a knock came at the front door. Kagome stood causing the cat to flinch momentarily. Kagome bent down to pet him again before she left him to answer the door.

"I'm coming!" She called out as she stepped over the cardboard blockade and ran down the stairs. When she opened her door she was surprised to find Sesshomaru standing before her. Blood rushed to her face. She was so distracted with her new cat that she didn't even stop to think about who could possibly be at her door.

"Sesshomaru!" She peeped. "Whaaa-what are you doing here?" She asked and stepped aside as he let himself in. Sesshomaru walked inside and then glanced at her over his shoulder.

"May I see your cat?" He asked. Kagome blinked for a moment before she jumped in surprise.

"Yeah! He is in my room! Uh…I'll show you." She shut the door and made her way up the stairs. Kagome was feeling flustered. Walking behind her, Sesshomaru tried to hide his small flush of embarrassment for using the cat as an excuse to see her.

Reaching the doorway, Kagome warned him to be aware of the cardboard blocking their way. Sesshomaru stepped over and became perfectly still once he was in her room.

"I don't want to step on it." He said. Kagome laughed at him, explaining she put a bell on him so they could easily find him.

"He is in the bathroom anyway." She said as they walked to her bathroom.

"Poop…" Sesshomaru suddenly said. Kagome looked at him in confusion and then glanced into the bathroom. Her eyes widened. The poor cat was sitting against the wall of the bathroom. A tiny pile of poop sat in front of him.

"Haha! He must have pooped because he is so nervous." She laughed and quickly cleaned it up and cleaned the kitten's backside. Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she talked to her new pet and cleaned him. Even though the cat was scared, Sesshomaru knew the kitten was fond of Kagome already. Kagome scooped the cat in her hands and brought him out to the middle of her room.

"Come sit!" She said as she also plopped herself down on the carpeted floor and set the kitten down. Sesshomaru sat across from her and watched the kitten as it stood frozen in fear between them.

"I assume you are keeping him in your room?" Sesshomaru asked. She nodded.

"…until he grows more comfortable with me and being in my room. Once he is older I will let him explore the whole apartment." She scratched the kittens head and then bent down to kiss it. Sesshomaru watched her lovingly and wished he could do the same to her. After being with Kikyo for so long, Kagome really was a breath of fresh air. He really missed her. Kagome took out her phone and began to snap pictures of herself with her new cat.

"Hehe! He is so cuute!" She squealed. Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru and blushed when she found him watching her intently. She stopped her antics and straightened, clearing her throat.

"Have you decided on a name?" He asked her. He watched the cat as it began to cautiously step towards him. Sesshomaru stretched out a finger and let him sniff him. Kagome felt her blush deepen when he asked her what she wanted to name her cat.

"Uuuu…I couldn't think of one…" She bit her lip. Kagome raised her gaze to match his. Sesshomaru did not respond and glanced at the cat again who had begun to climb onto his foot. Kagome sniggered.

"I think he likes you!" She raised her phone and snapped a picture. Sesshomaru remained frozen as the cat began to crawl all over his lap. His small claws dug into Sesshomaru's pants, making little holes. Kagome snapped some more pictures.

"I am not your owner, cat." Sesshomaru said to it. He kept his arms raised in the air in fear of accidentally hurting it. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru and chewed on her lip. She leaned forward on one arm and used the other to scratch the back of her neck.

"Uuum….Do you…want to be his co-owner?" She dared herself to ask him. Sesshomaru looked like he was considering her idea. If he agreed then that meant he had an excuse to visit her often.

"Then he will be our cat?" Sesshomaru said, still watching the cat climb all over him. Kagome's heart made a quick thud against her chest. "…I suppose we should name our cat then…" He said after a brief pause and Kagome widened her eyes in bewilderment. Kagome had to fight with all her will not to suddenly jump up with happiness. Sesshomaru fought his apprehension and scooped the cat in his hands. He brought his gaze to Kagome, whose face was shining with delight.

"What do you want to name _our _new pet?" He asked her. Kagome felt breathless and flustered.

"I don't know! We should name him after something we both like or something we have in common?" She said cheerfully. Sesshomaru lifted the cat to his face and stared at him. Kagome hesitantly glanced at Sesshomaru. "I was thinking we could name him…*shachou?" She said. Sesshomaru's gaze quickly darted to hers. "Uh! Uh…! Because…! His fur is black, grey, and white…it kind of looks like he is wearing a business suit or something…" She said, blushing. "And…you are also…a…*shachou…" Kagome muttered quietly.

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's searing eyes boring into her. She wondered if maybe she was being a bit childish. Sesshomaru felt a smile tug at his lips.

"..because I am a shachou as well?" He teased her. Kagome felt like an army of spiders had crawled up her back. She panicked.

"Ah…I…uh…uh….I…" Kagome tried to organize her jumbled and confused thoughts. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself. He lifted the cat up to his face again and gently rolled him between his palms. The cat closed his eyes, apparently enjoying the strange massage.

"Nice to meet you, Shachou." Sesshomaru said. Kagome's lips slightly parted from disbelief and Sesshomaru glanced at her and smirked. Kagome smiled and lowered her eyes in embarrassment. Sesshomaru handed Shachou to Kagome and stood. Kagome also stood up.

"I should leave. You should spend more time with Shachou and rest." He said. Kagome hugged Shachou to her chest and followed him to the front door. He opened the door and turned to her.

"Since he is now our cat…I suppose I will need to come over more often." He said. "Is that alright with you?" Kagome quickly nodded. It was more than alright. It was perfect!

"Of course!" She smiled. "Tomorrow night…I am going to file his claws down and give him a little bath…will you help?" Kagome asked. Before Sesshomaru realized what he was doing, he lifted his hand and brushed a stray hair from Kagome's cheek. She stiffened in response and hoped he didn't feel her skin grow hot.

"See you tomorrow." He said and left, shutting the door behind him. Even long after he was gone, Kagome remained standing at the door, frozen, with Shachou wriggling in her hands to be free. She was waiting to see if she would wake up from this dream. She realized she was not dreaming when Shachou's claws dug into her fingers as he tried to escape her grasp. The small pain caused her to blink back into reality. Staring down at Shachou, a wide grin began to appear on her flushed face. She lifted Shachou.

"You are the BEST thing that has ever happened to me!" Kagome laughed and gave him a great big kiss on his little head.


	26. Chapter 26

**OKAY! I'll speed it up a little faster since everyone seems to want me to! Thanks! :D**

Chapter 26

Kagome abruptly sat up in bed and wrung her hands through her hair while she shrieked. Shachou was so used to her random and wild antics that he no longer jolted in surprise when she panicked. Two weeks had already passed since Kagome first brought Shachou home and he had already grown so much. Shachou was sleeping peacefully beside her when she suddenly grasped him and brought him to her face.

"Shachouuu~!" She cried. "I can't stop thinking about him!" She whined. Shachou just shut his eyes and rested limply in her hands. She buried her face in his soft fur. She continued to let out little sighs of frustration.

"I am ashamed at how foolish I have been. I start acting like a blundering fool! Making him watch horror movies with me and making him watch me while I sleep. During my feverish delusional state, I confessed that I had a crush on him during high school. I spilled hot tea all over him! Now I am using a cat as an excuse to see him more often." Kagome cried into Shachou's fur, which Shachou did not seem to mind but rather enjoyed. "Now, he is making me into a jealous woman with terrible thoughts of killing my own sister!" She released Shachou and she fell back into her pillows.

Just as they had planned, Sesshomaru came over every night. Kagome found herself dressing more femininely and she checked herself in the mirror too many times. She soon started putting on colored lip gloss and would shuffle around her apartment impatiently, waiting for Sesshomaru to come.

Kagome hid her face under her pillows.

* * *

Kagome stood in front of the mirror while she threw on a light winter coat. She grabbed her bag and turned around. By her feet, Shachou sat quietly watching her as she gathered her things to leave. Kagome bent down and patted him on his head.

"I'm going to visit Sango. Be good, okay Shachou?" Kagome stepped over the cardboard blockade and walked down the stairs, fixing her hair. Kagome opened her door and peeked out into the hallway. Although the chances were slim, she had hoped for the small miracle that Sesshomaru might have been walking over to see her. Kagome was just met with an empty hallway. She sighed and locked her door.

Kagome decided to walk to Sango's house since it was such a nice day. This would also allow her to gather her thoughts.

Kagome was actually becoming a bit frightened over her feelings for Sesshomaru. Her feelings for him were so different from how she felt for Inuyasha. Her feelings were much stronger. Kagome considered every day whether she should confess how she felt. But, she was afraid…she was afraid that he would reject her. A couple days ago, Kagura had called Kagome just to chat. She was happy to hear from Kagura, but her phone call only reminded Kagome of the painful truth that Sesshomaru was in love with someone else. Kagome was afraid that if she confessed to Sesshomaru, he would reject her and he would reveal the truth of who he really loved. Kagome dreaded the idea that Kikyo could have been the one he loved all along.

Kagome shook her head violently. She was confused. He stared at her as if she was the only woman alive. Kagome feared that she was becoming blind to reality. Maybe she was imagining his burning stares and his kind treatment towards her. Maybe he treated her the same way he treated everybody else. Maybe his gaze was always just naturally deep and passionate. Kagome put a hand to her stomach and tried to stop the butterflies. Her face turned as red as a ripe tomato just thinking about him.

Maybe it was her imagination but Kagome swore that she would catch him staring at her intently. It almost seemed like he used any chance he got to brush her cheek or grasp her hand. Sometimes she wondered if she really did have something caught in her hair or was that just his excuse to touch her? Kagome touched her stomach again. The butterflies were going wild.

* * *

"What are you trying to say, Inuyasha?" Kikyo stood at the doorway. Her eyes were narrowed as she stared at Inuyasha, who had a firm grip around her arm.

"I'm just saying…you seem to be a bit distant recently…" He said. Kikyo roughly pulled her arm out of his hold. Inuyasha looked troubled and upset. "Kikyo…why is it that when I try to talk to you about this…you get so angry?" Kikyo sighed in irritation.

"Why are you trying to talk to me about this?" She asked him impatiently. Inuyasha frowned.

"I am trying to have a conversation with the person I love, who happens to be the topic of my problems. Doesn't it make sense that I want to talk to you?" He said, grasping her arm again. Kikyo used her other hand to brush away his touch.

"You are over-reacting, Inuyasha. I am not being distant! I am just really busy with work." She argued. Inuyasha shook his head.

"You're lying, Kikyo. I called your work. They said that you have not been showing up lately. Where have you been going?" He asked. Kikyo scoffed in his face.

"Now you are prying into my business at work?" She said, angrily. "I haven't been going to work because I feel stressed about the new project, okay?" Kikyo turned to walk away but Inuyasha stopped her again.

"Why are you being like this, Kagome?" Inuyasha blurted out angrily. His eyes widened when he realized his mistake. Kikyo let out another scoff of disbelief.

"Now you are calling me by my sister's name?" She opened the door. "You are really annoying." And Kikyo stormed out.

* * *

Kagome quietly peeked over the crib and her eyes sparkled in amazement. Two adorable and chubby babies lay asleep side by side. Little tufts of black hair were atop their plump and round faces. Their cheeks were rosy pink and their skin was as fair as porcelain. Kagome looked at Sango and mouthed a silent squeal. They were the most adorable babies she had ever seen.

"I still can't believe you had twins, Sango!" Kagome tried to whisper as softly as possible as they walked out of the babies' room.

"No wonder I was so hungry all the time!" Sango laughed. Kagome followed Sango into the living room and they both let out loud and tired sighs as they fell onto the soft cushions of the sofa.

"Miroku must have been so shocked!" Kagome laughed to herself, imagining his reaction. Sango shook her head.

"He fainted when the doctor told him the news." Sango said. "They had to put him in a hospital room too." They exploded with laughter and quickly tried to quiet down in fear of waking the sleeping babies.

"Miroku must be bragging about them all the time!" Kagome said. Sango nodded in agreement. "How are you feeling now?" Kagome asked her. Sango told her she was doing fine.

"The babies are so good. They sleep all throughout the night and they eat well. They hardly cry!" Sango was amazed at her incredible luck.

"How lucky!" Kagome clapped her hands. Sango was so fortunate. She had a kind husband and two beautiful babies. Kagome had no one but Shachou waiting for her patiently at home. Kagome could not help but sigh. Sango eyed her friend carefully.

"What's wrong with you?" Sango elbowed Kagome. Kagome shook her head.

"Don't worry about me." She said. Sango raised a skeptical eyebrow in Kagome's direction.

"I just gave birth to two beautiful babies, who are angels. I have a happy marriage and I am healthy. I am perfectly content! Now you…on the other hand…?" Sango pushed on. Kagome sighed again and smiled dejectedly. She couldn't hide anything from her best friend.

"It's about Sesshomaru…isn't it?" Sango asked. A deep blush appeared on Kagome's face.

"I'm in love with him, Sango…I don't know why I suddenly realized it after all these years." She admitted. Sango looked up as if she was thanking the heavens. 'Finally' Sango thought to herself.

"Then…what are you waiting for? Tell him!" Sango said. Kagome violently shook her head.

"I can't do it! I am too scared!" She said. Sango touched Kagome's shoulder.

"It's normal for people to feel nervous when confessing but-" Sango began but Kagome quickly cut her off.

"No, I mean…I am really scared!" Sango looked at Kagome with sympathy. "Think about it, Sango…every time I confessed to someone, I was always…_always_ rejected because they liked Kikyo." Kagome's voice trembled. "I thought it was the worst with Inuyasha…but how I felt about Inuyasha does not even compare to how I feel for Sesshomaru." Kagome let out a shaky sigh. "If Sesshomaru rejects me…how will I manage? Sesshomaru is in love with someone…he has been in love with this person for years! Just because I confess, does not mean he can easily forget her. And…and what if it is Kikyo who he loves?" Kagome lowered her head in defeat.

Sango bit the inside of her cheek and scrunched her face. Sango so badly wanted to tell Kagome the truth. Sesshomaru was in love with Kagome all this time. Sango knew that even if she told her, Kagome wouldn't believe her. This was something Kagome had to hear directly from Sesshomaru.

"But if you don't confess…don't you think you will regret it for the rest of your life? Don't you want to find out if you have a chance? There is the possiblity that you are wrong and it is you he is in love with!" Sango said. Kagome shook her head.

"Even after Kikyo gets married to Inuyasha…I don't want to confess and chase after Sesshomaru when he is weak. Also…I don't want to be in a relationship with Sesshomaru knowing that it wasn't me he was in love with. That is just too painful."

"Don't think like that, Kagome~" Sango begged. She was feeling depressed just by looking at Kagome.

"I'd rather regret never confessing than find out that Kikyo wins again."

* * *

Kagome stood at her apartment door, searching for the keys in her bag. The whole walk home, she felt like a storm cloud followed her. She sighed and unlocked her door, lazily pushing the door open with her foot. From her room, she could hear Shachou's bell ringing wildly in response to her return.

"I'm hoomee~" Kagome mumbled. She tossed her keys and bag onto the floor. Kagome also contemplated throwing herself onto the floor and just lying there until she melted into it. She decided against it and began to drag her feet towards the couch.

"Kagome…?" Kagome was surprised to hear her name and spun around to find Inuyasha at her door. He looked the same or possibly even worse than she did at that moment. Inuyasha looked exhausted and beat. Dark circles surrounded his lifeless eyes.

"Bad day?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha slowly nodded his head. He also carelessly kicked off his shoes and dropped his stuff on the floor. Together, they slowly made their way to her couch.

"I'll tell you about my problem if you tell me yours." Inuyasha grumbled, collapsing face first. Kagome sat and swallowed a lump in her throat. Did she really want to tell Inuyasha the truth after all these years?

Kagome looked out the window. It didn't matter to her anymore. Inuyasha was no longer her problem. She took a deep breath.

"Alright, but you tell me first." She said. Inuyasha turned onto his back. She sat by his head and stared down at him. "So, what happened?" She asked. Inuyasha threw an arm over his eyes.

"Funny…I never thought I would come to you to discuss a problem like this…" Inuyasha sighed. Kagome just let out a loud exhale and patiently waited for him to tell her what was wrong. After some moments of silence, Inuyasha finally spoke.

"I don't think Kikyo is in love with me anymore." Kagome's eyes widened from shock. She whipped her head around to look at him but his arm still covered his face. "In fact…I don't think she ever was in love with me…I think she may be in love with someone else." Kagome's heart pounded painfully against her chest. 'Sesshomaru…?' She thought. She brought a hand to her aching chest.

"Lately, Kikyo has been distant. She never comes home, she never answers my calls, and she doesn't want me around her anymore. I think she is seeing someone behind my back…" Inuyasha's voice quivered. "She pushes me away and today…I accidentally called her by your name." He said. Kagome's heart made another painful thud against her chest. "That's it…" He said and he turned his face away from her. "Your turn…"

Kagome felt a tightening in her chest. It was so unbearably painful that she had to take in very slow and deep breaths. She gulped several times, trying to swallow a ball of ache and nervousness. With one more deep breath she started.

"I was in love with you for as long as I can remember." She confessed. Inuyasha threw off his arm and stared at her. When Kagome smiled softly at him, he abruptly sat up.

"What?" He asked her.

"I was always chasing after you. I tried to do everything for you! I tried to become your ideal girlfriend." She shrugged. "…but, you were always looking at Kikyo." Inuyasha hesitated.

"…I…" He began but stopped to swallow hard. Kagome continued.

"It was too painful for me, so that's why I ran away to America. When I came back I still loved you but you were already engaged to my sister. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to break up your relationship with her. I didn't want you to be troubled because of me!" Kagome let out a loud and short exhale. Slowly, she could feel a weight lift off her shoulders with each word she spoke. "So I used your brother as a distraction from the unrequited love! And it succeeded really well!" She turned to Inuyasha, who still stared at her in shock. "The ring was the last straw… and before I knew it, I was no longer in love with you!" She smiled. "I don't love you anymore!" A sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"…I…" Inuyasha tried to say again.

"Your brother was the perfect distraction from love, but…!" Kagome choked. "I fell in love with my distraction from love." She sighed and rested her chin in her hand. "You would think I could just confess to him and we would live happily ever after…" She glanced at him. "…but Sesshomaru is in love with someone. He has been in love with her for years but he couldn't tell her because she was in love with someone else." Inuyasha frowned.

"Kikyo…?" He asked her. Kagome just shrugged.

"…Maybe. Most likely, actually. You said you think she is in love with someone else." She said. "And everyone falls in love with Kikyo…" Kagome stood up and stretched her arms above her head. "Well, that was my problem." She turned around and began to walk away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha began to call after her, causing her to pause in her step.

"I would like to be alone now." Kagome said and smiled at him over her shoulder. He wavered. Kagome gave him such a pained smile that he didn't want to leave. He wanted to say something but he could only quietly gather his things and leave. Inuyasha gave Kagome one last glance and left the apartment. Kagome walked up the stairs to her room. She peeked over the cardboard and found Shachou leaning against it. He was waiting for her to return. She smiled at him.

"Silly Shachou." She picked him up, carrying him to the bed with her. She grabbed her phone and flipped it open. She began to type a message.

_Sesshomaru, I am really tired today and I think I will sleep early. You do not have to come over tonight. See you Monday!_

She snapped her phone shut and crawled under the covers of her bed. Kagome hugged Shachou to her chest and cried.

* * *

'Just shoot me now…' Kagome groggily thought to herself. The past couple of days were not going well for her. She told Inuyasha the truth about everything and thinking about Sesshomaru and Kikyo made Kagome weep all weekend. Inuyasha tried to contact her a couple times but she would not answer his calls. She was too embarrassed to face Sesshomaru so she kept making excuses not to have him come over. When she woke up this morning, her eyes were still puffy and red. She told a lie to Sesshomaru so that she did not have to go to work with him. Now, she was trapped in a crowd of people on the bus on a busy Monday morning.

'It's my stop!' Kagome thought in relief and did her best to reach her arm out to push for the bus to stop. She barely succeeded on pushing the stop button.

"Ex-excuse mee~!" Kagome cried, trying to push her way off the bus. She managed to squeeze her way down the stairs when her shoe slipped off on the last step. Kagome spun around with a horrified look as the bus door closed before she could grab her shoe. "Ah!" She cried but the bus was already setting off. "Waaaiit!" She yelled, hopping frantically after the bus. Not even three feet and Kagome just stopped, dropping her arms to her side in defeat. She reluctantly turned away and walked to work with only one shoe on. "My life already sucks…losing a shoe can't make it that much worse…" She grumbled angrily.

Kagome walked along the sidewalk when she stepped on a small pebble and tripped. She hissed in pain from stepping on the sharp rock and also scraping her knee. She groaned when she noticed that the fall made a hole in her stockings. "My life just gets better and better…" She dragged a hand down her face.

Kagome did her best to ignore the looks from bystanders. She quickly made her way to the office and hoped that Sesshomaru would not notice her unkempt appearance. Arriving at the office, the secretary jumped up when she saw Kagome's disheveled appearance.

"Kagome? What happen-!" But Kagome quickly silenced her when she quickly put a finger to her lips.

"Nothing! I am fine. It was just a little accident." Kagome tried to reassure her. Kagome hobbled to the office and peeked in. She let out a sigh of relief when she found his desk was empty. Sesshomaru hadn't arrived yet. Kagome straightened up and walked into the office. She was glad to know that she had time to clean herself up before he showed up. She shut the door and turned around only to release a loud shriek. Sesshomaru was standing over her desk, looking through some files. Sesshomaru looked at her with a genuinely surprised expression. She truly shocked him. Kagome fell to the floor and she slapped hand to her chest. Her legs lost all strength. She was so nervous about seeing Sesshomaru and she really thought the room was empty. Kagome thought her heart had literally jumped out of her chest. Kagome let out a weak laugh.

"Hah…hah…hahaha….oh my goodness, that scared me." She said, breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing…my nerves are-" Kagome began to explain while still trying to catch her breath when Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of her. He gripped her arms and his face was inches from hers. Kagome's eyes widened and a blush sprinkled along her cheeks.

"What happened to you?" He was looking at her leg. "Did someone hurt you?" His eyes narrowed. Kagome was surprised to see him look so angry. She was so caught off guard that she was at a loss for words.

Sesshomaru suddenly reached up her skirt and began to pull off her stockings. Kagome sputtered from shock. What was he doing? Where was he touching?

"Take this off!" Sesshomaru demanded as he stripped her stockings down her thighs. Kagome's eyes widened and her blush deepened. The heat of his hands on her chilled skin distracted her from thinking logically.

"Wha-what are you doing? Sesshom-!" Kagome tried to stop him. "This looks indecent!" Kagome managed to yell out. Sesshomaru abruptly paused. They were both on the floor. He had pushed her backwards so he had better access at taking off her ruined stockings. She looked unkempt and flustered. He looked like he was taking advantage of her! Sesshomaru scooted backwards and put a hand to his face in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking properly." He apologized. He stood and then gave her his hand to help her stand.

"Uuu…" Kagome was hugging her bag to her chest. Sesshomaru looked guilt-ridden.

"You should take off your stockings. They will stick to the blood around your wound." He said and turned around so she could take them off. At first, she could not move because she was too mortified but stripped off her stockings nonetheless.

"I'm done." She said and Sesshomaru turned back around, a look of embarrassment still on his face. He took the ruined stockings from her and took her hand in his. He led her to the desk and told her to sit on it, facing him, while he sat on the chair. Sesshomaru took out a small first aid kit.

Sesshomaru began to clean her scrape. Kagome was blushing like mad. He was staring at her cut so intensely that it seemed to intensify the stinging effect of the alcohol. She flinched when he tried to clean it.

"Stings?" He looked at her. She nodded. So he blew on it. She almost fainted on the spot.

"What happened?" He asked her. Kagome cleared her throat, trying to clear her fogged mind.

"Umm…nothing, really. I lost my shoe on the bus and I tripped because I stepped on a rock." She said. Sesshomaru continued to blow on her scrape. Kagome blushed even more. She really wished he stopped doing that.

"Why didn't you come with me this morning?" He asked.

"Uuuu….just because…I had…something." She lied. If Sesshomaru noticed, he didn't show it. He did not respond and Kagome chose that moment to observe him. She felt that painful ache in her heart again and looked away. Even though she knew looking at him would make her sad, she still felt her eyes being drawn to him. He leaned forward as he placed a band aid over her scrape and his hair tickled her knee. Kagome found herself reaching forward and her fingers brushed his bangs aside. Sesshomaru looked up at her and she pulled her hand away abruptly.

"You had something in your hair." She lied and looked out the window to hide her awkwardness.

"Thank you." He said and stood up. "Do you have extra shoes in the office?" He asked her and she nodded. "Good." Sesshomaru returned to his desk and pulled out an envelope. He walked back to her and handed the envelope to her. "Hang onto these please." He said. Kagome took them and looked at what was inside.

"What is this?"

"Plane tickets and our hotel reservation." Sesshomaru said.

"You mean…for the project?" Kagome asked him. "Where are we going?"

"Hokkaido. The Rusutsu resort." He said and Kagome took out the plane tickets.

"There are four here." She said in confusion. Sesshomaru stuffed a hand in his pocket and walked back to his desk.

"Yes. Tickets for us and Kikyo."

"And the fourth ticket?" She asked. Sesshomaru glanced at her. Kagome felt her heart beat begin to quicken.

"I invited Inuyasha."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Thanks again, Souta." Kagome said as she took her brother's bag from his hands and let him enter her apartment.

"Yeah, it's no problem. Your apartment is closer to my school anyway." He said as he bent over and pulled off his shoes.

As soon as Kagome found out that she would be off to Hokkaido with Sesshomaru, she called her brother and asked him to watch Shachou. Souta decided that he would just stay at her apartment for the week she was gone.

"You came just in time! Dinner is ready and on the table." Kagome said, already walking into the kitchen.

"You must be excited to go on this "business" trip." Souta sat at the kitchen island. Kagome released a hesitant laugh as she handed him a drink and sat across from him.

"Not exactly…" She said, scratching her nose. Souta stuffed a big spoonful of food in his mouth.

"Why?" His words were muffled. Kagome just shrugged. She didn't want to explain to Souta the entire story. "You get to go to a resort for your business trip…not many people have that sort of opportunity." Souta said. Kagome could only nod in agreement.

"Yeah…" She tried to sound hopeful. Souta stopped chewing and stared at her carefully.

"Kikyo is going too, isn't she?" He asked. Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha too." She said. Souta almost choked on his food.

"Why in the world is he going?" He asked. She shrugged and said Sesshomaru invited him. Souta nodded in his head, apparently now understanding the situation.

"When you first told me that Kikyo was acting suspicious…you were right. Something is going on with the three of them." Kagome stabbed her rice with her spoon. Souta slapped his thigh.

"I knew it! I~ knew it." He looked like he was proud of himself. He set his spoon down and just looked at his sister. "I knew something was up. Kikyo was acting strange when she came over for New Years. Is she in love with Sesshomaru?" He asked. Kagome's eyes jumped to his.

"You think so too?" She asked. Souta snorted.

"It's become pretty obvious." He said with an 'are you kidding me?' type of expression. Kagome sighed.

"I'm in love with Sesshomaru too." She confessed but Souta did not look the least bit surprised. "It seems like everyone I talk to sees things before I do. What should I do?" She asked him.

"I'm only in high school. What do I know about love?" He said. He gave her a mocking expression but quickly changed it when he noticed Kagome looked distraught. "I don't know exactly what is going on, I might have an idea, but I won't say it because I could be wrong but…" He paused. "I trust Sesshomaru and his decisions. I am sure everything will work out. Have more faith in him." Souta said and continued to eat. Although Souta did not answer any of her questions, somehow she felt comforted by his words. She felt an overwhelming wave of affection for her little brother. Kagome sniffled and looked at Souta with glistening eyes. Her lower lip began to tremble.

"My little baby brother is so grown up!" She started and Souta groaned.

"Oh, here we go…" He said as Kagome began to wail.

* * *

It was decided that the four of them would meet in the lobby of the apartment complex the morning they would leave for Hokkaido. Kagome was the last one to arrive. She ran out of the elevator, rolling her luggage behind her.

"Sorry! I just had to go over some more things with Souta before I left." She said, out of breath. She then turned to Kikyo. "Souta says hi, by the way." She said but Kikyo said nothing and looked away. Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was surprised to see Sesshomaru staring at her and realized that he must have seen her roll her eyes.

"Uh…Good morning…" She flushed.

"Good morning." He greeted and stretched out his hand to take her bags. Their fingers brushed when she handed him her luggage causing her to blush. She muttered a thank you and lowered her head. She watched Sesshomaru through the curtain of her bangs as he walked away. Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eyes and cleared his throat as he inched towards her.

"So, you weren't lying…" He whispered. Kagome eyed him. "…about liking him."

"Of course I wasn't lying! Why would I?" She hissed. Inuyasha gave her a slight shrug and scratched the back of his neck. They both quieted down as they waited for Kikyo to also leave and Inuyasha cleared his throat again.

"So then…what you said about me…?" Inuyasha started and Kagome kicked her heel on the ground.

"…yeah…it's true." She blushed. They both felt embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"I never realized...sorry, Kagome." he said. "Maybe…if I had realized it sooner…maybe things would have been different?" He scratched the back of his neck. Kagome quickly changed the subject and cleared her throat.

"It looks like you and Kikyo are still fighting?" She asked. Inuyasha looked over to Kikyo, who was talking to Sesshomaru.

"Yeah…" He said. "She isn't really speaking to me." Kagome frowned.

"Why did you agree to come on this trip?" She could tell from the look on his face that he was feeling distressed.

"Would that be the best idea? Giving her the time alone with the man she might be in love with?" Inuyasha started to look angry. Kagome bit her bottom lip. He did have a point.

"So…what do you plan to do? Spy on them?" She asked. Inuyasha looked at her with an ashamed expression. Even though she asked him, she already knew the answer.

"I just need to be sure before I make any more decisions." He said. Kagome placed her hand on his arm to comfort him.

"I'll be here if you need me." she smiled and Inuyasha returned with a smile of his own.

"If you are ready to go…we should head off." Sesshomaru suddenly interrupted them. Kagome and Inuyasha both jumped from surprise and quickly backed away from each other. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru staring closely at her.

"Right." Inuyasha said and quickly grabbed his and Kikyo's bags. Sesshomaru waited until Inuyasha left before he turned to face Kagome.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her. Kagome paused momentarily and then nodded. She hoped Sesshomaru did not misunderstand the situation. He then turned towards the doors and waited until she walked past him. Kagome went outside and found Inuyasha and Kikyo had already climbed into the car. Kikyo took the liberty of placing herself in the front passenger seat. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Are you driving us to the airport?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "Oh…of course." She mumbled, glaring at Kikyo. Kagome let out a huff and went to the car, sitting beside Inuyasha while Sesshomaru climbed into the driver's seat. For the entire ride to the airport, Kikyo only spoke to Sesshomaru while he remained silent. Although he was not exactly conversing with her, Kagome felt annoyed nonetheless. She was jealous and furious at Kikyo for being so cruel to Inuyasha.

Kagome really hoped that Sesshomaru was not in love with Kikyo and she hoped he was not blatantly trying to hurt his brother's feelings. There was no way Sesshomaru could be so cruel. Then again…if Sesshomaru had been in love with Kikyo since they were young, he might have felt some resentment towards Inuyasha and really did want to torture him. Why did Sesshomaru invite Inuyasha? Did he really want Kikyo and Inuyasha to spend time together? They were on a business trip! It wasn't a time for a couple's retreat! Kagome shook her head, trying to rid her mind of such ridiculous assumptions. She had to listen to Souta and have more faith in Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked up and observed Sesshomaru's side profile. The more Kagome thought about it, the more confused she became. She turned her attention to Inuyasha and could see the pain in his eyes. Kagome reached over and held his hand. Inuyasha stared at her as she gave him a reassuring smile. Inuyasha smiled back and they rode the rest of the way holding hands.

* * *

Kagome nervously settled into her seat and looked around. It was her first time traveling in first class and she didn't want to break anything or touch something she wasn't supposed to. Kikyo and Inuyasha sat together in the middle aisle. Kagome sat behind them so she had one empty seat beside her. Sesshomaru sat in a single seat beside her in the right aisle. As the passengers settled in and the plane was preparing to set off, Kagome carefully watched from the corner of her eye and followed what Sesshomaru did. When he buckled his seatbelt, she did too. When he leaned back, she did too. Sesshomaru pulled out a magazine and smiled when Kagome did the same. Sesshomaru looked at her and she quickly moved her gaze away, pretending to observe the remote. He chuckled to himself.

"What does this button do?" Kagome said to herself and pushed it.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" A flight attendant approached her. Kagome quickly threw the remote aside.

"I didn't touch anything!" Kagome panicked. The flight attendant paused for a moment and stared at her blankly before she put her hands out in front of her and shook her head.

"Oh no, I didn't mean that."

"Oh..." She blurted. Kagome felt foolish and blushed.

"This woman is pregnant and has a child traveling with her. She is having a difficult time sitting in the economy section. Can she sit here with you?" Kagome leaned forward and peeked around the flight attendant to see a young woman holding a baby in her arms and her belly looked a big as the moon. The pregnant woman blushed in embarassment.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." She apologized. Kagome violently shook her head.

"Oh! Of course not!" Kagome said and quickly unbuckled her seat belt, moving over to the next seat.

"Excuse me?" Kagome looked up when Sesshomaru's voice reached her ears. Sesshomaru was standing beside the pregnant mother. "You may take my seat. It is larger and you will be much more comfortable." He gave her a handsome smile and suddenly angels drifted down from the heavens playing trumpets and harps. All three women blushed as red as a ripe tomatoes. The pregnant woman slapped a hand to her cheek as if she were checking she was dreaming. The flight attendant practically swooned.

"Then, I will sit here." he said and sat beside Kagome. She blinked at him but he never turned to look at her. He simply crossed his leg and pulled out a rolled up newspaper from under his arm. As the plane prepared to take off, neither one of them spoke. The silence actually bothered Kagome a bit and she shuffled around. Kagome just stared out the window and watched as every vehicle and building grew smaller as the plane ascended. Soon, the cars began to look like remote controlled toy cars. That was always Kagome's favorite part about taking off on a plane.

Kagome shuffled in her seat again but managed to bump her elbow against the arm rest. She hissed and rubbed her arm. She peeked from the corner of her eye to see if Sesshomaru looked concerned. To her disappointment, he just continued reading his newspaper. Kagome rubbed her arm again and just pursed her lips. If Kikyo had bumped her arm, would he have been more concerned? Kagome frowned. But he seemed so worried when she scraped her knee. Kagome pinched her leg to stop her thoughts from running wild again.

Kagome peeked over at Sesshomaru again who still hadn't said a word. She wanted to say something but she didn't want to interrupt him when he was reading. Kagome leaned her head back and sighed deeply. Why couldn't she have just made up some last minute excuse and say she couldn't attend the trip? She was just a secretary, it's not like he _really_ needed her to be there with him. Kagome peeked at him again and then peeked at Kikyo. She sighed again in defeat. Inuyasha was right. She would have died from anxiety just imagining what Sesshomaru and Kikyo would do if they were alone on this trip. She had no right to tell Inuyasha he was being silly when she also felt the same way as he. Kagome didn't get any sleep the night before because all she could think about was Sesshomaru and Kikyo. Kagome's eyes felt heavy. Love was making her feel exhausted.

Sesshomaru could barely concentrate on what he was reading. Kagome was shuffling about and kept peeking at him. He almost scolded her for being clumsy when she bumped her elbow but he simply narrowed his eyes and continued to read. Sesshomaru knew that she was just itching for him to say something but he remained silent. He was afraid that if he started speaking, he would do something he would regret. Kagome kept making excuses all weekend not to see him. She thought he didn't notice but he did. And this morning, she was acting all chummy with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. While they drove to the airport, he saw the two of them holding hands through the mirror. He almost pulled over and stole Kagome away from Inuyasha. He could not concentrate on anything else but wonder why they were holding hands. Thankfully, he acted like he was too occupied listening to Kikyo's nonsense blabber.

Sesshomaru was so lost in his jealous thoughts that he almost didn't notice Kagome's head clonk against his shoulder. He lowered the paper and looked at her. She fell asleep on him. He could hear her small snores and her breathing slowed. Sesshomaru observed her. It was so typical of her to fall asleep on people. 'Sleeping so defenselessly…this is not your home.' He thought. Nonetheless, he remained perfectly still and attempted to read his paper. As much as he tried not to, his eyes kept darting to her face. Sesshomaru raised the newspaper to hide their faces and he pretended to read as he simply watched her snooze.

* * *

When the plane landed, Sesshomaru nudged her awake and she embarrassed to find that not only had she completely passed out on him, but she also caused his arm to fall asleep and she drooled on him. As they exited the plane, Kagome made sure she walked behind Sesshomaru and blushed every time she looked at his back. She bit her lip and her face scrunched with mortification. She must have looked ridiculous. When she woke up, Sesshomaru told her she looked like a drunkard. Her hair stuck to the sides of her face and her cheeks were rosy pink. Kagome wanted to slap a hand to her face but Inuyasha was walking right beside her. He would definitely ask her what was wrong. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped walking and stared at her over his shoulder. Kagome jumped in surprise. 'Why is my heart beating so fast!' She thought.

"Ye-yes?" She asked.

"You remembered to tell the limo service to pick us up when we arrived here?" He reminded her. She quickly nodded and Sesshomaru faced forward again. Kagome put a hand to her chest and breathed. Today, she was on pins and needles.

"I see the chauffer." Kikyo suddenly pointed into a crowd. There stood a man dressed in a simple suit, holding a sign with Sesshomaru's name. The man bowed and greeted them. He led them to a large, black vehicle and they packed their luggage into the trunk. It wasn't long before they set off for the resort. As Kagome expected, Kikyo sat beside Sesshomaru, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to sit in the back. For most of the trip, they all remained silent. Once and awhile, Kikyo attempted to make conversation with Sesshomaru but he would not respond. Kagome peeked at Inuyasha, who still had a pained expression on his face. Kagome tried to think of ways to cheer him up.

Kagome shuffled through her bag, looking for something, anything, to cheer him up. She pulled out a brochure of the resort. She quickly opened it and began to read through it. She gasped and pointed at it.

"Look Inuyasha!" She said. Inuyasha turned to her. Sesshomaru looked at them from the corner of his eye. "We can go water rafting!" She exclaimed. "Remember? Just like our class trip during high school!" Inuyasha perked up a bit. "We should go!" Inuyasha took the brochure from her and read it.

"Yeah, it looks like fun." He said. Kagome smiled.

"Wasn't that trip fun? I think that was one of my favorite high school memories." She said. Inuyasha smiled.

"Yeah, I think it was one of my favorites too." He said. "Remember when we got stuck on some rocks? We all had to push against the tree with our paddles." Inuyasha laughed. Kagome was relieved that he seemed to be in a better mood.

"I remember! It was so frustrating but that trip was definitely worth it. We had to work at a part time job just to save up money for it! Didn't you work at a gas station? Kagome pointed a finger at him. Inuyasha leaned back in the seat and smirked.

"Yeah, just for a couple months. You worked at a beauty parlor. You had to sweep up all the hair, right?" Kagome nodded her head.

"I was so happy when I finally quit that place! The customers were always girls trying to look pretty for their first dates! Haha! Made me so jealous!" Kagome said. She curled her hands into fists and wrung them in the air. Inuyasha blushed. Kagome must have been upset that she couldn't dress up for dates with him.

"Remember that first night when we decided to tell scary stories? You told us we couldn't sleep until you fell asleep first." Inuyasha threw back his head and laughed at the memory. Kagome pursed her lips and smacked his shoulder.

"Don't tease me." She complained, but a smile appeared on her face.

Sesshomaru rested his elbow against the door and brought a finger to his lips to hide his frown. He was feeling that hot bubble of jealousy growing in his chest again.

"And remember when we tried to fish?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha started laughing before she could even finish. Soon, they were both bursting into hysterical laughter.

"So childish…" Both Kagome and Inuyasha stopped laughing and looked at the back of Kikyo's head. She turned around to stare at them. "The two of you are so childish."

Inuyasha swallowed hard and frowned. He became silent and stared out the window again. Kagome sadly looked at Inuyasha. Her hand, holding the brochure, fell to her side while her other hand went to touch his arm. Inuyasha did not pull away from her touch but he did not exactly accept her comfort either. Kagome turned to Kikyo and glared at her. Kikyo just raised an eyebrow and turned back around. 'Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru who also stared out the window. She wished he would say something but it wasn't his business. Still, Kagome felt disappointed. Kagome leaned back in her seat and folded her arms, releasing a frustrated huff.

Kagome was relieved when they finally arrived at the resort not too long after. As expected, the resort was more beautiful than she imagined. The pictures in the brochure definitely hadn't accurately portrayed what the resort really looked like.

"Shall we head to our rooms?" Kikyo said, after they checked in. Sesshomaru handed everyone their room key cards. Kagome grabbed her bag and began to head towards the elevators.

"Kagome?" A voice suddenly called out her name. Kagome paused mid-step and turned around. The others did the same. A foreign woman with light brown hair made her way over to her. A big smile appeared on her face and her steps quickened. Her heels clacked loudly against the floor.

"Julia?" Kagome's eyes widened. She was too shocked to move and allowed her friend to run into her, embracing her tightly. "What are you doing in Japan?" Kagome asked. Her friend leaned back from their hug.

"I'm working as a tour guide in Japan!" Julia said, showing an ID that hung around her neck. Kagome's mouth fell open.

"Really? You are? That's so great!" She said and hugged her friend again. Julia's eyes suddenly moved to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kikyo, who stood behind them looking quite confused. Julia glanced at Kagome with a smile.

"Your friends?"

"Oh! Ah…let me introduce my friend from America. We went to school together when I studied abroad." Kagome said and turned to Julia. "Julia, this is my sister Kikyo and my friends Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I work for Sesshomaru and we are on a business trip." Julia's eyes moved over the three of them and she gave a knowing smile.

"Ahhh~ Yes, I have heard much about all of you." She said and glanced at Kagome who began to blush in embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you." Inuyasha attempted to say in English and shook her hand. "Your Japanese is very good." He said. Julia thanked him.

"It was important that I learn for my job." She said and turned to Kikyo. "Nice to meet you, Kikyo. I have heard much about you. You are very beautiful." She smiled and stuck out her hand. Kikyo shook her hand loosely.

"Thank you." She replied. Julia's smile widened. She expected such a response from Kagome's sister from what stories she heard. Julia's gaze then moved to Sesshomaru.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Sesshomaru spoke in, almost, perfect English. He shook Julia's hand and she blushed.

"You are exactly as Kagome described." Julia said. Kagome let out a nervous laugh and tugged at Julia's sleeve. "Can the ice prince understand English?" Julia asked. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru and shrugged.

"I know he studied English but I am not exactly sure how fluent he is." She whispered, just in case. They both glanced at him and he did not seem to know what they were saying.

"He is absolutely gorgeous!" She said loudly and fanned herself. Kagome slapped her friend on the arm. "Your sister and your friends are exactly as you described too." Julia said and peeked at Inuyasha. "How are things going with him?" She asked. Kagome let out a huff of air.

"We have a lot of things to catch up on but I'll tell you this…he is not who I am in love with anymore." Kagome whispered and Julia glanced at Sesshomaru.

"Ohhhhhh~" She sniggered. "Darn…I was hoping I could make a pass at him." She winked and then patted Kagome on the shoulder. "He is so handsome." She giggled. Kagome blushed.

"Pleassssee Julia~" She begged her friend to stop her teasing.

"Well anyway! I am really happy to have bumped into you here! I just started working last week!" I was going to call you too! I'll be in Tokyo by the end of the month with a different tour group. She said. Kagome clapped her hands with excitement.

"Oh, that's terrific! We have so much to talk about!" She said. Julia glanced at her watch.

"I have to get back to work but why don't we meet up tomorrow evening? Let's grab some dinner!" Kagome nodded.

"Yes definitely! I would love that!"

Julia turned around to face the others and she smiled. "Well! It was a brief meeting but I am very glad to have met all of you! I am sure you are busy and will let you get on with things! Have a nice stay at the resort!"

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said. Julia turned to Kagome.

"I don't have a Japanese phone yet, so why don't you just meet me at the tea lounge around six ?" She said. Kagome told her she would be there and said goodbye to Julia as she ran off.

"Julia is really friendly." Inuyasha said. Kagome turned around.

"Yeah, she was the first friend I made when I was in America." She said. "I'm glad her dream of being a tour guide has come true." She smiled. Suddenly, Kikyo turned around and continued walking to the elevators. Kagome hesitated.

"Oh…uh…right. Sorry for making you wait." She apologized and headed for the elevators.

"Where is my room?" Kikyo asked as they entered the elevator. Sesshomaru momentarily glanced at his watch.

"I reserved a Japanese style room for you and Inuyasha in the north wing." He said and pushed the floor buttons. Through the reflection of the elevator doors, Kagome could see Kikyo glanced at Inuyasha with an irritated expression. "Kagome and I are staying in standard rooms in the south wing." The elevator arrived at the third floor. "This is your floor." Sesshomaru said. Kikyo and Inuyasha stepped off. Kikyo turned around and glanced at Kagome. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha.

"See you tomorrow morning." She said, ignoring Kikyo. Inuyasha gave her a small smile.

"See ya." And the doors closed, leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome alone together. Kagome watched as the numbers on the elevator went up to the fifth floor. The elevator opened and they both stepped out. Kagome walked towards her room which seemed to be miles away. She felt a bit self-conscious with him walking behind her. As she finally arrived at her room, she turned around to see Sesshomaru was staying only couple doors away from hers. Kagome looked at the key card in her hand. She just stood in front of her door, waiting. Sesshomaru already opened his door and was heading inside. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say. It was only in the afternoon. She wanted to go somewhere or do something with Sesshomaru. She felt kind of nervous asking him. She waited, hoping he would approach her or at least say bye.

'If he says something, then he loves me. If he doesn't say something, then he loves Kikyo. If he says something, then he loves me!' Kagome repeated in her mind and tightly shut her eyes. 'Please. Please…please!' She held her breath. The sound of his door closing was all she needed. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Looking down, she turned the key card around in her hand and sighed.

"Of course…what was I expecting?" She said to herself. Kagome began to open her door when Sesshomaru's door swung open.

"Kagome?" He called to her. Her eyes widened and she looked at him. "If you need anything, just ask." He said.

Kagome, stunned, managed to give him a short nod. He paused momentarily, holding her gaze, before entering his room and closing the door behind him. In only a matter of seconds, a blush crept from her toes to her cheeks.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Kagome opened her eyes and for a moment forgot where she was. Soon, she realized she was in bed in her hotel room. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. She felt hot and stuffy. Fanning herself, she made her way to the balcony to let in some fresh air. She welcomed the cool breeze as soon as she opened the glass doors, and breathed in deeply.

"It already smells like spring!" She stretched her arms out. Kagome could barely make out a faint orange shade along the horizon. If it weren't for the birds chirping, it would have been difficult to tell whether it was evening or early morning.

Kagome stepped out onto the balcony and observed her surroundings. She turned her head and her eyes widened. She suddenly leapt behind a lounge chair. Kagome's heart pounded violently and she tightly grasped the chair cloth cover in an attempt to hide herself. 'It's Sesshomaru!' Her mind screamed. She peeked around the chair to see Sesshomaru standing on his balcony.

Kagome expected to be alone at such an early time in the morning, but to her absolute shock, Sesshomaru was standing only a couple balconies away from hers. Usually, with his keen senses, Sesshomaru would have immediately noticed her presence. But, today, he seemed lost in his thoughts. Even so, Kagome was not going to take any chances of escaping into the safe haven of the room. He would notice her for sure. She remained frozen behind the lounge chair.

Kagome dropped her head onto the seat cushion. Her body reacted and she hid. Why was she hiding? She really had no clue. Somehow, she felt too nervous to talk to Sesshomaru. Kagome gulped and peeked up at Sesshomaru again. His presence was not the only reason why she suddenly panicked and hid. It was his naked presence. Sesshomaru was not wearing a shirt. Kagome blushed and rubbed her nose. She thought she felt her nose begin to bleed.

Sesshomaru rested his elbows on the balcony railing and leaned forward. He stared off into the distance and looked even more lost in his thoughts. With each slight movement, Kagome was able to see his muscles ripple. His arms and chest were sculpted and chiseled like a marble statue. His shoulders were broad and his skin looked flawless in the morning light. The breeze gently played with his bangs and ruffled his hair. 'I'm going to die…I'm going to die…' Kagome thought frantically. With the orange glow of the sun illuminating his incredibly beautiful looks, Kagome thought she was going to faint. 'Help me…save me…!' Kagome begged in her mind. She bit her lip and stared into the heavens for mercy. Sesshomaru straightened his position and ran a lazy hand through his silver hair. Kagome grasped her heart.

"Ack! My heart!" She wheezed and dropped her forehead onto the seat cushion. 'Please go back inside…please go back inside…do me a favor and go back inside before I die of a heart attack!' Her mind was screaming.

She punched the cushion with a closed fist and then abruptly lifted her head. 'Oh no! Did he hear me?' She thought anxiously, looking in Sesshomaru's direction. To her relief, he still hadn't noticed her. She relaxed again and decided she had no choice but to just sit and wait until he left.

Kagome frowned in confusion. Usually, he would have noticed her right away. Whatever it was that was on his mind must have really troubled him. After what felt like eternity, Sesshomaru finally left the balcony. He went back inside the room. Kagome didn't realize she was holding her breath until he shut the doors behind him. She let out a loud breath of relief and fell backwards onto her back and looked at the sky.

"My legs…" She groaned in pain. She had been too nervous to move even an inch. So she suffered and sat on her legs the entire time. Kagome kicked her legs against the ground to stop the intense tingling sensation that ran up and down. After some brief moments of torture on her legs, Kagome managed to crawl back into the room. She hobbled like an old lady but made it to the bathroom and washed up.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Kagome pursed her lips and considered using the hotel's fitness center. Seeing Sesshomaru gave her the sudden urge to run around. She was awake at such an early hour so she decided she might as well do something productive. She had enough time to work out for an hour or two, shower, and head to breakfast. Kagome continued to stare at herself in the mirror before she shrugged and walked back into her room to change into some training clothes. She smiled to herself. How fortunate! While packing for the trip, she threw in some clothes and her running shoes, just for the heck of it.

"Huh…who knew I would actually feel like exercising?" She snorted and pulled a t-shirt over her head.

After she finished changing, she walked out of the room while securing her hair into a ponytail. Kagome shut the door behind her and walked down the hall. Her steps slowed as she passed Sesshomaru's door. She stopped in front of it. Kagome lifted a shaky hand and considered knocking on the door. Maybe she could ask him if he wanted to work out too.

Kagome slapped her forehead. What made her think he brought training things with him? He even told her he never worked out. Kagome continued walking on. She just wanted to find a reason to spend more time with him. A huff passed her lips. Now she was just being ridiculous.

She stepped into the elevator and pressed the floor where the fitness center was located. Stepping back, she leaned against the elevator wall. Honestly, it was probably better that she didn't ask him to exercise with her. Her nose probably would have gushed with blood once she saw him. Kagome quickly pinched her nose when the memory of his glorious body stormed into her mind.

"Pay attention, Kagome!" She slapped her cheeks. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. 'I'll exercise to distract myself!' She thought. The elevator let out a small jingle when it reached her floor. She stepped out and was immediately taken aback with the fitness center. It was bright and very spacious. Clean wood floors and sparkling white walls surrounded her. Equipment of every sort could be found. She would not have been surprised if all exercise equipment ever invented was there. Kagome made her way through the glass door entrance. She looked around and nodded to herself. The center even included a juice bar. She had to tell Sesshomaru to check the place out. This might be something they could add to their resort.

Kagome walked towards the direction of the treadmills, which were located in the far corner of the center. Walking up to one, she looked around. Luckily, there were only a few people in the fitness center and they were nowhere near her. No one could judge her for being a terrible runner. She placed her hands on her hips in a defiant manner and glared at the treadmill.

"I will not stop running!" She said and hopped onto the treadmill. "Go!" She threw a fist into the air and started it up. She began jogging. Not even a minute in and she was already tired. Her calf muscles felt like they were wound up tightly and her feet began to feel as heavy as cinder blocks. 'Now I remember why I don't run…' She thought miserably to herself. Kagome pushed herself until she had successfully jogged for seven minutes. She was dying. She eyed the 'stop' button. 'It's not like anyone will notice or care that I only ran for this little! Right!?'

Kagome wasn't even jogging anymore. She was just dragging her feet. Her breathing, which was controlled in the beginning, was now heavy and she desperately gasped for air. Her lungs and legs were on fire. She let out a loud grunt and stopped the treadmill. It came to an abrupt halt and she fell against the arm rests. She gasped and sucked in air. After some moments, she regained her composure and straightened.

"Torture…absolute torture…" She swallowed and wiped sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. "Whew! Seven minutes isn't so bad, right?" She said to herself, stepping off the machine.

"It's pretty bad." Sesshomaru suddenly appeared behind her. Kagome barely turned around and she shrieked bloody murder. She fell against the treadmill and tightly gripped it for dear life. Kagome's heart jumped out of her chest. Her shriek caused the others in the room to turn their heads and stare at her. She gave a sheepish grin and bowed several times, apologetically. She whipped her head around and angrily jabbed an accusing finger in his face.

"You! Y-you did that on purpose! You deliberately snuck up on me, you fiend!" She yelled, still trying to slow her pounding heart. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak but she held up a hand to silence him. "No! Don't say anything yet. My heart is in my throat. I need to swallow it back down." She said, her heart still pounding furiously. Sesshomaru turned around and pretended to check the clock on the wall for the time, but he had to wipe his lips to hide a smirk. Kagome managed to catch her breath.

"How long have you been here? How much did you see?" She was afraid to ask. Sesshomaru slightly cocked his head and stared at the wall as if he really had to think about it.

"Since the moment you walked into the room." He blinked and moved his gaze to hers. A smile tugged at his lips. Kagome let out a defeated sigh and crouched over. She rested her hands on her thighs.

"Fantastic…" She mumbled to herself. Sesshomaru cleared his throat to stop himself from chuckling. Kagome stood up and got a good look at him. Her breathe hitched and she had to put a hand on her stomach to balance herself. She almost rolled her eyes. He looked sexy even when he was soaked with sweat.

"Well then…have a good work out." He said and simply walked away to a different section of the equipment. Kagome blankly stared after him. That's all? That's all he came over for? She stood, still watching him, wishing he would come back and say something to her. She bit her bottom lip and watched him begin to lift some weights. She stumbled. She needed to sit or distract herself from his beautiful-…ness. She looked around and quickly made her to way to the bicycles, tripping a bit as she went. They were placed in the perfect position where she could watch him but also look like she was way too busy to notice him.

She climbed onto one and then shook her head. 'No, no…too close. I have to look like I don't care.' And she climbed onto another one. Kagome cleared her throat and straightened her back, doing her best to look as… sexy (?) as she possibly could on a bicycle.

This went on for quite some time. Kagome was getting a good workout and she was "spending" time with Sesshomaru…kind of. Kagome snickered to herself. It wasn't until more people, especially women, started coming to exercise that Kagome was not enjoying herself. Several other women stole Kagome's idea and used the bicycles to observe Sesshomaru's glistening muscles. Kagome puffed out her cheeks angrily and glared at the other women around her.

The sound of a weight being dropped onto the floor brought Kagome's attention back to Sesshomaru. He stood, wiping his forehead with a towel and drank some water. All the women swooned. Sesshomaru was leaving. Kagome grinned to herself. She knew Sesshomaru would have to come over to her to say goodbye. That would show the other women to back off because he was hers.

Sesshomaru put away the weights and began to walk towards them. Kagome smiled at him and lifted a hand to wave goodbye. But Sesshomaru walked right on past the bicycles and left the fitness center without a word or a passing glance. Kagome's mouth dropped and she still awkwardly held her hand up. The other women sniggered. Kagome slowly stopped pedaling and her hand dropped to her side. She gave up. She was exhausted both physically and mentally. Kagome dropped forward and let her forehead smack onto the bicycle.

* * *

Kagome was so anxious to see Sesshomaru that she had arrived at the breakfast hall fifteen minutes earlier than they planned. She got herself a cup of tea and patiently waited at a round table for the rest of them. She kept watching the doors, straining her neck to catch a glimpse of Sesshomaru. Kagome must have looked like a goose, with her neck wobbling around. After Kagome quickly left the fitness center, she took a long, hot shower. She shampooed her hair twice because she wanted to smell extra sweet for Sesshomaru. She made sure she picked the cutest outfit to wear.

Kikyo and Inuyasha strolled into the breakfast hall together first. Inuyasha waved at her and she waved back but cursed under her breath as she watched Kikyo enter the dining hall. Kikyo wore a pastel, turquoise summer dress. The dress was sleeveless with a heart shaped cut at the chest. The dress bunched under her breasts and then flowed to end just above her knees. She wore a matching summer hat and sandals. As much as she hated to admit it, the dress really did look stunning on Kikyo and showed off her curves. Kagome looked down at her own boring outfit and sighed in defeat. She managed to scramble together a very cute outfit but she felt silly compared to Kikyo. Kagome put on a white blouse that had a little bow at the neck line. She wore a pair of dark blue, high-waist shorts with two rows of buttons that aligned from the top to bottom. She tucked her blouse into her shorts to emphasize her waist and hips. She had no matching hat and wore simple white sandals. Kagome put her hair in a bun atop her head. She sub-consciously touched it when she noticed Kikyo had curled her hair into loose ringlets. Kagome bit her bottom lip. She knew her outfit was ridiculously adorable and it was work friendly, but Kikyo looked a lot prettier. If she had known she didn't have to wear work related clothes on this trip, maybe she would have brought cuter outfits.

"You are here early. Couldn't sleep?" Inuyasha smiled and sat beside her. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I slept just fine. I just woke up extra early this morning." Kagome watched as Kikyo sat beside Inuyasha. Kagome cleared her throat and leaned closer to Inuyasha. "You? How did you sleep last night?" Inuyasha looked at her, glanced at Kikyo, and looked back at Kagome.

"Fine." He said. "Everything was…normal." Inuyasha said, trying to search for the right word. Kagome looked at Kikyo.

"How did you sleep, Kikyo?" She asked. Kikyo flipped her hair over her shoulder and placed her sun hat on the table.

"I would have preferred a bed instead of a futon." Kikyo said.

"Oh, usually futons don't bother you. Futons are comfortable." Kagome said. Kikyo glanced at her.

"Then switch rooms with us." Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked surprised. "Your room is big enough to fit more than two people right?" Kikyo smiled at her. Kagome hesitated.

"Well…yes, that is true." She said.

"Kikyo, you can't just kick her out of her room because you can't sleep on a futon." Inuyasha interrupted.

"I'm not kicking her out. I am asking her." She said and smiled at Kagome again. "And you said you are comfortable sleeping on futons. I really hate futons." Kikyo added.

"You seem to have slept just fine though…" Inuyasha said aloud to himself.

"But…Sesshomaru chose that room for you because it would give you some more privacy." Kagome said. Kikyo ignored her and looked towards the doors.

"Oh, Sesshomaru is here." Kikyo said and waved. She smiled at Sesshomaru as he walked towards them. Sesshomaru casually strolled in and Kagome lowered her head to hide her blush. He was wearing a shirt but Kagome kept imagining him shirtless.

"Good morning." He said and chose to sit beside Kagome. She sucked in her breath and held it.

"Did you sleep well?" Kikyo leaned her chin in her hand and smiled, flirtatiously. Kagome noticed that Kikyo had applied a deep rose colored lipstick. Kagome bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, I did." He said. "I hope you slept well?"

"The futon was too uncomfortable." Kikyo sighed. "Kagome said she will switch rooms with us. I prefer sleeping on beds." Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's gaze fall on her.

"I see." He said. "Well, if you decided on it then I do not see the problem..." And he glanced at Kagome again. Kagome clenched her teeth together. It looked like she had no choice. The only reason why she wanted to stay in her room was because she was closer to Sesshomaru…but, that's not exactly a good reason to refuse Kikyo, right? Maybe Kikyo really did have a hard time sleeping on futons.

"Yeah…" She could only say and fidgeted with the teacup in her hand. Her nails clinked against the sides of the porcelain cup.

The four of them took turns grabbing breakfast and patiently waited to begin eating until everyone was back at the table with food. For most of breakfast, they each mentioned something about the resort that they wanted to see or try.

"What is the plan for today?" Inuyasha finally asked, taking a bite of some toast. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, also curious about the plan for that day.

"I want to walk around the resort and take a look at the architecture. I want the layout of the whole resort." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded her head, looking forward to it.

"I'll take notes then?" Kagome asked.

"No need." Kikyo said. "That's my job. I am the creative director after all." She glanced at Kagome. "Sesshomaru and I can do this alone. You and Inuyasha can do your own activities." Kagome knew Kikyo meant that as a demand rather than a suggestion.

"I would like to come along." Inuyasha said, turning to look at Kagome. "You can keep me company while they work." He said. Kagome grinned. There was no way she and Inuyasha would ever let the two of them be alone together. Sesshomaru pushed back his chair and stood, glancing at his watch.

"Let's meet in the lobby in one hour then." And he promptly excused himself from the table. Kagome watched him leave and sighed. Sesshomaru barely paid any attention to her this morning. Kagome mindlessly tapped her finger against her teacup again.

"This would be the perfect time to switch rooms. I better start packing again." Kikyo smiled and shrugged a shoulder before running off. She didn't even give Kagome enough time to respond. Inuyasha still sat at the table and he threw back the last of his coffee in one giant gulp.

"I wish this was alcohol…" He grumbled and glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

"My sister is definitely up to something." She said. "Don't you want to talk to her about it?" Kagome blurted out, beginning to feel frustrated. "You even said it yourself that she slept comfortably. Or am I wrong?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"I said she _seemed_ like she did, that doesn't mean she did sleep well. Maybe she really does hate futons." He slowly stood from his seat and gave Kagome his hand to help her stand as well. Kagome sighed angrily.

"Alright, fine. Maybe she really does have a hard time sleeping on futons. But doesn't it bother you that she is being cruel to you and all…coy with your brother!?" Inuyasha shushed her and looked around the room.

"As far as I know, your theory about the two of them being in love is very possible but you know Kikyo has always been the…coy type." Kagome gave him a sarcastic expression.

"Are you kidding me? Since when did Kikyo ever openly flirt with a guy in front of you? Kikyo is coy but not so obviously!" Kagome reminded him.

"Exactly! Maybe she is just being extra friendly because he is her future brother-in-law and business partner. If she was planning something, wouldn't she do it behind my back?" Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck.

"Now you are justifying her actions? Why are you suddenly defending her!? Don't you remember what happened yesterday?" Inuyasha shushed her again and took her arm, pulling her into a corner in the hallway.

"I'm not saying I am not _bothered_ by her sudden behavior but maybe she is being normal and we are reading her all wrong. She could be using my brother to make me jealous to get back at me over our arguments." He said. "You used my brother to get back at me, right?" Kagome slapped him upside the head.

"I didn't use him to get back at you! I used him to distract myself from you!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air. "You are the one who came crying to me! Saying you think she is cheating on you and is in love with someone else!" Inuyasha pushed Kagome against the wall and shushed her again. Inuyasha stared at her with a serious expression.

"Yes, I did say that, but it was just a suspicion. I came on this trip to figure out the truth. I told you that. I am not going to jump to conclusions without reading the details first." He said and stepped back. "Admit it; you can't say for sure that Sesshomaru and Kikyo are in love with each other. It's just a suspicion, right?" He said. Kagome remained silent because she knew he was right and she didn't know what to say. Kagome let out a huff and glared at him before stomping to the elevator. Inuyasha calmly followed behind her. They remained silent until they entered and Kagome crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. She gave him a side-glance.

"What happened? Why the sudden change of heart?" She asked. Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know what you mean." Kagome dropped her arms and stared at him full on. An expression of impatience appeared on her face. Inuyasha fidgeted. "Well…last night, Kikyo seemed…happy… e_xtra_ happy." He coughed. "Extremely happy…" Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"You mean you had sex last night." She clarified for him. "And you think because she slept with you, there is no way she could be in love with Sesshomaru?" She finished. Inuyasha hesitated. The elevator reached her floor and she quickly walked out. "Tell your doting fiancé that I'll be at your room with my bags, ready to switch, in fifteen minutes." She said, venom lacing her words.

* * *

"Unbelievable!" Kagome roared, violently throwing her belongings into her suitcase. Kagome was angry, not just at Inuyasha for being an idiot, but at herself for knowing that Inuyasha was right. She couldn't say for sure that Sesshomaru and Kikyo were really in love. Everything just seemed to add up to her. Kagome was angry that she couldn't confront Kikyo and she couldn't tell Sesshomaru the truth about her feelings because she was afraid of his answer. Kagome was angry that she was so damn jealous too. Kagome paused throwing her clothes into her bag and had to catch her breath. She let out a loud cry of frustration.

"I hate Sesshomaru! It's your entire fault!" She yelled to no one. If only Sesshomaru hadn't kissed her so passionately at that stupid Christmas party. If only he hadn't been so kind to her. If only he wasn't so beautiful. If only he didn't stare at her with those eyes that made her feel like she was the only woman in the world. Kagome screamed again, slapping her face with her hands. It was official, Kagome finally went insane.

"I hate him! Hate him!" She yelled again. And then fell onto her pile of clothes on the bed with a groan. "I love him…" She sobbed. She didn't feel like moving and simply laid there for several minutes. Kagome played with her fingernails while her mind wandered off. She was glad she was having dinner with Julia. Julia would know what to do in her situation. With a grunt, Kagome stood up and grabbed her makeup bag, throwing it into her suitcase. She threw her makeup bag so violently that her products spilled out. She let out a frustrated sigh again and began to clean it up. She eyed her lipstick and gripped it tightly. Kikyo was wearing lipstick.

"Two can play at this game." Kagome said and quickly ran to the mirror. She applied the lipstick and smacked her lips. She smiled coyly at her reflection and kissed the air. "I will not go down without a fight." And Kagome finished packing.

Kagome kicked her suitcase, none too gently, out into the hallway and slammed the door behind her.

"Meh meh meehh meh mehh…futons are uncomfortable…meh meh…look at me! I'm beautiful, Kikyo!" Kagome mocked. "I have to sleep on a bed…meh meeh MEEEEHH!" Kagome was talking to herself. She had truly gone crazy. "Well, Kikyo. You may have my room but I took out all the drinks in the fridge. I hope you die of dehydration!" She grumbled, locking the door.

Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway of his hotel room, watching Kagome's antics. He found it to be very amusing. She didn't notice him until she began to stomp down the hallway towards the elevators. When she saw him, she stopped abruptly and looked down. She felt flustered and embarrassed. She hoped he hadn't heard her just then.

"Changing rooms already?" He asked. Kagome remained silent and simply nodded in response. "Would you like some assistance?" He offered. Kagome shook her head. Sesshomaru stood there just gazing at her until Kagome began to fidget uncomfortably under his intense stare. She peeked at him a couple times before she finally spoke.

"Is there something you need?" She asked, feeling a bit impatient. He cocked his head slightly.

"Not at all." He said and guided her towards the elevators with his hand. Kagome glanced at him. He really wasn't going to say anything else? She felt her shoulders drop in disappointment and she continued on. She pushed the button for the elevator and waited. She refused to turn around. If he didn't want to talk to her then she wasn't going to beg, no matter how much she wanted to.

Kagome watched the numbers at the top of the elevator doors and groaned. It was coming down all the way from the top floor. 'Just wait a bit longer' Kagome thought to herself in agony. She could still feel Sesshomaru watching her. To her shock, she heard him walk towards her.

"Kagome." He gently gripped her arm and turned her around to face him. Kagome's heart fluttered. Sesshomaru brought his face close to hers. She looked at him and his gaze fell to her lips. Her eyes widened. Was he going to kiss her? Kagome swallowed hard and held her breath.

"Kagome." He said again. He was so close that she could _feel_ his words. Kagome had to look at his shoulder to keep her composure.

"Ye-yes?" She asked. Suddenly, Sesshomaru straightened up and his thumb ran across her lips. Kagome flinched at the contact. He looked at his thumb and frowned, wiping the lipstick off with his index finger. Kagome brought her fingers to her lips.

"It doesn't suit you." He said. Kagome blinked.

"Kikyo is wearing lipstick too." She pointed out. Sesshomaru put his hand in his pocket and leaned to the side on one foot.

"It suits her." He said. Kagome felt her heart explode.

"Oh…" She managed to say and looked away. 'Of course…' She thought to herself.

"You, on the other hand" He said. "-look beautiful without this vile thing." She whipped her head around to look at him again. He showed her his stained thumb and then let his hand drop to his side. He gazed at her with those smoldering golden eyes and left her without another word. Kagome watched as he entered his room and quietly shut the door. Her face flushed and she brought a hand to her lips again. The sound of her pounding heart echoed in her ears and she sucked in a deep breath.

'Once again, you have made it impossible for me to leave you.'


	29. Chapter 29

Hello! I am trying to rush with the story because some of you are saying that I am taking too long. I didn't want the story to suddenly jump to a quick ending and I wanted the story to be somewhat realistic, but I'll hurry! Thank you for being so supportive nonetheless!

Chapter 29

Kagome faced the sun and groaned, putting a hand over her face for shade.

"It's hot~" She groaned. After breakfast, the four of them met in the lobby and set off to walk around the resort. Kagome soon realized that the resort was much bigger than she expected. She also didn't realize that Sesshomaru would very diligently observe the architecture of each building and the layout of the surrounding areas. Kagome looked at Kikyo, who was also suffering. Kagome fanned herself and continued to trudge up the hiking trail. Inuyasha had the bright idea of hiking and looking at the beautiful lush environment around the resort. She was going to kick him. They had already been at this for hours.

They stopped at the top of a hill that overlooked the lake where guests could canoe. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started to pitch ideas to each other while Kikyo took notes. Kagome wiped sweat from her brow.

"It's so hot~" She said again. Kagome made her way under the shade of a tree and leaned against it. She let out a tired sigh and fanned herself with her hand. It wasn't necessarily the weather that was hot, but the exercise. It was early spring and the weather was beautiful but the high sun was beaming down on them as they hiked up the mountain trail. Kagome was going to die.

Kikyo suddenly made her way over and stood beside her under the shade. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still in deep conversation.

"This worthless hat is supposed to keep me cool but it only makes my head hot." Kikyo said, taking the hat off from her head. Kagome was too exhausted to say a word and handed Kikyo her bottle of water.

"Drink this." She said. Kikyo took the water and gulped the last of it. Kikyo tossed the empty bottle back to Kagome. Kagome resisted rolling her eyes and decided not to say a word. She was too tired to argue that day. 'Why do I even bother?' She thought to herself.

"Tch…how long are they going to take? It's not like the scenery is that great…" Kikyo hissed under her breath. Kagome ignored Kikyo's complaints. She had to remember that this wasn't a vacation. It's not like they really had a choice but follow Sesshomaru.

As if he had heard Kikyo, Sesshomaru turned his head and stared at them. Kagome and Kikyo both jerked in surprise.

"I apologize if we are taking too long." He said. Kikyo shook her head and swatted her hand.

"Of course not! Take your time." She smiled brightly. Kagome narrowed her eyes at her which Kikyo returned. Kagome did roll her eyes this time.

Kagome brought her attention to Sesshomaru and found that he had turned his attention to her. Kagome blinked in surprise and faltered. She quickly began swatting the air in front of her, pretending she was slapping at bugs.

"Geez! These bugs are everywhere!" She lied, slapping her arm as if she were killing them. Sesshomaru might not have known that Kagome was lying, but Kikyo did. Kikyo saw the way Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other and did not like it.

"We should move on." Inuyasha said, turning around. Kagome moved away from the tree and began to walk towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Were you bitten?" Sesshomaru asked her, touching her arm. Kagome blushed.

"Ah…no, I-"

Kikyo suddenly ran forward, knocking into Kagome as she went.

"A bee!" Kikyo shrieked and ran behind Sesshomaru, clutching the back of his shirt. Kagome stumbled backwards and tripped over a protruding rock. She fell into the tree behind her for support. Sesshomaru quickly looked at Kikyo over his shoulder.

"Were you stung?" He asked. Kikyo shook her head.

"No, I'm alright." She said.

"Ouch…" Kagome hissed, touching her elbow. The others turned and looked at Kagome. When she fell backwards, she scraped her elbow against the tree trunk and was bleeding from a gash. Sesshomaru went to move forward, but Kikyo's grip tightened. He looked at her again and she looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"The bee…" She whimpered. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Kagome. Inuyasha had already rushed to her side.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" He asked, helping her stand. She hissed in pain when he touched her arm to look at it.

"Be careful of the bee, Inuyasha!" Kagome looked around. Inuyasha also looked around but saw no sign of it.

"Where is it? There must be others too." Inuyasha asked. Kikyo peeked at them.

"It might have been a fly. I must have mistaken it for a bee." She said. Kagome looked up and saw Kikyo hiding behind Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru was staring at her without saying a word. Kagome hissed again when Inuyasha lifted her arm to look at the gash.

"We should go back and clean your wound. I'll help you put a bandage on it." Inuyasha started guiding Kagome back down the trail. "You guys continue with your work. We'll see you later."

Kagome did not look at Sesshomaru and Kikyo as they left. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha and Kagome left together. He was angry that Kagome got hurt and he couldn't do anything. Inuyasha had beaten him to it. If only Kikyo hadn't stopped him…

Sesshomaru looked back at Kikyo, who still looked at him with frightened eyes.

"I'm sorry." She lied. "I really thought it was a bee."

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome's retreating figure and pulled away from Kikyo's hold.

"Let's continue on." He said and walked along the trail. Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru and then smirked in Kagome's direction.

* * *

Kagome smacked Inuyasha upside the head.

"Owww! Don't touch it!" She howled. "It stings!" Tears appeared at the corner of her eyes. Inuyasha blew on her cut.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He said, carefully cleaning her wound with an alcohol swab. "I have to clean it well. You got some dirt and tree bark in your wound!" He grumbled. "Stop being such a baby." Inuyasha cowered when Kagome raised her hand again but she did not hit him.

Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the resort and sat at a table near a picnic area. Inuyasha borrowed a first aid kit from the front desk and helped her clean her wound.

"There." He said, sticking a bandage on her. Kagome looked at her elbow and whimpered. Inuyasha packed up the first aid kit and went to return it to the front desk. "I'll be right back, stay here." He said and left her. When he returned, he carried some drinks and ice cream in his hands. Kagome was relieved to finally sit under some shade and snack on something refreshing.

"Which one do you want?" Inuyasha asked, showing her two types of cold treats. "I got your favorite strawberry ice cream and a chocolate one."

"Um…whichever one you don't want." Kagome said, trying to be polite. Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh, then…I can take the strawberry one?" He asked. Kagome quickly snatched the strawberry ice cream out of his hand.

"Give me my strawberry ice cream before bad things happen to you." She warned and Inuyasha chuckled, handing over a drink as well. She didn't wait and devoured her sweet treat. Savoring the taste, she sighed happily. Inuyasha sat across from her and also opened his ice cream.

"Sesshomaru told me we are going to the amusement park tomorrow." Inuyasha mentioned. Kagome perked up.

"Rearry? She said with ice cream in her mouth. Her teeth were cold so she blew out some air. "I love amusement parks!" She said after swallowing.

"Don't you think we are a bit too old to enjoy amusement parks though?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Kagome wondered to herself. "Amusement parks are for young couples or families with small children, and we are neither of those."

"I'm not _that_ old…" Kagome grumbled and then swatted her hand. "Ayyy! No one knows who we are! Let's go on all the rides!" She laughed, licking some ice cream off her finger. For a short while, they sat in silence. Kagome simply ate her ice cream as she looked around. Inuyasha sat quietly and just stared at his ice cream. He looked up at Kagome.

"Hey, tomorrow…" He started. Kagome looked at him with a curious look. "…Do you want to spend the whole day together? Just the two of us?" He asked. Kagome paused eating and blinked.

"Do you feel comfortable doing that?" She asked him, pointing out that Kikyo and Sesshomaru would be alone together. Inuyasha shrugged.

"We left them alone just now, didn't we? I told you that we might be exaggerating things." He cleared his throat. "This might be a good way to distract ourselves from the stress too." He said. "And…" He eyed her carefully.

"And?" Kagome repeated, licking her bottom lip. Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair.

"I want to make up for that time…your birthday." He said. "When I promised I would go to the amusement park with you, but I went with Kikyo." Inuyasha felt ashamed for his selfishness back then. At first, Kagome was surprised at Inuyasha's suggestion and then smiled.

"I was going to confess to you that day." She said. A hot blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Were you really?!" He felt badly. Kagome finished off the last of her ice cream and then stretched her arms above her head. She winced because her arm felt sore.

"Of all things…now you are acting as my distraction from my distraction from love." Kagome put a hand to her forehead. "This is going to give me a headache." She bit the inside of her cheek and shrugged. "Alright! Let's do it! I want to be worry free for a day." Kagome said after some consideration.

She checked her phone for the time. She stood from the table and grabbed her drink. "I'm going to rest in my room for a bit before dinner." Kagome smacked the ice cream wrapper into Inuyasha's hand, silently telling him to throw it out for her.

"Where are you going tonight?" He was curious.

"I'm having dinner with Julia." She said. "I have _a lot_ to tell her." She emphasized. "Thanks for helping me today. See ya." And she left with a small wave goodbye over her shoulder.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked towards the elevators with haste. He was tired and wanted nothing more but to be alone in his room. Kikyo tried to keep up with him. She practically had to jog behind him. As usual, they hardly got any work done whenever she was around. Sesshomaru had enough spending time with Kikyo. He really had no idea how his brother could do it.

"Sesshomaru! Don't you want to sit down for some coffee?" Kikyo asked him. Sesshomaru pushed the elevator button.

"No, thank you. I think I will retire for the day." He said. Kikyo stared at him and when she realized there was no point in trying, she crossed her arms and pouted. Sesshomaru sighed to himself as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

"But I made plans for tonight." A familiar voice reached Sesshomaru's ears. He looked to his right and saw Julia standing at the front desk. She was speaking to someone over the phone and looked frantic. Sesshomaru looked ahead again. It was none of his business.

"I understand…yes...I know this is an emergency. I will be there soon." Julia sighed as she hung up the phone. "What should I do about Kagome?" She said to herself as she scratched the back of her head.

The elevator doors arrived and Sesshomaru stepped inside.

* * *

By evening, the weather had dropped to a more comfortable temperature. It was much cooler and the breeze felt refreshing. Kagome inhaled deeply and hugged her arms. When she got back to her room, she took a quick nap and a shower before she came down to meet Julia. Her hair was still wet, so she chose to wear a light cardigan in case she caught a cold. She waited outside until it was time to meet Julia. Glancing at her watch, she went inside to the tea lounge. A server came, greeted her, and sat her at a table by a window overlooking the hills. Kagome patiently waited for Julia but started to grow worried when she was running late. Just as her server came and set down a cup of hot coffee for her, Sesshomaru made his appearance.

"Coffee. Black, please." He ordered and promptly sat himself down at the table. Kagome blinked and then looked around.

"Wha-what are you…? Where's Julia?" She stumbled. Sesshomaru's hair was also wet, showing that he too, took a shower before coming. He was dressed more casually in dark grey slacks and a dark button down shirt. He left the top buttons open and rolled up his sleeves. She could see water spots on his collar where droplets fell from the strands of his hair. Kagome touched her nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding. She blushed. There was something oddly attractive about seeing Sesshomaru with wet hair.

"Something came up and she could not make it. I told her I would come in her stead." A water droplet fell from his bangs and landed on his collar with a small thud.

"You didn't have to do that." She said and carefully eyed his hair. "It looks like I made you rush. You didn't even have a chance to dry your hair."

Sesshomaru ran a quick hand through his wet hair. For a moment, it stayed slicked back but his bangs quickly fell over his eyes once more.

"Your hair is wet too." He said and Kagome stared at him.

"My hair is damp. _Your_ hair is wet." She said. Sesshomaru thanked the server when his coffee arrived. Sesshomaru leaned forward and took a sip. Kagome stirred her coffee with a spoon.

"I rushed because I did not want you to wait long." He lied. He rushed because he wanted to see her. He would never go out in public without drying his hair, but to see Kagome was the exception.

"Thanks for letting me know Julia can't make it." Kagome took a sip of her coffee. "You don't have to sit here with me. I'm sure you must be tired."

"Of course I do not have to. But I want to." He said. Kagome's gaze jumped to his before she looked at her hands and blushed.

"Oh…" That was all she could manage to say. Sesshomaru continued to silently stare at her and eventually broke the silence.

"How is your arm?" He asked. Kagome looked up and then looked at her elbow.

"Oh, it's fine. It feels sore but it is nothing much." She said, taking another sip. "Inuyasha did a good job." She chuckled to herself. Sesshomaru said nothing.

Kagome's heart was pounding. She was feeling so incredibly uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say. The silence was painfully awkward.

"So, how do you like the resort so far? Any good ideas for the project?" She cleared her throat.

"Let's not talk about work." He said and left it at that. 'So much for that idea.' Kagome thought to herself. Sesshomaru really wasn't good at keeping a conversation going.

"Are you going to eat something?" Kagome asked him, glancing at the menu. "They do not really have meals here, just cakes and stuff." She said. The waiter came by to take their order.

"Would you like to order miss?" The young man smiled brightly. Kagome ordered a slice of fresh strawberry and cream cake.

"Do you want something, Sesshomaru?" She and the waiter glanced at him. Sesshomaru remained silent and before he could say a word, Kagome looked at the waiter again. "And a slice of your green tea cake, for him, please." She thanked the waiter as he took their menus and walked away. Sesshomaru almost smiled to himself.

"Are you alright with just eating cake?" He asked her.

"I ate a really big lunch." She admitted, sheepishly.

"I see." He said. And more awkward silence...

Kagome tapped a finger against the porcelain cup and took another sip. Sesshomaru did the same. It wasn't long before the waiter came by and set their cakes down at the table.

"Enjoy." He said and walked off. Kagome straightened in her chair with giddiness. She placed both plates in the center of the table side by side.

"Let's share." She said and took a bit of cream off her strawberry cake with her fork. Kagome practically swooned from the taste. "So goo~d!" She said, urging him to try. Sesshomaru took a bite of the green tea cake and then set his fork down.

"Why did you order a cake for me?" He asked. Kagome grinned but did not look at him. She was too busy picking at the strawberry on top.

"I know you do not like to eat sweets but I ordered you a cake so that I could eat it." She laughed.

"…And because you know I am going to pay for it." He finished and Kagome let out a short burst of laughter.

"Yes, exactly." She nodded.

* * *

Kagome finished off the cakes and coffee very quickly. Not because she ate quickly but because she had nothing else to do but eat. They weren't exactly talking to each other. As she wiped her mouth with a napkin, Sesshomaru asked Kagome if she wanted to go outside. Kagome agreed and he led her to a path that took them through the entire hotel area.

They walked very slowly side by side. Kagome lifted her nose and breathed in deeply.

"It already smells like the seasons changing!" She looked at him. "Don't you smell it?" She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Every season has its own smell." She said with a matter of fact tone. Sesshomaru just stared, not sure where her logic was going.

"What do the seasons smell like?" He asked. Kagome tilted her head while she thought.

"I can't explain it to you in words because there is nothing I can compare it to." She rubbed her arms. It was getting chilly.

"Then which season's smell is your favorite?" He asked her. He wasn't sure where he meant the conversation to go but at least they were conversing about _something_. She narrowed her eyes as she thought.

"I think fall is my favorite because it smells 'romantic'" She said. Sesshomaru glanced at her and Kagome continued. "It smells crisp and refreshing. It seems romantic" She tried to explain.

"Isn't spring the season of romance?" He asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I don't think so." She said as they approached a bench under a lantern.

"Why not?" He asked as they sat down. She stared at him with a more serious expression.

"Spring is the season of new love but not romantic love. Your heart flutters like spring butterflies." She said. Sesshomaru nodded his head, attempting to understand what she was trying to say.

"Maybe I should stop." She grinned. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, continue. What you're saying is interesting." He said. Kagome blushed but continued nonetheless.

"Fall is the snuggling weather! Something about fall seems romantic." She brought a strand of hair behind her ear. 'I'm not making any sense…' She thought to herself. "Fall is my favorite season…" She said.

"Then what about winter?" He urged her to continue.

"Winter…" She began and then turned to him. "Have you ever stood outside in the early morning or late at night when there is fresh snow on the ground? Even though it is so quiet and everything is still, it feels relaxing." She smiled to herself. "Winter is a very relaxing season. People say summer is relaxing because it's when you go on vacation. But if you really think about it…everyone is going out in the summer. So, in fact, it's rather hectic." She sat back and looked forward, breathing in deeply. There was a small gust of wind and she shivered. Sesshomaru brought his arm around her shoulder and hugged her to his body. Kagome looked at him.

"Please do not misunderstand. I do not have a sweater to offer you." He looked down at her. Kagome stiffened, her heart was pounding furiously. She could feel his lips lightly brush her hair when he spoke. It sent shivers down her body which only made Sesshomaru think she was still cold and hugged her even closer. 'Don't misunderstand. He's just keeping me warm!' She thought frantically. It's not like they never sat like this before. She used to cuddle with him all the time when they were younger. The feeling now was much different though.

"It-it's alright. I'm not that cold." She lied, but Sesshomaru did not pull away from her.

"What-what would you say is your favorite season?" Kagome asked, trying to distract herself. How silly of her to even ask! She already knew the answer. She was glad he couldn't see her bright red face. Sesshomaru covered his face with his free hand, trying to hide a small blush. What was he doing…holding her like this?

"My favorite season is winter." He spoke barely over a whisper. The breath from his lips grazed her ear. Kagome was about to explode. "It's almost the spring season…" He said. "…maybe you will find a new love." Kagome subconsciously moved closer to him.

"Yeah…" She said, softly. "I hope so."

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat together quietly. She decided that she would simply enjoy the moment since it would not last long. She cleared her throat and finally spoke.

"Did my strange theory about the seasons make sense to you?" She chuckled to herself and turned to look at him. Her breath hitched in her throat when the tips of their noses brushed. She didn't realize he had his face so close. Their lips were inches apart and Sesshomaru's smoldering gaze held hers. Kagome couldn't pull her eyes away from his. His eyes were so serious…so intense. Kagome wondered if he could hear her pounding heart. Her whole body had tensed that it actually started to hurt her back. She was feeling very, very hot. Sesshomaru did not answer her question and remained silent.

Kagome's eyes widened a bit when Sesshomaru's gaze lowered to her lips. Kagome didn't realize that she licked them and it almost sent him over the edge.

'Don't tell me…is he going to kiss me?' She thought in desperation. She hoped he would. Sesshomaru was really teasing her lately. There was no way he could act this way around her if he didn't like her, right? Kagome's eyes fluttered shut. She was preparing for his lips to fall on hers. But his lips did not touch hers. She felt the pad of his thumb brush along her bottom lip and he pulled away from her. His warmth was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Your lips are starting to turn blue. We should head inside." He stood from the bench and took a couple steps away. Kagome remained sitting, staring at his back in shock. When she finally brought herself back to reality, she jumped up from the bench.

"Yes! Let's head back inside!" She exclaimed. 'What in the world was I thinking?!' She berated herself. She quickly walked ahead of him and they made their way to a back entrance. Kagome's face felt hot from embarrassment.

Behind her, Sesshomaru had a hand to his forehead. He almost kissed her. And with the way she looked at him, it seemed like she wanted him to. Sesshomaru ran his hand through his hair and rolled his hand into a fist.

"Kagome…" He started, following her inside the hotel. Kagome stopped abruptly in her steps, almost causing him to crash into her. Kagome stepped back so they were more hidden behind a protruding wall. Sesshomaru looked up and saw the reason why she stopped so suddenly. Kikyo and Inuyasha were in the far corner, arguing.

They couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but they could hear the arguing. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, who had placed her back against the wall. A melancholy look appeared on her face.

"It's not your concern." He reminded her. Kagome nodded.

"I know…but…again they're…" She said. Sesshomaru looked back to Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo began to walk away and Inuyasha gripped her wrist. Kikyo violently threw his hand off her and walked away. Inuyasha looked angry and hurt before he punched the wall and walked away in the opposite direction. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome again.

"Has this been happening a lot recently?" He asked her. Kagome nodded and sighed again.

"Yeah. Inuyasha came to me and told me that Kikyo-" Kagome said, beginning to look at Sesshomaru but stopped. She almost choked on her words.

"Told you what?" He repeated when she didn't continue. Kagome hesitated because how could she tell him that they had the suspicion that he and Kikyo were in love with each other? Sesshomaru just stared at her intently.

"Uh…nothing." She looked at her feet. "Just that they had been fighting a lot…" She finished. Sesshomaru just stared at her silently and began to lift his hand to touch her. He knew that wasn't all. He knew when she was lying.

"Kagome…" He started again but Kagome turned her back to him. "That's not all, is it?" He asked her. Kagome shook her head.

"Kagome…" He said again.

"IT'S NOTHING!" She burst out in anger. Sesshomaru's hand fell to his side. Kagome gasped, surprised at herself for suddenly exploding on him. Her feelings just overwhelmed her. She didn't mean to yell at him. Kagome clenched her eyes shut.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." She said and ran away.

* * *

Kagome sighed for the millionth time. Inuyasha glanced at her in misery. They were standing behind Sesshomaru and Kikyo who were standing on a bridge overlooking a manmade river. Children were throwing bread crumbs to the ducks in the water. Sesshomaru was busy discussing something while Kikyo took notes. She and Inuyasha leaned against the railing across from them.

"Would you stop sighing?" He grumbled at her, crossing his arms at his chest. Since the morning, Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't say anything to each other. With the way she acted towards him last night, she wasn't sure what Sesshomaru thought of her. Sesshomaru must have been confused as to why she was so upset with him. She glanced at him. Then again, if he was in love with Kikyo, then he must have known why she was upset with him. If he and Kikyo were in love with each other then he must realize he was ruining Inuyasha's relationship which would make Kagome angry…unless Sesshomaru didn't know that she knew he and Kikyo were in love. Or…

Kagome violently shook her head. Now she was over thinking everything. The point was, she exploded at Sesshomaru and she felt terrible about it. She wanted to apologize but what excuse could she give him? She sighed again. Inuyasha grumbled at her but did not say anything to upset her. Kagome explained to Inuyasha what happened last night. She told him she saw them fighting and what happened between her and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha just silently comforted her.

The four of them met in the morning and made their way to the amusement park. Inuyasha and Kagome planned to separate from Kikyo and Sesshomaru but here they were…still following them after three hours. So she sighed again. Kagome turned around and leaned her elbows on the bridge railing. She glanced at the ducks floating around. Inuyasha just glanced at her from the corner of his eye and then turned his attention to Kikyo. Kikyo was acting all cheeky and happy with Sesshomaru while she gave Inuyasha the silent treatment.

Inuyasha looked at the ground and frowned. The reason why he and Kikyo fought was because he finally confronted her about Sesshomaru. He calmly asked her about it and Kikyo became so hostile and smacked him. Her actions only confirmed his suspicions and so he exploded back. Inuyasha was so angry that he almost packed his bags and left to return home. Thinking about being with Kagome stopped him and he decided he would carry out being at the resort a little longer. Once they returned to the hotel, Inuyasha was going to confront Kikyo, confront his brother, and even tell Kagome his honest feelings. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome again. He just needed to find the right time.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said to them and he and Kikyo began to walk ahead. Inuyasha nudged Kagome on the shoulder to tell her they were leaving. Kagome kept her eyes glued to the ground. She didn't want to look at Sesshomaru or Kikyo. She was afraid she would cry or explode again.

Sesshomaru and Kikyo suddenly stopped in their tracks and turned around. Realizing they were going in the wrong direction, they turned back. Inuyasha grabbed a hold of Kagome's arm and quickly spun her around. Now they walked ahead of Sesshomaru and Kikyo. Kagome felt a bit relieved because she couldn't see them anymore.

Kikyo was busy chatting away but Sesshomaru was lost in his thoughts. He gazed at Kagome's back. He wanted to talk to her and ask her what was wrong. There was clearly something he missed. He hated the fact that he didn't know what to say to her and she was confiding in his stupid brother.

"Don't you think so, Sesshomaru?" He heard Kikyo say. Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo with a blank expression.

"Yes, of course." He responded and looked back at Kagome. Kikyo let out a frustrated huff and glared in Kagome's direction. Inuyasha and Kagome suddenly stopped in their tracks and Inuyasha turned Kagome to face him. Sesshomaru felt a pang in his chest when he saw Kagome's miserable expression. Inuyasha leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Sesshomaru felt the urge to rip him away from her but he was too late when Inuyasha suddenly gripped Kagome's wrist and ran off. Kagome struggled to keep up with Inuyasha as he pulled her away. Sesshomaru was about to take off after them but Kikyo latched onto his arm and held him back.

"No!" She cried. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome began to disappear behind a hill and he made the effort to run after them again but Kikyo pulled him back. "Sesshomaru!" She said again. He looked at her.

"Kikyo-" He began but she cut him off.

"He loves her Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru paused. Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him. "He loves her. He told me last night!" She said. Sesshomaru looked at her with disbelief. "Don't go, Sesshomaru. Leave them alone." She gripped the front of his shirt and glanced up at him. "Stay here…with me."


	30. Chapter 30

Hello all! I am truly very very very very very very very very veryyyyy sorry for not updating in soooooooo long! I won't give you my very long list of reasons but I hope you forgive me and had time to read lots of other great stories on !

I also want to say thank you to those who have been supportive and given me constructive criticism. To those of who have been nagging me about the story taking too long and being too "complicated", I still want to thank you for reading my story. The fact that you are still reading means that I am at least doing something right. I do want to ask you to stop complaining about me trying to make my story realistic. Maybe you do not realize but Kagome has been in love with Inuyasha for **20+** years. Suddenly, she falls in love with his older brother. It's not that easy to confess your love to someone you JUST fell in love with, especially after being countlessly rejected and heartbroken for so long. The time frame of Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship has only been a few months. I wouldn't be able to rush into a relationship that quickly…could you? Yeah…I could have made my story go like this:

"I love you."

"I love you too"

"Forget my stupid brother and your back stabbing sister"

"Okay"

The end

If I wrote my story like that…then there would be no story. So NO, I am sorry but I am NOT going to rush my story just because you think the realism is too "complicated". If love wasn't complicated and confusing, then we wouldn't make such a big deal out of it through the use of stories, songs, movies, etc.

Thank you again to those who have been supportive! Now, here is the next chapter!

Chapter 30

Sesshomaru did not stay at the amusement park. He did not want to. Instead, he sped off his in car and returned to the hotel. He left Inuyasha and Kagome behind. He realized they would have to find their own way back to the hotel and it was cruel of him to leave them. But he did not want to wait around and see if what Kikyo said was true.

Speaking of Kikyo, Sesshomaru turned around to find Kikyo standing behind him.

"Stay here…with me." She had said to him. Sesshomaru was never going to let that happen. He tore his arm away from her grasp and left for his car. Kikyo got into the car with him. He had no choice but to drive her back. He hadn't said one word to her in the car and he didn't plan on speaking to her in the hotel either. Yet, here she was, standing in his hotel room. She stubbornly followed him to his room.

"There is no point in fighting it, Sesshomaru. He loves her and you know she loves him back. He is going to confess his feelings to her and she won't refuse him." Kikyo said with contempt. Sesshomaru stared at her over his shoulder. "He told me last night that he realized his feelings for her."

"You're lying to me." Sesshomaru finally turned around to face her. Kikyo let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"I have told many, many lies… but I am not lying this time." She said with a serious expression.

* * *

Everything was happening too quickly. Kagome needed some time to realize what was going on. Inuyasha had suddenly made her face him. He whispered in her ear that they were going to 'escape' and she soon found them running as if they were running for their lives.

"Inuyasha! I can't run any longer!" She gasped out. They had been running for so long. She didn't even know where they were any more. Inuyasha looked at her and came to a halt. They both leaned forward and gasped for air. Inuyasha still held her hand. When they finally regained their composure, Kagome tried to speak but he ignored her.

"Let's try this ride!" He would say and take off. Kagome knew Inuyasha was trying to distract her. Kagome had no choice but to follow him. He made sure they did everything one can do at an amusement park. Not once did Inuyasha release her hand. If she tried to pull away, his grip tightened.

Kagome did have a fun time. Inuyasha fulfilled the day they missed on her birthday. She smiled and he made her laugh most of the time but Kagome couldn't forget Sesshomaru.

"Can we sit?" Kagome asked, slowly leading Inuyasha towards a bench. The day was coming to an end. The sky was the color of a ripe blood orange. The weather was still warm but the evening breeze was beginning to sweep through her hair. Children walked hand in hand with their parents as they headed towards the exit of the park. Balloons that were tied to their wrists bobbed up and down as they skipped along. Kagome could overhear the parents ask them what their favorite part of the day was. Young couples were entering the park as families left.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded as he jogged away. Kagome heard crackling sounds above her head. Looking up, she saw the bulb of the light post fizzled and died. Kagome sighed heavily.

"That must be the sign of a bad omen…" She half-heartedly joked to herself.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at Kikyo silently. She had moved to his bed and sat on the edge. Crossing her arms, she spoke.

"Inuyasha is probably confessing to her right now as we speak." She smirked in his direction. "I know you are in love with her too. I've seen the way you look at her." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "…but she will not choose you." She said again.

"Why would you let Inuyasha run away with her?" He asked her. Kikyo let out a loud scoff and glared at him.

"Don't give me that bullcrap, Sesshomaru. You know as well I do that I never loved Inuyasha." She spat. Sesshomaru turned his back to her and leaned against the balcony doors.

"Is he breaking off the engagement?" He asked quietly. Kikyo shrugged to herself.

"Most likely. _When_ Kagome chooses him…then yes." She said with a bored expression.

"And you don't care?" He said. Anger was beginning to lace his voice. Kikyo glanced at him.

"Why would I care now when I never had a care in the first place?" She asked. Kikyo then smiled to herself and stood up. "You and Kagome are too nice. You couldn't confess your feelings out of consideration for each other." Kikyo chuckled. "You didn't tell her you love her because you know she still cares for Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed. Kikyo slowly stepped to his side. She looked at his reflection in the glass of the balcony doors. "And she couldn't tell you she loves you because she thinks you're in love with me." Sesshomaru turned and stared at her. Kikyo slowly slid her hand in his and eased into his arms. She pushed him away from the doors so that she was in front of him. Kikyo lifted herself onto her toes. Her lips inched towards his.

"She won't have you. She doesn't want you. She never wanted you. But I do." Kikyo whispered and leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

Inuyasha ran back with drinks in his hand. He collapsed into the bench and let out a short breath. Kagome thanked him as he handed her some juice. Kagome did not open it and simply played with the bottle in her hands as Inuyasha took a sip.

"So this is what your birthday would have been like." Inuyasha said, staring off into the distance. One by one, the night lights were slowly turning on. Kagome looked down and nodded.

"I had fun today. Thanks for trying to cheer me up." She said. "I'm sorry if I didn't do the same for you though." She gave an awkward laugh as she scratched her nose.

"I must not have done a very good job." He said. Kagome looked at him. He also turned to look at her. "You are still thinking about my brother."

Kagome looked away and apologized to him. She wasn't the only one going through a tough time. Inuyasha was suffering too and she was only selfishly thinking of herself.

"I'm not only doing this to make you stop thinking about my brother." Inuyasha suddenly said. Kagome was confused. "I want you to think only about me." Inuyasha stared at her with an intense gaze. Something about his expression made her look down at her trembling hands. She fidgeted with the bottle in her hands. Something about the situation was bothering her.

"I don't know what you mean, Inuyasha. I am thinking about you." She said.

"No." He said, harshly. "I want you to _only_ think about me." Her stomach lurched and she hesitated.

"I know…I know I am not giving you my full attention right now because I am thinking about Sesshomaru. I-I'll fix that." She swallowed. Inuyasha leaned back and stared off into the distance.

"Do you want to know what Kikyo and I argued about last night?" He asked. Kagome did not respond. "I confronted her about Sesshomaru." He continued. Kagome tensed. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. "She is in love with him." His words were like a blow to her stomach. That was fast. Inuyasha did not even ease into the topic. He gave it to her bluntly.

Kagome knew the truth though. She knew Kikyo was in love with Sesshomaru too.

"What…what will you do?" She licked her lips.

"Kikyo is going to tell Sesshomaru her feelings." He said. Kagome didn't want to hear it. Kagome's heart pounded with apprehension. Kikyo and Sesshomaru were alone together right now. "When I get back to the hotel…I am going to talk to my brother." He said. Kagome felt hopeful.

"You are going to try and save your relationship with Kikyo?" She asked but Inuyasha shook his head.

"No." And he glanced at her. "I am going to tell him to accept her." Her heart dropped to her toes. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't find her voice. "Kagome." He said, moving towards her. "I want him to accept her because then I can be with you." He caressed her cheek. Kagome looked away, moving away from his touch that burned her skin. Kagome abruptly stood and the bottle fell from her lap and rolled away.

"Kagome." He started again.

"Stop." She demanded. "I don't want to hear any more of this." Inuyasha stood and gripped her arm so she couldn't leave.

"Ever since New Years, you were always on my mind. I didn't know why but I understand now." He gripped her other arm and forced her to look at him. "Let them be together. Be with me. You've always loved me for all those years. Don't throw it away for my brother who is in love with Kikyo." He said. Kagome snapped her attention to him.

"You-you're lying…" She mumbled. It was happening all over again. Kikyo was stealing another man she loved and the other man was running back to her. It was like high school all over again. Kagome tried to keep her composure. "You don't love me." She said. "And Sesshomaru doesn't love Kikyo." She tried to convince herself. She needed to talk to Sesshomaru first. She wanted to know the truth.

"Forget about them!" He exclaimed. "Kagome, I am telling you that I love you." Kagome couldn't hear anymore. She just wanted to see Sesshomaru. Even if what Inuyasha said was true…she wanted to at least hear it from Sesshomaru. She just wanted to see him.

"Please Inuyasha, just let me go." She begged and began to struggle in his arms. Inuyasha just pulled her into a tight hug. His hand pressed against the back of her head and he pressed his lips to her cheek.

"Forget him, Kagome. I love you."

* * *

"Stop." Kikyo opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru staring at her with anger in his eyes. "Do not touch me." He demanded and Kikyo stepped back. His words dripped with acid. He had truly surprised her and a glare appeared on her face.

"Why? Why can't you just let her go? You know she will choose him!" She yelled. Sesshomaru remained silent. Kikyo threw up her arms. "Kagome, Kagome, KAGOME! It was always Kagome!" She slapped a hand to her chest. "What about me? Look at me for once!" Kikyo stepped forward and banged a fist on his chest. "I look just like her. I am better than her!" She continued to beat him.

"You use lies and deceit to win love but Kagome always approached love with honest feelings." Kikyo stopped beating him. "This is why she is more beautiful than you will ever be." He said. Kikyo slowly stepped back from him.

"She won't have you. You will just watch her run back to your brother!" She cried. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I would rather love her from afar than be with you." He said. Kikyo slapped him across the face. When he looked at her there were angry tears forming in her eyes. He turned away from her and listened as she ran out of his room.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the hotel. At the amusement park, Kagome had not responded to his confession. She just begged Inuyasha to let her return to her room. She needed time to think. Inuyasha held back his impatience for her answer and reluctantly called a taxi.

Kagome shut the car door behind her and made her way to the front entrance.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called after her. The taxi drove off. Kagome stopped mid-stride but did not turn around to face him. "Kagome…" He could only whisper. His voice was not heard over the evening breeze. He seemed to be at a loss for words. Kagome did not wait for him to continue and left him. Kagome did not know how she got to her room. When the elevator doors let out a small jingle, she snapped back to reality. She let out an exhausted sigh and hugged her sweater closer to her body. She just wanted to sleep. Kagome needed to make sense of the situation. She needed time to think and be on her own. Kagome needed to sort her feelings and she definitely needed to talk to Sesshomaru.

Kagome trudged to her hotel room door and found Kikyo blocking the doorway.

"Well…I guess I won't be sleeping tonight…" She mumbled to herself. Kikyo did not waste any time.

"I will never let you have Sesshomaru." She snarled. Kagome let out a laugh of disbelief.

"You know…I must really commend you and Inuyasha. You waste no time in confessing what is really on your minds. Maybe none of this would have happened if I had the courage to confess my true feelings." Kagome applauded Kikyo. She fell against the wall a she slowly clapped her hands.

"Did you hear what I said?" Kikyo said. Kagome just lazily threw her hands in the air.

"Go ahead! He's yours! Sesshomaru loves you anyway! And you love him! So he's yours! You win! You always have!" Kagome exclaimed. Kikyo narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Who told you that?" She asked. Kagome sighed with exhaustion again.

"Told me what?" She snapped. She was losing her patience.

"Told you that Sesshomaru loves me?" Kikyo asked again. Kagome blinked.

"What do you mean? Inuyasha told me you love Sesshomaru."

"But did anyone ever say that Sesshomaru loves me back?" Kikyo said. "Did he tell you that?!" She yelled. Kagome blinked again in confusion.

"No but…of course he loves you! He was in love with a child hood friend! He takes you out to dinners. He pays attention to you. He-" Kikyo cut her off.

"He never loved me!" Kikyo yelled. Angry tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She glared at Kagome through her bangs. "The both of you are so stupid…." Kagome stuttered at her sister's tears.

"What…what are you talking about?" She asked.

"He waited twenty years to confess to you! But I was always there." Kikyo spat. Tears now began to roll down her cheeks. Kagome shook her head and stood up straight.

"No Kikyo. You got this all wrong. Why would he wait twenty years to confess to me?" She put a hand to her chest.

"Why did you wait twenty years to confess to Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. Kagome was caught off guard. She tried to think.

"Be-because he was in love with you….I didn't want to…cause him trouble…" She mumbled. The puzzle started to piece together.

"And you were in love with Inuyasha. So how could Sesshomaru have confessed to you…?" Kikyo said. Kagome was shocked. She shook her head, still in disbelief.

"No…you-" She started. "But you loved Inuyasha. Kagura told me Sesshomaru was in love with his childhood friend but she was in love with someone else! He loves you!" Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"I never loved Inuyasha. Never." Kikyo said firmly. Kagome staggered. She couldn't believe it. All this time…

"But…your engagement! How could you agree to marry him if you didn't love him?" Kagome grabbed Kikyo's collar. Kikyo slapped her hands away.

"Because I needed to get Sesshomaru's attention and this was the only way to do it!" She yelled loudly. "You weren't supposed to come back to Japan and you weren't supposed to fall in love with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was supposed to grow closer to _me_ and fall in love with _me_!" Kikyo slapped her hands to her chest. "_Me_!" She yelled again.

Kagome stepped back, bumping into the wall. This night was just getting even worse. She was falling deeper and deeper into a dark abyss. How could she have not realized that Sesshomaru actually loved her all this time? Her jealousy has blinded her from the truth. It made sense to her now. Of course! How could Sesshomaru confess his feelings to her when she was in love with his brother? How could he have confessed to her when all she ever talked about was Inuyasha? She never gave him a chance.

Kagome wanted to slap herself in the face. She put Sesshomaru through the same pains Inuyasha put her through. Not once, did she ever stop to consider his feelings. How selfish she was all this time!

"You think I always won. But the truth is Kagome…I am the one who always lost. All those boys you liked…they ran to me for my looks but they never stayed long." Kikyo said. Kagome looked at her with confusion. "It's the same with Inuyasha. He wanted me for my looks but deep down inside he hoped I had your character. You were always the one they wanted in the end. They always run back to you." She said. Kikyo lowered her head and her voice fell to a whisper. "Sesshomaru was the only one who didn't care about my looks. He liked me for who I was." Kikyo angrily wiped tears from her eyes. "But he never loved me! He always looked at you! Even though I waited twenty years for him to see me, not once, did he ever look at me the way he looks at you!" Kagome stepped forward and stretched out a hand to comfort her sister.

"Kikyo…" She began but Kikyo stepped away from her touch.

"You and Sesshomaru waited too long. It is my turn now! I will never let you have him!" She growled and spun around. "All this time…all this time I wanted the pure bred but all I got was the mutt." And Kikyo stomped off.

Kagome watched, heartbroken, as her sister walked away. Kagome felt hot tears stream down her face and she slid to the ground. It all made sense to her now. She realized how selfish and blind she was. Kagome could never confess to Inuyasha because she wanted him to be happy with Kikyo. Sesshomaru did the same for her. If only she had confessed to Inuyasha when they were younger, none of this would have happened. Kagome felt like everything was her fault. Maybe Kikyo would have had a chance with Sesshomaru. Maybe Inuyasha would have actually grown to love Kagome. If only she had confessed to Inuyasha when she had the chance, she wouldn't have fallen in love with Sesshomaru.

"Oh god…why?" Kagome sobbed and threw her head to the ground. Sesshomaru loved her too. Kagome should have been happy to hear this. She never thought that being loved by someone would feel painful. It didn't matter if they loved each other because they couldn't be together. Not only would it break Inuyasha's heart but it would break Kikyo's heart too. Kagome was absolutely devastated when she found out about Inuyasha and Kikyo's engagement. Kagome didn't have the heart to put her sister through the same pain. She was so confused. She didn't know what to do. The situation had become so complicated when the solution was so simple in the beginning. Why had she let it come this far?

"I don't want to hurt any of them!" She cried. Kagome couldn't do it. She would not let any of them suffer because of her. Kagome decided. She would not have Inuyasha. She did not love him and it would be unfair to pretend to love him. And despite loving Sesshomaru, she would not have him either. Kagome could not live with herself if she found out Kikyo and Sesshomaru might have had a chance to be happy together.

Kagome just wept on the floor until she found the strength to open her door and crawl into bed. Kagome spent the rest of the night wishing she could have done things differently and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Kagome stayed in bed until it was close to dinner time. She really needed time to herself and so she never left her room. Kagome suspected the rest of them did the same. Around noon, Sesshomaru sent them all a message. He told them they would have dinner together to discuss more business plans. Kagome was impressed that Sesshomaru remained professional despite all the drama. She knew it was going to be awkward but she had no choice but to listen to her "boss" and continue doing her job.

Kagome dragged herself into the shower and imagined the hot water washed away all her troubles. The events of last night replayed over and over in her mind. Kagome needed to find the best way to talk to Inuyasha and tell him that she did not love him. Kagome wondered if it was even best to talk to Sesshomaru and what she could even say. After her fight with Kikyo, how could Kagome face her again? Kagome felt the sadness overwhelm her again but she had no tears left to cry. So instead, she let the hot water run down her face and pretended the water droplets were her tears.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Kagome groaned at the sight of her swollen eyes. Her skin was dry and red from her tears. She hissed when her skin stung when she applied face lotion. While she dressed, she placed a bottle of cold water to her face to reduce the swelling. With a bit of makeup, she managed to look relatively normal.

Around 6:30, a knock came at her door. Kagome's heart thumped. That must have been Sesshomaru. It was normal for him to retrieve her before they met. The brush she held in her hand fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"Co-coming!" She managed to yell out but she did not move. She stood frozen for several moments before the knock came again. She flinched and forced her feet to move towards the door. She felt incredibly feverish as her heart pounded furiously in her ears. She sucked in one last breath and opened the door.

"Good evening." Kagome felt goose bumps at the sound of his voice. How lovely and yet painful it was to hear it. Sesshomaru greeted her. Kagome felt her heart tighten. Why didn't she confess to him when she had the chance?

"Hi Sesshomaru…" She said, quietly. Her voice cracked a bit. He stared at for a brief moment. Kagome realized he must have noticed her eyes were red from crying.

"I trust you had a good night's sleep? I also apologize for leaving you and Inuyasha at the park yesterday." He said. Kagome pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. She was having difficulty maintaining composure. To her surprise, Kikyo peeked around him.

"Yes. I apologize. I stole Sesshomaru away. I had some matters to discuss with him." Kikyo said, raising an eyebrow in Kagome's direction. Away from Sesshomaru's view, Kikyo gave Kagome a dirty look. Kagome swallowed hard and hesitated.

"Oh! Of course! I understand you two must be very busy with work and…everything else…" Kagome mumbled. She looked away from them both. She didn't want Sesshomaru to see she was upset. "Um…Where is Inuyasha?" She changed the subject, turning around to grab her bag.

"He went home earlier this morning." Kikyo said. Kagome whipped her head around to look at her.

"What?" She asked.

"My brother said he had some important business to attend to. He asked me to tell you that…" Sesshomaru paused "…he apologizes and wishes to speak to you soon." He finished. Kagome swallowed and wondered if his pause was significant in any way. Kagome turned back around and glanced at her purse. Now, what was she going to do? After dinner, Kagome needed to find a way to leave them both. She couldn't stay with them. She sighed and turned back around. For now, she just needed to figure out how she would get through dinner.

Kagome stepped out and locked the door. She felt a bit uncomfortable when Sesshomaru did not move aside to give her much space to lock the door. Her shoulder brushed his chest and she could feel his hair brush the top of her head. His body heat radiated off him and his cologne engulfed her. Kagome glanced upwards and caught Sesshomaru's intense gaze. 'Oh Sesshomaru…' She thought to herself. 'If only I could talk to you and tell you the truth. If only I could have fallen in love with you first.' And deep down in her heart, she really hoped Sesshomaru could read her mind.

"Shall we go?" Kikyo said, bringing their attention back to her. Without another word, Sesshomaru walked off towards the direction of the elevators. Kikyo waited until he was far enough and glared at Kagome.

"I succeeded in chasing Inuyasha away. This gives me the perfect chance to spend time with Sesshomaru alone. Don't you dare get in my way. You had your chance and you wasted it." She hissed under her breath. Kagome glared back at her sister.

"I won't get in your way." She said, firmly. Kikyo smirked at her.

"Good. Don't joke around with me." And Kikyo quickly followed Sesshomaru to the elevators.

During the meal, Kagome did her best to remain professional. She tried to think back to all the things she saw and experienced during her time at the amusement park that would deem useful to the project. Kagome thought she was doing a good job. Sesshomaru did a good job at acting normal too. The normalcy almost made Kagome think that Kikyo didn't talk to Sesshomaru at all. Kagome almost shook her head. Even if Kikyo didn't confess to Sesshomaru last night it didn't mean Kagome should care. She said she wouldn't get in the way and she would make sure she didn't. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru. But still…she wanted to talk to him.

Whenever Sesshomaru would capture her gaze, Kagome would quickly avert her eyes away. She couldn't bear to look at him. She wished she hadn't chosen to sit across from him. Kagome kept her eyes glued to her notebook or her dinner plate.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome jumped at the sound of her name. Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Did you get that?" He asked, eyeing her notebook and then her.

"I'm sorry?" She asked. Kikyo clicked her tongue.

"Are you taking down what Sesshomaru and I are discussing?" Kikyo asked. Kagome shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and apologized.

"I-I'm sorry. Can you say that again?" She asked. Kikyo sighed.

"Maybe you are tired, Kagome. You should go and leave the rest to us. I can take down notes of what we discuss." Kikyo offered. Kagome gripped her pen.

"But…this is my job. I was distracted for one second. I won't-" But Sesshomaru cut her off.

"It's alright, Kagome. You may leave. Kikyo and I can continue on from here." He said. From the corner of her eye, Kagome could see Kikyo smirking in her direction. Sesshomaru just stared at her with an expressionless face.

'Why Sesshomaru? Why are you telling me to leave?' She thought to herself. Maybe he hated her. Maybe Kikyo convinced him to forget her. Maybe he was really angry at her.

Kagome reluctantly closed her notebook and gathered her things. She quickly stood up from the table and pushed in her chair.

"I'm sorry for not diligently doing my work. Goodnight." And she left. Sesshomaru watched her retreating figure.

"Hehhhh….? Don't you want to ask her what she and Inuyasha talked about last night?" Kikyo's voice dripped with mockery. Sesshomaru turned to stare at her. Kikyo leaned her chin in her hand. Her finger tapped against her cheek as she smiled coyly. Sesshomaru did not respond and simply stood from the table.

"Goodnight Kikyo." He said and walked away. Kikyo clenched her fists so tightly that her nails left half-moon marks in her skin.

* * *

Sesshomaru was conflicted. He needed to talk to Kagome but he didn't know what to say to her if she ended up choosing his brother. Would he be able to just smile and tell her he was happy for her? Could he tell her he had loved her for so many years but tell her to not mind him and just be happy with Inuyasha? Sesshomaru wasn't sure he could handle it anymore. He waited for her for so long.

Sesshomaru violently ripped off his tie and tossed it aside. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt and walked to the balcony doors. Leaning his arm against the doorway, he just stared out into the night.

At around 3am, Sesshomaru's phone strap began to light up and his phone rang. He warily checked his phone and found Kagome's name on the screen. Was something wrong?

"Kagome?" He answered.

"Ah! Is that her name?" A foreign man's voice was on the other line. Sesshomaru immediately straightened in alarm.

"Is something the matter?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hello sir, sorry to bother you but there is a lady here at the Rusutsu hotel bar. She is quite intoxicated and she will not tell us her room number. We are about to close and…well, you were the first name in her call log. Perhaps-" The man laughed awkwardly on the other line but Sesshomaru cut him off. He did not need to hear any more.

"I will be there shortly to get her. Please just watch over her for now." He said.

"Oh, thank you-" But Sesshomaru had already snapped his phone shut. He hurried out his hotel room and made his way down to get a drunken Kagome.


	31. Chapter 31

Hi everyone~ I want to apologize for the very very very late update. I have been so busy and I also suffered from writer's block. Good news! I also started writing another story so please check that out soon too!

Thank you for all your support and your criticisms! Good and bad reviews are always accepted! ^^

Chapter 31

Sesshomaru quickly made his way into the hotel bar lounge. Something seemed to have caught a waiter's attention despite the absence of customers. The waiter didn't even notice Sesshomaru's presence. He looked around the waiter to see what it was that he was watching. He had to hold back a groan when it was a drunken Kagome who held the waiter's full attention.

"Please miss. You can't sleep here! Which room are you staying in?" A female waitress was gently nudging Kagome's shoulder. Kagome was sitting at the bar. Her head was buried in her outstretched arm that was thrown across the tabletop. Her other hand clumsily pushed the waitress away from her.

"Leave me alone! I want to sleeeep!" She slurred. The waitress scratched the back of her head, unsure of how to handle the situation. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and caught the waitress's attention. She gave a sigh of relief and bowed deeply. The waiter finally turned around and bowed to him as well.

"Are you here for this young lady?" He asked. Sesshomaru looked to Kagome again who was starting to swat the waitress away.

"What are youuu doing in my room? Go away!" Kagome barked. Sesshomaru sighed and looked apologetically to the young waiter.

"I apologize for all the trouble. I will take care of the rest. You can finish closing up." He said. The waiter thanked him and left. Sesshomaru slowly made his way closer to Kagome. The waitress hesitated but quickly left when Sesshomaru gave her a small reassuring nod. Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome wore the same outfit from dinner, and her notebook and pen were pushed aside. She must have been drinking ever since she left the dinner table. Sesshomaru felt a pang of guilt.

Kagome managed to lift her head up and kicked off her heels. She stretched her arms above her head. Stretching them a bit too far, her chair began to tip backwards. Sesshomaru quickly reacted and caught Kagome from behind before she could tumble over. Her head knocked against his shoulder as she fell into him. Looking up, she gave him a long and lazy grin as if she were a lounging cat. Her cheeks were rosy pink and her hair was in a state of disarray. Sesshomaru could feel her high body temperature and the faint smell of her sweet perfume drifted to his nose. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed. Electricity jolted through him and Sesshomaru felt heat travel to his cheeks. Being so close to Kagome made him think indecent thoughts. He quickly shook his head to clear the fog.

"Hee heee~ Sesshy~" she wiped a strand of hair from her face and grinned at him. She sat up and turned around so that she faced him. "Dooo youuu want something to…drink?" She lifted her hands, palms up, and shrugged. "My room has a loooot of tasty drinks now!" She said, looking genuinely surprised.

"This is not your room, Kagome." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked around, perplexed and then suddenly clapped her hands and laughed.

"Ohhhh…you're right! Rooms have beds! There is nooo… bed!" She half slurred and half chuckled.

"Why don't I take you back to your room?" Sesshomaru offered her his hand. Kagome nodded and took his hand. He helped her slide off the stool and she clumsily grabbed her shoes from under the bar. She slightly bumped her head on the countertop as she straightened but did not seem to notice. Sesshomaru wrapped a secure arm around her waist and assisted her out the door. She did stumble but he helped her keep her balance. Kagome gripped the front of his shirt causing Sesshomaru to awkwardly and uncomfortably bend forward. As they neared the elevator doors, Kagome stopped and slightly turned her head to stare at him. Sesshomaru felt her heated cheek brush his face. As she spoke, her lips brushed against his too dangerously close. He nearly lost whatever composure he had left. Kagome was too drunk to realize her inappropriate behavior.

"It's hot~ Can we go outside?" Kagome fanned herself and impatiently tugged at her blouse. Sesshomaru's gaze dipped to her lips. Just a slight lean forward and he could claim her lips with his.

"Of course." He said and turned his face away. Kagome attempted to stumble towards the gardens but she fell to the floor.

"Oh…" Kagome said, disheartened. Sesshomaru bent down and handed over her shoes.

"Hold these." He said and placed them in her lap. Sesshomaru gathered Kagome in his arms and lifted her. Kagome quickly reacted by wrapping her arms around his neck. Although she was drunk, she still managed to feel embarrassed. Sesshomaru carried her outside and began to slowly walk down the garden path. The late night breeze was chilly but Kagome felt overwhelmingly warm. She couldn't help but rest her head on his chest and her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. She used her finger to twirl a strand of his hair.

Sesshomaru walked at an extra slow pace. He didn't want to return to his room. If he could, he would walk with her like this forever. If things could stay like this then he wouldn't care if she didn't love him. He wouldn't care if she loved his idiot brother.

"Sesshomaru…you…you…idiot~." Kagome mumbled, drunkenly. Sesshomaru looked down at her. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Did you just insult me?" He asked her.

"Both…of you brothers…are…fools~" She grumbled again. Sesshomaru silently agreed with her but did not say a word. "You…you should have…told meee…" She said. "Inuya…yasha told me" She began to slur. Sesshomaru looked at her again.

"What's that?" He asked, not fully paying attention to what she was saying. Kagome sighed deeply.

"That stupid light bulb…" She looked at him and frowned. Her lips pouted adorably. "I knew it was a…a bad omen~" Sesshomaru nearly chuckled.

"Kagome, I don't know what you're talking about." He said. Frustrated, she swatted her hand, slightly slapping Sesshomaru's neck.

"At the amusement park!" She grumbled a bit more loudly. "When Inuyasha said he…loves me~" She said. Sesshomaru momentarily paused in his step.

"I see…" He said and continued on. They crossed a small bridge over-looking a fish pond. Kagome abruptly pointed at the fish. He gently placed her on her feet but kept his arm wrapped around her waist. Kagome did not release her hold on his shirt. They stood silently, watching the fish. She was hoping Sesshomaru would say something to her. She was hoping he would clear up all her confusion. As usual, he remained quiet.

Kagome didn't like the awkward silence and began to walk past him. Sesshomaru walked behind her, carefully watching her steps. As he expected, she stumbled and fell. Crouching beside her, he leaned his head down to get a good look at her. Her sad gaze was lowered.

"Do you think Inuyasha isss…mad at me?" She asked him. Sesshomaru was not sure why she was asking him such a question.

"I cannot say…" He answered. Kagome sighed heavily.

"Kikyo is mad at meeee…" Sesshomaru didn't respond because he knew exactly why Kikyo was mad at her. And it was all because of him. "I feel confused." She knocked a fist against her head. Sesshomaru gently stopped her from hitting herself.

"What is bothering you, Kagome?" He asked. Kagome looked at her hand in his and shook her head. What would happen if she told him the truth? Could she tell him that she loved him all along but couldn't tell him because Kikyo loved him too? Could she live with knowing that she broke Inuyasha's heart? Could she tell Sesshomaru that she would rather put Kikyo's happiness over her own?

"Nothing." She turned away. "I'm sorrryyy…" She put a hand to her forehead. "…I just feel a little sick and want to be alone." Sesshomaru was quiet. She hated herself for pushing him away like that but she couldn't tell him the truth. She didn't want Kikyo to hate her anymore. Her heart sunk to her toes.

"Are you sur-" He began but Kagome cut him off. She insisted she was fine and asked him to leave her. Sesshomaru looked to the side. Kagome was still pushing him away.

"I understand. Please call me if you need anything." Kagome heard Sesshomaru say as he stood. She refused to look at him as she listened to him walk away. Deep down inside, she hoped that he would come back, pull her to her feet and tell her he loved her. After several minutes of wishful thinking, he never came back. She was alone.

Kagome made her way back to the small bridge and lay on her stomach so she looked over the water. The full moon's light was so bright. The silver light reflecting off the water was almost blinding.

"Hellooo Mr. Fish…" She greeted. "I wish I could be a fish right now. I bet you guys don't deal with love drama…" She said and then frowned. "…or do you?" She dipped her finger in the water and began drawing lazy circles. The fish swam away with fear. Talking to the fish was surprisingly relaxing and soon she found herself talking even more. She wasn't worried if someone would hear her. It was the middle of the night, who would be around at such an hour?

"You!" She said, abruptly pointing to a fish all the way in the corner. "I bet you are reluctant to tell the one you love the truth too…that's why you're hiding." She said. "You're in the same situation as I am, aren't youuu?" She slurred. Kagome pointed to another pastel colored fish. "Is this one your… beautiful sister?" She then pointed to a larger fish in the middle of the pond. "You and your sister love this fish. Buuut you know this fish loves you back but you don't want to tell him you love him because you don't want to hurt your sister's feelings…sooo now, you're forced to love his brother…" She pointed to another fish. "…even though you really don't. Right?" She said loudly, causing all the fish to dip under the water and swim away. Kagome angrily stared at the fish that hid even further into the corner.

"Hey!" She yelled loudly. She began to swat her hand as if trying to get the fish's attention. "Stop being a coward! Be selfish for once, youuuu… stupid fish!"" Kagome stumbled up onto her feet. "Yeah! You shouldn't care about others! Think about your own happiness for once! Tell him you love him!" By this time, Kagome was practically yelling at the top of her lungs. She let out a heavy sigh and caught her breath. She bent down to pick up her forgotten heels.

"I don't love Inuyasha…I love Sesshomaru…" She said to herself. Taken by surprise, Kagome shrieked and dropped her shoes from the shock when a hand suddenly gripped her arm. She found herself looking into Sesshomaru's hard gaze. Kagome began to stutter, searching for something to say.

"You-you scared me, Sesshomaru! What…are you still doing here?" Kagome looked around her, trying to look anywhere but at him. Had he been there the entire time? Sesshomaru only responded by tightening his grip and tugging her towards him. Kagome let out a nervous laugh.

"You must have heard me talking to the fish… how embarrassing." She hoped Sesshomaru would laugh along with her but a hard expression still remained on his face.

"What did you say…?" It sounded more as a demand. Kagome brought her free hand to her trembling lips, wishing she could erase them off her face. When she didn't answer, Sesshomaru pulled even closer until she could feel his hot breath brush her cheek. His eyes searched hers for the truth.

"I…I didn't say anything. I was just talking to the fish…" She lied. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you lying to me, Kagome? I heard what you said." Kagome didn't realize she had been holding her breath and looked away.

"If you heard me then why are you asking me to tell you?" She answered, unevenly.

"How long?" He asked her. Kagome gave him a look of confusion. "How long has it been since you've realized you love me?" He asked again. Kagome blinked and then looked away.

"I…I don't know…it kind of just happened…maybe…" She looked at him again."…maybe…Christmas?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes again.

"Since _Christmas_? And you never said anything? After all this time?" He asked her in disbelief.

"Well, why didn't you say anything to me first?" She snapped back.

"You were still in love with my _brother_." He reminded her, irritation dripping from his words. She reddened with shame.

"Well…I thought you were in love with Kikyo…" She miserably whispered. Sesshomaru sighed with exhaustion.

"What made you think I was in love with her?" He practically begged her to help him make sense of this. She scowled at him.

"You're the one who was always going on dates with her and being so kind to her! Anyone would have thought you liked her!" She snapped. Sesshomaru almost clenched his teeth.

"She is a _business_ partner and a _friend_. Of course I would have to be kind to her!" He said in frustration. Kagome hesitated.

"You-you never treated me like that!" She argued.

"Kagome, I slept beside you. I even _kissed _you. What friend does that?" He said, sternly. Kagome was at a loss for words.

"Well…I guess you have a point…" She mumbled.

"No." He said. "I'm right." Kagome gritted her teeth and ripped her arm from his hard grip. She looked away, angrily.

"Fine! You're right. It doesn't matter anyway. Okay? Fine! Fine!" She yelled in his face. "It's true! I love you! I have for a while but I just couldn't tell you the truth-" But Kagome's words were muffled when Sesshomaru roughly pulled her into a hug. Her face was buried in his shoulder as he hugged her tightly. She couldn't pull away because his hand held her head in place while his other arm tightly wrapped around her waist. He had hugged her so tightly; it practically knocked the wind out of her.

She wasn't sure how long they hugged for. She didn't care if they stood there for hours. Kagome eventually relaxed her body and she returned his embrace. Upon her touch, he hugged her tighter, which she responded by tightening her own grip, which he responded by tightening his grip again. Kagome would have laughed if she could but she had difficulty breathing.

"I've loved you since we were children." He whispered in her ear. Kagome closed her eyes and dug her fingers into his shirt. She never imagined hearing him say such words to her. Amazing that the young boy she used to look up to grew up to be such a handsome man. Why did it take her so long to notice him?

Kagome's heart was pounding. It was pounding because she was happy but also because she was scared. Kagome didn't want to tell him the truth. It didn't help that Kagome had the sneaking suspicion that if they pulled apart, he would kiss her.

As if he read her mind, he began to pull away from her. Kagome quickly lowered her head. She was too embarrassed to kiss him. She sucked in a breath and waited. She felt his fingers gently touch her chin to lift her face and his bangs tickled her cheeks. Kagome let her eyes flutter shut as she felt his warm lips softly brush hers. His kiss was gentle and slow, giving her time to get over the initial tension. Once he felt her relax, he deepened the kiss. Kagome breathed deeply, allowing herself to be drowned in his scent and his embrace. Sesshomaru slowly pulled away and they gazed into each other's eyes. Kagome gazed turned sad and she turned away from him.

"Kagome…?" He asked her. Kagome slowly shook her head.

"I do love you, Sesshomaru. But…I can't…" She said, softly. She wished she could take back her words. Sesshomaru frowned. "It's…Kikyo…" She said. Sesshomaru cut her off.

"I told you that I do not love her." He said. Kagome shook her head.

"But she loves you." Sesshomaru stepped away from her and ran an irritated hand through his hair. Kagome tried to explain herself. "Believe me! When Inuyasha told me he loves me and he told me that Kikyo was going to confess to you, I was going to tell you the truth! At that moment, I didn't care that Kikyo loved you or that you might have returned her feelings…but…" She bit her lip.

"But what?" Sesshomaru urged her to continue. Kagome felt tears come to her eyes.

"When Kikyo confronted me about you, I never saw her so…sad and so angry." She whispered. Sesshomaru stilled and stared at her. "I've never seen Kikyo express so much emotion over someone before. She loves you so much, she actually hates me!" Kagome hugged herself.

"And so?" Sesshomaru asked her. His voice grew dark.

"I could never imagine loving someone so much that I would actually hate my own sibling." Kagome said. Sesshomaru looked upset and Kagome stepped back with nervousness.

"I was expecting you to give me a good reason…" Sesshomaru said. Kagome hesitated.

"I don't want you to be with Kikyo…" She began and interrupted Sesshomaru when she saw him begin to interject. "…but…! I don't think I should be with you either because I don't want to hurt her or Inuyasha." Kagome said. And with that, Sesshomaru lost his control and leaned over Kagome. His hand gripped her neck. Not firmly enough to hurt her but enough for her to know that he was being serious. His thumb brushed her jawline. Kagome thought his touch was burning her skin. She was sure he would kiss her again.

"This has always been your problem, Kagome." He narrowed his eyes. Something sparked across his eyes.

"Wha-?" She exhaled.

"You always have to put others before yourself. As long as other people are happy, you think you will be happy. Have you ever stopped and thought about yourself?" Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat. "What about me? Do you care if I am happy?" He asked her. Kagome blinked.

"Of course I want you to be happy!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I won't be happy unless it's you. You can't love or be with any other man but me." Kagome was at a loss for words. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. "I am a grown man, Kagome. You need to rely on me a bit more. Stop trying to handle all your problems on your own. Do you understand?" He said, sternly. Kagome blushed deeply and could only nod, mutely. His gaze softened as her breath quickened. She felt his thumb brush along her bottom lip and she desperately wanted him to kiss her again. To her disappointment, he did not kiss her and he pulled away.

"Go back to your room and rest, Kagome. We return home tomorrow afternoon." He was suddenly hard-eyed and silent. Sesshomaru gave her one last glance. Something about his gaze made her cheeks heat. "Goodnight, Kagome."

"Good…!" Kagome began but Sesshomaru was already walking away. "…night…"


	32. The End

Hello! Thank you for the nice reviews! Since this story is almost finished, I have uploaded my new story! One story ends and another starts! Please check it out! Thank you!

Chapter 32

Kagome lay in bed, tapping her finger against her phone. She glared at it, willing it to ring. Since returning from the resort five days ago, Sesshomaru hadn't spoken to her…not once. Even at work, he was busy going here and there. Everything they said to each other was just work related. And then yesterday, Sesshomaru suddenly tells Kagome that he is off on another business trip _without_ her for the next few days. Apparently, he needed her to take care of matters at the office.

Kagome sighed heavily and rolled onto her back. She was beginning to think she might have dreamt the whole thing. Sesshomaru wasn't mentioning anything about the kiss they shared and she was quite drunk that night. The only reason why she knew she hadn't dreamt their encounter was because she had to walk back to the pond to retrieve her forgotten heels the next morning.

Kagome supposed Sesshomaru couldn't find a chance to talk to her because he was really busy. Ever since they returned from the trip, Kikyo asked to be removed from the project. Sesshomaru had to find a new creative director. That was what this sudden business trip was for. Kagome couldn't really be impatient with Sesshomaru. He was very busy.

"But at least he could give me a call or a text, or something!" She shouted to herself and threw her pillow across the room. He told her to rely on him, so she was. But, he wasn't doing anything. What did he expect her to do?

Not only had she not talked to Sesshomaru, but she hadn't spoken to Kikyo or Inuyasha. She just didn't know what to tell them. Kagome grabbed her phone and stared at the screen. She knew she had to talk to Inuyasha soon. She didn't love him and if she kept stalling, she was afraid he would think he still had a chance with her. Kagome searched through her contacts and found Inuyasha's name. She hesitated to call him and eventually tossed her phone aside.

"Agggh~ I can't do it! I don't have the courage!" She buried her face in the blanket and covered her ears. She just didn't want to deal with it. Not yet.

Kagome jumped when her phone began to ring. Kagome began to reach for the phone but then hesitated. What if it was Inuyasha? What if it was Kikyo? It seemed like the longer the phone rang, the louder it got. Kagome just had to suck it up and pick up the phone. She quickly sat up and shut her eyes tightly.

"Hello?!" She answered.

"Kagome! It's your mother speaking!" Kagome eased her tense shoulders and fell backwards onto her back with relief.

"Hi mom…" She mumbled.

"How was the trip?"

"It was…fun." Kagome searched for the right word.

"Did anything good happen?" She asked her. Kagome's mind jumped to the midnight kiss.

"…Not really…"

"Oh. That's good, dear. Well, I'm calling because I haven't heard from your sister and I can't reach Inuyasha either. Have you heard from them?" Kagome almost groaned and dragged a hand down her face.

"No mom. I haven't heard from either of them but I'm sure they're fine." She said.

"If you hear from Kikyo, will you tell her to call me?" She asked. Kagome sighed and told her mother she would. After a brief goodbye, she hung up the phone and let out a very loud groan. This must have been a sign from above that she needed to face her fears sooner than she wanted to. She needed to talk to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

* * *

Inuyasha sat alone at a bar, a glass of liquor in his hands. Happy couples and young women were gathered around him but he sat alone. He took long, lazy gulps from his drink. The bartender knew better than to ask questions and simply refilled his empty glass every time. His phone lay before him. 5 missed calls from his mother, 3 from the office, none from Kikyo or Kagome, and one call from Sesshomaru. From behind him, Inuyasha heard footsteps approach.

"Inuyasha. Thank you for meeting me here." Sesshomaru sat beside him and made a small gesture towards the bartender. The bartender gave him a knowing nod and returned with a drink. Sesshomaru loosened his tie. "Kikyo removed herself as the creative director." He said and took a drink.

"She's staying with a friend. Probably the guy she was seeing behind my back." Inuyasha smirked and took another long gulp. Sesshomaru did not look at Inuyasha but his gaze hardened.

"I'm not going to feel sorry for you. You knew what you were getting into when you chose Kikyo." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Yeah, I know." The brothers shared a moment of silence.

"Do you still love her then?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha scoffed.

"I don't know. I might think I still love Kikyo because I love Kagome. Or, I might think I love Kagome because I still love Kikyo. Sometimes they blur together. I try to replace one with the other. Who knows right now?" Inuyasha finished off his drink. The bartender came to refill his glass but Inuyasha refused it. Sesshomaru finally looked at his brother.

"You know I can't let you have her." He said. Inuyasha reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"I lost my chance a while ago. She's all yours." Inuyasha tossed some bills on the tabletop. "She may never realize it, but I think she fell in love with you a long time ago. To her, the two of us probably blurred together too. " Inuyasha gave his brother a lazy grin and a small wave before leaving.

* * *

Kikyo was amazed and furious to find herself thrown to the curb. She flinched when her purse was carelessly tossed to the ground beside her. Onigumo stood before, smirking at her with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Kikyo picked herself off the ground and wasted no time to slap him across the face. Onigumo's smirk only widened but his eyes blazed with anger.

"How dare you kick me out!" Kikyo snapped. Onigumo let out a scoff and ran a hand through his slicked hair.

"I let you sleep with me and you think you can stay at my house forever? Don't joke around…" He dusted himself off. "Just go back to your fiancé already." Kikyo clenched her teeth together.

"I told you…he isn't my fiancé anymore…I have nowhere else to go. So please…let me stay here for a bit." Kikyo hated herself for practically begging. Onigumo roughly grabbed her by the chin.

"I have a wife, remember? And you aren't my problem." Kikyo slapped his hand away.

"Who do you think you are? Treating me like this?" She spat. Onigumo let out a sardonic laugh.

"I'm not your Inuyasha." He walked back into his house, slamming the door behind him. Kikyo felt angry tears begin to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Inuyasha would never have treated me like this…"She said quietly to herself and brought her hands to her face. "What have I done…?"

* * *

Kagome collected the pile of paperwork and straightened them before walking to Sesshomaru's empty desk. She placed her finished work on his desk and put her hands on her hips.

"There." She let out an accomplished huff. She finished a whole week's worth of work in just three days. Kagome scratched the back of her arm and looked around the office. Well, now what should she do? The only reason why she did all the work was because she had nothing better to do and she needed some form of distraction from life. Kagome crossed her arms. Well, she could clean the office, but the office was already quite clean. She glanced at her watch. She could go eat but she ate just two hours ago. She let out a tired sigh.

Kagome walked to her desk to gather her things. Technically, she didn't need to stay at the office anymore. Since she finished all her work she could just go home. She was not going to sit all day in the office doing absolutely nothing and have her thoughts filled with Sesshomaru. Kagome inhaled deeply and violently shook her head. It also didn't help that the office smelled of her boss. She needed to go home and catch up on her dramas.

She quickly grabbed her bag and began to leave. As she stepped into the elevator, her phone went off. Kagome dug through her bag for her phone. She was hoping it was Sesshomaru but to her disappointment it was a message from Inuyasha. She hesitated. She didn't want to read it but she couldn't just ignore him either. Kagome reluctantly opened the message.

"_Can we meet?"_ It read. Kagome read the words over and over again. She was trying to figure out what to say.

"_I am busy with" _Kagome began to type but erased it.

"_I'm already" _Kagome sighed and erased her message again. Before she could respond again, another message came.

"_Meet me at the park."_ Kagome dropped her arms in defeat. She didn't have a choice now. It was now or never.

She stepped out of the building and had to shield her eyes from the blinding sun rays. At least the weather was beautiful. Kagome did one last huff, brushed down her outfit, and walked in the direction of the park. She knew exactly what park he meant. He didn't need to tell her which.

Kagome was so nervous she had to wipe her hands a few times. Her palms were getting sweaty. She crossed the street and the park slowly came into view. Now her heart was really starting to pump hard. When she neared the entrance of the park, she had to stop. She could see Inuyasha sitting on the park bench and she immediately forgot everything she planned to say to him. Kagome let a curse pass her lips and she forced her legs to move. Inuyasha looked at her over his shoulder when he heard her approaching. He stood up with coffee in both hands and passed her one as she came closer.

"Your favorite." He said. Kagome slightly smiled but did not say a word. Inuyasha sat back down and took a sip of his coffee. Kagome remained standing. She cleared her throat and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Inuyasha took another sip and then glanced up at her. "Why don't you sit?" He asked. Kagome hesitated and Inuyasha let out a small laugh. "Kagome, I'm not going to attack you." Kagome stared at her coffee. She was being pretty ridiculous. Kagome sat beside him and cleared her throat again. This time she took a sip of her coffee and flinched when she burned her tongue. Inuyasha smiled and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I wonder what would have happened if I knew earlier…" He said. Kagome glanced at him, wiping her mouth. "If I had known you loved me." Inuyasha did not look at her. "Would we have been together or would it have turned out like this? Somewhere between our talks and making fun of you, I fell in love with you." Kagome blushed. It was almost surreal. Kagome used to be so in love with Inuyasha. Now here she was about to tell him that she was in love with his brother.

"Um…Inuyasha, I-" Kagome struggled but Inuyasha stopped her.

"It's okay Kagome. I already know. I got rejected, didn't I?" He said. Kagome played with the coffee cup in her hands and nodded mutely. "I already talked to Sesshomaru anyway." He continued. Her gaze popped to his.

"You…he already talked to you?" She was surprised. Inuyasha nodded, almost confused by her reaction and took another sip of his coffee. Kagome brushed some hair behind her ear.

"You said I don't have to say anything but…I still want to apologize." She said. "I did love you. You were the only thing I ever thought about. But…now I can only think about Sesshomaru…and he's the only one I ever want to think about." Kagome looked down. "I just want Inuyasha to stay my best friend." She glanced at him.

"And I will. I will always be your best friend." He smiled but his smile was a sad one. Kagome tried to smile back.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She said. Inuyasha just gave a curt nod and then let out a short exhale. He stood up and handed her his empty coffee cup. Kagome took it with confusion.

"I've got to get back to work. Throw this out for me." Inuyasha smirked when Kagome gave him a glare. "I'll see you later." He ruffled her hair and walked off. Kagome just remained on the bench and watched him walk away. She let out a long sigh of relief. That went better than she expected. Inuyasha was heartbroken and she felt guilty about it. Although he was upset, she knew he would get over it soon.

Kagome sighed again and pulled out her phone. She really needed to talk to Kikyo. After talking to Inuyasha, she had the courage to talk to her sister. She wanted to ask Inuyasha about Kikyo. What were their plans now? They didn't cancel the engagement yet because they hadn't told anyone. Maybe they still had a chance. Kagome tried calling Kikyo a few times but all she got was the voicemail. Kikyo wasn't picking up the phone. She tossed her phone in her bag and huffed. Kagome wasn't sure what her next step should be. She just needed to head back home.

Kagome stood from the bench and walked towards the street. As she was tossing the coffee cups, her phone began to ring. Kagome hurriedly searched through her bag and pulled out her phone. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. It was Sesshomaru calling! She answered immediately.

"Hello?!" She gasped out.

"Kagome." Her heart skipped a beat. His voice was heavenly.

"Yes?" She nearly choked.

"I am calling to inform you that I will not be back until next Thursday. Please reschedule my appointments." He said. Kagome's mouth dropped. That's what he was calling for? Kagome began to stutter.

"Ah…ah…I…uh…" She was struggling.

"I see I caught you at a bad time. Goodbye then." Before she could say otherwise, he ended the call.

"H-hello?...Hello?...HELLO!?" She yelled into the phone, gathering strange looks from strangers around her. Kagome stared at her phone in shock. Was he trying to play a game with her? Kagome let her arms drop to her sides and she exhaled heavily. She would have to wait another few days to ask him.

* * *

Since she had finished all her work for the week, Kagome enjoyed her free time. She spent her weekend catching up on missed television shows and painting her toenails different colors out of boredom. Her days were relatively unproductive until Tuesday afternoon came along.

Kagome obnoxiously laughed at the television as she stuffed potato chips down her throat. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was still in her pajamas that she hadn't changed out of since yesterday afternoon. Shachou was enthusiastically licking the crumbs off the floor. A knock came at the door and Kagome stopped like a deer caught in headlights. She threw the bag of chips away from her and quickly brushed off the crumbs. _Oh god oh god…_ She thought with panic. She was not expecting anyone and if there was someone who was at her door it was probably Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. Another knock came.

"Coming!" Kagome yelled. She looked down at her outfit. Did she have time shower, change, and do her hair? Another knock at the door and this time it sounded impatient. Kagome groaned and just had to tidy the couch and her hair.

"This is why I can't have nice things…" She grumbled to herself as she ran to the door. She opened it to reveal Kikyo about to knock on the door again. Kagome raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Kikyo…?" She almost couldn't believe it. Kikyo looked at her sister.

"It's time like this when I wonder why he chose you over me." She mocked and pushed her way into the apartment. Kagome sneered behind her sister's back but let her come in, regardless. Kagome shut the door and noticed that Kikyo had luggage in her hand.

"Where have you been, Kikyo? Mom has been worried about you and…Inuyasha hasn't heard from you either." She said. Kikyo set her luggage aside and walked into the kitchen.

"Can I sit?" She asked but had already sat down. Kagome bit her lip in embarrassment when she realized she hadn't washed any of her dishes.

"Um…do you want something to drink?" She asked her. Kikyo folded her arms across her chest.

"Tea." She said, simply and looked around the apartment. Kagome didn't ask anything else and put a kettle on the stove. She suddenly heard a laugh from behind her. Kagome looked over her shoulder to find Kikyo shaking her head at her. "This is just like you."

"What do you mean?" Kagome was confused. Kikyo looked at her like she was an idiot.

"I insulted you, tried to steal the man you love, barged my way into your apartment, and I see you in this embarrassing state…" Kikyo said.

"And so…?" Kagome asked.

"And out of the goodness of your heart you still offer me something to drink." She let out a mocking huff of laughter. Kagome scratched her arm in humiliation. Maybe Kagome really was an idiot. Kikyo sighed and played with her earring. "Well, I suppose it makes sense that Sesshomaru would prefer a kind-hearted idiot than a manipulative liar." Kagome stared at her sister, mutely. She wasn't sure what Kikyo was trying to tell her.

It wasn't long before the water boiled and she poured Kikyo's tea. As she handed the cup to her, Kikyo swatted it away.

"Take it. I'm leaving now anyway." She said and stood up. Kagome tried to interject and just went after Kikyo as she grabbed her bags.

"Um…" Kagome started, and Kikyo stopped and looked at her.

"Just to make this clear, I'm not just giving him to you. I am simply pausing in my efforts. I am going abroad and don't have the time to play this game." Kikyo said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. Kagome blinked at her sister's words. Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Honestly, if you weren't with someone as smart as Sesshomaru, I would be very worried about you." She shook her head. It took her a moment but Kagome had a wide grin from ear to ear.

"Thanks Kikyo." She said and Kikyo rolled her eyes in disgust. She didn't want to be there any longer and made her way out of the apartment.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a bit longer?" Kagome asked, hastily. Kikyo brushed Kagome aside.

"I don't have time. I have to talk to Inuyasha." She said. Kagome paused and smiled again. She was relieved to hear that she was going to try and work things out with him. Kikyo looked at her.

"If it weren't for Sesshomaru calling me I would never have come here." Kikyo retorted. Kagome's smile disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"He called you? What did he say?" She asked. Kikyo looked surprised for a brief moment and then smirked.

"Ahh…he hasn't been talking to you." Kikyo tapped a finger to her lips. "Maybe this means I still have a chance." She let out cackle and just walked off. Kagome bit her lip and sighed in misery. Kikyo was just plain evil.

* * *

Inuyasha sat at his kitchen table with a glass of alcohol in his hands. He tried to drown out his feelings with another large gulp when a quiet knock came at his door. Inuyasha grunted and ignored it until another knock came. This time, the knock was louder. He pushed himself out of the chair and stumbled to the door.

"What is it?!" He growled. He opened it and was shocked to find Kikyo standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" He said, annoyed. Kikyo did her best to look unmoved by his lack of response.

"…I just came to pick up-… I have something to-…" Kikyo tried to think of an excuse but she lifted her head and stared directly into his eyes. "I have nowhere else to go. I didn't have to the heart to return home and tell my mother the truth." She admitted and then focused her attention on Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha hesitated but soon stepped aside to let her in.

"Come in." He said. Kikyo was not surprised that Inuyasha did not turn her away. He was not like Onigumo. She was thankful and felt a bubble of guilt form in the pit of her stomach. Inuyasha shut the door behind her and walked past her to the kitchen.

Inuyasha sat himself back down at the table and continued to drink. Having the root of his problems standing right in front of him did not help him drown his feelings. Kikyo still stood in the middle of the hallway, facing away from him.

"Inuyasha…" She said and brought herself to turn around to finally face him. Inuyasha did not look at her and gulped down the last of his drink.

"What?" He said breathlessly and poured himself another drink. Kikyo quickly made her way over and took the bottle of alcohol away from him. Inuyasha sighed and let her take it away. Kikyo could see how hurt Inuyasha was and she began to hate herself for making him this way.

"Inuyasha…I…" She began and slowly sat herself down, across from him. Inuyasha just shook his head, already knowing where this was going.

"I need time for myself, Kikyo. I need time to be away from you." He told her. She sadly nodded her head.

"I know. I understand. I just wanted to apologize and tell you that I've been a fool." She said. Inuyasha remained silent but finally looked at her. "I talked to Sesshomaru and I talked to Kagome. Things are cleared with them. I want to clear things up with you too. I've spent these last couple of weeks thinking about what I've done. I realize what good things I've lost and what things I'll never have but must go on." Kikyo stared at him with all seriousness. Inuyasha let out a laugh.

"'Things you'll never have?' 'Good things lost?' You mean Sesshomaru, don't you?" He scoffed but Kikyo shook her head.

"I meant your trust." She said. Inuyasha's gaze snapped to hers and Kikyo let out a quick sigh. "I'm going away. My job is transferring me to Korea for a few months. They want me to be co-creative director for a major project where Korea and Japan are involved." Inuyasha looked at her with a bit of shock. "So you will have your needed alone time." She finished. He looked away.

"So what do you want me to do now?" He asked her.

"Whatever you want." She answered simply. "I'm not treating this as time away from the relationship, but time away because of work. And when I come back…I'll be coming at you fair and square. No more lies." She said, seriously. Inuyasha and Kikyo stared at each other for some time before he gave her a small smirk.

"I'm looking forward to it." He said. And for the first time in a long time, Kikyo smiled.

* * *

"Kagome…are you drunk?" Sango asked her over the phone. It was already Friday night and Sesshomaru had told Kagome he would come back yesterday. And yet, he was nowhere to be found. Kagome cleaned her whole apartment and dressed up, and she waited and waited. She didn't get one phone call or one visit. By the time seven rolled around, Kagome angrily walked to the convenient store and bought her favorite six-pack of beer.

"Not yet. But I'm still trying." She downed the last of her beer and sighed heavily. "He never showed up, Sango. I was so sure he would." She said into the phone. Sango sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm not really sure what to tell you." Kagome threw the empty beer can across the room and Shachou ran after it. "I think you should stop drinking first." Sango said.

"He talked to Inuyasha and Kikyo!" Kagome frowned. She was beginning to feel dizzy. "Why not call me? He said he loves me!" She slapped the couch angrily. On the other side, Miroku stood with the twins in both arms as he watched Sango talk to Kagome on the phone. As Kagome rambled, Sango silently mouthed to Miroku what was happening.

"I'm sure Sesshomaru has a good reason for not contacting you." Sango said and looked at Miroku. He shrugged.

Kagome opened a new beer and sighed happily at the crisp sound. She took a big gulp and enjoyed the refreshing feeling of drinking cold beer.

"Sango…" Kagome said into the phone. "I think I'll just live alone with beer and Shachou." She took another large gulp. Sango shook her head to herself.

"No, Kagome. That's what's going to make you an alcoholic cat lady." Sango laughed at her friend's absurdity.

"Sesshomaru is a jerk!" Kagome yelled into the phone causing Sango to flinch. Shachou ran behind her and the jingling from the bell on his collar suddenly stopped.

"You like to insult me when you are drunk." Sesshomaru's voice broke through the conversation.

Sango gasped into the phone and hastily ushered for Miroku to come to the phone. Miroku tried to place his ear on the other side of the phone to listen.

"Ah!" Kagome shrieked and the call ended. Sango and Miroku let out cries of frustration.

Kagome's phone dropped from her hand and she stared at Sesshomaru as if he were a ghost. What was he doing here? How did he even get in?

"The next time you go out and come back, I suggest you check that you locked your door." Sesshomaru said, putting Shachou back down. Kagome peeked around him to look at her door and bit her lip. This was quite embarrassing.

"How long have you been here?" She was afraid to ask. Kagome could hear her phone vibrating. Sango was probably trying to call back. Kagome pushed the phone beneath the couch with her foot.

"Long enough." He said. Kagome almost groaned and turned away to hide. She sank deeper into the couch. "I'm sure you completed all the work I asked you to do?" He asked her and Kagome dropped her mouth in astonishment. She quickly spun around and glared at him. She pointed at him abruptly causing the beer to spill. Sesshomaru looked at the spilt beer on his pant leg.

"How can you ask me that?!" She snapped. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I am your boss. Of course I have to ask you that." He said and Kagome let out a loud scoff.

"You weren't here for almost two weeks! You never bothered to call or message me! And the first thing you say to me when you get back is if I did my work?" She yelled at him.

"I did call you. I called you when I had a chance. I was quite busy this week." He said. Kagome glanced at him and noticed he was still in his business attire. He had taken off his suit jacket and loosened his tie. He looked tired and his hair was disheveled. Kagome sputtered.

"That's not a phone call! You just told me to reschedule your appointments! You didn't ask me how I was doing or tell me if you missed me…." Kagome fell silent. Sesshomaru smirked and placed his hands on either side of her head on the couch. Kagome jumped and retracted her head as if she were a turtle.

"W-why are you smiling like that…?" She asked, hesitantly. Sesshomaru leaned his head down. Kagome sucked in a breath and held it. His eyes searched hers.

"You were upset that I didn't call you?" He asked, obviously finding the situation very amusing. Kagome stuttered and then pulled away, abruptly standing up. She was thankful there was the couch to separate them.

"Y-you called Kikyo." She turned her back to him and fiddled with the beer can in her hands. Sesshomaru came up behind her and Kagome tensed her shoulders, hugging the beer can.

"You're jealous that I called her first? Even if I called to tell her that I love you and not her?" He said. Kagome blushed when she felt his whisper brush her ear.

"Um…well….no." She said and then glanced at him over her shoulder. "…but you still could have at least called me." She glowered. She couldn't stay mad at him when he gave her a small smile. It was a charming smile and it made her heart skip. Sesshomaru took the beer can from her hands and put it aside.

"Two beers are enough for you." He said and made her turn around to face him.

"Don't think I forgive you so easily just because you are being kind now." Kagome grumbled. He brushed his thumbs across her cheeks and pulled her into a hug. She blushed.

"I didn't call you because I was busy fixing up this mess. I told you to rely on me. Why didn't you trust me?" He asked. Kagome remained quiet. "I did miss you. More than you will ever know." He said. Kagome hid her face in his shoulder and dug her fingers in his shirt. She inhaled deeply and took in the scent that she so missed.

"Really?" Her voice was muffled. "Why were you gone for so long?" She asked him. She felt him rest his chin on her head.

"I was busy with non-work related matters." He confessed. Kagome frowned to herself.

"Like what?"

"I happened to call our mothers earlier this morning…" He said. Kagome nodded her head, silently telling him to continue.

"Oh…?"

"I took the liberty of telling them that you will be moving in with me." He said. Kagome blinked once and then blinked again. Did she hear him correctly? Kagome pulled away from him and stared.

"Mo-moving…moving in?" She repeated. A ghost of a smile crept onto his face.

"Your grandfather was not too pleased with the idea." He took her face between his hands. "I received his blessing, nonetheless." Sesshomaru said and surprised Kagome with a firm, but light, kiss on her cheek. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"His-his blessing?" Kagome managed to choke out.

"Since I've told our mothers first, I am sure the news will travel very quickly." He kissed her on the edge of her quivering lips. "You will probably be getting a congratulatory call from Sango very soon…and an angry call from my brother…" Another kiss. "But he is too late because you are all mine now." Another kiss.

Kagome felt dizzy and confused. This must have been a cruel joke. It was his revenge. He was getting her back for insulting him. Kagome was too stunned to move and he gave her small pecks around her cheeks and lips. Kagome melted into his touch. Good god, if this was revenge then she wished he would torture her forever.

"I traveled all over and found a better engagement ring than that old one you wanted." Kagome knew he was slipping a ring on her finger but she was too busy staring into his gleaming eyes. And then he stood back and waited. He waited for Kagome to realize just what he was trying to tell her. He could see the cogs in her brain were moving and working in an attempt to make sense of what just happened.

Sesshomaru finally saw something inside Kagome click and she lost all strength in her legs. He had to catch her before she crumbled onto the floor.

"Wha-wha….wha…?" She stammered and tightly gripped his arms for support. Kagome exploded and a hot blush sprayed across her cheeks. He chuckled softly.

"Is that a 'yes', my love?" And Sesshomaru gave her a handsome smile as he gathered her in his arms and kissed her. Kagome tried to push his face away so that she could speak, but Sesshomaru just planted even more kisses on her lips to silence her. No matter how much she fought to get away, he was never going to let her go again.


End file.
